MAS QUE AMIGOS
by MaryMorante
Summary: ¿Helga y Gerald amigos? ¿desde cuando? Muchos de la pandilla jurarían que son NOVIOS. Muchas cosas han pasado desde que Arnold y Phoebe se mudaron de Hillwood, pero una visita inesperada creara un caos y pondra a prueba la amistad. Disfrutenlo.
1. Sucedio en un Cumpleaños

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de la historia, y se lo dedico a todos aquellos que me han dejado emocionada con sus fics (_**Anillus**_, _**Ground Spirit Minerva, Sailer Sak Morr, To Midnight, BrokenNintendo, Azure129,hikaruchiba**_, y si me falto alguno luego lo pondre) Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Sucedio en un cumpleaños**

Las risas se escuchaban fuertes a lo largo del pasillo en el segundo piso de la residencia Johanssen, dando como resultado la clara molestia del jefe de familia; quien a pasos agigantados se dirigió al cuarto del menor de sus hijos varones y al llegar a la puerta la abrió en forma abrupta. Los jóvenes que se encontraban en ese momento en la habitación se sobresaltaron al sonido tan brusco de la puerta y quedaron en silencio.

– ¡Gerald! – miro por un instante a su hijo adolescente vestido con una playera/polera negra y chaqueta roja con dos líneas blancas a los lados, pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatos tenis blancos. Ahora a sus 16 años mostraba una peculiar y pequeña barba mientras que su cuerpo ahora tonificado es resultado de su pasión por los deportes. En este momento se encuentra sentado en el piso con la pierna derecha doblada y la otra extendida, apoyando sus brazos en el borde de la cama. La chica que lo acompaña en cambio, esta vestida con una camisa de franela a cuadros rosa con azul (la cual le queda un poco grande, teniendo que doblar las mangas para mayor comodidad) y pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro. Su largo cabello dorado cae suelto por los hombros y es cubierto en la cabeza por una gorra azul, manteniendo oculto un delgado listón rosa que rodea su cabeza en forma de diadema y termina a un costado con un moño pequeño. La única ceja que tenía ha sido remplazada por dos delgadas y perfectamente delineadas cejas, afinando sus facciones. Ella permanece acostada en la cama de Gerald boca abajo con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando los codos sobre una caja envuelta para regalo con papel rojo y moño dorado (en honor a los colores de Gerald).

El señor Johanssen mira a la joven que lo acompaña y da un largo suspiro tratando de controlarse – mira Gerald, se que hoy es tú cumpleaños y estoy seguro que te gusta pasar tiempo con tu novia. Pero en esta casa reina la paz jovencitos, así que me gustaría que platiquen en silencio – dicho esto se gira y entrecierra la puerta, dejando solos a los chicos que escuchaban como los pasos hacían eco por el pasillo mientras se alejaba.

Los adolescentes se miraron entre sí, aun con la impresión en sus rostros que poco a poco fue cambiando hasta dibujar una sonrisa y finalmente ambos dejaron salir unas fuertes carcajadas.

– jajajajaja "me gustaría que platiquen en silencio"… ¡criminal! – Se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas, levanto las manos y continuo divertida – ¿Cómo quiere que nos comuniquemos Geraldo? ¿Acaso con señales de humo?

Gerald con la risa aun saliendo libremente de su boca, negó con la cabeza – mmh mmh mmh, lo siento mucho muñeca jajaja – se incorporo del piso para sentarse al lado de la rubia y tomando una de las manos que tenia en el aire se le acerco en forma seductora, suavizando la voz – tal vez es momento de pedirle una disculpa a mi dulce "noviecita" por la vergonzosa interrupción – Al decir esto, se acerca más al rostro de ella, levantando una ceja y mostrando una enorme sonrisa – vamos nena, dale a tu "cabeza de cepillo" un enorme beso.

Helga en un principio abrió grandes los ojos, tal vez un poco sorprendida por las palabras de Gerald, pero después de esa breve pausa, hizo una mueca que semejaba una media sonrisa. Se acerco a él entrecerrando los ojos, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para retarlo con la mirada – claro que te voy a dar algo "querido" – y con la mano que tenía libre le da un golpe en la frente con el dedo índice – y si te acercas más "amado mío" vas a tener un nostálgico encuentro con la vieja "Betsy" jajaja – termina de decir esto y le da un empujón más fuerte con la palma de su mano sobre la frente haciendo que Gerald cayera de lado sobre la enorme caja de regalo que ella le acababa de dar por su cumpleaños.

– No es posible que mis padres aun crean que somos novios – comenta girándose hacia su regalo, tomándolo con un poco de esfuerzo ya que la caja esta algo pesada y la acomoda sobre las piernas – por más que les explico parece que les entra por un oído y les sale por el otro.

– ¿Y que me dices del gran Bob? – Se cruza de brazos al tiempo que se recarga en la almohada – ¡por Dios! siempre que pasas por mi me interroga como si fueras un degenerado – hace una pausa y poniendo las manos en su cintura comienza a imitar la voz de su padre – "Olga, dime a donde te va a llevar tu novio Gerry, sabes como son los adolescentes y sus hormonas jovencita, así que no quiero sorpresas", "¿Desde cuando Gerry tiene licencia de conducir? sabes que no pueden manejar sin licencia Olga", "Olga, dile a tu novio Gerry, que tiene que traerte temprano a la casa, no confío en los adolescentes después de las diez de la noche"… Grrrr detesto que siempre me este llamando Olga – al terminar de decir esto, el semblante de Helga mostró un repentino cambio, su mirada antes divertida ahora se ensombrecía. Parecía fijar la vista en el techo de la habitación del moreno, dejando escapar un cansado suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Gerald como en otras ocasiones, pudo percatarse del cambio en el estado de ánimo de su amiga y conociéndola como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses sabía que ese no era un tema fácil de tocar y mucho menos de tratar, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema y animar a Helga al mismo tiempo. Aclaro su garganta y con cuidado levanto una de las orillas del regalo, tirando de ella muy despacio sin dejar de mirar a Helga. De esta forma, se aseguraba que la joven rubia pudiera escuchar como se iba rasgando la envoltura para llamar su atención, logrando su objetivo al conseguir que esta última se incorporara tan rápido que alcanzo a tomar las manos de Gerald sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlas.

– ¿¡Pero que haces Geraldo! ¿Que parte de que lo abras hasta después de partir tu pastel no entendiste? – toma la caja y se la quita para ponerla detrás de ella, sobre la almohada.

– ¡Oh, vamos Helga! Si desde que llegaste tengo ganas de ver mi regalo – junta sus manos en forma de suplica, tratando de convencerla.

– ¿Pues que no lo viste? míralo ahí esta, envuelto en su papel rojo y con su moño dorado – toma de nueva cuenta la caja y se la muestra guardando cierta distancia para que no se la pudiera quitar – ¿la ves ahora?

Gerald se recarga en la pared frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirarla y cruzándose de brazos – no tienes porque ser tan sarcástica Pataki.

– y tú no tienes porque ser tan impaciente Geraldo, este regalo es tuyo pero tienes que esperar hasta después de comer, yo se lo que te digo.

Gerald tomo un poco de aire, rodó los ojos hacia ella y lentamente se fue acercando a Helga, pero en esta ocasión puso su mejor rostro de "suplica" mezclada con un ligero "puchero" con la esperanza de convencerla en esta ocasión – por favor Helga, ya espere mucho tiempo… ¿si?

Rodando los ojos hacia arriba, resignada sujeta el regalo con cuidado y se lo extiende – ¡Ash! Esta bien, pero si tus padres nos regañan va a ser culpa tuya.

– ¡Gracias Helga eres la mejor! – toma el regalo lo más apresurado que pudo y comenzó a abrirlo como si fuera un niño de cinco años a los pies del árbol de navidad, desatando la risa de Helga – jajajajaja oye cálmate, que el regalo no va a irse a ningún lado.

Terminando de romper la envoltura, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al tiempo que se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su boca – ¡No puedo creerlo!

– _No, definitivamente no puedo creerlo_ – se decía a si misma en sus pensamientos una joven y hermosa oriental, de cabello largo, con una delgada pero bien definida figura. Vestida con un suéter blanco que le hace juego a su falda blanca y un chaleco de tono azul que le llega un poco debajo de la cintura. Camina a paso veloz por las calles del vecindario de su infancia con un paquete en la mano, entusiasmada e impaciente por llegar a su destino – _no puedo creer que haya terminado un mes antes el curso preuniversitario y este de vuelta en Hillwood, estoy muy emocionada._

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Johanssen, Gerald trata inútilmente de mantenerse de pie apoyándose en los hombros de Helga – no puedo creer que me hayas regalado los patines en línea "Hermes" de bota dura, ajustable en cuatro posiciones, recubrimiento de algodón egipcio y guía de aluminio 230 para un mejor control… debieron costarte una fortuna – se gira hacia su amiga con el rostro radiante de felicidad – en serio Pataki, eres la mejor.

Helga elevo el rostro poniendo su clásica pose de orgullo, regodeándose del cumplido de su amigo – lo sé chico listo, aunque debo admitir que el gran Bob fue quien me ayudo a conseguirlos, parece que al final de cuentas le agradas como yerno jajaja.

Al escuchar a Helga acerca de la cooperación del gran Bob para su regalo de cumpleaños la miro con sorpresa enarcando una ceja – ¿lo dices en serio? Jajaja pues que desilusión se va a llevar cuando sepa la verdad, después de todo ¿Qué padre no querría a Gerald Martin Johanssen como su yerno?

– Si claro, sobre todo por lo modesto jajaja, y hablando de suegros mejor quítatelos porque le prometí a tu madre que no abrirías tu regalo hasta después de partir el pastel – se puso a su lado rodeándolo de la cintura con un brazo y tomando la mano que tenía en su hombro lo empezó a guiar de regreso a su cama. En ese momento y aprovechando que se encontraba a solas con él (ya que más tarde iban a ir a una fiesta en casa de Rhonda para festejar con el resto de sus amigos) Helga no pudo aguantar más e intento formular una pregunta que había querido hacer desde que llegó con Gerald, comenzando a hablar torpemente como cuando tenía nueve años, tal vez por ansias de saber la respuesta – por cierto Gerald… quería preguntarte si… bueno tu sabes… al ser tu cumpleaños tal vez él… – siempre era así cuando quería saber sobre "esa" persona.

– _Por fin llegue_ – pensó Phoebe al estar parada frente a la puerta principal de la casa de la familia Johanssen, extendiendo la mano para tocar el timbre – _espero se encuentre en casa, no me gustaría tener que buscarlo por todo Hillwood o tener que marcarle a su celu…_ – sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando se abre la puerta, siendo recibida por la madre de Gerald.

– ¿sí? – pregunta la mujer quien en primera instancia no reconoció a la joven que se encuentra delante de ella.

– buenas días señora Johanssen, ¿se encuentra Gerald?

La señora Johanssen miro por un momento a aquella joven de rasgos asiáticos, algo en su mirada le recordada a la que en ese momento consideraba la "ex novia" de su hijo – claro adelante… ¿eres tu Phoebe?

– Si señora Johanssen, soy yo

– vaya pero que sorpresa, pensaba que te habías mudado de la ciudad, pasa por favor – Gerald se encuentra en el segundo piso, en un momento le hablo para que se bajen a saludarte, pasa y ponte cómoda mientras saco el pastel que deje en el horno.

– Gracias señora Johanssen – se acerca a un sillón de madera cercano a la puerta de entrada y levanta la vista un poco curiosa sobre lo que dijo la madre de Gerald – ¿bajen? De seguro esta con sus hermanos – se gira para buscar a la señora Johanssen y al no verla a la vista se levanta del sillón y tomo el paquete que había dejado en el mismo – _esto si lo sorprenderá. _

Mientras tanto, Gerald miró a Helga de reojo, un poco divertido con su actitud, sabiendo de antemano lo que realmente ella quería (o más bien, necesitaba) saber – si Helga, me hablo temprano en la mañana para felicitarme y me pregunto por ti… otra vez.

– Ah… – quedo un momento en silencio, sus ojos azules comenzaron a desprender un tenue brillo y la boca esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que una minúscula y casi imperceptible lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla – bien por el cabeza de balón.

Gerald al ver su reacción negó con la cabeza en señal de reproche – también me preguntó porque no le has contestado ni una llamada, ni siquiera un e-mail o mensaje de texto – la mira para ver si respondía a las acusaciones que Arnold le imputaba, pero al no recibir respuesta prosiguió – además dice que ya no te conectas por el Messenger y tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad...

– ¿¡acaso le comentaste que me conecto todas las noches! – Hizo un movimiento rápido provocando que Gerald se desequilibrara un poco, doblando las rodillas y como acto reflejo término abrazando a Helga para no caerse – te he dicho que no le digas nada sobre mí Geraldo.

– Y sabes que solo le digo lo necesario Pataki – le dirige una mirada de inconformidad para luego ponerse bien de pie – solo le comento lo que me dejas decirle, es todo. Además pienso que no está bien que te sigas escondiendo de él.

– ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia cabeza de cepillo! – Se gira completamente hacia él y lo empuja, olvidando que trae puestos los patines.

– ¡Helga cuidado! – Gerald pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de Helga y estos a su vez caen en la cama y sin que pudieran evitarlo, los labios de Helga rozan la comisura de los labios de Gerald así como su mejilla izquierda.

– ¡Rayos Geraldo! ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer? – Se mueve para salir un poco del abrazo de Gerald y continuar regañándolo – ¿Matarnos?

En respuesta, Gerald se levanta un poco para retarla – ¿Qué dices? Si la que me empujo fuiste tú Helga Geraldine Pataki.

Helga hace una mueca total de desagrado al escuchar su segundo nombre – Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Geraldine, Geraldo.

– Claro, porque si todos te dijéramos Geraldine, serías casi tan genial como yo Helga.

– ¿genial tú? Yo soy mucho más genial, en cambio tú eres como esa bola de perdedores de la preparatoria cabeza de espagueti.

Por un instante ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Helga se encontraba boca arriba acostada en la cama mirando con el ceño fruncido a su contrincante y Gerald estaba prácticamente sobre de ella, con las palmas apoyadas en la cama y sosteniéndole una mirada de muy pocos amigos a Helga. Segundos después los dos dibujaron en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa para dar paso a una fuerte carcajada.

– jajajaja casi te la creí esta vez Pataki.

– jajajaja… ¿Qué? Si sabes que estoy hablando en serio Geraldo jajaja.

Las risas pudieron haber continuado de no ser por el ruido de la puerta, seguido de un fuerte sonido a consecuencia de un paquete que toco el piso en forma estruendosa. Ambos rodaron los ojos y reconocieron a la chica que los había interrumpido, que de una forma, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Helga se emociona ante la presencia de su amiga pero es Gerald el primero en articular palabra.

– ¡Phoebe! Que sorpresa verte aquí – se levanta de la cama, emocionado al ver a su hermosa novia en la entrada de su habitación – vaya, nunca pensé que vendrías a… – trato de continuar, pero un fuerte golpe en el rostro hizo que ya no emitiera ninguna palabra.

– Phoebe ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? – pregunta Helga apurándose para ver el rostro de Gerald – ¿acaso enloqueciste?

Phoebe con abundantes lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas giro la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su ahora ex amiga – ¿todavía me lo preguntas Helga? ¿Acaso encontrarlos como los encontré se te hace poco?

– ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando hermana?– se cruza de brazos y la mira de reojo, ya que aunque ambas han crecido, la chica rubia sigue siendo más alta que la pequeña oriental – ¿Solo porque nos encontraste riendo crees que hay algo entre el cabeza de cepillo y yo?

Gerald miraba sorprendido a las dos chicas mientras con la mano izquierda trataba de calmar el dolor que esa bofetada le había dejado (recordemos que Phoebe sabe artes marciales).

– ¿y la forma como los encontré? – la pregunta que le lanzó Phoebe hizo reaccionar a los dos, que no se habían percatado de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban ocasionando el cruce de miradas entre Helga y Gerald. Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera objetar los señalamientos de Phoebe, esta alzo la mano con la que había golpeado al moreno para hacer su última y más fuerte acusación – ¿Qué me dices de esto entonces, Helga?

Helga aun sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando miró la palma de la mano de Phoebe y pudo reconocer los manchones de lápiz labial, trágicamente idéntico al suyo – pero… como…

Gerald abrió grande los ojos y retiro con algo de temor la mano que tocaba su mejilla adolorida y pudo constatar que el manchón de labial de Helga se encontraba en su mejilla. Después miro a Helga y corroboro que tenía corrido el labial – Phoebe… no es lo que tú piensas… nosotros no…

– ¡Te odio Gerald oíste, no me vuelvas a buscar nunca! ¡Los odio a los dos! – todavía no terminaba de decirlo cuando se dio la media vuelta y corriendo escaleras abajo para poder salir de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, dejando en el piso el paquete que contenía el regalo de cumpleaños.

– ¡Phoebe! – Fue lo último que pudo gritar Gerald antes de ser detenido por la mano de Helga en su hombro, pues aunque ellos eran novios, Helga conocía perfectamente a Phoebe y sabía que en ese momento no iba a entender razones. Cualquier cosa que podrían hacer para enmendar las cosas y aclarar malentendidos tendría que ser después.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Sí, yo sé que muchos se preguntaran desde cuándo, cómo fue y porque razón Helga y Gerald se volvieron tan amigos, hasta el punto en que los padres de ambos creen que son pareja… pues lo que les puedo decir es que no sucedió de la noche a la mañana (y ni siquiera fue idea de los dos) Muchas cosas van a irse aclarando en capítulos posteriores. De antemano agradezco el tiempo otorgado al leer mi fanfic y disculpen cualquier error gramatical que se me haya escapado. Un saludo y feliz 2011 (nunca es tarde)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	2. El Efecto Phoebe

¡Hola de nuevo!... Caray, me da mucho gusto (y al mismo tiempo sorpresa) leer los reviews que me dejaron con mi primer Fanfic, no creí que fuera a gustar tanto y espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste. Al final respondo a cada uno de los Reviews, chequenlo por favor.

En cuanto a los que me faltaron de la dedicatoria quiero ofrecerle una disculpa a **_Bkpets_** por no haberle mencionado (digamos que la mente la traigo revuelta como "jalea de piña" jajajaja)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**El Efecto Phoebe **

Una joven rubia daba vueltas en círculos en medio de su habitación. Desde el "incidente" en casa de Gerald su mente estaba revuelta, llena de ideas encontradas buscando solución a lo sucedido. En su mirada mostraba angustia y preocupación, la cual se acrecentó después de que Gerald la dejara a las puertas de su casa una hora atrás.

El camino desde la casa del moreno hasta la suya (que ya antes habían recorrido) nunca se les había hecho tan largo como en esta ocasión y a pesar de que ninguno había sido el causante de esa confusión, decidieron no hacer ni una clase de comentario al respecto, siendo el silencio el que permaneció al lado de ellos durante el trayecto.

– ¡demonios! – Decía para sí la adolescente, haciendo uno de sus tantos monólogos – ¿cómo rayos fue a coincidir mi caída con Gerald junto con la llegada de Phoebe precisamente a su habitación?

Toc, toc – Olga te buscan abajo – se escucha la voz de Bob Pataki al otro lado de la puerta junto con leves golpes en la madera – ¿Olga?

Helga que parecía no haberlo escuchado, se acerco a una almohada que se encontraba en el piso al lado de su cama y la tomo en sus manos, estrujándola a causa de la ansiedad – ¿y cómo puede creer Phoebe que tengo algo con el cabeza de espagueti?... ¡Criminal! – aprieta fuertemente la almohada y la arroja contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, como tratando de alejar el estrés que sentía sobre de ella, sin percatarse que su padre ya la había abierto, siendo este el receptor del almohadazo.

– ¡AAH! ¡Por Dios Helga! – el gran Bob se fue hacia atrás a causa del impacto, saliendo de balance recargándose en la pared del pasillo para no caerse, pero el grito que dio fue lo que puso a Helga en aviso sobre lo que había ocurrido.

– ¡Papá! –Helga se apuro acercándose a su padre y le extendió la mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie – ¿estás bien?

– Sí, sí como sea – toma la mano de Helga y una vez que se incorpora, se da la media vuelta para retirarse – Cielos Olga, solo venía a decirte que te buscan, creo que es tu amiga Lola.

Helga se cruza de brazos y levantando la vista da un bufido antes de responder – Su nombre es Lila Bob, Lila y soy Helga no Olga.

– Caray Helga, creo que ese golpe me dejo confundido – se toca la cabeza y se retira sin prestarle más atención a la menor de los Pataki.

– Como tu digas Bob – le responde en forma cansada mientras se inclina para tomar la almohada y llevarla de regreso a su habitación – ¡Ash! solamente cuando está molesto me dice Helga, ¿a quién cree que engaña? si nunca me presta atención… no es como tú – al decir esto saca de una bolsa oculta en su camisa de franela el mismo relicario en forma de corazón que tiene desde pequeña – Oh Arnold mi amor, tú siempre tan atento, tan amable, siempre al pendiente de mí al preguntarle a tu buen amigo Gerald sobre todos los mensajes que por culpa de mi tonta cobardía no he podido contestar – levanta su relicario con ambas manos mientras se arroja a la cama y los rayos de luz se reflejan en la foto dentro del mismo – como desearía que los mismos rayos de sol que caen delicadamente sobre tu fría y al mismo tiempo cálida imagen, verlos caer sobre el hermoso lienzo de tu bronceada piel además de iluminar tu sedoso y alborotado cabello cual espiga de oro… – baja los brazos y pone el relicario en sus bien formados pechos – El único que me entiende al igual que tu fiel y buen amigo Gerald… ¡Oh Arnold, Arnold!…

– mph, mph – Al escuchar el sonido de una garganta aclararse, Helga se levanta como resorte de su cama y ve que Lila esta parada afuera en el pasillo de su habitación, vestida con unos pantalones pescadores color beige y suéter verde de cuello amplio y mangas anchas portando debajo de este una blusa/polera de tirantes en un tono verde más claro. Toma una de las pequeñas trenzas que enmarcan su pecoso rostro (como cuando era niña) dejando el resto de su pelirrojo y largo cabello suelto – Buenas tardes Helga, tu padre me dijo que podía subir a tu habitación ¿puedo pasar?

– ahora no por favor, necesito un momento a solas – escuchan los padres de Gerald departe de su hijo cuando regresa de ir a dejar a Helga a su casa.

– Gerald, tú madre tardo mucho en prepararte ese pastel, así que será mejor que… – es interrumpido al sentir la mano de su esposa en el hombro.

– déjalo Martin, ¿Qué no viste el contenido de su mirada? – la señora Johanssen mira a Gerald un poco inquieta, pues como toda mamá conoce bien a su hijo y sabe que algo grave lo ha afectado.

Ambos levantan la vista solo para ver como Gerald va subiendo las escaleras y preocupados por los sentimientos de su hijo, no se percataron que la hermana menor se acerco a ellos con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate adornado por una cereza – ¿Por qué se subió Gerald sin probar su pastel mamá?

Los dos adultos voltearon al escucharla, sacándolos de su trance – ¡Timberly! No debiste de haberte servido esa rebanada de pastel hasta que Gerald soplara las velas – la reprende molesta el señor Johanssen.

– déjala Martin, el pastel es lo que menos importa ahora, Gerald bajara cuando se sienta mejor, entonces podremos festejarlo. Vamos querido, acompáñame a limpiar la cocina – y sin decir más, se retiraron rumbo a la cocina dejando a la pequeña de once años mirando extrañada hacia el final de la escalera, después poso sus ojos en la rebanada de pastel y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Arriba en el segundo piso, Gerald se acomodo en su cama boca abajo y cubriendo su rostro con la almohada donde un par de horas antes había estado recargada Helga. El dulce aroma que la almohada desprendía, perteneciente a la mezcla del perfume y la esencia natural de ella, la hace seductoramente embriagadora para cualquier chico que anteriormente había pretendido a la joven Pataki (y habían sido literalmente "ahuyentados" por el mismo Gerald a petición de la chica). Más sin embargo y dadas las circunstancias, el olor que desprendía dicha almohada, le resultaba consolador porque sentía la presencia de Helga a su lado y al mismo tiempo era como si una navaja atravesara su pecho, dejando mal herido a su corazón.

Había esperado tanto, había estado contado los meses, los días y probablemente las horas para volverla a ver. Era una espera que hacía un vacío en su pecho, justo en el corazón. Una espera que lo consumía por dentro y la única persona capaz de entenderlo era precisamente Helga G. Pataki. Sus deseos de volver a ver a Arnold eran tan fuertes o inclusive mucho más intensos que los de Gerald por ver a Phoebe y eso no era de su desconocimiento para él en lo más mínimo, siendo esta extraña y perturbadora coincidencia una de las razones que los había unido.

– Phoebe… – dijo en un hilo de voz al tiempo que unas pequeñísimas lágrimas se agruparon en la delicada unión de sus párpados amenazando con salir, pero el sonido del golpeteo en la puerta provoco que se levantara un poco y se secara rápido el rostro con el puño de su chaqueta para eliminar cualquier rastro de llanto – ¿sí?

– ¿Gerald? – Tras la puerta se asomo la pequeña Timberly – ¿puedo pasar?

– claro, porque no – contesto Helga al verse sorprendida por Lila. A diferencia de cuando tenía 9 años donde en estas circunstancias de ser descubierta confesando su secreto, hubiera sido motivo suficiente para dar paso a gritos llenos de amenazas o en su defecto fingir que estaba hablando de otra cosa. Pero se sintió tranquila al ver que se trataba de Lila, pues al ser ella la que escucho su declaración de amor no le incomodaba. Desde que Phoebe se fue, Lila había sido su apoyo incondicional y esto incluía por supuesto su más grande secreto, por lo menos hasta que esta tuvo que partir a su ciudad natal pocas semanas después por un largo tiempo.

– ¿Helga sucede algo? Quedamos que me ibas a hablar temprano para ir a casa de Rhonda a decorarla para la fiesta de Gerald esta noche, ¿Qué paso?

Al escuchar estas palabras, Helga abrió grandes los ojos, refrescando el suceso que recientemente había vivido en casa de Gerald. Se levanto de la cama dando un gran salto y apresuradamente se acerco a Lila tomándola por los hombros sacudiéndola en forma desesperada – ¡Lila… ha sucedido algo terrible!

– Te escucho – fue la respuesta que le dio Gerald a su hermana menor – habla rápido Timberly, que no estoy de humor.

– ¿sucede algo malo Gerald? cuando iba llegando a la casa a lo lejos alcance a ver salir a alguien de aquí y cuando llegue… bueno… tu sabes…

Flashback…

– ¡Phoebe! – Fue lo último que pudo gritar Gerald antes de ser detenido por la mano de Helga en su hombro, pues aunque ellos eran novios, Helga conocía perfectamente a Phoebe y sabía que en ese momento no iba a entender razones. Cualquier cosa que ellos podrían hacer para enmendar las cosas y aclarar malentendidos tendría que ser después.

– lo siento Gerald… pero créeme será mejor esperar hasta que…

Gerald tomo firme la mano que ella había depositado en su hombro interrumpiéndola – lo siento Helga, pero es Phoebe la que se está yendo de mi casa – y terminando de decirlo retiro su mano, se quito el único patín que conservo tras la caída (el otro salió volando, por eso pudo ponerse en pie cuando vio a Phoebe) y se fue corriendo tras ella con la esperanza de alcanzarla.

– ¡Gerald! – Helga soltó un grito mientras corría detrás de él lo más rápido que pudo sin pensar que lo iba a encontrar en la acera afuera de su casa mirando a lo lejos… ¡y en calcetines!

Helga se acerco lentamente a su moreno amigo, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo – vamos cabeza de cepillo, no es bueno que estés afuera en la acera solo con calcetines, te puedes resfriar – y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del moreno que parecía estar ausente en ese momento, lo acerco para sí y lo guió de vuelta hacia el interior de su casa sin percatarse de que estaban siendo observados por Timberly y a lo lejos por otra persona.

Fin del Flashback…

– En serio viste eso… vaya… – responde Gerald ahora sentado en la cama junto a su hermana, quedando pensativo por un instante.

– ¿tuviste una pelea con Helga? ¿O con la persona que salió corriendo de la casa?

Gerald giro la cabeza y abrió grandes los ojos enarcando las cejas al escuchar a su hermana menor, después de esto se cruzo de brazos y le desvió la mirada – tú que sabes de estas cosas si solo eres una niñita.

Timberly estaba lejos de sentirse tranquila ante el comentario de su hermano, respondiéndole en forma brusca – ¿y tú si sabes mucho del amor verdad? Tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorada.

– ¿¡Enamorada! – pregunto por demás sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños dejando salir a un hermano sobreprotector, tal como lo hacía con Helga – ¿y quién es el malnacido?

– ¡GERALD!

– ¿qué? – se encoje de hombros ante el reclamo de su hermanita.

– Te diré solo si me platicas una cosa – responde la pequeña Timberly acomodándose en la cama – ¿cómo fue que empezaste a andar con Helga?

Aun con los brazos cruzados, Gerald miro de reojo a Timberly que también tenía los brazos cruzados esperando a que hablara. Rodo los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro al tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera a su hermana accediendo – está bien Timberly… pero solo te lo voy a platicar una vez.

– ¡Muy bien Gerald, espera! – se levanta de la cama y sale rápido de la habitación, regresando con una charola que contenía dos yahoo sodas y dos rebanadas de pastel la cual aparentemente había dejado en el pasillo – creo que esto hará un poco más amena la plática ¿no te parece?

– Cielos, eso sí que se ve mal – respondió Lila al enterarse del incidente con Gerald y Phoebe. Helga al terminar de narrarlo cambio de semblante, siendo este de preocupación mezclado con tristeza. Lila obviamente se percato de esto y para evitarla verla tan mal, saco su "empalagoso" lado positivo – pero estoy segura de que todo se va arreglar Helga, solo es cuestión de…

– ¿cuestión de que Lila? ¿De inventar una máquina del tiempo y hablar con Helga y Gerald del pasado? – se levanto de la cama y nuevamente comenzó a dar vueltas en el centro de la alcoba, hablando con su ya muy conocido tono sarcástico – hola Helga del pasado soy yo, la Helga del futuro y vengo a decirte a ti y a Geraldo del pasado que no se ponga los tontos patines hasta después de que llegue Phoebe del pasado para que no los encuentre como una estúpida pareja adolescente… ¡a punto de saciar su apetito sexual!

Lila se sorprendió y ruborizo al escuchar lo último que salió casi a gritos de la boca de Helga – bueno Helga… creo que a lo que yo me refería era…

– ¡Olga no hagas tanto escándalo! ¿Cómo quieres que dirija un imperio de localizadores si haces todo ese alboroto?

Helga al oír la voz de su padre salió del cuarto gritando – ¡YA ME CALLE BOB Y NO SOY OLGA SOY HELGA, HEEEELGA!

– ¡Helga!

– ¡¿QUE? – Escucha que le habla la pelirroja y voltea tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que Lila estaba detrás de ella, gritándole en la cara – oh…

– ¡Helga! – Sube rápido por las escaleras el señor Pataki y reprende a su hija – si vas a estar gritando jovencita será mejor que lo hagas en otra parte.

– Me parece buena idea, Lila vámonos al parque – toma la mano de la chica y juntas bajan la escaleras.

– Co-con permiso señor Pataki – se despide Lila mientras es arrastrada por Helga hacia la salida.

– ¡hasta luego Bob! – grita Helga desde la entrada de su casa, toman sus abrigos y salen rumbo al parque.

Durante el trayecto Helga le hizo ver lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser Phoebe, recordando la vez en la que no quería ir a la escuela por su "gaseoso problema" o la vez que fue promovida al sexto grado. Una vez cerca, Lila y Helga compran un par de malteadas para llevar en SLAUSEN'S continuando su camino al parque donde se acomodaron en una de las bancas.

Lila miro de reojo a Helga mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada, y tomando una de sus pequeñas trenzas se animo a reiniciar la plática – Helga… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

– claro hermana ¿de que otra forma puedes aprender cosas nuevas? – respondió más tranquila mientras se recargaba holgadamente en la banca, pasando su brazo izquierdo detrás de su nuca. El haber platicado con ella sobre el incidente con Phoebe le había servido como "válvula de escape" a toda esa tensión que sentía sobre sus hombros.

– ¿exactamente cuál es tu relación con Gerald? – pregunto Lila sin más preámbulos, dejando a Helga ligeramente sorprendida ante lo directa que fue la pelirroja.

Flashback…

En el aeropuerto de Hillwood, se encuentran reunidos un pequeño grupo de amigos a la espera del anuncio del próximo vuelo para New York. La universidad a la que Phoebe aspira se encuentra entre los límites de New York y Pennsylvania, por lo que arribando tendría que transbordar en autobús para llegar a los campus universitarios, y debido a estas circunstancias la idea de visitar Hillwood cuando estuviera más descansada estaba descartada.

– Estoy segura que vas a vivir una experiencia inolvidable Phoebe – comento Lila juntando las manos emocionada.

– Gracias Lila, yo también lo creo.

– ahhh… que te vaya bien… Phoebe – le dijo Brainy con su característico sonido al hablar – ahhh… estudia… mucho.

– claro Brainy, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

– New York City… aaaah eso sí que es elegante Phoebe, no olvides ir a las tiendas más exclusivas, ya sabes que cuentas con Paris – levanto la mano derecha y elevo su dedo índice moviéndolo de un lado a otro en señal de negación previniendo cualquier objeción por parte de la asiática – ah-ah… no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta querida Phoebe, ya te di el número de mi prima Paris que tiene su departamento en New York disponible para cuando quieras ir de compras.

– eres muy amable Rhonda, claro que voy a visitar a tu prima Paris, por supuesto si las clases me lo permiten.

– Me gustaría estar allá para conocer los insectos que habitan en el Central Park – le comenta Nadine entusiasmada por la idea.

– jajajaja estoy segura que si Nadine.

Phoebe tenía una mezcla de sentimientos al estarse despidiendo de sus amigos, porque sabía que los iba a dejar de ver un año entero y si no conseguía los créditos suficientes para la beca que aspiraba, tendría que extender su estancia tal vez hasta ya iniciar la universidad.

Pero no solamente ella se sentía desconsolada por alejarse así de sus amigos, dos de los presentes aun no habían emitido palabra pero su mirada lo decía todo.

Por los altoparlantes comenzó a resonar el anuncio del próximo despegue – _Atención estimados pasajeros, este es la PRIMERA llamada para el vuelo 12805 procedente de la ciudad de Hillwood con destino a New York City… sírvase a abordar por el andén 8… Atención… _

La joven rubia de 15 años se acerco a su amiga, sobándose el brazo como cuando tenía nueve años – bueno Phoebe, creo que es hora de la despedida.

Phoebe levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Helga – está bien Helga, sabes que te voy a extrañar mucho… me vas a hacer mucha… falta – la voz de la joven oriental comenzó a quebrarse como cuando niñas.

Al ver la reacción de su mejor amiga, Helga trato de esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas y paso un dedo por la mejilla de Phoebe, limpiando una traviesa lágrima que la delataba – calma hermana, sabes que si necesitas poner en su lugar a alguien solo tienes que contactarme y estaré abordando el próximo vuelo a New York.

Las palabras de Helga calmaron por un instante la tristeza que llevaba dentro y amenazaba con salir – gracias Helga, lo tendré en mente.

– _Atención estimados pasajeros, este es la SEGUNDA llamada para el vuelo 12805 procedente de la ciudad de Hillwood con destino a New York City…_

– será mejor que te acompañe hasta la entrada de la sala de espera Pheb's – le comento el chico moreno mientras tomaba su equipaje de mano.

– Si… eso creo… – le respondió Pheb's e inmediatamente después se empezó a despedir de cada uno dándole un abrazo, incluyendo Helga que fue el que más tardo en deshacer – los quiero mucho a todos – les dijo y avanzo junto con Gerald unos 10 metros donde estaba la entrada a la sala de espera y el primer punto de revisión, por lo que solo Phoebe podía entrar.

– bueno… Gerald… yo…

Gerald puso su mano en la boca callando a Phoebe – espera Phoebe, tienes que escucharme… yo…

Phoebe negó con la cabeza y aparto la mano de Gerald – no Gerald, tienes que escucharme tú primero… sobre lo que te dije… yo… lo siento mucho, no pensé en tus sentimientos y bueno…

– y yo no pensé en los tuyos Phoebe…– dio un largo suspiro después de interrumpirla y prosiguió – se que vas a estar bajo presión por todo lo que tienes que estudiar y estoy seguro que si me lo pediste es porque sabes que es lo mejor para los dos por ahora, así que estoy… de acuerdo contigo…

– Gerald… yo… – las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus pequeños ojos y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que desde que tomo la mano de Gerald, este no la había soltado – ¡oh Gerald!

Y como sorpresa para sus amigos que los veían a lo lejos, Phoebe pego un brinco y abrazo a Gerald dándole un largo beso en la mejilla.

– Es hora de abordar "linda pollita" – le dijo Gerald robándole una sonrisa a la pequeña Phoebe, dándole un último abrazo antes de separarse para abordar el avión.

Desde el otro lado, los seis amigos sacudieron los brazos en respuesta al movimiento de mano de Phoebe, alejándose hasta que la perdieron de vista. Una vez pasado esto se despidieron entre sí y Lila junto con Brainy al igual que Rhonda y Nadine tomaron rumbos distintos, dejando solos a Helga y unos metros adelante a Gerald, con la vista en dirección a la puerta de entrada donde la vieron partir; permaneciendo así un largo rato.

Fin del Flashback…

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Sí, sé que más de uno me querra quemar en leña verde por dejarlos en lo más interesante (creo yo) pero no se preocupen que ya estoy trabajando en la continuación de este capítulo donde poco a poco descubriremos como comenzaron a ser tan amigos Helga y Gerald así que solo les pido paciencia ( escribo tan rápido como los dedos me lo permiten ;) ) En este capítulo quise poner como se sentía Helga y Gerald ante la situación (por eso se llama el efecto Phoebe)

Respuesta a los Reviews

**rickhunter17:** ¡Gracias! espero que mi historia te siga gustando y la sigas viendo hasta el final :) Te mando un saludo y ya sabes espero tu review.

**Anillus: **No hay porque agradecer la dedicatoria, para mí eres una de las mejores que aquí han hecho Fanfics de Hey Arnold y practicamente tú fuiste la me inspiraste para que escribiera una, así que ese honor si es todo tuyo :)... En cuanto a la reacción de Arnold, bueno tienes que esperar un poco para ver que hace el cabeza de balón jijiji. Se despide con un afectuosos saludo la voz de tu conciencia :)

**To Midnight:** No tienes que dar las gracias, me encanta tu fic y es una forma de agradecer que hayas compartido tu talento :) y no quiero tener ningun problema por eso actualice pronto jajajaja (es broma). Parece que tambien has pensado en Helga y Gerald juntos en un fic (si te fijas no son tan distintos). Te mando un saludo tambien con mis mejores deseos :)

**Blankasill**: Gracias por tus palabras, si que es tentadora la idea de emparejar a esos dos ¿verdad? y los sentimientos a veces pueden traicionarnos asi que no podemos dar nada por hecho :). Te mando un Saludo.

**DiAnItA LiNdA:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y ya sabes espero tu review :). Te mando un saludo.

Y ya para terminar les mando un saludo a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer este Fanfic.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	3. Conociendo a Helga

Hola de nuevo. Siento haberme tardado en actualizar pero he andado bastante ocupada, espero no demorar tanto para el proximo capítulo que ya estoy escribiendo :) Les mando un cordial saludo y agradecimiento a todos los que dejan reviews y ponen alerts, en especial a Anillus rickhunter17 To Midnight Blankasill DiAnItA LiNdA

Los Reviews los respondo al final :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Conociendo a Helga**

En el cuarto de Gerald, Timberly daba un sorbo a su yahoo soda sin dejar de poner toda la atención a su hermano, mientras que el moreno daba su primer bocado a la rebanada de pastel que ella le había servido.

– mph, mph – Gerald aclara su garganta después de dar un sorbo a su bebida; quedando pensativo por un instante y sin dejar de ver su plato comienza a relatar – sucedió alrededor de dos meses después de que Phoebe se fuera para el curso preuniversitario…

Flashback…

– Gerald, afuera está empezando a nevar, será mejor que te pongas esto – saca del clóset de su hijo un abrigo color beige junto con una bufanda negra.

Gerald que aún estaba acostado en su cama medio dormido, se despierta al escuchar la voz de su madre – mmmh… mamá no tengo cinco años… no necesito un abrigo tan grueso, con mi chaqueta roja me basta – se sienta en su cama restregándose los ojos.

La señora Johanssen se acerca a su hijo y cariñosamente lo rodea con la bufanda negra – eso dices ahorita porque estas dentro de la casa, pero créeme afuera vas a sentir frío – sin más le da un tierno beso en la frente y sale de la habitación dejando a los pies de su cama el grueso abrigo que tanto incomodaba a Gerald – abajo tengo chocolate caliente – le comunica su madre en voz alta mientras baja las escaleras.

Gerald aun somnoliento hizo lo que hacia todos los días. Se levanto, se dio una ducha rápida, se seco su cabello (que ahora no era tan largo), vistió y bajo a desayunar. Era simple rutina con sabor a aburrimiento. Así tal cual lo hacía a diario, día tras día, tras día. Cada día era más difícil levantarse y comenzar un nuevo día e ir a la escuela debido a que faltaba su mejor motivación: Phoebe. El no sabía (o mejor dicho no lo aceptaba) que la ausencia de Phoebe también podía afectarlo en su rutina diaria aunque al principio le había costado más trabajo adaptarse a su ausencia.

Esa mañana iba a ser como todas las mañanas, desayunaría junto con su hermana Timberly y sus padres (Jamie O. ya se había mudado a la universidad) después tomaría el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado y se dirigiría a la parada de autobuses para ir a la escuela (por lo menos mientras sacaba su licencia) pero los planes de su mamá desequilibraron un poco la rutina del joven moreno.

– ¡Oh por Dios! Gerald necesito que me acompañes rápido a la tienda, olvide que tengo que hacer una entrega especial y quisiera que me hicieras ese favor – sentencio la señora Johanssen.

Fin del Flashback…

– ¿y porque te mandaron a ti? – pregunta Lila jugando con el popote de su malteada, mirando de reojo a Helga.

– ¡ASH! Fue una completa estupidez… ¡imagínate Lila! "Problemas en el manejo de la ira deportiva…" – se gira bruscamente hacia la pelirroja alzando la mano libre que tenía – ¿yo? ¿Problemas con la ira? ¿Puedes creerlo?

Lila abrió grandes los ojos y con una mano trato de disimular unas risitas que se aglomeraban tras una pequeña sonrisa, solo por imaginar la "escena". Helga dio un sorbo a su bebida y al escuchar las risitas de Lila, enarco una ceja mirándola de reojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la involucrada.

– mph, mph – Lila aclaro con la garganta, esperando recuperar la compostura y para simular seriedad hizo una pregunta – ¿y a que crees que se haya debido tu "supuesto" problema con la ira Helga?

– ¡Qué sé yo!... digo… – Helga al verse descubierta casi admitiendo que si había justificante para llamarle la atención, levanto ambas manos derramando un poco de malteada – ¡cielo santo señorita perfección! ¿Qué es esto la santa inquisición?

– Jajaja perdona Helga, por favor continua – responde algo divertida dando otro sorbo a su malteada.

Helga se cruzo de brazos dando un pequeño sorbo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Lila – está bien… LILA – da otro sorbo un poco más grande y continua – el caso es que ahí estaba yo en la oficina de la entrenadora Gómez…

Flashback…

A lo largo del pasillo de la preparatoria H.S.120 se escucho el eco de un grito proveniente de una de las oficinas de maestros, poniendo en alerta a los estudiantes y maestros que se encontraban por ahí.

– ¡¿PORRISTA? – Helga se levanto del asiento apoyando las manos en el escritorio de la entrenadora Gómez, una mujer madura, de complexión delgada pero atlética, tez morena clara y cabello castaño claro mezclado con algunos mechones blanquecinos, dándole un aspecto bicolor; vestida con ropa deportiva – déjeme ver si entendí bien entrenadora… ¿quiere que yo Helga G. Pataki sea… PORRISTA?

La entrenadora Gómez se levanta de su silla asintiendo con la cabeza, se acerca a un archivero y toma un expediente que se encontraba encima de este y vuelve a sentarse – si Helga, necesitas cambiar de ambiente en cuanto a los deportes, por eso quiero que entres al equipo de las porristas.

– Si claro y los cerdos también vuelan – responde cruzándose de brazos aun de pie mirando sobre su hombro a la entrenadora.

– No entiendo a que te refieres con eso Helga – responde la entrenadora al tiempo que parecía buscar algo en el expediente, acomodándose las gafas que traía colgando.

– Me refiero a que primero verá volando a los cerdos antes de que sea una de sus "huecas" y "superficiales" porristas entrenadora, así que si no tiene algo más que decirme, me largo – dicho esto se da la media vuelta con la intención de salir de la oficina.

La entrenadora, que a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte también sabía ser paciente cuando la circunstancias lo requerían; se levanto de su silla con el expediente en mano y le dijo – pues según el director Wartz si no te reubico en la materia de deportes vas a tener que repetirla – Al terminar de decir esto, sonrió al ver que recuperaba la atención de la chica quien se giro sorprendida al escuchar la palabra "repetir" y la entrenadora le extendió el comunicado – puedes confirmarlo en este escrito que me llegó en el transcurso de la mañana.

El director Wartz (el mismo que habían tenido en la primaria) había sido promovido hace poco a la preparatoria H.S.120 y la noticia causo estragos en el ánimo de la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil, en especial a Harold, Stinky, Sid y por supuesto a Helga.

La rubia en un rápido arrebato tomo la hoja que le ponía enfrente y comenzó a leer en silencio el contenido de la misma, hasta que llegó a algo que claramente no le gusto – ¿problemas en el control y manejo de la ira? ¿Qué rayos significa esto?

– significa que si no entras al equipo de porristas tendré que hacer que repitas el año Helga y lo digo en serio – sentencia la entrenadora al tiempo que le extiende una tabla donde contenía la lista de las integrantes del equipo de porristas junto con una pluma que sujetaba con el dedo pulgar.

Por un instante Helga quedo en silencio mirando con el ceño fruncido la tabla y el contenido de esta y al no tener más opciones, la tomo y puso su nombre en la lista, entregándole la tabla junto con la pluma y el comunicado del director Wartz.

La entrenadora Gómez tomo de vuelta las cosas y le extendió a Helga dos pequeños papeles – este es un vale por el uniforme de porristas que tendrás que cambiar en el almacén de la escuela y el otro es tu horario de entrenamiento, empiezas hoy a las cinco Helga, no llegues tarde.

Sin decir una palabra, Helga soltó un largo suspiro y salió de la oficina. Una vez cerrando la puerta arrugo los papeles con ambas manos y los tiro al piso – ¡maldita sea mi suerte!, ahora voy a tener que venir a estos tontos entrenamientos ¡CRIMINAL! – hizo un minuto de silencio después de esto y miro a ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse de que nadie más la viera y se inclino a tomar los papeles que había tirado ya con un semblante ensombrecido – si de perdido estuviera aquí mi mejor amiga Phoebe… – suspirando cerró los ojos y lentamente se dirigió a la salida del edificio sin percatarse de algo.

Fin del Flashback…

– ¿Entonces fuiste a donde te mandaron? – pregunta Timberly a su hermano antes de comer otro bocado de pastel.

– Sí, deje el encargo del señor Craft – que era un anciano al que días atrás le habían efectuado una operación de rodilla y al no poderse mover con facilidad solicito servicio a domicilio – y como quede retirado de mi parada de autobús, me fui a la siguiente…

Flashback…

Gerald iba caminado vestido con una sudadera roja, pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis tipo botas color negro. Encima traía puesta la bufanda negra y el abrigo beige que su mamá le había ofrecido. La mañana se sentía fría debido a la primera nevada que continuaba cayendo y según el pronóstico del clima, probablemente iba a continuar descendiendo la temperatura. Con las manos en los bolsillos proporcionándole un poco de calor, continuo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz conocida lo regreso al presente.

– ¡RAYOS!

– _Esa voz…_– levanto la vista buscando a la persona dueña de ese grito; algo en ella se le hacía lo bastante familiar como para tomarse el tiempo de localizarla, por esto empezó a caminar sin poner atención a una casa en especial, pasando de largo.

– ¿Dónde está el desayuno Miriam? – Se escucho salir de una ventana de la casa que había dejado atrás, por lo que el moreno se regreso y discretamente se asomo por ella – _¿Helga?_

A través de la ventana pudo ver a Helga vestida con su camisa de franela a cuadros rosa con azul, pantalón de mezclilla azul, su gorra del mismo tono y sus inconfundibles coletas/colas de caballo que ahora peinaba más juntas, hacia abajo. Estaba de pie junto a Miriam su madre y a Bob que iba de un lado a otro. Helga con los brazos cruzados esperaba la respuesta de su madre – Oh lo siento mucho Helga, pero hoy no hice desayuno, tu hermana Olga nos invito a desayunar a tu padre y a mí ¿no es maravilloso?

Olga tenía alrededor de medio año que había regresado a su hogar en Hillwood debido a sus deseos de probar suerte en el mundo del espectáculo. Tal parecía y según lo narrado por la misma Olga, un buscador de talento de mediano éxito la ubico a través de una revista donde salía en la portada y la convenció sobre su "talento natural para la actuación".

Y como si fuera entrando a escena, Olga hizo su graciosa aparición, sonriendo y tomando una de las mejillas de Helga con una mano y con la otra cargando un abrigo – te invitaría hermanita bebé pero tienes que ir a la escuela, prometo que la próxima vez también te voy a llevar.

– Hazle caso a lo que dice tu hermana Helga – se acerca el gran Bob con un enorme abrigo negro, poniéndose unos guantes tejidos color azul.

Helga descruzo los brazos mirando extrañada a los dos – ¿por qué traen puestos esos abrigos? – Después rodo la vista hacia la ventana, por lo que Gerald se inclino rápido para que no lo viera y Helga pudo percatarse de sus más terribles sospechas – ¿Está nevando?

Miriam se acerca a ella y le da la lonchera – Toma tu almuerzo cariño, abrígate bien antes de salir – Helga abrió la lonchera y vio un paquete de bolitas de algodón.

– Miriam – toma la bolsa de bolitas de algodón y se la muestra – ¿Qué significa este algodón en mi lonchera?

– ¿Algodón? – Se acomoda los lentes y mira el paquete – oh Helga lo siento, pensé que eran bombones.

– Vámonos Miriam que me estoy muriendo de hambre – dice el jefe de familia y sin más, el resto de los Patakis salieron de la casa provocando que Gerald se moviera rápido escondiéndose detrás de un árbol cercano para que no lo vieran y desde ahí vio como se subían en el auto de Bob y se alejaban. El joven moreno dudo por un instante sobre seguir "espiando" a su compañera, pero decidió regresar a la ventana y vio como Helga sacaba del fondo de la lonchera tres paquetes pequeños de mermelada de fresa y un recibo de lavandería.

– ¡RAYOS! Solo esto me faltaba – toma los sobres de mermelada junto con el recibo, poniendo este último en una mesa – ¿acaso quieren matarme? ¿Qué no saben que soy alérgica a las fresas?... ¿y qué es esto?... Miriam otra vez no fue a recoger mi ropa ¿con que me voy a abrigar?

Al escuchar esto, Gerald en forma instintiva bajo la vista y toco la bufanda y el abrigo que su madre le había entregado en la mañana, de nuevo volvió su atención hacia Helga que ahora estaba buscando en la bolsa de su madre algo de efectivo (tal parece había olvidado su bolso, de nuevo)

– Con esto no me alcanza para nada, pero de algo servirá – enrolla un par de billetes y los mete en la bolsa de su pantalón, toma su lonchera y sale del cuarto quedando fuera de la vista de Gerald.

Afuera en la acera, el moreno se alejo de la ventana y comenzó a caminar sintiendo como los pequeños copos de nieve, que parecían tener una danza con el suave viento; se volvían cada vez más fríos, cayendo delicadamente en su rostro. Aun con las imágenes de lo que acababa de presenciar rondando en su mente, se comenzó a sentir bastante incomodo y aunque definitivamente Helga no era su persona favorita, sintió que había invadido la privacidad de alguien que conocía en uno de sus momentos más penosos y eso le incomodaba.

Minutos después llegó a la parada de autobuses casi al mismo tiempo que el vehículo escolar y al ir subiendo a este, sintió que alguien lo empujaba.

– ¡A un lado zopencos! – pasó Helga empujándolo a él y a otro sujeto que tenía delante.

– ¿Helga? – pregunta Gerald mirándola y sintiéndose un poco tonto por la sorpresa, después de todo era lógico que iba a encontrarla en la misma parada, además se sintió extrañamente aliviado al ver que Helga traía puesta una chalina blanca afelpada que le proporcionaba un poco de calor.

– Ese es mi nombre pelos de espagueti, no lo gastes – respondió toscamente y se dirigió a un asiento vacío en la parte trasera del autobús y como el asiento que quedaba justo delante de ella también iba vacío, Gerald opto por sentarse en ese lugar.

El autobús reanudo su marcha y el moreno se recargo en la ventana viendo como la ciudad comenzaba a teñirse de blanco, tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que había visto esa mañana cuando un fuerte rugido lo distrajo, desviando la vista al asiento trasero mirando a Helga tomarse del estómago.

– ¿Qué me ves cara de mono? – pregunta la rubia frunciendo el ceño y algo ruborizada sin soltar su abdomen.

– Yo este… nada – regreso la vista al frente y se mantuvo así el resto del trayecto, intentando ignorar los pequeños rugidos que salían del hambriento estómago de Helga.

Al llegar a la escuela, Gerald se apresuro a entrar debido a que la nieve comenzó a caer con más intensidad, pero antes de atravesar las puertas escucho un fuerte grito llamando de nuevo su atención.

– ¡¿TE VAS? ¿Cuándo, cómo? – pregunta Helga a Lila que esta parada afuera de un auto.

Lila asiente con la cabeza – En verdad lo siento muchísimo Helga, pero necesitamos ir a mi antigua casa por un tiempo, veras yo…

La rubia se molesta tanto que se cruza de brazos, frotándose un poco para darse calor – No anda vete con tu padre y a mí que me atropelle un tren.

– Prometo regresar lo antes posible Helga – y sin esperar respuesta de la rubia, Lila se le lanza al cuerpo dándole un cálido abrazo de despedida. Una vez terminado este, subió al auto de su padre y se alejo dejando a Helga bajo la fuerte nevada.

– ¡RAYOS! ¿Que este día no puede ser peor?– se quita bruscamente la nieve que le había caído y camino directo a la escuela vociferando sin notar a Gerald que estaba parado en la entrada.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Gerald se ocupo de sus labores académicas, pasando por alto lo ocurrido en la mañana hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, cuando vio a Helga intentando cambiar el paquete de bolitas de algodón con Harold sin obtener éxito.

– Esta vez no voy a caer en tus trucos Helga, la vez pasada me diste crema de afeitar – le responde el obeso dejando a Helga de pie junto a una mesa.

Al ver la escena, no pudo evitar recordar que cuando estaba Phoebe, ella siempre cargaba con dos almuerzos, uno para ella y el otro para Helga. En aquel entonces no había considerado el motivo por el que su novia tenía ese gesto para con Helga sobre todo por el hecho que esta lo aceptaba a regañadientes; ahora entendía que tal vez lo hacía de esa manera para que nadie se percatara de su situación.

– _Tal vez me arrepienta de esto_ – pensó Gerald dando un largo suspiro, acercándose a la mesa donde estaba parada Helga, sacando su almuerzo – ¿está ocupado este asiento?

– Supongo que sí Geraldo, es un país libre – responde alzando los hombros, incomodando un poco al moreno. Se gira y está a punto de irse cuando oye de nuevo a Gerald.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Emparedados de mantequilla de maní? No puedo almorzar esto, los odio – exclama mirando de reojo a Helga para ver si ha llamado su atención – definitivamente voy a tener que comprar algo en la cafetería – se levanta dejando la lonchera en la mesa y antes de formarse para comprar su almuerzo mira a Helga – si alguien quiere los emparedados Pataki, solo diles que me dejen la lonchera.

Poniendo las manos en la cintura, la pelirrubia le responde – como sea chico listo, ve a comprar tu estúpido almuerzo – se sienta y cruza los brazos desviando la vista, esperando a que Gerald se alejara y mirando de reojo los emparedados; pues una cosa era cierta, ese día estaba resultando uno de los peores que había tenido y lo más importante: tenía mucha hambre – ¡AH qué diablos! – toma uno de los emparedados y comienza a degustarlo. Minutos después regresa Gerald con una bandeja que contenía su almuerzo a la misma mesa, encontrando la lonchera vacía junto a Helga.

En ese momento, Gerald desconocía a ciencia cierta que lo había impulsado a hacer eso, lo único en común que tenía con Helga eran Phoebe y Arnold. Y a pesar de que no era una de las chicas más amables con su novia e incluso su mejor amigo había sido su víctima durante la infancia, ellos dos siempre estaban al pendiente de ella, como si conocieran algo de Helga que para él era todo un secreto y este probablemente tenía que ver con lo que presencio en la mañana.

Más tarde ese mismo día en la clase de deportes; los chicos se encontraban cambiándose en los vestidores y una plática llamó la atención de todos, en especial la de Gerald (por lo ocurrido en la entrada de la escuela).

– ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Miranda sobre la señorita Lila Sid? – pregunta Stinky con su clásico tono campesino.

– La verdad no Stinky ¿qué dijo Miranda de Lila?

– Dijo que tuvo que huir de aquí porque había tenido algo que ver con su ex novio Edward y no quería que nadie lo notara… pero dudo mucho que eso sea verdad, después de todo estamos hablando de la señorita Lila Sid – finalizo Stinky mientras salía del vestidor seguido de Sid.

El moreno se quedo sentado un rato terminando de ajustar sus tenis, cuando de repente escucho unos gritos, lo que hizo que saliera rápido de los vestidores solo para ver en las canchas del gimnasio a Helga jugar básquetbol de una forma bastante brusca, tirando en repetidas ocasiones a Miranda Peterson, una chica afroamericana muy bonita, de rasgos finos, nariz ligeramente ensanchada, su cabello largo, lacio y castaño lo trae peinado en una coleta/cola de caballo, con un flequillo que cubre uno de sus ojos verdes. Tal parecía que los emparedados de maní le habían dado energía de sobra a Helga.

– ¡Eres una salvaje! Aléjate de mí Pataki – gritaba Miranda desde el piso mientras que a un lado de ella la rubia en pie sujetaba el balón sudando a mares.

Rodando los ojos, paso una mano en su frente secando las cálidas gotas de sudor – No es para tanto Pe-ter-son – se gira y junto con las demás continúa el juego, mientras que una chica llamada Chelsea Powell ayuda a Miranda a ponerse en pie.

– esa Pataki es una bestia, debería de jugar con los hombres… ¡AAAH! – todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando Helga paso corriendo agresivamente, tumbándola una vez más.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Se escucha la voz de un conocido director, que va entrando al gimnasio – señorita Pataki está jugando muy rudo.

La entrenadora Gómez que también iba entrando junto con el director, cruza miradas con Wartz – Helga será mejor que tomes 10 minutos de descanso.

– ¿Diez minutos? ¡Ay por Dios! – se gira y le avienta el balón a Miranda, golpeándola una vez más y después de esto se retira a las duchas caminando a paso firme.

– Lo hizo a propósito entrenadora – Miranda reclama molesta, pero al ver que la entrenadora y el director no la escuchan, toma el balón y con mucha fuerza se lo avienta a Helga, más sin embargo no le atina y este rebota en la pared, golpeándola de regreso y dejándola casi inconsciente. Siendo atendida por su amiga Chelsea – ¿Miranda te encuentras bien?

Gerald no pudo evitar quitarle la vista de encima a Helga, preguntándose la razón por la que atacaría de esa forma a Miranda Peterson, hasta que recordó lo que Stinky dijo en el vestidor sobre lo que la misma Miranda andaba divulgando acerca de Lila. Como quiera que sea, tendría que haber sido ciego para no haber visto como Phoebe y Helga se llevaban mucho mejor con Lila; no era raro verlas a las tres en el pasillo y ahora que Phoebe no se encontraba, Lila y Helga se volvieron más unidas. Una pequeña mueca semejante a una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al dar en el clavo y reconocer que Helga tenía una peculiar forma de defender a sus amigos.

Fin del Flashback…

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Bueno por lo menos quedo clara la razon por la que Helga fue de cierta manera "promovida" al equipo de las porristas (algo que no pensaría en confesarle a Lila, claro). Como les había comentado, vamos a ir viendo como empezo la amistad de este par y aquí detallo un poco más el lado de Gerald, en el siguiente capítulo veremos el lado de Helga (Conociendo a Gerald) y ¿quien es esa Miranda? seguramente alguien que le va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza a Helga.

**Anillus: **¡Que bueno que te gusto la reacción de Gerald! (en el cap 2) jajaja y vaya que es horrible que te acusen de algo que no has cometido... aun jijiji. Sobre la llegada de Arnold todavía falta un poco pero no te preocupes que va a hacer una entrada... solo ten paciencia :) AH por cierto gracias por terminar tu fic, ya te faltan menos jajaja. Te manda un saludo la voz de tu conciencia ;)

******rickhunter17:** Hola, que bueno que la historia se te este haciendo interesante, espero no decepcionarte :) y sobre la forma en que cambio de escena la voy a seguir implementando por lo menos hasta que terminen de platicar esta parte de la historia, me alegra que se entienda y que te guste mi redacción. Te mando un gran saludo ;)

**To Midnight:** ¡Caray! yo no quiero matar a nadie jajaja (literalmente hablando). Ahora tarde un poco más en actualizar y espero no tardar en el proximo capítulo, ya lo estoy escribiendo y espero que también te guste este. Te mando un saludo :)


	4. Conociendo a Gerald  El cambio de Helga

Hola, le mando un fuerte saludo y agradecimiento a To Midnight por su review, claro que Helga se ve bonita y sobre todo porque hay un cambio en Helga que bueno... ya lo leeras. Espero te guste y espero tu review :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Conociendo a Gerald / El cambio de Helga**

En el parque continuaban platicando Lila y Helga – ¿En serio? ¿Y qué paso después en el gimnasio? – pregunta Lila un poco curiosa por ver la cara de Helga cuando traía puesto el uniforme de porrista.

Helga se cruza de brazos ya sin su malteada mirándola con el ceño fruncido – ¿tú qué crees Lila?... Fue una de las peores cosas que me ha pasado…

Flashback…

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde en el gimnasio, se encontraban reunidos el equipo de básquetbol junto con las porristas terminando su entrenamiento.

– Muy bien chicas una vez más – decía la entrenadora a sus porristas.

– Equipo… Equipo… rumbo a la victoria… Equipo… Equipo… ya no hay derrota.

Se oye un silbatazo y la entrenadora hace una pausa para hablarle a una chica en especial – Pataki, tienes que levantar más los brazos y brincar más alto.

Helga traía un par de pompones color rojo con blanco en sus manos, vestida con una pequeña minifalda y una blusa en la cual se dibujaba una gran V con los colores blanco, negro y rojo, de manga larga color blanco al igual que el cuello de "tortuga". Se cruza de brazos mirando con el ceño fruncido a la entrenadora – ¿y cómo quiere que lo haga Gómez? Si este estúpido uniforme me queda demasiado pequeño y no quiero mostrar más de lo que ya enseño a los retardados jugadores de básquetbol que no han dejado de mirarnos – termina señalando la cancha de básquetbol donde llevaban a cabo un juego.

– Créeme Pataki, estoy segura de que no te están viendo a ti – comenta Miranda Peterson en tono ácido. Para mala suerte de Helga, Miranda no solo es miembro de las porristas sino también la capitana.

– Miranda por favor, cierra la boca y Helga, lo siento mucho pero no hay uniformes de tu talla así que por lo pronto usarás ese – termina y mira al resto de las integrantes – Chicas será mejor que terminemos por hoy, váyanse a duchar y esperen un tiempo antes de salir porque se pueden enfermar. Abríguense bien y nos vemos en la siguiente práctica.

Una vez que termina la entrenadora, un balón se escapa llegando hasta los pies de las porristas, pero Miranda es la que se apresura a entregarlo – ¡Un momento Gerald ahorita te regreso el balón! – dice en tono meloso al ver al capitán del equipo de basquetbol acercarse.

La rubia adolescente abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su compañero – ¡¿Gerald? – rueda los ojos con temor solo para descubrir que los chicos que estaban entrenando no eran otros que los de su clase – ay no…

– ¡Hola Helga, casi no te reconocí vestida como una niña! – grita Harold desde el otro extremo de la cancha, junto con Sid y Stinky. Harold pertenecía al equipo de futbol americano pero a causa de la nieve, la práctica se había cancelado – no te vayas a acercar a mi porque me vas a espantar con tu cara de mono y tu horrible ceja de oruga.

– ¡Grrrr ahora verás! – tira a un lado los pompones y comienza a caminar rumbo a Harold pero es detenida por una mano en su hombro.

– Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi novio Helga – le reclama Rhonda, que también pertenece al equipo de las porristas.

Helga enarca una ceja mirando a Rhonda – no te preocupes princesa Lloyd, no te lo voy a maltratar mucho.

– Helga hablo en serio – sentencia soltándola y cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Ash! como digas – se da la media vuelta y ve a Miranda coqueteando con Gerald, algo que por supuesto molesta a Helga ya que sentía que estaban traicionando a su mejor amiga – A ver Peterson, largo de aquí, tengo que hablar con el cabeza de cepillo.

Miranda recorre con la vista a Helga, mientras que Gerald solo se le queda viendo preguntándose de que podrían hablar los dos.

– Aléjate Pataki, este apuesto chico y yo estamos conversando – se le acerca a Gerald, tocando su barbilla con el dedo índice de una forma bastante seductora.

Lejos de obedecerla, Helga le arrebata el balón al moreno en un rápido movimiento y se lo muestra a Miranda muy cerca del rostro – ¿recuerdas esto Peterson?

Frunciendo el ceño, se aleja un poco de Helga (quizás por miedo) y regresa su atención a Gerald – Luego nos vemos muñeco – toca en forma pícara la mejilla de este y mira una vez más a Helga con cara de pocos amigos, antes de retirarse.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece Pataki? – pregunta Gerald poniendo las manos en la cintura.

– Nada que te importe cabeza de cepillo, solo aléjate de Miranda si sabes lo que te conviene – apunta con un dedo a Gerald, posteriormente le entrega el balón de forma brusca y sin decir más se retira.

– Claro Pataki, como tú digas – responde Gerald tomando el balón algo molesto y regresa a las canchas para terminar el entrenamiento.

En los vestidores, Rhonda se acerca a Helga con un enorme estuche de maquillaje mientras que la rubia ordena sus artículos para bañarse – mira Helga, la verdad no sé porque entraste al equipo de porristas, pero ya que estas aquí, Nadine y yo vamos a hacerte un cambio de imagen, ya le mande mensaje y viene para acá.

– ¿y quién rayos te dijo que quería un cambio de imagen princesa? Yo estoy perfecta tal como me ves, ahora si me disculpas – se levanta pero Rhonda la detiene poniéndose en su camino junto con otras chicas, también porristas.

– Helga, Helga, Helga… solo mira a tu alrededor… – levanta una mano mostrando a las jovencitas que las rodeaban, todas delgadas, hermosas y bien arregladas, después la toma del hombro y la aproxima a su casillero donde esta un espejo de cuerpo entero – verás querida Helga, tienes un buen cuerpo pero la postura… ha-ha… y definitivamente el rostro necesita mucha ayuda, además... esa gorra... – Toma las mejillas de Helga desde la barbilla apretándolas y soltándolas haciendo que abra y cierre la boca.

La rubia molesta toma la mano de Rhonda aventándola lejos de su rostro – ¿y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte hacerme lo que se te pegue en gana Rhonda Lloyd? – pregunta al tiempo que cierra del golpe el casillero de Rhonda.

– Qué si no aceptas Helga vamos a tener que prescindir de tus servicios – comenta Rhonda cruzándose de brazos.

– Hablaremos todas con la entrenadora para que te saque Pataki – responde otra de las chicas de nombre Harriet.

Helga, sabiendo lo que eso significaría, toma molesta su toalla junto con unas sandalias y apunta a Rhonda – si no están para cuando salga del baño princesita olvidamos este trato – se abre paso entre las chicas y entra a las duchas.

– Muy bien chicas, déjenmelo a mí – comenta Rhonda triunfal a las demás porristas al mismo tiempo que se despide de ellas y salen de los vestidores. Todas menos dos que se pusieron a platicar sin darse cuenta que Helga las escuchaba desde las duchas.

– ¿A poco no es un muñeco? – comenta Chelsea a su mejor amiga.

– Claro Chelsea, por eso voy a hacer que sea mi novio – responde Miranda aplicándose un poco de rubor – desde que se fue esa horrible chica oriental he estado tratando de que se fije en mí y ahora es mi oportunidad con esto – le muestra algo a Chelsea, se oye que cierra su casillero y comienzan a caminar.

Apretando los dientes, la pelirrubia enardecida se asoma para ubicarlas, mientras llena una cubeta de agua – _esa maldita bruja._

– Miranda que buena idea, ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir? – se escucha a Chelsea cerca de la puerta. Helga por su parte se apresura para mojarlas pero en esta ocasión ellas se movieron más rápido, dejando a Helga en toalla de baño a la puerta de entrada con una cubeta llena de agua.

– ¡RAYOS! – deja la cubeta en el piso y empieza a escuchar una ya muy conocida respiración, siendo Brainy el origen del sonido.

– Ahhh… No lo hagas Helga… Ahhh… puede acarrearte más problemas…

– Lo siento Brainy no estoy de humor – lo toma del hombro y lo hace a un lado, regresando a los vestidores para terminar de ducharse.

Fin del Flashback…

– ¿y pudiste hablar con ella? – pregunta Timberly ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

– Ese día no, porque Helga se interpuso cuando Miranda se acerco, aunque la verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que paso después con ellas…

Flashback…

Un día después de darle su almuerzo a Helga, Gerald fue testigo de cómo Helga salía de la oficina de la entrenadora Gómez. Esta vez su intención no era espiarla, sino que por azares del destino estaba en el pasillo y escucho algo que lo dejo pensativo el resto de la tarde…

– _si de perdido estuviera aquí mi mejor amiga Phoebe…_

Esas palabras de una forma estaban haciendo eco en su cabeza, durante varios meses sentía y estaba casi seguro que él era la única persona que recordaba a Phoebe, ya que todos los amigos cercanos a ella continuaron su vida como si nunca hubiera existido, o por lo menos eso sentía. Pero esa mañana al ver y escuchar a Helga expresarse así por Phoebe hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintiera solo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro sobre que sentir por Helga al respecto.

– ¡Gerald! – grita el entrenador para volver a la realidad al capitán del equipo de basquetbol. El moreno reacciona y ve que la pelota de basquetbol pasa a un lado de él, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban las porristas – tienes que estar más atento al juego muchacho.

– Claro entrenador – se gira y corre tras el balón, pero Miranda se le adelanta tomándolo antes que él llegue – ¡Un momento Gerald ahorita te regreso el balón!

Miranda le entrega el balón y cuando lo toca Gerald, esta aprovecha para "rozar en forma accidental" los dedos del chico – y dime Gerald, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?

– bastante bien, supongo – responde un poco apenado al darse cuenta del tono meloso de Miranda y al mismo tiempo tratando de sacar su parte "Casanova" para estas situaciones – ¿y dime como te va a ti Miranda?

– No puedo quejarme, después de todo estoy como quiero estar – responde con una gran sonrisa guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que posaba una mano en el hombro del chico y esto por supuesto ocasiono que Gerald le respondiera de la misma forma, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– A ver Peterson, largo de aquí, tengo que hablar con el cabeza de cepillo – dice Helga haciendo un gesto con la mano a Miranda.

– _¿Helga? ¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo?_ – se preguntaba el moreno mientras que Miranda se le queda viendo con ojos asesinos.

– Aléjate Pataki, este apuesto chico y yo estamos conversando – se le acerca a Gerald de una forma bastante seductora.

Helga le arrebata el balón al Gerald tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo y se lo muestra a Miranda – ¿recuerdas esto Peterson?

– Luego nos vemos muñeco – responde Miranda, mira una vez más a Helga y se retira.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece Pataki? – pregunta Gerald poniendo las manos en la cintura.

– Nada que te importe cabeza de cepillo, solo aléjate de Miranda si sabes lo que te conviene – le entrega el balón de forma brusca y se retira.

– Claro Pataki, como tú digas – le dice en tono cansado caminando de regreso a la cancha para continuar el entrenamiento.

James, compañero y actual amigo de Gerald, delgado de piel blanca y cabello castaño, le da una palmada en la espalda – vaya viejo, yo nunca había tenido la fortuna de tener a dos chicas peleando por mi atención, definitivamente eres mi ídolo… aunque si me preguntarás a quien elegiría entre esas dos, no habría duda en mi elección.

Enarcando una ceja por el comentario, el moreno pregunta – ¿ah sí? ¿A quién elegirías según tú?

– ¡A Peterson por supuesto! – Giran los dos y ven a la nombrada platicando con las demás porristas – tiene todo en su lugar, en cambio Pataki… pues…

En eso, se escucha un silbatazo que los interrumpe – ¡A ver Morris! ¡Johanssen! Pongan atención, pronto será el partido de clasificación y no quiero distracciones durante el entrenamiento… ¡a trabajar! – dice esto y casi al instante los chicos se concentran nuevamente en el juego. Minutos más tarde, el entrenador daba por terminada la práctica del día, haciendo que todos se fueran a los vestidores para ducharse pero alguien del equipo de suplentes se detiene cerca de la entrada del baño de las chicas.

– ¿Brainy no vas a acompañarnos? – le pregunta Gerald a su compañero, que lo mira sonriente y como esperando a alguien.

– Ahhh… En un momento Gerald… Ahhh…

Y como si la estuviera esperando Brainy, Helga salió no más allá de la puerta de los vestidores de chicas con una cubeta llena de agua y envuelta en una toalla completamente empapada, dejando estupefacto a Gerald – ¡RAYOS! – reclama la rubia.

– Ahhh… No lo hagas Helga… Ahhh… puede acarrearte más problemas…

– Lo siento Brainy no estoy de humor – lo toma del hombro y lo hace a un lado, regresando a los vestidores sin notar al otro chico que la veía.

Gerald por su parte abrió grande los ojos mirando sorprendido a Brainy y antes de que pudiera emitir palabra, el chico de la graciosa respiración se le adelanta – Ahhh… ten cuidado con Miranda, Gerald… Ahhh… No es buena persona… – después de esto, se encamina tranquilamente al vestidor de chicos, dejando aun más impactado al chico de cabello extraño.

Fin del Flashback…

– bueno, pero eso no explica cómo fue que comenzaron a ser amigos – le dice Lila a Helga en un tono casi impaciente.

– A eso voy… ¡CARAY! ¿Que no puedes ser más paciente? – Da un gran suspiro y continua – Ese día fui sometida a la peor de las torturas, mi rostro estaba todo hinchado de las cejas y lo peor vino después del gimnasio, cuando fui secuestrada por Rhonda y Nadine a algo que ellas denominaron "ataque de compras".

– cielos Helga, yo he salido de compras con ellas y no ha sido tan terrible – responde Lila tomando una de sus pequeñas trenzas.

Helga se levanta de la banca y comienza a mover los brazos por todos lados – ¡Está bien, está bien! No fue tan malo, pero solo porque no se comparo a lo que pasó al día siguiente.

Flashback…

La noticia sobre un cambio drástico en cierta rubia corrió veloz por los pasillos de la preparatoria y dio como resultado que un grupo curioso se aglomerara en el interior cerca de la entrada de la H.S. 120. Entre los murmullos y comentarios que ahí resonaban, una risa era la que sobresalía

– Jajajajaja eso tengo que verlo – decía Harold divertido, tomándose del estómago tratando de contener la risa – jajajaja.

– no es cosa de risa Harold – reclama Rhonda a su "flamante" novio, con las manos en la cintura bastante molesta– te digo que se ve bien y quiero que te comportes delante de ella, como quiera que sea ya es una de nosotras las porristas.

– Pues yo solo tengo algo que decir – comenta Sid en voz alta, quitándose su gorra color verde que había conservado aun con los años y llamando la atención de todos – ¡Aquí todos hagan sus apuestas!

– Apuesto 15 dólares a que se ve igual que siempre – responde Stinky dándole el efectivo a Sid.

– Yo apuesto 7 a que se ve como payaso – comenta Curly depositando el dinero en la gorra de Sid.

Harold toma la gorra de Sid y saca varios billetes de su pantalón – pues yo apuesto a que quedo mucho peor y pongo 25 dólares.

– ¡HAROLD! – Reclama Rhonda indignada tomando el gorro de Sid y sacando el dinero – si para esto quieres tú dinero será mejor que yo empiece a administrarlo.

– Jajajajaja a Harold lo maneja su mujer jajaja – dicen en tono burlo Sid y Stinky, señalándolo y al mismo tiempo provocando el enojo del panzón.

Gerald que va llegando, se acerca a la muchedumbre y ve a James junto con Lorenzo – Hey viejo ¿sabes que está pasando aquí?

– Estamos esperando a que llegue Pataki Gerald, porque según dice Rhonda, le ha hecho un cambio de look y todos están haciendo sus apuestas… – queda un minuto en silencio y alza un billete – ¡Hey Sid, apúntame con 5 dólares!

– No les hagan caso – les dice Rhonda a Lorenzo y Gerald al acercarse junto con Nadine y Sheena – lo único que va a pasar es que esa bola de sosos van a perder dinero – los cinco giran para ver a Sid rodeado de todos los chicos que están haciendo sus apuestas.

– ¿alguien le ha apostado a Pataki? – pregunta Gerald a Sid un poco curioso por saber cómo iban las apuestas.

– Parece que nadie – responde Sid contando el dinero de su gorra.

Una voz femenina se acerca detrás de Gerald – no seas tontito Geraldito, ¿Quién le apostaría a Pataki? – Dice Miranda en tono burlesco sacando un billete de 5 dólares – apúntame con 5 Sid.

En un momento de distracción, Harold le saca el dinero a Rhonda de su bolso (el mismo que ella le había quitado) y se apresura a dárselos a Sid, hablándole en voz baja – Apúntame con 25 dólares Sid pero que no te oiga doña gruñona.

Gerald por un momento quedo en silencio mirando como todos hacían alboroto por el supuesto cambio de Helga, sintiendo un poco de pena por ella, ya que nadie creía que podía verse bien (o por lo menos "decente") – Sid apúntame con 30 dólares **a favor de Helga **_espero no arrepentirme de esto –_pensó para sus adentros.

Todos incluyendo a las chicas, quedaron en silencio al escuchar al moreno apostar a favor de Helga y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto, una voz que venía del pasillo llamo la atención de todos los presentes – ¿a favor de quien?… ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Delante de todos, casi como una aparición llego Helga, vestida con botas beige con borrega blanca, calentadores rosas, mallones gruesos color blanco, minifalda de mezclilla azul cielo, sudadera del mismo tono y chaleco blanco grueso con gorro llevándolo puesto. Su rostro llevaba un ligero pero fino toque de maquillaje, sus cejas ahora perfectamente delineadas junto con la máscara de pestañas y un poco de sombra azul, enmarcaban sus bellos ojos azules mientras que sus carnosos labios se iluminaban con un delicado tono rosa pastel. Su cabello rubio semiondulado estaba agarrado con un listón rosa terminado en un pequeño moño y su pelo le caía sobre los hombros ya que el gorro cubría la mayor parte. Todo en conjunto le hacía justicia a su delgado y bien formado cuerpo ya que lucía cual modelo de pasarela y estaba casi irreconocible a tal punto que nadie se percato que había llegado.

– He… He… Helga… ¿eres tú? – Pregunta Sid soltando la gorra que cayó sin piedad en el piso y mirándola con enormes ojos – te ves…

– ¡fabulosa! – termina Sheena acercándose a Helga junto con las demás chicas y las porristas, todas elogiándola y alabando su atuendo. Gerald que había quedado boquiabierto sin poder creer que esa hermosa chica sea Helga G. Pataki, reacciona al escuchar los gritos de Harold.

– ¡NOOOOO SID POR FAVOR CON QUE VOY A COMPRAR MI COMIDA! – suplicaba Harold abrazado de las piernas de Sid.

– Lo siento mucho Harold pero el dinero lo gano Gerald – le arrebata la gorra y le vacía el contenido de esta a Gerald que continua sorprendido por el cambio de Helga – tienes mucha suerte Gerald.

– Allá van mis últimos 15 dólares – comenta Stinky suspirando triste – pero que linda se ve la señorita Helga – termina animado entrecerrando los ojos sin despegarlos de Helga.

– ¡Por Dios!, solo un poco de maquillaje y todos los zopencos hacen un alboroto – comenta Helga cruzándose de brazos frunciendo el ceño al escuchar los "estúpidos" comentarios de sus amigos.

– Pues yo creo que te ves fabulosa Helga – dice Nadine recibiendo el apoyo de las demás chicas.

– Muy bien, mi trabajo aquí está terminado – responde Rhonda triunfante mirando de reojo a los chicos que no dejaban de prestarle atención a Helga.

– cierto se ve preciosa – comenta Lorenzo suspirando también sin dejar de verla.

Fastidiada por la atención, Helga se abre paso entre todos los chicos que la miraban con suma atención pero se detiene cuando escucha la voz de Miranda – la mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda ¿verdad Gerald?

Helga se gira bruscamente y al ver que Miranda está tomada del brazo de Gerald, lo toma del otro brazo y lo jala hacia ella – acompáñame Geraldo – sin decir más se aleja casi arrastrando al pobre Gerald, dejando a Miranda furiosa por arrebatarle al moreno.

James se acerca de nuevo a Lorenzo con las manos en el bolsillo – vaya que tiene suerte ese Johanssen.

– A que te refieres – pregunta curioso Lorenzo sin dejar de ver a Helga caminar por el pasillo jalando a Gerald.

– Ayer también pelearon por él Peterson y Pataki… Y mira que Pataki en verdad era un diamante en bruto… ¡vaya joya! – concluye y se aleja al igual que el resto de las personas que bloqueaban el pasillo.

Mientras tanto suena la campana que da inicio a las clases y Helga suelta el brazo de Gerald – tenemos una charla pendiente pelos de espagueti – lo apunta con el dedo y se va de lado contrario por el pasillo, dejando a Gerald de pie, confundido y con un enorme fajo de billetes en la mano.

A la hora de la comida, Helga consiguió cambiar el paquete de algodón en la enfermería por un vale en la cafetería, en agradecimiento al apoyo de la salud escolar. Toma su charola y busca con la vista hasta encontrar su objetivo, dirigiéndose a paso firme a la mesa, soltando la charola para que cayera de golpe e hiciera un estruendoso ruido, interrumpiendo a los dos que estaban charlando.

– Hazte a un lado Peterson, estas en mi lugar – señala Helga con el pulgar como mostrándole la salida – muévete no tengo todo el día.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme eso Pataki? – Toma la charola de Helga y se la entrega – no tienes derecho de correrme, además ¿no ves que estoy ocupada? – voltea y toma la mano de su interlocutor, que no es otro sino Gerald.

Esto por supuesto enfurece a Helga pero decide hacer otra táctica – está bien Miranda, quédate sentada aquí – se voltea llevándose su charola hasta otra mesa vacía, dejándolos solos.

– Vaya hasta que entendió – responde aliviada Miranda poniendo toda su atención a Gerald – ¿en que estábamos?

El moreno iba a contestar cuando sintió que una mano sujetaba fuerte su brazo, jalándolo tan fuerte que se tuvo que poner en pie para no caerse – tú vienes conmigo – dice Helga casi como una sentencia.

– ¿estás loca Pataki? – Responde Gerald molesto – ¿por qué razón te voy a obedecer?

– Porque si no vienes pelos necios, te vas a arrepentir – termina mostrándole a los cinco vengadores muy cerca del rostro – además escuche que gracias a mi ganaste una buena cantidad de dinero, chico listo; así que toma tu charola y sígueme – suelta a Gerald y se dirige a la mesa donde tenía su almuerzo.

– Disculpa Miranda, tengo un asunto pendiente con Pataki – toma su charola bastante enojado y se dirige a la mesa donde ya lo esperaba Helga.

Desde otra mesa se encontraban reunidos Stinky, Sid, Sheena y Nadine observando la escena – la señorita Helga se ve muy hermosa por fuera Sid, pero sigue siendo Helga en el interior – comenta Stinky a sus amigos.

– ¿Qué rayos te sucede conmigo Helga? – reclama Gerald mucho antes de sentarse en la mesa – últimamente me has molestado mucho y no me dejas hablar con Miranda.

– Siéntate Geraldo que verte ahí de pie me desespera – responde Helga con la boca llena de comida – además soy yo la que quiere una explicación.

– ¿Explicación tú? – Se sienta enarcando una ceja, mirando desconfiado a Helga – ¿Qué explicación tendría que darte yo a ti Pataki?

Tratando de guardar la compostura, Helga toma un gran sorbo de su bebida, lanzando un pequeño eructo, estropeando un poco su bella imagen – ¿por qué diablos andas tras Miranda Peterson?… ¡demonios! Pareces perro faldero detrás de…

– ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Pataki! – responde molesto y tajante ante los comentarios de Helga. Se levanta tomando su charola y está a punto de irse cuando lo detiene de nueva cuenta Helga.

– ¡No voy a permitir que lastimes a Phoebe Geraldo te lo advierto! – se pone de pie mirando fijamente a Gerald con el ceño fruncido dejando a este con los ojos bien abiertos puesto que no esperaba esa respuesta, quedando en silencio sin decirse nada uno al otro hasta que un grito los distrajo.

– ¡RHONDA POR FAVOR! – Se voltean Helga y Gerald y ven a Harold siguiendo a Rhonda, de rodillas en forma suplicante – ¡por favor Rhonda querida, necesito dinero para comprarme comida!

Rhonda pone una mano en su cintura y con la otra detiene a Harold – te lo advertí Harold, espero que la próxima vez me escuches – se gira y continua su paso a la barra de las comidas siendo seguida muy de cerca por Harold.

– ¿Qué le pasa al chico rosado? – le pregunta Helga a Gerald.

Se escucha una respiración entre los dos, perteneciente a Brainy – Ahhh… No tiene dinero… para su almuerzo Helga… Ahhh…

Gerald queda de pie sin dejar de ver la chocante escena, después mira de nueva cuenta a Helga que comía junto con Brainy – en fin… cuál es tu punto Pataki.

– yammh temh dije mmmh – mueve la cuchara arrojando comida por todos lados – aléjate de Miranda Geraldo yummh.

– si claro Helga – toma su charola y bajo la clara protesta de Helga, se regresa a la mesa donde esta Miranda ahora acompañada por Chelsea. Miranda no podía disimular el gozo al sentir el triunfo sobre Helga.

– Hola Gerald, mira lo que nos trae Chelsea – comenta Miranda una vez que el moreno se sienta en la mesa, mostrándole un volante.

– ¿no te gustaría ir al baile con Miranda Gerald? – Pregunta Chelsea mirando de reojo a Miranda – Es este viernes en la noche en el gimnasio.

Gerald toma el papel y como si tuviera una pequeña conciencia, mira sobre su hombro y ve a Helga haciéndole señas de negación, dudando por un momento sobre la respuesta a la invitación de Miranda.

– ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Pataki? No sabía que le tenías que pedir permiso para todo – comenta Miranda viendo de reojo a Helga – ¿acaso es tu chica?

– No, no es mi chica… – vuelve a mirar a Helga que le amenaza con el puño – está bien Miranda, el viernes paso por ti a las siete de la noche.

Miranda sonríe victoriosa y se pone en pie alzando las manos – ¡Escuchen todos! Gerald el capitán del equipo de basquetbol me va a llevar al baile.

Termina de decir esto y algunos los felicitan, entre ellos James y Lorenzo pero una rubia da un salto de su silla molesta, gritando y vociferando – ¡no te permito que hagas esto Geraarfgh! – detiene su queja al estar a punto de ahogarse con el puré de papa, siendo auxiliada por Brainy haciendo la maniobra Heimlich, aventando el pedazo de comida que para buena fortuna de Helga, cae en el cabello de Miranda – mi hermoso cabello guacala… ¡AAAH! – Sale corriendo de la cafetería seguida de Chelsea, dejando a Gerald.

– cof, cof…jajaja buena puntería Brainy – le da una palmada en la espalda a Brainy a modo de felicitación por atinarle a Miranda, mientras recupera el aliento – bien hecho jaja cof, cof.

Por otro lado, Gerald no se sentía tan feliz con la idea de salir en una cita con Miranda, algo en las palabras de Helga sobre lastimar a Phoebe no lo dejaban tranquilo, tal vez si la estaba traicionando. Pero por otra parte, no iba a permitir que viniera Helga a decirle con quien podía convivir y con quién no. Gerald iba a aprender una buena lección sobre todo esto.

Fin del Flashback…

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Las cosas se estan poniendo más difíciles para los dos por culpa de esa chica Miranda, aunque Helga solo se preocupa por los sentimientos de Phoebe, Gerald parece no querer escucharla solo por el concepto que tiene de ella aunque este concepto ha cambiado un poco. Por cierto pobre Harold jajajaja pero eso le pasa por burlarse de una chica linda :). En el siguiente veremos que ocurrió en la fiesta de la escuela y que pasará en la casa de Rhonda con la celebración de Gerald.

Les mando un abrazo a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	5. Blanco, Negro y Rosa

Hola a todos, por fin pude subir eeste capítulo y debo decir que otra vez me sorprendieron los Reviews, sobre todo los de **Sams Efron **y **Bkpets** por lo largo de sus Reviews (y aunque me crean medio loca, los leí varias veces para no perderme jejeje). Tambien agradezco a **mari3304**, ******To Midnight, Anillus, ********rickhunter17 **por sus Reviews y espero que les guste este cap. Los Reviews los respondo al final :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Blanco, Negro... y Rosa**

– ¿Entonces la llevaste al baile? – le pregunta Timberly a su hermano.

– sí, de una forma pensé que así podría conocer a alguien más y librarme de Helga al mismo tiempo. No es que me cayera tan mal en ese momento, al contrario; sentía que tenía algo en común con ella y esa sensación al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir un poco raro… aun no lo sabía…

Flashback…

La nieve continuaba cayendo en la ciudad de Hillwood, solo que no tan fuerte como cuando comenzó la nevada. Aun así, la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en el gimnasio de la H.S. 120 estaba lejos de ser un fracaso, siendo una de las más asiduas en los registros escolares; tal parecía que todos sabían con antelación el evento central de la noche.

En el interior, el gimnasio estaba cálido, cuidadosamente decorado con globoflexia, con pilares y enormes arcos de globos en tonos blanco y negro, que eran el tema central de la fiesta (que marcaba el inicio de la época invernal: negro por las serenas y oscuras noches y blanco por la suave y brillante nieve). Los jóvenes invitados al igual que sus guapas acompañantes vestían con esas combinaciones, siendo uno de los requisitos para entrar.

– "Fiesta Blanco y Negro"… bueno… hemos llegado – decía Gerald a su "dulce" acompañante Miranda. El lucía un elegante traje tipo smoking color negro, con faja y moño blanco, además de un enorme saco negro con felpa en el interior que lo hacía deliciosamente abrigador, junto con unos guantes de piel café oscuros dándole un aire elegante; mientras que ella traía un vestido blanco de cuello redondo que va de hombro a hombro, manga larga que termina en felpa al igual que el borde de la falda, llevando como adorno un cinturón grueso color negro con pequeños brillantes formando una estrella. Su cabello estaba recogido del todo y el rostro se iluminaba con un toque de maquillaje. El conjunto y su arreglo personal la hacían ver fantástica, pero su actitud de siempre dejaba mucho que desear.

– Si, si como sea – toma del brazo a Gerald y lo lleva al interior buscando a sus amigas – ¡Chelsea, Agnes, Rhonda aquí estamos!

– ¡Miranda, Gerald por aquí! – gritaba Chelsea haciéndole señas a su mejor amiga.

Miranda comenzó a caminar rumbo a sus amigas soltando momentáneamente el brazo de Gerald y este a su vez se detuvo en medio del mar de gente que allí se encontraba, buscando con la vista a su pareja, hasta que sintió una mano que tomaba su otro brazo, halándolo al lado opuesto y llevándolo tras una enorme bocina – ¡¿Qué rayos?...

– ¡Cierra la boca tonto! ¿O quieres que se den cuenta? – Al escuchar esa tan conocida voz, Gerald se gira abriendo grandes los ojos, sorprendido de ver a esa hermosa criatura delante de él – ¿Helga?... ¿Eres tú?

La pelirrubia, soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos lo mira molesta, frunciendo el ceño por la pregunta que su compañero acababa de hacerle – ¡claro que soy yo cabeza de cepillo! ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A la mujer maravilla?

Helga llevaba puesto un bello vestido negro (corte princesa), de gruesos tirantes que se continuaban con el borde superior del vestido, con un pequeño escote. El resto del vestido mostraba un diseño en pétalos de flores de cerezo rosas que parecía caer desde media falda y juntarse cerca del borde de la misma, con un delicado listón rosa a nivel de la cintura que termina atrás en un delicado moño. El largo del vestido deja ver los tobillos y los brillosos zapatos negros, de tacón medio y moño rosa en la parte trasera a nivel del talón. Encima lleva un abrigo largo, con cuello en V y forma de vestido en color beige, botones negros y un enorme cinturón del mismo tono. Su rostro era adornado con un suave toque de rubor, los labios lucían un rosa un poco más fuerte y sus ojos eran embellecidos con sombras, largas pestañas y delineador líquido, realzando sus bellos zafiros. El cabello lo llevaba peinado con pequeñísimas y coquetas trenzas discretamente escondidas en su rubia y ondulada cabellera suelta, dándole un toque romántico a su aspecto.

Gerald tratando de fingir que la belleza de Helga no lo distraía, se cruzo de brazos mirando para otro lado, ligeramente ruborizado – Vaya Pataki, no entiendo que es lo que te ocurre, primero lo de la práctica, después lo del almuerzo y a la hora de la salida… y ahora esto… – hace una pausa mirándola de reojo – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

– ¡No me pasa nada cara de mono! – Contesta en tono agresivo la chica de rubia cabellera, haciendo que el moreno negara con la cabeza y se diera media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse – ¡No Gerald espera! – Se apresura y toma su mano – tienes que escucharme, Miranda no es lo que tú crees, ella te está usando…

– ¿usando? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Miranda? – Baja la vista y ve que Helga aun lo tiene tomado de la mano – si me permites, tengo que regresar con mi pareja y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo con la tuya – se suelta del agarre de Helga y sale detrás de la bocina en busca de Miranda, dejando a Helga echando chipas del coraje.

– _esa Pataki… no se cual es el problema que tiene conmigo y con Miranda _– va caminando haciéndose paso entre la gente y al ir hundido en sus pensamiento no nota al que está delante de él, tropezando con él y tirándolo al piso – disculpa no te vi… ¿te encuentras bien? – Le extiende la mano y ayuda a levantarse – ¿Brainy?

– Ahhh gracias Gerald… estoy bien… – pasa muy cerca de Gerald y se pierde detrás de él en medio de la multitud.

Fin del Flashback.

– ¿Entonces no sospechabas nada? – pregunta la pelirroja a su amiga afuera del parque, mientras espera su paleta helada, junto al camión del señor de los helados.

Enarcando una ceja y tomando el cono de helado, Helga le responde – Cielos, no tienes idea… y lo peor es que el zopenco cabeza de espagueti estaba más ciego que un topo bajo el sol…

Flashback…

Después del almuerzo, Helga salió un poco molesta debido la noticia que Miranda grito a los cuatro vientos, pero el pedazo de comida en el cabello de la morena, sumado al escándalo que hizo ante esto, le habían suavizado la expresión en el rostro – jajajaja vaya perdedora, sí que se espanto ¿verdad Brainy?

– Ahhh claro Helga… jajaja… fue muy gracioso… Ahhh.

Continúan caminando juntos hasta que se detiene en el baño de las chicas y Helga se despide de Brainy – bueno chico listo aquí me quedo, tengo que hacer una escala técnica en el baño.

– Esta bien Helga… Ahhh nos vemos después…

Minutos después, apenas iba a salir del cubículo en el sanitario cuando escucho un par de voces entrando al baño – ¿Miranda viste la cara que puso Helga?

Helga enarco una ceja – _¿Miranda? _– instintivamente se puso encima del inodoro para que no se percataran de su presencia.

– Espera Chelsea, déjame ver si no hay nadie – se inclina dando un vistazo rápido por debajo de los cubículos, cerciorándose de "no encontrar a nadie" – OK estamos solas.

Chelsea se recarga en los lavabos y continua – no puedo creerlo Miranda, vas a salir en una cita con Gerald ¿no es emocionante?

– ¿Emocionante? Yo diría delirante jajaja.

En eso se abrió bruscamente la puerta del baño y de forma violenta entro un chico alto, algo fornido, de piel morena y cabellos negros alborotados. Su rostro reflejaba una inmensa furia – ¡Miranda! ¿Qué significa eso del baile escolar? ¿Acaso piensas ir con ese debilucho?

Miranda bostezando de lado le responde – ¿y eso en que te afecta EDWARD? Hasta hace poco intentaste tener algo serio con LILA ¿no? – se gira al espejo del baño y finge arreglarse el cabello – por cierto estas en el baño de las chicas querido, no puedes estar aquí.

– Si pero… bueno Lila solo es mi amiga ¿está bien?... Además ¿Qué intenciones tienes tú con ese tipo Gerald? – le interroga un poco más calmado pero aún con el enojo encima.

– lo que Miranda quiere con él no es de tu… – Chelsea se quiere adelantar a la respuesta, pero es interrumpida antes de terminar por una seña con la mano de parte de Miranda – lo que ocurre querido Edward es que Gerald me ha estado rogando para que salga con él y no sé como quitármelo de encima.

Edward duda un poco sobre las palabras de su "ex novia" después de todo la conoce lo suficiente para no creer en sus palabras – ¿lo dices en serio Miranda?

Miranda se voltea para ver a Edward a los ojos y continuar con sus mentiras – es cierto Edward, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, solo que… no se qué hacer… me tiene muy confundida. Tú entiendes, lo mismo te paso con Lila.

El moreno queda un momento en silencio y lentamente aprieta los puños para dar un fuerte golpe en la pared – Grrrr… ese maldito.

Chelsea miraba la escena desde el lavabo con la boca abierta al igual que Helga en su escondite a través de un pequeño espacio en el marco de la puerta; estupefacta y sin poder creer lo malvada que podía llegar a ser Miranda – _¡rayos! le están tendiendo una trampa al estúpido cabeza de espagueti – _se decía Helga para sus adentros.

Miranda simulando sorpresa por la reacción del chico, tomo una de sus mejillas – Edward por favor no vayas a hacer una de tus "escenas" de celos el viernes en la fiesta ¿me oíste?

Edward entrecierra los ojos mirándola colérico – no tienes idea Miranda, en serio… no tienes idea… – y finalizando esto, sale del baño hecho una furia, dejando a las dos chicas junto con la espía dentro.

– ¡Miranda! ¿Vas a dejar que el bruto ese golpee a Gerald? – pregunta Chelsea entre sorprendida y asustada por las acciones de su amiga.

Miranda se vuelve a acercar al espejo para retocar su lápiz labial – Mi buena amiga Chelsea… no sabes cómo manejar a los hombres ¿verdad? – Ante la negación de Chelsea, continua – verás… de vez en cuando tienes que dejar que dos chicos se peleen por ti… ayuda a que los demás sepan quién eres tú – hace una pausa y roda los ojos hacia Chelsea – me apena mucho por el hermoso rostro de Gerald y en serio, espero que gane… porque si pierde no puedo quedarme con él, tú sabes que no salgo con perdedores.

– ¡Miranda eres mi ídolo! no sabía que también habías planeado esto – comenta Chelsea bastante entusiasmada.

La morena voltea a verla con una enorme sonrisa – ¿planearlo? Jajajajaja esa es la mejor parte Chelsea – toma los hombros de su amiga y la lleva a la salida – esos tontos no tienen ni idea de lo que pasa realmente.

Se escucha que se abre y cierra la puerta del baño, quedando este en silencio por unos segundos hasta que se abre lentamente la puerta del cubículo donde se refugiaba Helga

– vaya, pensé que nunca se irían – se acerca al lavabo y se enjuaga las manos – jaja vaya Geraldito, esto se va a poner bueno jajaja… eso pasa cuando no escuchas a Helga G. Pataki jajajaja – se dobla un poco por la risa y de entre sus ropas nuevas cae accidentalmente el relicario en forma de corazón, quedando la foto boca arriba.

– ¡Arnold! – toma el relicario con cuidado, voltea alrededor de ella asegurándose que nadie la escucha y levanta el relicario a la altura de la vista – oh Arnold, luz de mis ojos, manantial de vida que me mantiene suspirando aun en la distancia, mi bello ángel de ojos verdes ¿Qué cosas no haría por ti mi amado?

– _¿ayudarías a mi mejor amigo Helga?_ – escucha una voz similar a la de Arnold proveniente del relicario.

– ¿eh? – la rubia se asusta y suelta el relicario, cayendo de nuevo al piso.

– _Te pregunte si ayudarías a mi mejor amigo, Helga_ – vuelve a escuchar la voz similar a la de Arnold salir del relicario – _es el mejor amigo que he tenido y me dolería mucho si le pasará algo._

– ¡Arnold! ¿Pero cómo?... si estas lejos… – toma el relicario y con mucho cuidado lo pone en el lavabo sin dejar de verlo.

– _Helga… sabes de qué estoy hablando… _– responde la foto de Arnold que ahora parecía cobrar vida.

Levanta las manos en señal de protesta y responde – ¡Ash! Traté de razonar con el tonto de tu amigo… ¡en serio!... pero debajo de esos pelos necios esta una cabeza muy dura – termina cruzándose de brazos delante de la foto.

– _jejeje lo sé… me recuerda a alguien…_ – hace una media sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos mira directo a los ojos a la rubia.

– ja-ja-ja que gracioso melenudo – le reclama poniendo las manos en el lavabo y frunciendo el ceño – aun así no creo poder convencer al cabeza de cepillo.

– _Qué raro… para la Helga que yo conozco no hay imposibles_ – responde la "foto" cruzándose de brazos – _sabes lo que tienes que hacer Helga._

– ¡Criminal!... – mira de nuevo el relicario y ve que "Arnold" esta con los brazos cruzados, muy serio fijando la vista en Helga, esperando una respuesta – ¡Por Dios!... Está bien cabeza de balón, pero solo porque Miranda me cae de la patada – finaliza poniendo las manos en la cintura, mirándolo de reojo.

– _¡Esa es mi chica!... por cierto, te ves preciosa… _– le dice la "foto" sonriéndole en forma pícara, guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a su posición original.

– ¡Arnold no te vayas! – Apurada toma el relicario en sus manos, hablándole a su amado cabeza de balón – respóndeme Arnold… ¡Arnold!

Se abre la puerta del baño y entran un par de chicas que miran de forma extraña a Helga; sentada en el piso, sujetando un objeto en su mano al que le hablada en forma desesperada. La rubia se les queda viendo de la misma forma, frunce el ceño y se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo del piso – ¿Qué están mirando? ¡Largo de aquí!

Más tarde y una vez terminadas las clases, Helga se apresura al ver a Gerald pasar a lo lejos rumbo a la salida – ¡Gerald espera! – Acelera el paso alcanzando al moreno mientras bajaba las escaleras principales – ¡Gerald!...

– ¿uh?... Ah… eres tú Pataki – se recarga en el borde del barandal con las manos metidas en su chaqueta – ¿se te ofrece algo?

– Gerald… yo… – intenta platicar con él pero en ese momento baja Miranda por las escaleras y lo toma del brazo ignorando por completo a Helga – Hola Geraldito ¿Cómo estás?... Oye ¿no te gustaría acompañarme a casa?

– ¿me disculpas? Estoy hablando con él Pe-ter-son – toma el otro brazo de Gerald y lo jala hacia ella.

– Aléjate Pataki, el se va conmigo – hace lo mismo que Helga, acercando a Gerald para sí. Helga, que esta escalones arriba y Miranda unos cuantos pasos más abajo, cruzaron miradas; una sobre la otra con el ceño fruncido – ¡suéltalo te digo!

– ¡NO! – la rubia aprieta fuerte el brazo del chico y lo jala una vez más hacia ella, en respuesta la morena hace lo mismo, haciendo un vaivén con el pobre de Gerald, que miraba sorprendido a Miranda y bastante confundido a Helga.

– Chicas… esto no es… – trata de calmar a las dos, cuando es silenciado por ambas.

– ¡TÚ CALLATE! – le gritaron al unísono, provocando al mismo tiempo la molestia de las dos.

A unos metros de ahí, Chelsea presenciaba la "chocante" escena y al igual que las personas que estaban allí, no podían creer el comportamiento de las chicas. Gira la vista y a lo lejos alcanza a distinguir a Edward, por lo que se apresura a decírselo a Miranda cerca del oído en un susurro – _Miranda… ¿recuerdas el incidente en el baño?... Edward…_

La morena abre grandes los ojos, soltando de repente a Gerald quien a su vez cae sobre Helga, que no había dejado de jalarlo – ¡AH! – ella queda boca arriba, libre de la cintura para arriba y apoyada sobre los codos, con el cabello despeinado; él de lado, boca abajo apoyando las manos en el piso y las piernas sobre las de la rubia, cruzando miradas con la rubia para rápidamente ponerse de pie.

La morena mira de reojo a Gerald, guiñándolo y despidiéndose de él – lo siento mucho querido Gerald, pero acaba de salir una urgencia… nos vemos en el baile.

Una vez solos, se acercan presuroso James junto con Lorenzo y Sid – vaya viejo, si que eres mi ídolo –– después James le dirige la palabra a la rubia – Hola Helga ¿Cómo estás? – Dice tratando de sacar su parte conquistadora – Bonito día ¿no crees?

Helga hace ojos al cielo, levantando las manos – ¡Demonios!… solo esto me faltaba, que viniera un zopenco de nuevo a interrumpir – voltea al escuchar una respiración bastante conocida detrás suyo, lo toma del cuello de su chaqueta y lo lleva a rastras a la salida del edificio – Brainy vámonos de aquí.

Lorenzo se acerca a un confundido Gerald y le da una palmada en la espalda – vaya Gerald, cuando me lo conto James no lo podía creer… dos hermosas mujeres peleándose por ti… eres mi ídolo.

– debes sentirte afortunado por esto Gerald – le comenta Sid también entusiasmado.

El moreno baja las escaleras aun sorprendido por lo sucedido – no lo sé Sid… no lo sé… – se despide y se aleja meditabundo preguntándose sobre qué quería decirle Helga – _tal vez iba a insistir en lo de Miranda._

Al llegar a su casa, Helga se despidió de Brainy; abrió la puerta y vio una pequeña nota de Bob y Miriam en la mesita del teléfono, sobre su ausencia en casa – _bien por lo menos puedo estar sola_ – pensó Helga, más la voz chillona de su hermana le deshizo su pensamiento.

Olga que se encontraba en la cocina, sale vistiendo un mandil blanco, con un tazón de vidrio lleno de ensalada en sus manos – ¡hermanita bebé, que bueno que llegaste a casa! – Pone el tazón a un lado y abraza con entusiasmo a la menor – mis papás no están así que decidí hacer una nutritiva ensalada y filetes de pollo para comer, ¿me acompañas?

Zafándose del abrazo, Helga le responde – En primer lugar OLGA se perfectamente que Bob y Miriam no están y en segundo lugar ellos dejaron una nota y por si no lo sabes ya se leer.

Olga suelta una carcajada al tiempo que toma una de las mejillas de Helga – jajajajaja que graciosa eres Helga, claro que se que sabes leer – hace una pausa y mira de arriba abajo a su hermana – Oh por Dios Helga… solo mírate… – nuevamente la recorre con la vista y junta sus manos emocionada – ¡estas hermosa! ¿Desde ayer luces así? – Entrecierra los ojos lanzándole una mirada pícara a su hermana menor – de seguro es por algún chico.

– ¡Criminal! Nada más esto me faltaba… – se dirige a la cocina seguida muy de cerca por Olga, lo que incomoda más a Helga; volteándose repentinamente y apuntándole con el dedo – Mira Olga solo para que te enteres un poco de lo que hago la respuesta a tu primera pregunta es sí. Ayer regrese del centro comercial con una nueva apariencia y ni tu ni el gran Bob ni Miriam lo notaron, por estar jugando a la "familia perfecta"

Olga la mira entre espantada y preocupada pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Helga se adelanta – y la respuesta a tu segundo comentario es no – se pone al lado de un mueble de cocina y saca un plato junto con un vaso y cubiertos – el único chico que me interesa ya no vive aquí… – su rostro refleja un pincelazo de melancolía y continua – yo no le llamo la atención a nadie, ni siquiera puedo hacer que me escuche el tonto cabeza de cepillo – cambia rápido su semblante y se acomoda en una silla – Ahora querida Olga, si quieres hacer algo por mí, trae esa ensalada para acá que me muero de hambre – pone el plato en la mesa y se sirve un filete de pollo.

Olga queda con los ojos abiertos, aglomerándose en sus ojos enormes lágrimas debido a lo que dijo su hermana. Después de todo, era cierto que no la había notado, ya que el mismo día que Helga cambio de apariencia, ella estaba muy feliz platicándole a sus "orgullosos padres" que había obtenido un papel para una telenovela que se filmaría en Hillwood, pasando por alto la presencia de Helga. Además que ella desconocía que alguien importante para Helga ya no estaba en la ciudad – buaaa lo siento mucho hermanita bebé… snif… no era mi intención… buaaaaa.

– Ay por favor Olga… cálmate – Helga comió un gran bocado de filete y prosiguió – mmph verás Olgammh tu tiemmhes tu vida, gulp… yo tengo la mía… – se sirve un poco de agua de fruta que su hermana había preparado – así son las cosas y así han sido siempre… ahora si no te importa trae para acá esa ensalada para acompañar a mi filete.

Olga queda algo pensativa ante esto, pues lo que decía Helga no era otra cosa más que la cruda realidad; el que no se diera cuenta de cosas tan importantes sobre la vida de su hermana menor no estaba bien. Sale de la cocina aun sollozando con la máscara de pestañas corrida y toma el tazón donde tenía la ensalada, pero al levantarlo nota que accidentalmente lo puso encima de la correspondencia, llamándole la atención una invitación negra con letras blancas envuelta en plástico transparente, asomada de entre los demás correos.

– "_Fiesta Blanco y Negro"… "La sociedad de alumnos y maestros así como la comunidad estudiantil de la H.S.120, invita a Helga Geraldine Pataki a la fiesta en honor al inicio de la época invernal"_ – se gira y ve que Helga continua comiendo sin prestar atención a su hermana mayor – _"será este viernes en el gimnasio de la escuela" _– vuelve a voltear a ver a Helga y al verla ahora tan arreglada, sonríe por una pequeña gran idea que comienza a formarse en su cabeza. Deja la invitación donde la encontró y regresa a la cocina de mejor humor – aquí tienes tu ensalada hermanita bebé.

La semana paso tan rápido que nadie podía creer que ya era viernes. En la escuela, la fiesta de esa noche era el tema principal de conversación y se mantuvo así hasta la hora de la salida. A pesar que la fiesta no entusiasmaba tanto a Helga como a los demás, había aceptado la invitación de Brainy, ya que tenía una misión-promesa que cumplir. Después de despedirse de Brainy, la rubia entro a su casa con otra preocupación en su cabeza.

– "_Blanco y Negro"… ¡rayos! Mi único vestido blanco es de verano y no tengo vestidos negros_ – subió las escaleras sin poner mayor atención a un peculiar sonido que provenía del segundo piso – creo que con un pantalón negro y una blusa/polera blanca será sufí…ci… – abre la puerta de su cuarto quedando boquiabierta al ver a todas las personas y los muebles nuevos que encontró ahí – ¡¿pero qué diablos?...

– ¡sorpresa hermanita bebé! – Sale Olga de entre la multitud que no se habían percatado de su presencia – y bien dime ¿qué te parece?

– ¿Olga qué diablos está pasando aquí? – mira consternada a las personas mientras Olga la toma de los hombros para sentarla en una silla especial que habían acomodado junto a un espejo con iluminación en el marco.

– permíteme te presento a mi estilista, mi manicurista, mi pedicurista, mi masajista, mis maquilladoras, mi sastre, mi asistente personal y él es Jean Claude Pierre – se acerca a él saludándolo con "besos al aire" en las mejillas – es diseñador exclusivo de modas.

– ¿quieres decir que mudaste todo tu camerino Hollywoodense a mi habitación? – pone las manos en los brazos de la silla y la manicurista comienza a limarle las uñas, a lo que Helga le arrebata rápido la mano y se cruza de brazos – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Olga se inclina para quedar a nivel de Helga – Helga, traje al personal de mi camerino para ayudarte – La rubia menor aun con los brazos cruzados, enarca una ceja al escuchar eso de Olga – se que durante mucho tiempo no te he prestado atención y a pesar de eso, has estado ahí para apoyarme, como cuando me iba a casar con Doug y nadie más estuvo de mi lado… y en verdad deseo mucho compensar las cosas, hermanita bebé.

Helga abrió grandes los ojos en reacción a lo dicho por Olga, por un momento pensó que era una broma por parte de ella, levanto la vista y vio a su alrededor a todas esas personas que estaban esperando su respuesta para comenzar a "trabajar" – ¡qué diablos! Está bien Olga – se voltea de lado pero mirando de reojo a Olga, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Gracias hermanita! – se le lanza dándole un fuerte abrazo, el cual para sorpresa de Olga, Helga corresponde – vas a ver que con esto vas a conquistar a tu amigo el cabeza de peineta… por cierto ¿A qué hora es tu fiesta hermanita bebé?

– creo que a las ocho ¿Por qué? – responde Helga que ahora tenía los pies metidos en una tina de hidromasaje que rápidamente le colocaron y una mano estaba siendo tratada por la manicurista.

El diseñador francés pega un grito (bastante afeminado) – ¡AAWH! Dieu… tenegmos muy pogco tiempog – levanta las manos y da unos pequeños aplausos – traiggan togdo – y como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, todos comenzaron a correr a todos lados. Helga ya no pudo ver más porque la silla fue inclinada y le colocaron unas rodajas de pepinos en sus ojos – _espero no arrepentirme de esto._

Cinco horas pasaron y llego el momento en que Brainy pasó por Helga a su casa. La menor de los Patakis abrió la puerta y Brainy al ver lo espectacularmente hermosa que quedo, fue tal su impresión que se desmayo en las escaleras de la entrada y como no reaccionaba, entre Olga y Helga lo subieron a su camioneta y Olga los llevo al baile. Una vez allí, la sonrisa que siempre dibujaba Brainy en su rostro, no se comparaba a la que traía en ese momento; entrar del brazo de una chica tan bonita a una fiesta de la escuela lo hacía sentir en las nubes y no era para menos, ya que la presencia de la rubia había provocado que las charlas entre los invitados disminuyeran, obteniendo la atención masculina sobre su glamorosa figura.

Fin del Flashback.

– ¿Y se volvieron a encontrar? – pregunta la hermana de Gerald mientras va bajando las escaleras junto con él.

El moreno, que lleva cargando la charola que Timberly subió, queda un poco pensativo antes de contestar – si… pero hubiera deseado que no… la verdad no entendía porque Helga lo estaba haciendo…

Flashback…

Gerald seguía buscando a su pareja por un lado y por el otro, Helga estaba bastante furiosa porque el moreno no la escuchaba.

– ¡Demonios! ¡Sí que es un completo tarado! – Se voltea y da una fuerte patada a la bocina que la ocultaba y de donde no se había movido – no puedo creer que sea tan terco – pone las manos en la cintura y se alza de hombros dando un largo suspiro – en fin… hice todo lo que pude – se da la media vuelta y está a punto de irse cuando la respiración de Brainy la hace girar.

– Ahhh… le hiciste una promesa a Arnold… Helga… Ahhh – responde el chico que está justo detrás de ella.

Helga se sorprende de sobremanera al escuchar a su amigo recordarle la promesa que le hizo a Arnold en el baño – ¿y tú como sabes de eso chico listo?

– No te preocupes Helga… Ahhh… yo te voy a ayudar… – y sin esperar respuesta de la chica, Brainy se aleja perdiéndose entre la multitud.

– ¡CRIMINAL! – comienza a caminar y se pone a un lado de la mesa de los bocadillos – como pudo el enterarse de… bueno… después de todo, siempre me sale por todos lados y así ha sido desde que recuerdo – toma un vaso de ponche y abre grandes los ojos al ver una escultura de hielo en forma de cisne, con las alas extendidas y su largo cuello doblado a un lado; transformarse en su querido cabeza de balón que la miraba preocupado – _Helga… tienes que hacer lo correcto…_

Helga pone el vaso de ponche en la mesa de un golpe – ya voy, ya voy… ¿que no puede uno relajarse un poco? ¡Rayos!... – fija la vista a lo lejos y ve a Miranda justo al lado de la otra mesa de bocadillos – es hora de sacar la basura.

Cerca de ahí están Harold con Rhonda y Stinky junto con Sid, mirando extrañados a Helga – ¿Qué no es esa la señorita Helga? Se ve muy bonita aunque algo extraña hablándole a una escultura de hielo – comenta Stinky a sus compañeros.

– mph, mph… debo decir – interrumpe Rhonda – que ese vestido se le ve genial. Juntarse con las porristas sí que le ha ayudado mucho a su aspecto – termina cruzándose de brazos con media sonrisa.

Al otro extremo del gimnasio cerca de la puerta de salida, Gerald mira a su alrededor buscando a Miranda, cuando el sonido de un teléfono celular lo distrae – ¿Ese sonido de donde viene? – roda los ojos tratando de localizar el origen del sonido cuando le da por poner las manos en su saco, encontrando un celular que no era el suyo – ¿y este celular? – lo saca y se percata que el nombre de la llamada entrante dice "contéstame"

Vuelve a dar un vistazo rápido buscando al dueño del celular y decide contestar – ¿bueno?...

– _Gerald… cambia a… videollamada…_

Aun con muchas dudas en la cabeza (y sintiendo un déjà vu) cambia la recepción a videollamada y antes de ver quien era la persona al otro lado del celular, siente como unas manos lo jalan llevándolo violentamente fuera del gimnasio, en los pasillos de la escuela.

– ¡Así te quería agarrar idiota! – Grita Edward sujetando fuerte el cuello del saco que Gerald trae puesto y poniéndolo contra la pared – ¿con que te quieres pasar de listo con mi chica, verdad?

Gerald en medio de la confusión ve al fortachón que lo sujeta y a otros dos sujetos tomándolo de los hombros para que no pueda escapar – _son miembros del equipo de futbol americano_ – forcejea un poco tratando de soltarse – ¿qué diablos quieres Edward?

Casi al mismo tiempo, dentro del gimnasio; Helga se acerca a paso decidido a donde se encuentra Miranda platicando con Chelsea – A ver Peterson, la broma termino… dile a tu novio Edward la verdad sobre Gerald.

La morena lejos de molestarse, ríe fingiendo inocencia – ¿Edward? No sé de qué me hablas Pataki… Por si no lo sabes estoy en una cita con Gerald, a mi Edward no me interesa.

Helga cruzándose de brazos, ríe sarcásticamente – ja-ja-ja… eres muy graciosa. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando Peterson, te escuche cuando engañabas a Edward mintiéndole sobre el tonto de Geraldo en el baño de chicas… Deja al pelos de espaguetifuera de esto Peterson, hablo en serio – y termina mostrándole a los cinco vengadores.

Miranda frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que alguien sabía su secreto y voltea a ver furiosa a Chelsea, a lo que esta última se defiende – yo no le dije a nadie Miranda, lo juro.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de la escuela, Edward mantenía contra la pared a Gerald ayudado por sus amigos y está a punto de dar el primer golpe cuando escucha una voz familiar – _¿Edward? No sé de qué me hablas Pataki… Por si no lo sabes estoy en una cita con Gerald, a mi Edward no me interesa._

– ¿Miranda? – Edward gira la vista al celular que trae el moreno en la mano y alcanza a distinguir a una persona conocida en la pantalla – ¿esa no es Miranda? – Suelta a Gerald no sin antes tomar el celular y poner atención a la videollamada – _Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando Peterson, te escuche cuando engañabas a Edward mintiéndole sobre el tonto de Geraldo en el baño de chicas… Deja al pelos de espagueti fuera de esto Peterson, hablo en serio._

– ¿Helga? – piensa Gerald y soltándose del agarre de los otros dos que también quedaron confundidos ante la acción de Edward y se acerca también para ver la videollamada.

Volviendo con las dos adolescentes, Miranda se burla a carcajadas en el rostro de Helga, algo que obviamente enfurece a la rubia – jajajajajaja vamos Pataki, ¿acaso crees que tus amenazas van a surtir efecto conmigo? – Toma un vaso de ponche que degusta tranquilamente – mira querida Helga en este momento ese par de fracasados se han de estar peleando por mí, y claro que me quedare con el que gane… espero que gane el dulce muñeco de Gerald y no ese mastodonte patético de Edward.

Helga también bebe de un vaso de ponche, estrujándolo con todas sus fuerzas a modo de calmarse a sí misma, tirándolo a un lado – ¿Y si tanto te gusta Gerald porque quieres que lo masacren?

– no me malinterpretes, claro que me gusta Gerald y mucho… pero eso no es suficiente sabes, tiene que hacer meritos para salir conmigo…

Sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, un grupo de jóvenes las fue rodeando esperando a ver como terminaría todo.

– ¿Gerald hacer méritos contigo? Jajajajaja que boba – Helga bebe otro vaso y continua – él es mucho mejor persona que tú Peterson, no sabes lo afortunada que eres de salir con el estúpido de pelos necios – hace una pausa recordando todo lo que hizo en FTi y también que gracias a su apoyo incondicional, Arnold pudo encontrar a sus padres en San Lorenzo – él puede ser el mejor amigo que podrías encontrar… tú eres la que debería de hacer meritos para que el cabeza de cepillo te haga caso.

La morena enarca una ceja, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa burlona – ¿Por eso cambiaste tú apariencia Pataki? ¿Para llamar su atención? Jajajaja que patética y aun así te lo gane… entiéndelo nadie te quiere ni siquiera como amiga por eso siempre andas sola en los pasillos… no… momento… – hace una pausa fingiendo estar pensando – ahora que lo recuerdo tú eras amiga de esa fea y horrible oriental ex novia de Gerald ¿verdad?

La rubia enardecida arruga el segundo vaso de ponche tirándolo al piso con furia ya sin poderse contener, apuntando con el dedo a Miranda – ¡no te permito que hables así de Phoebe! Estas a años luz de distancia de ella, porque no necesito andarle rogando a Gerald para que fuera su pareja… no como tú Pe-ter-son.

Las palabras de la rubia encendieron la ira en Miranda, que en un arrebato de coraje empujo a Helga, haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre Eugene (que no había ido a la escuela porque se había resbalado con la nieve, ganándose un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo) y Eugene tratando de no caer se apoyo en el cucharon de la ponchera que salió volando, cayendo sobre Miranda y enrojeciendo su vestido blanco – ¡AAH!...mi vestido… Maldita Pataki.

– ¡MALDITA AHORA VERAS! – Grita la rubia apretando los puños desde el piso, poniéndose en pie como rayo dispuesta a darle un golpe al bello rostro de Miranda, cuando una mano detiene su puño y otra la rodea por la cintura – ¡Suéltenme! ¡Rayos! ¿Quién demonios me está…?

Y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, en especial para Helga, es Gerald el que la tiene tomada del puño y la cintura, tratando de contenerla – ¡No Helga no lo hagas! – Después roda los ojos hacia Miranda, frunciendo el ceño – no vale la pena.

– ¡Gerald! – Miranda que trataba de quitarse la mancha en su vestido, cambia su tono de voz al ver al moreno – Te he estado buscando, veras yo…

– ya cállate Miranda, lo sabemos todo – responde Edward que sale detrás de Gerald mirándola furioso – tu juego se acabo.

Helga veía con enormes ojos a Gerald, que aun la abrazaba por la espalda para evitar que golpeara a Miranda, a quien miraba con cara de pocos amigos – ¿_de donde salió?… ¿y cómo es qué?…_ – se preguntaba la rubia cuando de pronto el sonido de un silbatazo llamo la atención de todos.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunta la entrenadora que vestía un hermoso vestido bicolor, blusa de mangas largas negra y falda larga en color blanco – Helga, tienes diez minutos fuera – responde la profesora al ver a Miranda con su vestido manchado y a Helga forcejeando con Gerald – y al resto de ustedes ya no hay nada que ver aquí, así que despejen el área.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Yo diez minutos fuera? ¡GRRRR! – Helga se suelta del agarre en forma brusca y se da la media vuelta bastante furiosa – si yo no hice nada, solo lo que… – se detiene al escuchar el desgarro de una tela y se gira solo para ver que Eugene tenía apoyada una muleta en el saco beige de Helga, rasgándolo a lo largo – ups… lo siento mucho Helga.

– sí, sí… como sea… – responde y sigue su camino, saliendo del gimnasio.

– Muy bien que la hiciste Miranda – le recrimina Rhonda, junto con Nadine y Sheena, que mantenían los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

– Ya no volveré a caer en tus mentiras – le dice Edward dándose la media vuelta alejándose de ella.

Miranda que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de las personas que la rodeaban, veía que todos los testigos le dirigían miradas de reproche antes de irse – no entienden, esto fue ideado por Helga – se gira desesperada hacia Gerald y lo toma de los hombros – tú me crees ¿verdad Geraldito?

Fijando la vista en Miranda, Gerald enarca una ceja – en tus sueños Peterson – retira las manos de sus hombros y se aleja, buscando ahora a Helga – ¿sabes para donde se fue Helga? – Le pregunta a James que estaba entre las personas que presenciaron todo y ya se estaban dispersando.

– Salió del gimnasio Gerald – responde James aun impactado por todo lo que sucedió minutos atrás – ¿si te agarro a golpes ese tal Edward?

El moreno se quedo pensando por un instante, recordando que de no ser por el celular que encontró en su saco, ahora sería hombre muerto – con respecto a eso… – una mano sobre su hombro lo hace girar, encontrándose con Edward que le estaba regresando el celular – Johanssen... tu celular.

– Gracias… – toma el celular y antes de que Edward lo soltara por completo, este le comenta – Owen me dijo que Pataki salió del edificio… tienes mucha suerte de tener una amiga así Johanssen – finaliza soltando el celular.

Gerald asiente con la cabeza y sin esperar más, guardo el celular para salir corriendo del gimnasio con la esperanza de alcanzar a Helga.

Fin del Flashback...

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Bueno, ahora nuestro querido cabeza de cepillo pensara dos veces antes de no escuchar a Helga. Miranda obtuvo lo que merecía y ahora Gerald tendrá que buscar a Helga para hablar con ella (de perdido agradecerle por lo del celular) ¿como reaccionara Helga cuando Gerald la encuentre? ¿será castigada por lo que pasó? Luego lo leeremos :) Una vez más agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic y me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que ande por ahí. Saludos

**mari3304: **"Las mujeres siempre tienen la razon"... Claro y esa regla la tuvo que aprender nuestro cabeza de cepillo "casi por la mala" (estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por una chica que no vale la pena) Espero que este capítulo te guste tambien. Te mando un saludo :)

**To Midnight:** ¡Orales! yo tambien di saltitos cuando vi tu Review... en serio me da muchisimo gusto saber que te gusta mi fic y pues si, a mi también me cae mal Miranda... ¿será la ultima vez que la leamos? a lo mejor, más adelante si le va a tocar enfrentarse con la vieja betsy y los cinco vengadores jajaja. Te mando un afectuoso saludo y ya sabes, espero tu Review :)

**rickhunter17:** Hola ya extrañaba tus Reviews... pues si al cabeza de espagueti se le pusieron las cosas color hormiga y todo por no prestarle atención a Helga. Te mando un saludo y espero tu review :)

**Sams Efron:** Pues si se dejo venir el Armagedon jeje ya que Helga y Gerald son buenos amigos (por lo menos y hata ahorita solo son amigos) En cuanto a Phoebe va a ser muy dificil de convencerla pero no te adelanto mucho de lo que va a pasar. Arnold va a aparecer (no como alusinacion de Helga eso te lo aseguro) pero tienes que tener paciencia :). Ya por ultimo te digo que me da gusto que te haya agradado como manejo los sentimientos de los personajes y sobre todo el cambio de Helga (porque aunque cambie por fuera, Helga siempre sera igual en su interior). Me sorprendi cuando vi que hiciste todos esos Reviews y espero el de este cap para saber si te gusto. Te mando un gran saludo.

**Bkpets:** CARAY, cuando vi todo lo que me escribiste me sacaste bastante de onda, no sabia por donde comenzar jijiji... ¿un dibujo? orale me sentiria honrada en que dibujaras a Helga basandote en la descripcion que hago (yo por mi parte y en un tiempecito libre voy a hacer algunos dibujos que luego subire) Sobre las faltas de ortografía no dudo que algunas (sino es que muchas) palabras no las revise, así que te prometo tratar de revisar bien eso. Y si, la bofetada fue tan fuerte que la mano de Phoebe se mancho tambien de labial. Gracias por notar los pequeños detalles que trato de conservar en la historia (como "Slausen's", la alergia de Helga por las fresas y le heladero, que salió en este cap) y en cuanto a intercalar el dialogo entre personajes y escenarios lo voy a seguir haciendo hasta que terminen de explicar como fue que se "acercaron" la primera vez. En serio te agradezco tooooooooooodo lo que escribiste y creeme estare atenta esperando tu Review sobre este capitulo, esperando que sea de tu agrado. Te mando un enorme abrazo y un gran saludo junto con un agradecimiento por tomarte el tiempo de escribir todo eso. :) Nos vemos.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	6. Recuerdos Bajo la Nieve

¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, ya que por desgracia me caí y fracture mi muñeca derecha (y siendo diestra para mi es más difícil hacer las cosas, como escribir a máquina) Aun así estoy muy contenta por los Reviews, los favoritos y los alerts, en el siguiente capitulo respondo los mismos. Espero me comprendan.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Flashback…

El manto nocturno extendía su gélida presencia a través de los fríos copos de nieve, que ahora caían con más intensidad sobre Hillwood, envolviendo el tibio cuerpo de cierta rubia que a paso lento se abría camino solitaria en la noche sin más compañía que las lámparas de la acera, poniéndose justo debajo de una de estas, proporcionándole un poco de calor.

En la mente de Helga, solo unas palabras resonaban una y otra vez: _"¿Por eso cambiaste tú apariencia Pataki? ¿Para llamar su atención? Jajajaja que patética y aun así te lo gane… entiéndelo nadie te quiere ni siquiera como amiga por eso siempre andas sola en los pasillos…"_ –… esa idiota… – Dando un largo suspiro, la pelirrubia continuo su camino sintiendo como el frío se filtraba cruelmente a través de la rasgadura de su abrigo, llevándose consigo el poco calor que le brindaba.

Abrazándose a sí misma, Helga se refugió bajo otra lámpara de calle frotándose los brazos que titiritaban de frío – _"no… momento… ahora que lo recuerdo tú eras amiga de esa fea y horrible oriental ex novia de Gerald ¿verdad?"_

Al traer esas palabras a su mente, se dio cuenta de algo que tal vez no quería aceptar; no solamente se sentía sola, estaba sola. Tal vez no se percato antes porque Lila había permanecido a su lado, pero desde que la pelirroja se marcho, ese sentimiento de soledad se hacía cada vez más presente en su vida diaria… – _tú no eres fea y horrible Phoebe… eres graciosa, simpática, dulce y bella… no como yo…_ – los zafiros de sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de un suave carmesí por la fuerza sobrehumana que ejercía la rubia para contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de bajar por sus mejillas.

Y como si la vida le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, un automóvil que iba con exceso de velocidad piso un enorme charco cercano a ella, y al verlo venir tan rápido pudo predecir el irritante desenlace, más no lo pudo evitar; mojando y llenando de lodo el hermoso abrigo beige que su hermana le había regalado.

– ¡Genial! Simplemente genial – bufó Helga al sentir como la humedad iba traspasando el abrigo, orillando a que se lo quitará para no congelarse la espalda. Ahora, los pequeños copos de nieve caían libremente sobre sus hombros y brazos desnudos; y el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a sentirse cual daga que la atravesaba, dejándola mal herida por dentro y casi cortándole la respiración, ya que ese charco de agua no solo la lleno de lodo, sino que trajo a la luz un doloroso recuerdo de la infancia que parecía darle fuerzas a las palabras de Miranda – _"entiéndelo nadie te quiere ni siquiera como amiga por eso siempre andas sola en los pasillos…"_

Levanto la vista y pudo ver como los pequeños copos de nieve danzaban al compás del viento, brillando como pequeñas estrellas bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, recordándole el lluvioso día que conoció a Arnold.

– Arnold… – el recuerdo de su amable gesto al protegerla de la lluvia; más la dulce sonrisa que le dio justo el día que se sentía más triste, le dibujo una amarga sonrisa en el rostro. Pues sabía con todo su ser que ahora su dulce ángel se encontraba lejos, sin poder siquiera darle una palabra de aliento.

Todo esto hizo estragos en su actual estado de ánimo, y lentamente cerró los ojos para que al fin las lágrimas pudieran resbalar por sus mejillas a libre demanda.

De repente sintió un poco de calor que le cubría los hombros y bajaba suavemente por la espada. Por un breve momento pensó que esa cálida sensación fue consecuencia de su recuerdo por el cabeza de balón – _con solo pensar en ti… siento la calidez de tu presencia…_ – se decía para sus adentros la rubia que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, con miedo de abrirlos y que el calor que ahora envolvía su cuerpo confortándola, se desvaneciera.

– No debiste salir así del gimnasio… te puedes resfriar… – La voz que Helga escucho le hizo dar un pequeño brinco, soltando el abrigo que sostenía en sus manos, girándose con los ojos completamente abiertos solo para ver al que está detrás de ella – ¡Gerald!... es decir… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí pelos de espagueti?

El moreno hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras se inclina para recoger el abrigo que ella había tirado – evitando que te resfríes Pataki, eso hago.

Muy despacio, la rubia descruzo los brazos y subió las manos para posarlas sobre sus hombros, comprobando que traía puesto algo encima, dándole a su congelado cuerpo el calor que tanto necesitaba. Después cruzo la mirada con Gerald y corroboro que el chico solo traía puesto el saco de su traje – ¿y a ti quien te dijo que necesitaba de tu ayuda cabeza de cepillo? – respondió sintiéndose algo extraña, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acomodaba el cálido y afelpado saco, pues una cosa era cierta, estaba muerta de frío.

– es una noche muy fría ¿verdad? – Responde sin prestarle mayor atención a la pregunta que le hizo Helga – será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Helga comenzó a caminar junto a Gerald. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera se volteaban a ver. Así continuaron una cuadra completa hasta que Helga entendió lo que según para ella, estaba pasando.

Volteando en forma brusca, Helga apunta con el dedo al moreno y comienza a reclamarle – ¡Si vienes a exigir que le pida una disculpa a tú "noviecita" Miranda, estas pero muy equivocado Geraldo! – sentencia la rubia poniendo los brazos en la cintura.

El moreno enarco una ceja, mirándola confundido – Helga… yo…

– ¡Porque primero nevara en Cuba antes de que le hable a Miranda! – responde de lado la rubia sin prestarle atención a Gerald.

Gerald poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca trata de hablar con ella – verás Helga con respecto a Miranda… bueno yo…

– ¡ASH! ¡Abre los malditos ojos cabeza de cepillo y date cuenta que esa tonta no te conviene! – Empieza a dar vueltas, moviendo los brazos en todas direcciones y sin darse cuenta se baja de la acera – ¿Por qué los hombres son tan estúpidos?

El moreno roda la vista hacia el extremo de la calle y abre grande los ojos al ver que viene un automóvil a toda velocidad – Helga…

– ¡Criminal! ¿Qué acaso nunca escuchan cuando una les está hablando?…

Gerald miraba nervioso al automóvil y a la rubia constantemente, viendo como el primero no bajaba la velocidad – ¡Helga!

– ¿ves? Ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención – respondió Helga girándose hacia Gerald extendiendo los brazos a forma de puntualizar su reclamo.

– ¡HELGA CUIDADO! – grita el moreno mientras la toma de los brazos y la jala regresándola a la acera.

– ¡AH!... – La rubia pega un pequeño grito y después se gira al sentir como la ráfaga de viento que dejo el vehículo, envolvía sus congelados tobillos. Levanto la vista solo para ver al automóvil alejándose con exceso de velocidad y en respuesta levanta su puño en forma amenazante pero este permanece oculto bajo la larga manga del abrigo de Gerald – ¡aprende a conducir idiota!

El moreno por su parte, pone de nuevo una mano detrás de su nuca mientras que con la otra sujeta el abrigo beige – ¿estás bien?...

Aun con la adrenalina, Helga se gira y ve a Gerald con el ceño fruncido, el cual lentamente va cambiando al ver la expresión "de pena" en el rostro de él – veras Helga yo… – mete la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y le muestra el celular que se encontró en la fiesta – quería devolverte tu celular.

Helga se le queda mirando un poco extrañada y lentamente toma el celular, sacando su delicada mano debajo de la manga – ¿Cómo es que tienes mi…?

– Y no Helga… – la interrumpe para poder continuar – no quiero que le pidas perdón a Miranda, de hecho la persona que te debe pedir perdón por todo esto… soy yo.

La rubia queda atónita, boquiabierta ante las palabras de Gerald y antes de que pudiera contestar; el claxon de un automóvil los hace voltear y sus luces los enceguecen un instante, por lo que ambos entrecerraron los ojos para tratar de identificar a la persona que manejaba el vehículo, parándose a un lado de ellos.

– ¡BRAINY! – Dijeron Helga y Gerald al unísono al ver descender de la camioneta al chico de la graciosa respiración – ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – le pregunta Gerald.

La rubia se cruza de brazos dando un largo suspiro – él siempre se aparece donde sea cabeza de cepillo, créeme… y nunca se como lo hace.

Brainy se acerca a Helga, pero en esta ocasión la sonrisa que siempre mostraba en su rostro había sido cambiada por una expresión de preocupación – Ahhh… Helga… ¿has estado llorando?

Helga abre grandes los ojos al recordar que hacía unos instantes había derramado algunas lágrimas y en respuesta se limpio los ojos con el antebrazo desnudo (recogiendo la manga del abrigo de Gerald) esperando que el maquillaje no se le hubiera corrido como a su hermana. En tanto Gerald, este baja la mirada y mete las manos en el saco de su traje un poco apenado, pues se había dado cuenta que la rubia estaba llorando, dejando huella de ello en su ruborizado y delicado rostro, remarcando la mirada de tristeza y melancolía que tenía cuando la encontró; más sin embargo no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para siquiera mencionárselo.

– Ahhh… vamos a casa… – abrió la puerta del copiloto y la de los pasajeros para que se pudieran subir sus amigos – Ahhh… Helga… Gerald…

Helga y Gerald cruzaron miradas una vez más. La primera se acomodo el abrigo del moreno e inmediatamente subió a la camioneta. Gerald en cambio bajo la vista y observo un momento el abrigo beige que Helga dejo caer al piso, dudando por un segundo sobre ir con ellos o no; hasta que una pequeña palmada en la espalda lo regreso a la actualidad – vamos Gerald… Ahhh… acompáñame a dejar a Helga…

– ¡por Dios Geraldo! No tenemos toda la noche… ¿Qué esperas? ¿La segunda era del hielo? ¡Criminal! – comenta Helga desde el asiento del copiloto antes de cerrar la puerta en forma bastante brusca.

Gerald y Brainy se miran entre sí, mostrando una amplia sonrisa este último – Ahhh… parece que Helga ya se siente mejor… Ahhh

– Sí… eso parece – se acerca a la camioneta con el ceño un poco fruncido por la reacción de la chica, pero este fue remplazando por una pequeña sonrisa al ir subiendo al interior del vehículo y ver el rostro de Helga más relajado.

Fin del Flashback…

– Vaya Helga… – la interrumpe Lila juntando las manos mirando hacia el cielo en forma soñadora – estoy segura que Brainy se veía guapísimo con su smoking – termina lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

Al verla, la rubia eleva una ceja al tiempo que termina de comerse el cono de helado que había comprado – disculpa Lila… ¿acaso entre tú y Brainy ha habido…?

Negando con la cabeza baja, la ruborizada pelirroja le responde – no Helga, la verdad nunca he tenido algo con Brainy, es solo que… bueno tú entiendes.

Helga dibuja una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro al "entender" lo que Lila estaba tratando de decir – no… puedo… creerlo… la señorita perfección no tiene suerte en… – en su intención por hacer un comentario sarcástico, se detiene a medio camino cuando ve la tristeza y la vergüenza en los ojos de Lila. Da un largo suspiro y cambia el tono de su comentario al instante que posa una mano en su hombro – no te sientas mal por eso Lila, no eres la única que tiene que ver a la persona que ama desde la distancia… – da otro pequeño suspiro y ve que el sol ya se está ocultando – ven Lila, vamos a casa de Rhonda.

Un poco inquieta por saber que pasó después, Lila le cuestiona – Helga, después de que subieron al automóvil del dulce Brainy ¿Qué sucedió?

Helga se le queda viendo haciendo una mueca semejante a una sonrisa – mmmh… si… subimos a la camioneta y tomamos un poco de calor en su interior. Durante el trayecto no platicamos mucho…

Flashback…

Los tres adolescentes iban en la camioneta de Brainy, quien encendió la calefacción para que sus pasajeros entraran en calor y se sintieran cómodos en el traslado. Una vez que se acomodo en su asiento del copiloto, Helga bajo el parasol para verse en el espejo y cerciorarse que el maquillaje no se le hubiera corrido como cuando llora Olga (algo que realmente hubiera odiado). Tomo un pañuelo de la caja que tenía el chico en su auto y mojándolo con un poco de saliva, comenzó a retirar las pocas huellas de máscara para pestañas que quedaron en sus mejillas; cuando de repente fijo su vista al asiento trasero y pudo ver a Gerald cabizbajo mirando "un punto fijo" por la ventana. Se detiene en lo que está haciendo y mantiene la vista sobre Gerald – _esa mirada…_ – la rubia queda inmóvil sin poder gesticular palabra y poco a poco un recuerdo llego a su mente.

FLASHBACK

En el aeropuerto de Hillwood, Helga no apartaba la vista de la puerta de entrada por donde vio partir a su mejor amiga – cuídate mucho Phoebe – dijo en voz baja la rubia antes de darse media vuelta con la intención de irse, cuando de reojo alcanzo a ver como Gerald se alejaba de la puerta, dirigiéndose a los grandes ventanales que estaban como a 8 metros donde un grupo de personas observaban los aviones que estaban a punto de despegar.

Sin decir nada, Helga se acerco al moreno por curiosidad, guardando cierta distancia y se percato que el chico no despegaba los ojos del avión donde seguramente iba Phoebe. Su mirada mostraba tristeza, a tal punto que ella hubiera jurado ser testigo de cómo una imperceptible lágrima resbalaba indiscreta por su mejilla.

Desviando la vista hacia el avión que estaba a punto de despegar, Helga decidió respetar su tiempo a solas para despedirse de Phoebe. Y así como llegó al lado de Gerald, se fue dejándolo solo. En cuanto a Gerald, en ese instante se encontraba tan ensimismado sumido en sus emociones, que en ningún momento se percato de la presencia de Helga.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

Volviendo al vehículo, Gerald levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de la chica en el espejo del parasol, a lo que esta frunció el entrecejo, para rápidamente voltearse y reclamarle – ¿que tanto me miras pelos necios?

Fin del Flashback…

– vaya, yo pensaba que siempre se habían llevado bien – Timberly comenta a su hermano algo sorprendida por la "extraña relación" entre él y su supuesta "novia" – ¿Qué más paso en esa noche?

Gerald, que se estaba acomodando de nuevo en su cama, fija la vista en el moño dorado que traía su regalo, que había permanecido discretamente escondido debajo de la misma almohada donde estuvo recargada Helga – esa noche estaba realmente confundido… – extiende su mano y despacio saca el moño dorado, quedando en silencio unos segundos sin quitarle la vista a este – ya no me sentía tan incomodo con Pataki, además es verdad que le estaba muy agradecido por lo que hizo… pero aún había algo que me tenía pensando…

Flashback…

En el interior del automóvil, Gerald iba admirando el paisaje nocturno, observando la blanca nieve así como la oscura noche que de forma irónica, le traía a la mente la fiesta que aún se estaba llevando a cabo en el gimnasio de la escuela.

–"_Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando Peterson, te escuche cuando engañabas a Edward mintiéndole sobre el tonto de Geraldo en el baño de chicas… Deja al pelos de espagueti fuera de esto Peterson, hablo en serio."_

El moreno levanta la vista y la dirige hacia Helga, que de forma extraña lo está mirando a través del espejo del parasol – ¿que tanto me miras pelos necios?

– Nada… – vuelve la vista hacia la calle recordando otra de las declaraciones de Helga – _"¿Gerald hacer méritos contigo? Jajajajaja que boba... él es mucho mejor persona que tú Peterson, no sabes lo afortunada que eres de salir con el estúpido de pelos necios_… _él puede ser el mejor amigo que podrías encontrar… tú eres la que debería de hacer meritos para que el cabeza de cepillo te haga caso."_

De pronto, el vehículo se detiene en un semáforo junto a un viejo y conocido jardín de niños, haciendo que los ojos del chico se posaran en el espejo lateral del automóvil solo para descubrir como el rostro de Helga se llenaba de melancolía. Muy despacio, la rubia posaba una mano en la ventana y fijaba su mirada en la entrada de dicha escuela.

– _esa mirada… _– Gerald estaba seguro haber visto antes esa expresión, inclusive antes de encontrarla minutos atrás; no podía recordar cuando o donde, hasta que regreso la vista al jardín de niños mientras el vehículo continuaba su camino.

FLASHBACK…

Gerald vio a través del enorme ventanal como el avión que transportaba a Phoebe se elevaba a los cielos, llevándose a su chica especial.

– Cuídate mucho mi querida Phoebe – posa su mano en el vidrio a modo de "despedida" permaneciendo así hasta que el avión se perdió de vista y cabizbajo, salió del edificio, pasando de largo unas bancas que se encontraban en la acera, pero el sollozo de una chica le llamo la atención, acercándose a ella en forma silenciosa; quedando sorprendido y al mismo tiempo incrédulo al ver de la persona que se trataba – _¿Helga?_

– Realmente te voy a extrañar mucho amiga – comento entre discretos sollozos, cierta rubia que había permanecido sentada afuera de las instalaciones del aeropuerto, con la vista hacia el firmamento, viendo los aviones que lo circundaban.

Por su parte Helga se encontraba tan triste que no sintió en ningún momento la presencia del moreno, quien lentamente se alejo de la chica para no perturbarla en su "despedida", dejándola atrás aún confundido sobre la inesperada reacción de Helga, puesto que sabía que ellas dos eran amigas pero siempre pensó que esa amistad era mantenida gracias a Phoebe, su "esclava" incondicional. Pero en esa tarde el moreno había visto una faceta diferente en Helga, una que en definitiva no conocía.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Gerald continuaba mirando a la rubia quien se acerco delicadamente al vidrio de la puerta, entreabrió sus carnosos labios como si estuviera dispuesta de darle un beso a la ventana y soplo un poco de aliento, empañando el vidrio para después dibujar con el dedo índice una silueta parecida a la de un balón de futbol "con cabello"

– _¿Arnold?_ – el moreno abrió grandes los ojos porque al fin pudo entender que era lo que estaba pasando entre Helga y él. Al irse Phoebe, no solo él había perdido a su novia en esa despedida, sino que Helga también perdió a su mejor amiga… y seguramente ella se sentía tan solitaria y triste como cuando él tuvo que decirle adiós a Arnold…

– _¡Eso!… ¡Arnold!... ahora sé cómo se sintió Helga cuando Arnold se fue… y cuando Phoebe se…_

– Ahhh… llegamos… – la voz de Brainy saca a Gerald de sus pensamientos, rodando los ojos hacia el exterior para ver que están estacionados delante de la casa de Helga.

Fin del Flashback…

– Caray… entonces si tenían algo en común – responde Lila a lo que la rubia le esta platicando – ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta?

La rubia bajo la vista y alentó sus pasos – pues… no sé si Gerald se percato de algo en ese momento, pero yo…

Flashback…

El vehículo se detuvo al lado de un conocido jardín de niños que de inmediato robo la atención de Helga, recordando la primera vez que vio a Arnold – _Arnold como te extraño…_ – la chica puso su mano en el vidrio como tratando de alcanzar la puerta de entrada de la escuela, deseando tal vez ingresar al edificio y encontrar a su adorado ángel de cabellos dorados. Se acerco poco a poco al vidrio y como si fuera a plasmar un beso en este, entreabrió los labios soplando un poco de aliento para que el vidrio se empañara y con la otra mano dibujo la silueta de la cabeza de Arnold – _Arnold… no es lo mismo sin ti… desde que te fuiste yo solo… _– de repente la rubia abrió grande los ojos y desvió su mirada hacia el chico que venía atrás, porque al fin podía entender los sentimientos de Gerald, que de una u otra forma eran como emociones compartidas, algo que sin querer; tenían en común – _cuando Arnold se fue, el cabeza de cepillo anduvo mucho tiempo cabizbajo, pero siempre conto con Phoebe… igual que yo… y ahora que Phoebe no está, seguramente se siente…_

– Ahhh… llegamos… – la voz de Brainy saca a Helga de sus pensamientos, volviendo la vista al frente en forma presurosa solo para ver que están estacionados en la acera de su casa.

– ¿Eh?... ah sí… gracias Brainy… – responde Helga un poco distraída mientras se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

Brainy al ver que la chica se dispone a descender de la unidad, se adelanta para abrirle la puerta como todo caballero – permíteme Helga…

– ah sí… gracias – Helga toma la mano que Brainy le había extendido y con la otra sujeta la caída de su hermoso vestido negro – estas muy galante hoy chico listo – le comenta una vez que suelta su mano y le da un pequeño y suave golpe en el brazo con la vieja Betsy, recibiendo a cambio la enorme sonrisa del muchacho – si que sabes cómo tratar a una chica.

– Brainy, yo me quedo aquí – comenta Gerald que se baja rápido del vehículo, llamando la atención de los dos – necesito caminar un poco y respirar un poco de aire… además quiero hablar… con Helga.

La rubia se cruza de brazos, mirando de lado a Gerald – si, si… como tú digas GERALDO.

Gerald se acerca a Helga y a Brainy, quedando los tres en silencio esperando a que el chico de los anteojos se retirara – este… quiero hablar con ella… a solas – le comenta el moreno a Brainy.

Brainy mantiene su extraña sonrisa fijando la vista a Helga – ahhh… ahhh…

Helga y Gerald cruzan miradas, cada uno con una ceja elevada, extrañados y preguntándose porque Brainy no se va – ¿ocurre algo hermano? – pregunta Johanssen.

– Ahhh… ahhh…

– ¡Rayos Brainy! ¡¿Acaso se te congelaron las ideas o qué? – Levanta su mano a la altura del rostro y truena los dedos – ¡caray reacciona hermano!

"Discretamente" se acerca el moreno a la rubia, sin despegar la vista de Brainy – _parece como si se hubiera congelado _– le susurra al oído para que este último no escuche, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera escucharlo.

Regresando su vista a Brainy, Helga le responde – no lo creo cabeza de cepillo, este chico puede quedarse así con la mirada fija sin decir…

– Ahhh… olvidaste tu bolso… ahhh – comenta Brainy al tiempo que interrumpe a Helga y levanta su mano mostrándole un pequeño bolso en forma de corazón, color negro, con un adorno de tela color rosa en forma de flor de cerezo y un asa larga hecha de pedrería rosa – ahhh… toma.

– ¿bolso? Ah sí, se me olvido bajarlo del vehículo – toma el bolso cuando de repente recuerda el celular que le regreso el moreno – un momento… ¿Cómo es que si nunca baje este bolso, mi celular termino en tus manos cabeza de cepillo?

El moreno levanta las manos en posición de defensa y responde – wow, wow… momento Pataki, ese celular lo encontré después que lo metiste en el abrigo que llevas puesto.

– ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Acaso estas demente? ¿Por qué habría yo, Helga G. Pataki meter mi teléfono celular a tu tonto abrigo?

– Ahhh… fui yo… ahhh

– ¡¿TU? – preguntan al unisonó Gerald y Helga sorprendidos por la confesión de Brainy – ¿Por qué lo hiciste Brainy? y quiero la verdad – le exige la rubia.

– Necesitabas ayuda para que Gerald te escuchara… ahhh… y te escucho – responde Brainy bastante tranquilo y con un movimiento de la mano, se despide de los chicos encaminándose a su vehículo para al fin dejarlos solos.

Helga cruza miradas junto con Gerald, aun impactados por la "extraña estrategia" que realizo su compañero – vaya si que es un chico extraño – responde Gerald una vez que Brainy se fue.

– ja, créeme no tienes la menor idea cabeza de cepillo, se aparece por todos lados además que siempre me espía cuando estoy hablando con... – la rubia hace una pausa al darse cuenta que está hablando más de lo necesario...

– ¿con quién? – pregunta el moreno un poco curioso

– ¡Coooooon el teléfono celular! ¡Si eso! – responde la chica, finalizando con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando que Gerald no le haga más cuestiones sobre el tema.

– Helga, sobre lo que paso entre tú y Miranda en la fiesta, bueno yo...

– Eso te pasa por pensar con los pantalones antes que con el cerebro, cabeza hueca – pone una mano en la cintura y otra la dirige a su cabeza, señalándola con el dedo a modo de enfatizar sus palabras.

Dando un cansado suspiro, Gerald mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con la intención de calentarse, mientras sujeta con el brazo el abrigo de Helga – como tú digas Helga– al decir esto, se da la vuelta un poco decepcionado por la respuesta de la rubia – de todas formas muchas gracias.

– ¡Gerald espera! – Al ver que el moreno se detiene, la rubia prosigue – lo que quiero decir es… bueno tú fuiste presidente de la clase en cuarto grado… además que ideaste junto con Arnold la mejor broma del día de brujas e inclusive lograste ser el rey de un estúpido juego de cartas o dados ¡¿Qué se yo?… ¡rayos cabeza de cepillo! condujiste un autobús sin frenos a los 9 años y no sé cómo diablos sabias que detrás de la cascada había una cueva.

Cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja, Gerald le responde – ¿cuál es tu punto Pataki?

– Mi punto es… – da un largo suspiro frotándose su brazo izquierdo y continua – mi punto es que no se cuanto escuchaste de la discusión con Miranda, pero una persona como ella no te merece cabeza de cepi… digo Gerald… mereces a alguien mejor… alguien como Phoebe.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Gerald no podía creer lo que Helga le acababa de decir. Es decir, ¿Helga G. Pataki hablando de Gerald Martin Johanssen de esa manera? Eso definitivamente sacaría de balance a cualquiera, en especial a Gerald – gracias Helga – le responde con una discreta sonrisa.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica le responde – ¡pero Phoebe es mucho mejor que tú cabeza de cepillo! no quiero que se te suban los humos – finaliza cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo de reojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ahora con la mirada más relajada, Gerald le responde – como tú digas Helga

– sí, sí como sea – comenta la chica mientras sube las escaleras buscando su juego de llaves en el bolso – ¡criminal! No encuentro las estúpidas llaves – comenta revolviendo en forma desesperada el contenido del bolso – ¿donde están?

El moreno que estaba a punto de irse, se percato de la desesperación de Helga – ¿ocurre algo Pataki?

– Claro que ocurre algo Geraldo, no encuentro mis tontas llaves – responde sin despegar los ojos de su bolso, continuando la búsqueda.

– ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta para que te abran?

– ¡cielos santo Gerald tienes razón! ¿Como no se me había ocurrido? ¿Será porque NO hay nadie en la casa? – dice en tono sarcástico cerrando la bolsa.

– No tienes porque ser tan sarcástica Pataki – le responde un poco molesto cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡esta bien lo siento! ¿Sí? – Se baja las escaleras y con cuidado se sienta en el segundo escalón – creo que tendré que esperarlos aquí.

Gerald fija su vista en la chica que permanece sentada en las escaleras de su pórtico y sin poder evitarlo, las palabras de Edward sacuden sus pensamientos – _"tienes mucha suerte de tener una amiga así Johanssen"_

Abrazándose a si misma para conservar el calor, Helga estaba lista para pasar parte de la noche en la entrada de su propia casa, hasta que un sonido la hizo voltear – mph, mph… tengo entendido que cerca de aquí hay un bar karaoke… ¿te gustaría ir?

Abriendo grande los ojos, Helga pone las manos en la cintura frunciendo el entrecejo – ¿acaso me estas invitando a salir?

– O tal vez prefieras quedarte aquí bajo la nieve, esperando a que alguien llegue – hace una pausa y le extiende la mano con una mueca semejante a una sonrisa, esperando la respuesta de Helga – vamos ¿Qué dices?

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Helga que estaba mirando la mano del chico, cruza miradas con él, quien aun le estaba sonriendo. Se encoge de hombros y toma la mano del moreno – sí… que más da.

–con que "estúpido de pelos necios" ¿eh? – le dice una vez que le ayuda a levantarse, con una pequeña sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Qué? – Helga se gira para encontrarse con el rostro "divertido" de Gerald, captando el "curioso" mensaje que este le estaba mandando, sonriendo de forma picara en respuesta – yo solo digo lo que veo Geraldo y no me puedes culpar por eso cabeza de cepillo.

– ah sí… te reto a jugar videojuegos para ver quien es el tonto.

Divertida la rubia le responde – jajaja… créeme chico listo, no ha nacido la persona que le gane a Helga G. Pataki.

– Eso lo veremos Pataki – responde Gerald que camina junto con Helga sintiéndose un poco mejor y sin saber que a pesar de cómo comenzó la noche, esa seria la velada más divertida que había tenido desde que Phoebe se había marchado.

Fin del Flashback…

– Y ahora que Phoebe nos vio… no sabemos que hacer con ella… como convencerla – dice Gerald a su hermana menor – desearía saber que hacer…

– Caray Gerald… cuando Arnold estaba aquí él siempre daba buenos consejos – se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la puerta – ¡ah! Por cierto creo que mi mamá recogió un paquete que estaba afuera de tu habitación, está en la alcoba de mamá y papá.

– un momento señorita – el moreno se apresura y toma el hombro de Timberly – ¿no se te olvida algo?

Timberly baja la mirada y su rostro se fue enrojecido muy despacio, hasta que levanto la vista y completamente apenada le respondió a Gerald – su nombre es Felipe – apenas termino de decir esto, sale corriendo de la habitación de su hermano con el rostro sonrojado.

Por otro lado, Helga y Lila caminaban rumbo a casa de Rhonda – caray Helga, si tan solo Phoebe se diera cuenta de la amistad que tienen ustedes dos.

– Y que lo digas hermana.

– Digo, como quiera que sea estabas defendiendo a Gerald, pensando en los sentimientos de Phoebe y eso fue muy dulce de tu parte – junta las manos en forma soñadora y continua – estoy segura que si Phoebe supiera todo esto, los entendería.

La rubia se para en seco y dando un brusco giro, toma los hombros de Lila – un momento… repíteme eso último.

– que lo que hiciste fue muy dulce de tu parte porque…

– Nooo después de eso – la comienza a sacudir en forma desesperada.

– aah aah aah que… si Phoebe supiera… lo entendería… – responde en forma pausada debido a las fuertes sacudidas que le daba Helga en forma desesperada.

Juntando el puño con su palma de la mano, Helga sonríe en forma extrañamente maliciosa – ¡eso es Lila! Vamos, acompáñame a casa de Phoebe.

– ¿acaso se te ha ocurrido algo Helga? ¿Y la casa de Rhonda? – pregunta Lila un poco temerosa por la respuesta.

– ¡Iremos mas tarde! – La toma de la mano y la lleva casi remolcada por la acera – ¡vamos te explico en el camino!

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Bueno, ahora ya sabemos como fue que ese par comenzo a tratarse, las circunstancias se fueron dando hasta lograr la gran amistad que mantienen. Prometo que muy pronto Arnold hará su aparicion solo les pido mucha paciencia :) . ¿que estara ideando Helga? ¿y Gerald se quedara tan tranquilo? Algo podria pasar en la fiesta de Rhonda. Les mando a todos un abrazo y mis agradecimientos a los que han seguido hasta ahora mi fic.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	7. De fiesta con malas noticias

¡Hola a todos! se siente bien estar de regreso... Ante todo quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado reviews, **mari3304, Mimi Star y Sams Efron**, ademas de los que se han suscrito y ponen las alertas. En segundo término quiero disculparme por la tardanza de actualizar, después de la fractura he tenido que retomar algunas cosas que deje pendiente y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, espero no tardar en hacer el siguiente capitulo.

Los Reviews los respondo al final ;)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**De Fiesta... Con Malas Noticias**

– Helga… no se si esto sea una buena idea – comenta una nerviosa Lila, que permanecía en pie delante de la puerta en la residencia Heyerdahl – _estoy segura que Phoebe se va a dar cuenta…_ – dice en voz más baja, acercando el micrófono de su "manos libres" del celular que permanece ligeramente oculto por el cabello.

A un lado de la casa de Phoebe, justo detrás de los botes de basura, Helga se encuentra escondida con el celular pegado a su rostro – _tú solo apégate al plan Lila, verás que todo va a salir a pedir de boca. _

Volteándose para ver a Helga, Lila le responde – pero Helga, no crees que esto sea un poco…

Sin dar oportunidad a que termine, la chica rubia sube las escaleras de la entrada como rayo, toma a Lila por los hombros y la gira de regreso en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada – ¡Lila no me voltees a ver! ¡Diablos!... Se supone que vienes TÚ sola a hablar con Phoebe – baja las escaleras con su conocido paso firme y vuelve a su posición original desde donde le hace señas para que toque la puerta.

Tras un largo suspiro, Lila finalmente llama a la puerta de la casa, siendo la madre de Phoebe quien atiende a la puerta – ¿sí?

– buenas tardes señora Heyerdahl, ¿se encuentra Phoebe?

– oh, eres Lila verdad, una de las amigas de Phoebe, pasa por favor.

– si señora Heyerdahl – antes de entrar, la pelirroja lanza de reojo un último vistazo hacia donde se encuentra oculta Helga; preocupada por el riesgo que estaban a punto de correr – muchas gracias.

Una vez dentro, la señora Heyerdahl deja a Lila en la sala de estar y sube a la habitación de su hija y antes de tocar la puerta del mismo, el señor Heyerdahl la alcanza y la mira con un dejo de preocupación, puesto que desde que Phoebe regreso no ha salido de su habitación y conociendo a su hija sabían que algo no andaba bien. Después de hacer sonar la puerta, el señor Heyerdahl llama a su hija – querida Phoebe, abajo se encuentra una jovencita amiga tuya.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Phoebe yace recostada boca abajo en su cama estilo japonesa. Su rostro permanece oculto por una almohada, la cual abraza con todas sus fuerzas cada vez que deja salir su llanto amargo – ¡si es Helga dile por favor que me deje en paz!

– ¿Ocurre algo pequeña Phoebe? – el señor Heyerdahl gira el picaporte y para su sorpresa, descubre que su hija no había asegurado la puerta (puesto que cuando llego Phoebe, solo quería recostarse en su cama para dejar salir su tristeza)

– ¡papá! ¡¿Por qué entras así sin anunciarte?

El señor Heyerdahl se inclina al estilo japonés en señal de disculpa – perdona mi atrevimiento hija, pero desde que llegaste no has bajado ¿ocurre algo?

Retirando con cuidado los lentes de su rostro (que ahora eran de un armazón más delicado) Phoebe levanto la vista y vio a su papá en la entrada de su habitación, junto a su mamá – padre… madre… en serio… no estoy de humor… no quiero ver a nadie.

– Vamos Phoebe – la señora Heyerdahl se acerco un poco a su hija y prosiguió – sabemos que algo te sucede y tal vez no quieras platicar con nosotros pero necesitas hablar con alguien… – Phoebe queda en silencio, fijando la vista en el centro de la almohada y jugando con las ramas del pequeño bonsái que se encuentra cerca de su cama, permaneciendo así escasos segundos.

– ¡solo quiero que me dejen en paz! – termina al tiempo que se cubre con una sábana blanca, como cuando era niña.

Ante la respuesta, ambos padres cruzaron miradas – Abajo Lila te está esperando y creemos que si conversas con ella te vas a sentir mejor – finaliza el padre antes de salir junto con su esposa de la habitación, no sin antes dar un último vistazo preocupados por el estado en que se encuentra su hija.

Abajo en la sala de estar, Lila acerca su manos libres y comienza a hablar en voz baja – _Helga, no creo que Phoebe vaya a bajar, sus padres subieron a su habitación y aun no han…_

Desde afuera de la casa, la rubia le contesta – ¿No han que Lila? ¡Criminal! no me dejes así – sale de su escondite y está a punto de asomarse por la ventana cuando escucha una voz al otro lado del teléfono – _hola Lila ¿se te ofrece algo?_

Lila se sobresalta un poco al escuchar a Phoebe, moviendo el auricular de sus "manos libres" dejándolo en mala posición – Phoebe… me… me entere que regresaste a la ciudad y en verdad me da mucho gusto volverte a ver – comenta la pelirroja juntando las manos, tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

– En serio agradezco mucho que hayas venido a visitarme Lila pero para serte sincera y en cuanto a estados de ánimo se refiere, siento decirte que no estoy de humor para socializar; prefiriendo en este momento entregarme a los placeres oníricos así que si me disculpas – se acerca a la puerta de entrada con la intención de abrirla para Lila pero esta última había alcanzado a ver la cabeza de Helga por la ventana.

– ¡NOOO! – Phoebe está a punto de tocar la perilla pero el grito de Lila la sorprende, deteniéndola en el ultimo instante; después de todo, Lila no es de las personas que gritan, sin embargo estaba tratando de evitar que Phoebe se encontrara afuera con Helga – digo… ¿en serio?... me da muchísima tristeza no poder platicar contigo… ¿ha **pesado** algo?

– _¿pesado? Por Dios Lila es pasado… PASADO… ¡rayos!... ¿Qué no escuchas bien? Y hablando de eso no vuelvas a gritar así ¿acaso quieres dejarme sorda?_

– Sí… este digo no… mmmh, quiero decir que si te ha ocurrido algo Phoebe – corrige Lila mostrándose un poco más nerviosa que cuando comenzó – te ves un poco triste.

– ¿Qué si me ha ocurrido algo? – Se aleja de la puerta y camina hacia donde se encuentra sentada la pelirroja – ¿dime qué harías si encontraras a tu supuesta mejor amiga besándose en forma apasionada con el que según es tu novio?

– ¿besándose?

– _¿besándose? – Responde Helga exaltada y al mismo tiempo molesta, apretando los puños a tal punto que casi destruye el celular – ¿Pero de qué diablos está hablando? Lila… Lila por Dios dile algo tú sabes que eso no es verdad… dile que no nos estábamos besando o dile…_

– Este… si… bueno estoy segura que debe haber una buena explicación para lo que viste – le comenta tomándose una de sus pequeñas trenzas.

– ¿buena explicación?... ¿Cuál? – Responde Phoebe dando vueltas en círculos, moviendo los brazos en forma insistente (algo de Helga tenía que habérsele pegado a la chica oriental) – ¿Qué están perdidamente enamorados uno del otro?

– _¿buena explicación para lo que viste? Rayos Lila ¿de qué lado estas?_

– Mph, mph – aclarándose un poco la garganta para tratar de ignorar los reclamos de Helga en su oído, Lila continua – A lo que me refiero es que, ¿estás completamente segura de que se estaban besando?

– Lila tú no entiendes, es que no viste como estaban, ellos…

– Quiero decir – Lila interrumpe a Phoebe para continuar con su explicación – ¿los labios de Gerald estaban posados sobre los de Helga?

Phoebe queda estupefacta ante la pregunta tan directa de Lila – bueno… mmmh… pero el labial de Helga estaba en el rostro de Gerald, ¿Qué objeción tienes sobre eso?

– ¿Gerald tenia labial en sus labios? ¡Oh cielos! entonces debió de ser horrible encontrarlos así, Gerald rozando suavemente la delicada piel de los labios de Helga en un dulce y apasionado beso, mientras las manos de él recorrían desesperadamente la figura de ella – comenta Lila dejando boquiabierta no solo a Phoebe, sino a la rubia que ahora tenía los ojos como platos, la boca abierta y su rostro completamente enrojecido – aunque siendo hoy el cumpleaños de Gerald, entiendo la razón por la que Helga haya estado con él.

Phoebe queda pensativa por un momento, como quiera que sea era cierto que el labial de Helga no se encontraba en sus labios y también era cierto que el cumpleaños de Gerald era hoy, siendo lógico que lo encontrara acompañado por alguien, incluyendo a Helga – Un momento Lila… ¿cómo es que sabes que hoy…?

Al escuchar la voz de Phoebe, Helga reacciona alzando la voz y reclamándole a Lila su muy desatinado comentario – _¡CIELOS SANTO SEÑORITA PERFECCION, ME VAS A MATAR DE UN INFARTO! _

– _Helga…_

– _¿Cómo que sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo? _

– Helga…

– _¿Acaso estás hablando de mi o de otra de tus tontas películas románticas? a las que me has obligado ver una y otra y…_

– ¡HELGA!

– ¿QUE? – La rubia se gira al escuchar su nombre pero al ver de quien se trata, sin poder evitarlo cae en medio de los botes de basura – ¡AAH Phoebe!

– ¿qué haces afuera de mi casa Helga?

– ¿Quién? yo, este… solamente estoy hablando por celular ¡RAYOS! ¿Que no estás viendo?

– Claro Helga y paseando entre mis botes de basura – responde cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo más el entrecejo.

– ¿Y eso qué? Tanto han hablado del calentamiento global que he decido formar parte de esa tontería, además es un país libre – Acerca el celular y finge que continúa hablando mientras se retira una cáscara de banana que había quedado en su cabeza – como te decía Rhonda, el Chez Pierre es un ambiente muy estirado pero tiene una excelente comida. Ahora el Chez Paris…

Descruzando los brazos, Phoebe le muestra a Helga el "manos libres" que tenía Lila escondido en su cabello – se acabaron tus juegos Helga – termina de decir esto y se voltea hacia Lila que aparece detrás de ella – nunca lo imagine de ti Lila.

– lo siento mucho Phoebe, pero… – la pelirroja trata de continuar pero Phoebe le extiende la mano a modo de entregarle el "manos libres" y con la otra dándole un pequeño empujón hacia fuera.

– no quiero volver a saber de ti Helga ni de Gerald y mucho menos de tus trucos – responde Phoebe con un tono bastante amargo al tiempo que está a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de Helga la detiene en el ultimo movimiento.

– ¡Criminal Phoebe! Ni siquiera sé que es lo que le ves a ese pelos de espagueti, digo ¿Quién rayos se cree que es con ese cabello y esa barba? ¿Tutankamon?

– ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así de Gerald ahora que son pareja! – Recrimina con ira la chica oriental que nuevamente abre la puerta de su casa – ¡Deberías de guardarle respeto Helga!

– ¿Pareja? ¿Respeto? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando hermana? Demonios Phoebe sabes que eso…

– chicas por favor, no entremos en cosas que… – comenta Lila tratando de ponerse en medio de las dos pero es movida por Helga y Phoebe.

– ¿Es que acaso no lo quieres? – cuestiona Phoebe, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados por el llanto; mostrando un intenso enojo por "creer" saber la respuesta – responde HELGA.

– ¿y tú sí? – pregunta la rubia muy cerca del rostro de Phoebe, con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionarme eso Helga G. Pataki! – responde de la misma forma que Helga, retándola con la mirada.

– **¡Si lo quieres tanto de perdido lucharías por él!** – finaliza Helga levantando las manos al aire en forma desesperada.

Lila miraba a ambas a la vez, preocupada y anticipando a donde llevaría esa frase que había dicho Helga – vamos chicas, será mejor que no hablemos de…

Frunciendo bastante el entrecejo, Phoebe señala con el dedo a Helga, dando un último y sagaz revés a la pelea verbal – **¿¡ASI COMO TÚ LUCHASTE POR ARNOLD, VERDAD HELGA!**

Un gran silencio rodeo a las tres chicas. Lila permanecía en pie, inerte y con una mano en la boca, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo preocupada por lo que Phoebe le había dicho a Helga, quien por otro lado estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos estupefacta, a causa de lo que Phoebe había dicho. Tal parecía que le había revivido un recuerdo no muy grato con respecto a Arnold, tal vez relacionado con la última vez que lo vio.

Phoebe por su parte quedo igual de sorprendida, pues se dio cuenta que se dejo llevar por sus emociones y había tocado un punto delicado, casi prohibido por la chica rubia.

– Es todo, me largo de aquí – responde Helga al tiempo que retira en forma brusca la mano de Phoebe, que continuaba señalándola.

– Por mi está bien – responde Phoebe que mira como su "ex mejor amiga" se aleja, disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta en forma lenta pero nuevamente es detenida por la mano de la pelirroja – Phoebe, necesito hablar contigo.

Calles abajo, Helga iba refunfuñando bastante molesta por lo que la joven asiática le había "recordado" – estúpida Phoebe con su estúpido comentario del estúpido cabeza de balón… – continúa caminando con su conocido paso firme y los puños cerrados, pero se detiene al recordar la última vez que vio a Arnold…

– Arnold… – cierra los ojos y sacude su cabeza para no recordar ese desdichado suceso – ¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido cabeza de balón!

– Hasta que te encuentro – Helga escucha una voz conocida detrás suyo al tiempo que siente como esta persona la toma del brazo – quedaste de llegar temprano a mi casa junto con Lila y permíteme decirte que dejarme esperando… ah-ah eso no fue nada elegante Helga G. Pataki.

Pasando una mano por su rostro en señal de frustración (y también para tratar de calmarse) voltea y la mira entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que suelta un cansado suspiro – princesa Rhonda Wellington Lloyd… justo la persona que…

– La persona que debiste de haber visto desde las cuatro de la tarde Helga… por cierto – se acerca dando pequeñas olfateadas a su rubia cabellera que ahora luce opaca por la basura que le cayó de los botes de Phoebe – ¡ARGH apestas! ¿Pues donde rayos has estado?

– Créeme querida princesa, no te gustaría saberlo.

Con el dedo pulgar e índice tapando su nariz, Rhonda toma a Helga de la manga y la lleva prácticamente "arrastrando" – créeme Helga tampoco quiero escucharlo, pero como ya es tarde de todas formas me vas a tener que acompañar a la casa. Nadine ya está allá y estoy segura que me ayudara a escogerte algo de ropa… y a eliminar la peste.

Rhonda y Helga llegaron a casa de la primera. Nadine ya llevaba arreglado gran parte del salón donde siempre se llevaban a cabo las fiestas de Rhonda, justo el que da a la terraza. Los arreglos continuaron hasta que llego la hora de la fiesta y a regañadientes, Helga se baño, cambio y arreglo en la habitación de Rhonda con la ayuda de Nadine quien le acomodo una blusa de tirantes larga color rosa, que se ajustaba a un lado con un moño; además de unos shorts de mezclilla azules junto con unas botas vaqueras color marrón.

– ¿en serio tengo que andar vestida así? ¿No tendrá la princesita Lloyd otro atuendo menos provocativo? Preguntaba incomoda Helga a Nadine que le estaba arreglando el cabello.

– Vamos Helga te ves estupenda – responde la chica morena que está terminando de arreglar el cabello de la rubia – listo Helga, ahora tu cabello reproduce fielmente la crisálida de un gusano de seda.

Helga se gira rápido hacia el espejo al escuchar las extrañas palabras de Nadine y ve algo parecido a una enorme y extraña trenza en su cabello – ¡Criminal! ¿Pero qué rayos le hiciste a mi cabello Nadine? – Se levanta en un impulso y a empujones la saca de la habitación de Rhonda – ¡largo! ya te divertiste bastante con mi cabello.

– Pero Helga, no le he puesto fijador al…

– ¡LARGO! – Y de un solo movimiento cierra de golpe la puerta de la alcoba, se regresa al espejo y comienza a quitarse los ganchillos que sostenían el peinado – ¡criminal nada más esto me faltaba! ahora todo el maldito mundo quiere hacer en mi persona lo que se le antoja – Se sienta delante del espejo y al bajar la mirada, descubre que debajo de uno de los joyeros, se encuentra semi-escondido un pequeño y delicado listón color rosa. Suelta su larga y ahora ondulada cabellera (efecto del peinado de Nadine) y se hace media coleta/cola de caballo, sujetándola con el listón al que le da forma de moño, dejando caer sus ondulados mechones rubios sobre los hombros. Se pone un poco de rubor, así como máscara de pestañas y un discreto labial color rosa en sus labios, se mira al espejo y en su rostro se forma una pequeña sonrisa – esa si eres tú querida Helga.

Los invitados poco a poco comenzaron a llegar. Stinky junto con Sid y Harold, Lorenzo, James, Sheena junto con Eugene, Curly (muy a pesar de las protestas de Rhonda), las porristas, el equipo de básquetbol e inclusive el millonario excéntrico de Sammy Reignman junto con su hijo Alan, quienes se encargaban del financiamiento y la publicidad en el diario escolar respectivamente, del equipo de básquetbol de la H.S.120.

El tiempo continuo su marcha y todos ya habían llegado, incluyendo Brainy, Lila y el mismo Gerald, que no se había cambiado de ropa y permanecía sentado cerca de la barra, moviendo los hielos de su bebida mientras esperaba que llegara Helga.

La chica rubia en cambio se encontraba en la terraza, sentada junto a una jardinera, escuchando el estruendoso sonido de la música mezclado con las risas y la escandalosa voz de Harold que intentaba ganar una apuesta tomándose un barril de cerveza de un solo golpe. Así permanecía, sentada mirando las estrellas y como esperando a que nadie la buscara mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de enfrentarse a Gerald y decirle que había empeorado las cosas con Phoebe.

– _¡Demonios!_ – Se decía Helga para sus adentros – _¿cómo le voy a decir al tonto de Geraldo que ahora las cosas están peor?… todo por mi culpa ¡rayos!_

Sin que se diera cuenta la rubia, alguien la estaba observando desde un balcón cercano a la terraza, escondiéndose al escuchar que Lila y Brainy llamaban a la rubia.

– Helga te hemos estado buscando por todos lados – le decía Lila a su amiga que en respuesta se recargo en la jardinera – tienes que entrar y unirte a la fiesta.

En el interior, Gerald continuaba "jugando" con la única bebida que se había servido. Su mirada parecía sumergida en el fondo del vaso al igual que sus pensamientos, de tal forma que no sintió cuando James se acerco a él hasta que este le dio una palmada en la espalda, delatando su presencia.

– ¡Hey hermano! Qué buena fiesta, ahora si Alan va a tener mucho material para fotografiar.

Sin levantar la vista, el moreno responde, encogiéndose de hombros – si… supongo…

– animo compañero ¡esta es tú fiesta! Además ¿ya viste la mesa de regalos? Estoy seguro que ese millonario excéntrico te ha de haber comprado un estupendo y costoso regalo.

– mjm…

– No, no tengo que entrar a la fiesta LILA, aquí estoy cómodamente sentada, tengo mi bandeja de bocadillos (una charola que había tomado sin que Rhonda se diera cuenta) y no estoy escuchando de cerca todo el alboroto del panzón de Harold.

– Vamos Helga… Ahhh… Gerald te está esperando… – le insiste Brainy

– ¿y porque no le dicen que venga para acá? – responde la rubia fingiendo tranquilidad al escuchar el nombre de Gerald.

Lila y Brainy cruzaron miradas ante la respuesta de Helga – Helga no nos engañas, sabemos que te estás escondiendo de Gerald para no decirle lo que paso en la tarde con Phoebe.

– ¿escondiendo? Quien se está escondiendo jajajaja que tonterías dicen, estoy tranquila y me siento de maravilla.

– pues no se ve… Ahhh… que tengas mucha hambre… Helga… Ahhh – comenta Brainy al ver la charola de bocadillos intacta.

– Este… claro que tengo hambre – toma un bocadillo y está a punto de probarlo cuando Brainy se lo quita de un certero golpe, arrojándolo lejos.

– ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE BRAINY! –la rubia se pone en pie ante la agresión del chico.

– Helga… esos canapés tienen **fresas** – responde Lila sintiéndose aliviada de haber llegado antes de que Helga degustara alguno – ni siquiera los viste… ¿verdad?

En el salón, Gerald continuaba mirando la bebida mientras que James preocupado por ver el estado de ánimo de su mejor amigo, alza la mirada como buscando algo que lo pudiera animar, cuando alcanza a ver a lo lejos en la terraza, a Lila junto con Helga y Brainy – Hey Gerald, en la terraza se encuentra tu novia, ¿ya la saludaste?

– ¡Helga! – sin mirar a James, se levanta y sale en dirección a la terraza en busca de Helga.

– Típico adolescente enamorado – comenta James al ver salir corriendo a su amigo.

Por otro lado, Helga cruzándose de brazos, da un largo suspiro antes de continuar – está bien, si estoy escondiéndome de Gerald… es que… no sé cómo decirle que empeore las cosas… ¡ASH! Porque tenía que suceder esto, no sé qué hacer.

– Ahhh… La Helga que conozco… no se esconde… enfrenta las cosas… como cuando te disfrazaste de Lila… Ahhh

Lila mira un poco desconcertada a Brainy, puesto que no sabía acerca de que estaba hablando – Brainy tiene razón Helga, tú nunca te rindes como en la obra de teatro escolar donde fuiste Julieta.

Mirando de reojo a sus amigos, Helga golpea su puño contra su palma de la mano – tienen razón, no hay nada que yo Helga G. Pataki no pueda hacer – se encamina al interior de la casa; pero antes de entrar, choca con Gerald que salió corriendo provocando que ambos cayeran al piso, de la misma forma como cuando chocaba con Arnold.

– ¡Gerald! es decir… ¡hasta que por fin llegas pelos necios! – comenta cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo a Gerald.

Con bastante cansancio en el rostro, Gerald se levanta y ayuda a Helga a ponerse en pie – tengo más de una hora esperando que llegaras Helga… por cierto te ves bonita vestida así.

Sacudiéndose el polvo, la rubia le responde – Supongo que debo agradecerte por el "sarcástico" cumplido GERALDO – se voltea y camina tratando de alejarse del moreno.

Gerald por su parte se percata del distanciamiento y trata de seguirle el ritmo – No fue un sarcasmo Pataki, fue un cumplido y en verdad te ves bonita.

– Aja si – se acerca a la barra de bocadillos y toma una yahoo soda – ¿y dime no has platicado con James hoy? Estoy segura que te trajo un buen regalo de cumpleaños ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

Gerald enarca una ceja al ver el extraño comportamiento de la rubia – ¿Helga? ¿Acaso me estas evitando?

– ¿Evitándote yo? ¿Sabes lo estúpido que se oye eso cabeza de cepillo? – está a punto de tomar soda, cuando el sudor de las manos de Helga hace que se resbale la botella, cayendo y mojando los zapatos tenis de Gerald.

– ¡Rayos Helga! ¿¡Qué te está pasando!

– ¡Santo Cielo Gerald! ¿Qué no ves que la botella esta mojada por lo frio de la bebida? ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso tengo que explicarlo todo aquí? – se da la media vuelta pero sorpresivamente Gerald la toma de la mano.

– Con esta mano no tocaste la botella Helga y esta mojada. Tienes las manos sudorosas y eso solo te pasa cuando…

– cuandoooo… ¡cuando tengo calor!… ¡eso! – suelta la mano de Gerald y se dirige de nuevo rumbo a la terraza – será mejor que tome un poco de aire.

El moreno se da cuenta que Helga se comporta de forma evasiva como cuando se siente acorralada, por lo que la sigue y sale junto con ella, donde la toma nuevamente de la mano – ¡Helga necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en la tarde!

– ¿Hablar? ¿Pero por qué quieres hablar de eso ahorita? si estamos en una fiesta.

– Helga esto es serio, tenemos que discutir esto… – baja la vista al tiempo que su mirada cambia, lanzando un pequeño suspiro – necesito… necesito decirte algo.

La rubia mira a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una salida de su predicamento – ¿no puede ser después? Tengo… – continúa su recorrido visual, observando en el interior de la casa a Harold bailando junto con Rhonda y la gran Patty, Sid con Nadine y Harriet junto con Stinky – ¡tengo ganas de bailar! ¡Eso!

Sin decir más, Helga toma la otra mano de Gerald y se pone a bailar con el chico que, aun sorprendido, le sigue el paso – está bien Helga, si solo así me vas a escuchar, bailare contigo.

– ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero hablar de eso? – avienta las manos de Gerald, se da la media vuelta pero Gerald se adelanta y por la espalda la abraza de la cintura.

– ¿¡pero cómo te atreves! ¡Suéltame pelos de espagueti! – comienza un fuerte forcejeo entre los chicos, el cual es presenciado solo por Lila y Brainy, que habían permanecido platicando en la terraza. Rápido Brainy se acerca molesto al ver que Gerald tenía abrazada a Helga por la fuerza – Ahhh… suéltala Gerald.

– ¡No hasta que me escuche!

– Gerald por favor – Lila se acerca, preocupada por el bienestar de la rubia y trata de intervenir – si no te quiere decir que vimos a Phoebe, es su deci… oh… Dios… – la pelirroja abre grandes los ojos y cubre su boca con ambas manos al percatarse que había hablado de más y vio como Gerald dejaba de ejercer fuerza sobre Helga, abriendo grandes los ojos.

– ¡Criminal! – se suelta del abrazo de Gerald, se gira en forma brusca y lo toma por los hombros – Gerald… hoy fuimos a ver a Phoebe… y las cosas… bueno… no salieron tan bien como creíamos.

El moreno baja la vista y con un dejo de tristeza, trata de asimilar lo que Helga le estaba diciendo – entonces ella aun cree que…

La chica rubia al ver su reacción trata de animarlo – sí pero eso no importa, mañana volveré a intentar hablar con ella, y esta vez estoy segura de que...

– Helga… Ahhh… Phoebe se regreso hoy… a New York.

Gerald y Helga voltearon a ver a Lila, quien con un movimiento de cabeza confirmaba lo que el chico de la graciosa respiración acababa de decir – es cierto Helga, yo estaba con ella cuando abordo el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

El moreno y la rubia cruzaron miradas pero es Helga la primera en hablar – ¡Está bien cabeza de cepillo! ¡Lo admito!... Sé que lo arruine esta vez, pero no te preocupes, yo Helga G. Pataki encontrare la forma de hacer entrar en razón a Phoebe – está a punto de irse cuando de nueva cuenta la voz de Gerald la detiene.

– Eso no era lo que te quería decir Helga… – comenta Gerald en voz baja, solo lo suficiente para que la rubia lo escuche.

La rubia se cruza de brazos enarcando una ceja – ¿y entonces que querías decirme cabeza de cepillo?

El moreno se acerca a ella y muy despacio la abraza, con mucho cuidado retira su dorado cabello y se acomoda lo más cerca posible de su oído, hablándole en un susurro solo audible para los oídos de Helga. Unos segundos antes de terminar de hablarle al oído, el semblante en el rostro de Helga dio un brusco cambio, ensombreciendo su mirada además de que sus ojos se pusieron enormes y lentamente se fueron llenando de lágrimas – no… no es cierto…

En respuesta a la reacción de Helga, Gerald la abraza con más fuerza – lo siento mucho Helga…

Apretando fuerte los ojos, empuja a Gerald sorprendiendo a Lila y a Brainy – no Gerald… no puedes decirme eso.

– Helga, tienes que escucharme… – trata de acercarse a Helga cuando esta retrocede lo suficiente para salir corriendo hacia el interior de la casa de Rhonda y de ahí a la calle – ¡Helga espera!

– ¡Gerald! – Lila lo toma del brazo antes de que pudiera salir corriendo tras la rubia – ¿Por qué reacciono así? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

El moreno ve a Lila y a Brainy que están esperando la respuesta, dando un suspiro antes de hablar – Es sobre Arnold…

Flashback…

Una llamada en la tarde, enlaza a Arnold con Gerald…

– ¿Bueno?

– _**¿Gerald? Soy yo Arnold**_

– ¡Arnold!... en verdad me da gusto comunicarme contigo viejo, veras tengo un problema muy serio.

– _**¿Un problema Gerald? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?**_

– sí, sí estoy bien… bueno no tan bien… aunque si lo ves de cierta forma…

– _**Gerald…**_

– ¡Esta bien!... – suspira y continua – Phoebe vino a verme hoy por mi cumpleaños.

– _**¿Phoebe fue a verte por tu cumpleaños? ¿Ese es el problema?**_

– sí, quiero decir no… verás, es que cuando llego ella, bueno… digamos que me encontró con esta chica que es mi mejor amiga y estábamos en una posición comprometedora.

Se hace un silencio al otro lado de la línea por unos segundos – _**¿qué tan comprometedora?**_

– digamos que esta chica estaba en mi cama… y yo estaba sobre de ella…

– …

– ¡Pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo viejo! Lo juro

– …

– ¿Arnold?

– _**perdona Gerald… entonces Phoebe los vio**_

– sí, y ella cree que esta chica y yo somos novios.

– _**¿y no son novios?**_

– por supuesto que no.

– _**¿Entonces como es que te encontró en la cama sobre ella?**_

– porque me resbale con los patines

– _**¿patines?**_

– si patines, larga historia… viejo ¿qué hago?

Arnold hace una larga pausa antes de responder – _**mmmh… Estoy seguro de que si hablas con Phoebe y le explicas las cosas tal como pasaron entenderá, además según me cuentas no estaban haciendo nada malo, así que todo se resume a lo que vio; que resulto ser un malentendido.**_

– bueno… es que eso no es todo.

– _**¿no es todo?**_

– es que… viejo, el labial de mi amiga estaba sobre mi mejilla.

– _**¿¡El labial de ella estaba sobre tu mejilla!**_

– Pero eso fue parte del accidente viejo, al caer de seguro ella "rozo" los labios con mi mejilla.

– _**mmmh… caray Gerald, eso sí que esta difícil, realmente no se… ¡espera! Se me ha ocurrido algo, estoy seguro de que si le pides ayuda a Helga, ella te echara la mano.**_

– …

– _**En serio Gerald, créeme… yo se que Helga no te cae bien pero te aseguro que es una buena persona y no te va a dar la espalda, después de todo ella es la mejor amiga de Phoebe.**_

– Arnold

– _**dime Gerald**_

– La chica que te digo… es Helga

– _**¿¡QUEEEEEEE!**_

– si viejo… y Helga también está desesperada, no sabe cómo hablar con Phoebe al respecto.

Al otro lado de la línea, Arnold que estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, se levanto al escuchar que Helga era ahora la mejor amiga de Gerald, sin mencionar de cómo los había encontrado Phoebe. Su tono de voz se fue haciendo cada vez más y más molesto – _**u-un momento Gerald… al principio dijiste que estabas con tu mejor amiga ¿cierto? Digo… ¿tu mejor amiga es...? ¿¡Helga!**_

– pues si Arnold… Helga es mi mejor amiga.

– _**y también dijiste que TU estabas SOBRE TU MEJOR AMIGA en la CAMA**_

– sí pero…

– _**además que el LABIAL de TU MEJOR AMIGA estaba en TU ROSTRO, mientras estaban ACOSTADOS EN TU CAMA cuando Phoebe los vio.**_

– exacto viejo pero…

– _**¿y todo este tiempo te has estado refiriendo a Helga? ¿¡HELGA G. PATAKI!**_

– por supuesto…

– _**¡Ahora veo claro!**_

– lo sé viejo… no sabemos qué hacer.

– _**Ahora sé la verdadera razón por la que Helga ya no me responde mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, ni siquiera mis e-mail.**_

– ¿Qué?

– _**¡Claro! por más que espero a que se conecte en el Messenger, nunca aparece.**_

– ¿¡de qué diablos estás hablando!

– _**y yo como IDIOTA esperando a que mi supuesto "mejor amigo" me de referencias de ella. Ahora se porque no me decías gran cosa.**_

– Arnold podrías decirme que tiene que ver eso que dices con lo que paso.

– _**¡Rayos Gerald! ¿Crees que soy tonto? Ahora entiendo lo que está pasando, tú eres novio de mi exnovia, por eso ella me ha estado evitando.**_

– ¿¡QUEEEEE! ¡NO! Viejo entendiste todo mal, veras Helga y yo queremos hablar con Phoebe para que…

– _**¡para que acepte su amistad además de su relación! De perdido deberías aceptar que se estaban besando.**_

– ¿¡QUE! ¡Claro que no!

– _**pero dile a ella que no se preocupe Gerald, dile a tú HELGA de mi parte que ya la voy a dejar en paz… y a ti también.**_

– ¡Arnold no es lo que tú crees! ¡ARNOLD!

– _**Adiós "gran amigo Gerald"**_ – esto último lo menciono en un tono bastante ácido mezclado con sarcasmo.

– Arnold espera… ¡ARNOLD!

– _**clic **_

Fin del Flashback…

Las calles de Hillwood se sentían frescas en esta época del año y a pesar de ser algo tarde, aun había gente en la calle, cosa que no le importo mucho a Helga que aun corría desde que salió de la casa de Rhonda, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente lo que Gerald le había dicho.

– _Helga… hable con Arnold hoy por teléfono y bueno… ya sabe lo que paso. El cree que tu y yo nos besamos…_ – se detiene un instante para tomar un poco de aire, pues le estaba resultando difícil de pasar con ese cruel nudo en su garganta – ese idiota… como puede creer eso – cierra los ojos y continua corriendo rumbo al muelle, donde al llegar tropieza con un madero que estaba saltado, torciéndose el tobillo.

– ¡AUCH!... Maldita sea, solo esto me faltaba – muy despacio y sin dejar de sentir como el tobillo izquierdo comenzaba a palpitar (como si tuviera un pequeño corazón en su interior) Helga se acerca al borde del muelle donde se sienta y recuerda el resto de lo que le dijo Gerald – _me pidió… me pidió que te dijera que ya no te iba a molestar más, que ya no nos iba a buscar… lo siento mucho Helga, en serio… perdóname…_

– maldito cabeza de cepillo con su tonta novia Phoebe y su estúpido amigo cabeza de balón… maldito Arnold que ha malentendido todo… Arnold… – sin decir más, se inclino sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar, desatando al fin ese fuerte nudo en su garganta., permaneciendo así varios minutos.

– Si que corres rápido Pataki – Helga escucha la voz del moreno que la sobresalta.

– ¡Criminal pelos de espagueti! Casi me matas de un susto – responde la rubia al tiempo que se limpia las lagrimas de su rostro – además ¿quién te dijo que podías seguirme? ¿Es que uno no puede…?

Sin esperar a que termine, Gerald la interrumpe mostrándole una pequeña caja de regalo al mismo tiempo que se sienta junto a ella en el muelle – me alegra encontrarte Helga, toma… olvidaste esto.

Algo extrañada por el gesto, la rubia toma la caja y la abre – ¿pastel de helado? ¿Pero que este pastel no es de tu fiesta?

– Sí, es de la fiesta – saca un pequeño tenedor del interior y da una pequeña probada – y está muy sabroso, pruébalo es de vainilla.

Helga coge el otro tenedor y toma un pedazo de pastel – mmmh si está muy bueno.

– sabes Helga, hoy he compartido pastel con muchas personas, familia, amigos, chicos que se colaron en la fiesta… pero durante todo el día he querido compartir mi pastel con una sola persona.

Acomodando el tenedor de vuelta a la caja, la chica baja la mirada con tristeza – entiendo lo que quieres decir Gerald, pero creo que eso ahora es imposible.

Entrecerrando los ojos, el moreno la mira divertido al tiempo que le da un pequeño codazo – me refiero a ti pelos de elote… y no te preocupes Helga, que todo se va a solucionar.

Dándole una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, Helga le dice – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora tú eres el optimista? rayos Geraldo creo que te hizo daño juntarte con el cabeza de balón.

Pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Helga, el moreno junta su cabeza con la de ella – lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas…

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

¡A aparecido Arnold! y no solo hizo su primera aparición, sino que ahora él también piensa que Gerald y Helga son novios. ¿podrá Arnold tomar las cosas con calma, como siempre lo ha hecho? o ¿será que en este caso muy particular se dejará llevar por la ira?... Pero hay algo que estamos olvidando, ¿que fue lo que removió Phoebe en los recuerdos de Helga? Algo ha de haber sucedido la ultima vez que Arnold y Helga estuvieron juntos que hiciera que Helga tratara de evitarlo, pero ¿que fue?... Espero que no me asesinen si tardo en actualizar :)

**mari3304:** como veras, nuestro Arnold ya aparecio y no esta muy contento por lo que se acaba de enterar y en cuanto la idea que tuvo Helga de seguro ya te diste cuenta que no surtio el efecto que quería y ahora las cosas se han complicado para Helga y Gerald, donde se pondra a prueba su amistad. Te mando un abrazo y un saludo :)

**Mimi Star:** Hola Mimi Star, tambien te tengo que confesar que a mi también me gustaría que Helga y Gerald se quedaran juntos, el es muy atento con ella y tienen muchas cosas en común, pero yo adoro la pareja que hacen Helga y Arnold... Así que el final por lo pronto esta indeterminado jajajajaja (me gusta dejarte más en suspenso) Me da mucho gusto no haberte descepcionado hasta ahora y espero en Dios no hacerlo en el futuro. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Sams Efron:** como veras Arnold no solo aparecio sino que esta furioso por lo que se acaba de enterar (exacto tal como lo dijiste, se les puso las cosas color de hormiga). Te agradezco mucho que comentaras que te enternecio la parte donde estos dos se hacen amigos y de la escena donde Helga llora bajo la nieve, así como la escena del baño donde tiene una "bizarra" conversación con Arnold, eso me ayuda a saber que voy llevando mi fic por buen camino. Por cierto te agradezco mucho los ánimos que me das por lo de mi fractura, actualmente me duele un poco pero no tanto como cuando me lastime. Espero pronto tu Review y te mando un gran abrazo :)

Para terminar lquiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer este Fanfic.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	8. Sentimientos del Ayer y de Ahora

Hola a todos. A algunos se les ha de hacer raro que actualice tan pronto, digamos que me llego la inspiracion y me puse a escribir mucho desde el capitulo anterior y para este capitulo tenia que hacer algunas correciones. Por cierto **Sams Efron **mi idea si era dar un susto jejejeje así que me deslindo de la resposabilidad si alguien tiene algun problema cardiaco jajajaja (es broma :P). AH y antes de que se me olvide **rickhunter17** tenia razon, Brainy fue el que introdujo el celular de Helga en el saco de Gerald (con algunas modificaciones claro, poniendo su nombre en el identificador de llamadas como "contestame")

Este capitulo en especial se lo dedico a **Mimi Star, **Esperando que le guste y lo más seguro es que esos "deditos de rodillas" van a seguir en el siguiente Review (o bueno eso creo yo) Te aviso que esta ligeramente subido de color :P (solo un poquito) ¡y espero tu Review!

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Sentimientos del Ayer y de Ahora**

Flashback…

Arnold corría lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían, siendo tal su velocidad que en más de una ocasión choco con algún chico que se encontraba distraído en los pasillos de la P.S.118. Su vestimenta, ahora a sus 12 años estaba compuesta por su clásica camisa de franela roja, que en ese momento usaba por fuera, remplazando su polera/sudadera azul como la ropa de fondo. Sus jeans azules ahora tienen un aspecto gastado y los zapatos tenis que ahora usa son de color blanco con franjas azules. Su cabello un poco más largo, lo peina ligeramente hacia atrás junto con su inseparable gorrita. El recorrido del joven rubio estaba a punto de finalizar, al ver en el fondo de la cafetería a su mejor amigo Gerald junto con Phoebe y su novia Helga G. Pataki.

– ¡Helga, Gerald… Phoebe! – Decía con la respiración entrecortada, sonrojado por el calor que le había provocado la carrera – llego… por fin llego…

Gerald tiene el cabello igual de largo, pero en su rostro se veía la sombra de una diminuta barba, su vestimenta no había cambiado mucho, solo añadió una chaqueta que en este caso era color negra con mangas blancas y franjas negras en el cuello junto con los puños – cielos viejo cálmate… con solo verte ya me siento agotado – se recarga en la silla cruzándose de brazos al ver a su mejor amigo tratar de articular palabra.

Helga no había cambiado mucho a sus 12 años, aun tenía su única ceja y su cabello que ahora era discretamente más largo, peinándolo de la misma forma con su clásico moño rosa. Llevaba puesta una playera larga color rosa con una franja roja que marcaba la cadera (y que recordaba mucho su antiguo vestido) y unos jeans azules que estaban algo holgados, dándole un aspecto poco femenino – cierto melenudo, el cabeza de cepillo tiene razón – se levanta de la silla y hace movimientos con las manos – aspira, respira… aspira, respira…

Siguiendo el movimiento de las manos de Helga, el chico de rubia cabellera hizo lo que su novia le estaba indicando, logrando recuperar gran parte del aliento – creo que ya me siento mejor… muchas gracias Helga

– muy bien Arnold ahora que tu organismo ha recuperado su balance normal en el equilibrio acido-base ¿Qué querías decirnos? – pregunta la pequeña oriental, que ahora luce su cabello un poco más largo (ligeramente por debajo de los hombros) trae su clásica polera/sudadera azul y unos pantalones pescadores color blancos.

Recargándose en la silla, y poniendo las piernas sobre la mesa, la pelirrubia comenta – si chico listo, concuerdo con Phoebe ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto?

– ¡Helga no seas sucia! No subas los pies sobre la mesa que todavía no hemos comido – comenta Gerald bastante molesto al ver como se había acomodado la chica rubia.

– ¡hey pelos de espagueti este es un país libre! si quiero me puedo acostar sobre la mesa ¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Volverme a regañar? Jajajaja por favor no seas zopenco.

Gerald frunce el entrecejo al igual que su contrincante, pero antes de que el moreno pudiera responderle a Helga, Arnold rueda los ojos e interviene – chicos por favor no comencemos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Helga mira a Arnold fingiendo inocencia – ¿Qué? Si yo solo estaba defendiendo mis derechos cabeza de balón.

Mirándola con reproche, Arnold le responde – Helga…

En respuesta, Helga se volvió a encoger de hombros, ahora con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado.

– mph, mph – Phoebe se aclara la garganta para cortar la tensión en el aire – ¿querías decirnos algo Arnold?

Abriendo grande los ojos, Arnold levanta su mano izquierda mostrando un paquete postal tamaño oficio, el cual se apreciaba a simple vista que ya había sido abierto – ¡Cierto! – Toma el paquete y saca un sobre tamaño carta el cual pone sobre la mesa – amigos quiero decirles que hoy llego la carta de aceptación del Instituto de Educación Secundaria de San Lorenzo.

Phoebe abrió grande los ojos al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Helga, que rodo los ojos hacia el paquete junto con el sobre, enarcando una ceja, tal parecía no haber entendido (o captado) lo que Arnold estaba tratando de comunicarles.

– ¿Y porque tendría que llegarte una carta de aceptación de…? Oh Dios… – el moreno levanto las dos cejas al creer entender lo que estaba pasando.

– Gerald… Arnold está diciendo que se va de Hillwood…

El agudo rechinido que solo provoca el resbalar de una silla sobre el piso, seguido de un fuerte sonido seco, interrumpió las palabras de Phoebe y distrajo a tres de los que permanecían en la mesa, siendo la pérdida de equilibrio en Helga el responsable del estruendo – ¡AAAH! ¡AAAUCH! – se quejaba la rubia desde el piso, apenas con las suficientes fuerzas para moverse.

– ¡HELGA! – gritaron Arnold y Phoebe al unísono en el mismo instante que corrían a socorrer a la chica de las dos coletas – ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Phoebe.

Sin voltear a ver a Phoebe, la rubia dirigió sus dulces zafiros al cabeza de balón – ¿t-te… te vas?

Sin prestar mayor atención a Helga, Gerald puso las manos sobre la mesa, provocando un sonido hueco – ¿Te vas? ¿Pero no dijiste que eso sería hasta que entráramos a preparatoria? ¡Viejo estamos en séptimo grado!

– Lo sé Gerald, pero mis padres están tan entusiasmados que no quisieron… – Arnold trata de continuar pero es interrumpido por Helga.

– ¡Un momento camarón con pelos! ¿Ya tenías pensado irte y le dijiste primero al estúpido del cabeza de cepillo y no a mí? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

– ¡Oye Helga! Arnold será tu novio pero es mi mejor amigo, probablemente tenga más confianza en mí porque no soy tan escandaloso.

– ¡Gerald! – Con el ceño fruncido, Phoebe le hace una seña de "cierra la boca"

Tomando de nueva cuenta el paquete y metiendo el sobre, Arnold trata de calmar las cosas – Helga, ya te había comentado la posibilidad de mudarme con mis padres a San Lorenzo y Gerald – al voltear a ver a Gerald, frunce un poco el ceño – Eres mi mejor amigo, pero Helga es mi novia y la quiero. En verdad quisiera que por una sola vez se respetaran, por lo menos delante de mí.

– ¡Pero si fue tu novia la que empezó! – comenta el moreno al tiempo que acerca su rostro con el ceño fruncido a Helga, quien en respuesta se cruza de brazos y le saca la lengua.

Phoebe poniéndose en medio de los dos, comienza a hablar – Oigan, aquí lo importante no es quien empezó a insultarse; sino que Arnold… – entonces los tres dirigen su rostro al chico cabeza de balón, que con la mirada baja metía entre sus ropas el paquete que les había mostrado – Arnold se muda.

– gracias Phoebe, agradezco mucho que por lo menos tú pusieras interés en mi noticia – levanta la vista y mira a los tres que ahora lo veían estupefactos – esto en verdad es muy importante para mí y quería compartirlo con mis mejores amigos… pero creo que me equivoque de mesa – y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

– ¡ARNOLD ESPERA! – gritaron al unísono el moreno y la pelirrubia, que al cruzar miradas por la coincidencia, esta ultima le gruñe y frunce el entrecejo a Gerald para después voltearse y salir corriendo de la cafetería en busca de su novio – ¡ARNOLD!

Fin del Flashback…

– ¿Arnold? – Pregunta Miles al ver a su hijo sentado en la cocina, mojando una galleta de chocolate en leche caliente y apoyando los codos en la barra – ¿te encuentras bien hijo? Te veo muy pensativo.

El rubio levanta la vista, mostrándole a su padre las primeras marcas debajo de sus ojos por la falta de sueño – mmmh sí… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Bueno, para empezar – Miles señala el vaso que tiene Arnold bajo su mano – esa galleta que tenías en la mano absorbió tanta leche que… bueno…

Bajando la vista hacia el vaso de leche, Arnold se da cuenta de que solo tenía sujeto un pequeño pedazo de galleta, los dedos llenos de leche por el efecto de absorción y restos de galleta flotando en el interior del vaso – vaya… no me di cuenta.

– Si eso pensé – jalando una silla para sentarse con su hijo, Miles toma una galleta de la caja que tiene Arnold – y por lo visto es la única galleta que has tomado ¿puedo? – hace señas de meter la galleta en la leche.

– Adelante, yo… mejor me voy a dormir – Arnold se levanta de la silla pero Miles lo toma por el hombro.

– vamos hijo, se que algo te preocupa… tal vez no sea bueno en estas cosas de adolescentes, pero tu mirada me dice que algo no anda bien.

Dando un largo y profundo suspiro, Arnold se vuelve a sentar junto a su padre – ¿recuerdas a mis amigos de la escuela? Gerald… Helga…

Poniendo una mano en su barbilla, Miles rueda los ojos tratando de hacer memoria – ¿Gerald? Mmmh ¿no es aquel chico que estaba contigo en la selva, ese de una larga cabellera oscura y piel morena?

– el mismo.

– Aja… y creo que Helga es esa chica rubia de dos coletas y una sola ceja… que siempre andaba con un enorme moño color rosa y estaba en medio de los nativos… ¿o me equivoco?

– no papá… no te equivocas… ella es Helga.

Miles tomando un poco de leche para su segunda galleta responde – mmmh y que me cuentas de ellos ¿Helga todavía tiene una sola ceja?

– no lo sé… el detalle es…

Miles mira paciente a su hijo, esperando a que comience a hablar. Arnold en respuesta mira a su padre y dando otro suspiro, continua – Gerald, es mi mejor amigo y Helga era mi novia – pone las manos en la frente al tiempo que posa sus codos en la barra – y hoy me entere que Gerald ahora es novio de Helga.

– Ya veo… – el padre de Arnold toma una tercer galleta que también es sumergida en el vaso de leche, mientras analiza una respuesta a lo que Arnold le había comentado – ¿Y eso es malo por…?

– ¡Mi mejor amigo esta con mi exnovia papá! – se recarga en la silla de la cocina, con las manos en la nuca, mirando el techo – y no sé como tomarlo.

Miles se rasca un poco la cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que Arnold le estaba diciendo – creo entender la razón de tu molestia Arnie… pero entonces ¿dónde queda Frieda?

Frieda es la actual novia de Arnold, es una hermosa chica alta, de cabello rubio que le llega a los hombros, ojos color miel y una vitalidad en los deportes que la hace bastante atractiva para el sexo masculino, que solo era opacado por su carácter siempre alegre.

– ¿Frieda? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?

Miles se levanta para tomar el cartón de leche del refrigerador, se gira a un mueble de cocina y toma otro vaso, donde se sirve un poco de leche – mira Arnie, por cómo te veo, entiendo que estas molesto y según parece la razón de tu molestia es porque aparentemente lo que está haciendo Gerald está mal… – se regresa a la barra y se sienta junto con su vaso y el cartón de leche – supongo entonces que eso significa que todavía sientes algo por esta chica… ¿verdad?

Abriendo grande los ojos, el rubio niega rotundamente la conclusión a la que su padre ha llegado, pero mostrando cierto grado de nerviosismo – ¿Por Helga? No… bueno veras… es que siendo ella mi exnovia y el mi mejor amigo… pues tu entiendes… su noviazgo…

– ¿Qué sientes por Frieda?

– ¿por Frieda? Papá tu sabes que la quiero… y mucho…

– pero… ¿la amas?

Arnold quedo en silencio, sus labios estaban a punto de abrirse, queriendo decir que sí, pues estaba convencido de que amaba a su actual novia, a tal grado que está cerca de dar una respuesta positiva a la pregunta que su propio padre le estaba haciendo; pero algo en su corazón no se lo permitía, había algo en esa palabra de cuatro letras que no encajaba con sus sentimientos, aun no.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Miles le pregunto casi lo mismo, pero refiriéndose a otras personas – ¿quieres a Gerald y a Helga?

– claro que los quiero, el es mi mejor amigo y ella… bueno ella fue mi novia y es mi amiga.

– ya veo… ¿puedo preguntar cuál fue la razón por la que terminaron Helga y tú?

Bajando la mirada a sus manos, Arnold comenzó a relatar – sucedió poco después de que les participe mi transferencia…

Flashback…

En la habitación de Arnold, la pelirrubia daba vueltas en círculos, bastante enojada – ¿te vas? ¿TE VAS? Santo Cielo cabeza de balón ¿es que acaso pensabas irte sin siquiera decírmelo?

Sentado en el sofá rojo reclinable, Arnold trata de "razonar" con su novia – Helga, esto ya te lo había dicho y tú lo sabes… sabes perfectamente que…

– Se PERFECTAMENTE que ibas a irte hasta ENTRAR A LA PREPARATORIA en TRES AÑOS– responde la rubia levantado los brazos al cielo y gritándole muy de cerca al rostro de Arnold, remarcando las palabras "importantes" – ¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser ahora?

En un rápido movimiento que Helga no pudo anticipar, Arnold se levanto y tomo las manos que la rubia tenía al aire – Helga por favor escúchame, no me voy a ir ahora ni mañana sino hasta dentro de un mes, que terminen las evaluaciones parciales.

Helga bajo su mirada y vio como Arnold tiernamente estaba acariciando el dorso de sus manos con los pulgares, a modo de calmarla y demostrarle algo de cariño. Esa sensación se percibía casi como si le estuviera dando pequeñísimos toques de electricidad que recorrían los brazos de la rubia y llegaban justo al corazón, dándole un suave impulso para que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara.

– Arnold… yo… – Helga elevo su vista y se encontró con las preciosas esmeraldas de los ojos soñadores de Arnold (ahora tenían casi la misma altura, siendo aun Helga más alta). La mirada que este le dirigía era tan tierna y profunda, que fácilmente podría haberse pasado horas contemplando tan bellas gemas, pero en cambio, muy despacio fue frunciendo el ceño y soltó las manos de Arnold para darle un empujón tan fuerte que terminó sentado en el sillón.

– ¡Ni creas que así me vas a convencer Arnoldo! No importa que sea en dos, tres días o una semana… ¡te vas! Y no vas a volver hasta quien sabe cuando…

Aun sentado en el sillón, Arnold cruza nuevamente miradas con Helga, su mirada en esta ocasión era más triste de cuando comenzaron a hablar; pero no solo se veía triste, algo en esa mirada le impedía responder el último comentario de Helga.

– No espera… no vas a volver… ve-verdad…

– veras Helga, mis padres no solo andan en San Lorenzo, sino que viajan por todo el mundo… La última postal que recibí desde que se fueron provenía de…

El chico cabeza de balón continúo hablando, pero en los oídos de Helga la voz se iba haciendo cada vez más y más lejana, como si su mismo inconsciente sintiera el dolor y tratara de evitar que aquellas palabras tan lastimeras siguieran resonando en su cabeza.

– ¿Helga? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Helga? – Arnold extendió la mano y estaba a punto de darle una caricia a la mejilla de la chica, cuando ella de un fuerte manotazo la aparto de su trayectoria.

– ¡En verdad que eres una persona egoísta Arnold Shortman!

– ¿Egoísta yo? Pero Helga debes entender…

– ¿Entender qué? Hola Helga como estas ¿quieres ser mi novia? Oye Helga que crees ¿no te dije? nuestro noviazgo tiene fecha de caducidad y se cancelara en mi próximo viaje a San Lorenzo – respondió con un tono bastante sarcástico.

– Helga no es así como se dieron las cosas, veras yo…

– Tú sabias que algún día te ibas a ir Arnold Shortman y aun así quisiste que me ilusionara por ti como una estúpida… ¿y para qué? ¿Para que tengas quien te llore el día de tu partida? – esto último lo dijo con la voz entrecortada, algo que por supuesto percibió Arnold.

– Helga no es lo que tú piensas… Helga…

La pelirrubia se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación de Arnold, pero la voz del chico la detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta – ¿tú crees que para mí es fácil verdad? ¿Tú crees que me voy solo para lastimarte? ¿No es cierto?

– y si no es así… ¿Por qué te vas? – Pregunto Helga ya con enormes lagrimas rodando por sus sonrojadas mejillas – ¿Por qué me abandonas?

Al verla en ese estado, Arnold rápidamente se acerco a darle un fuerte abrazo, el cual la chica correspondió por un breve momento hasta que, juntando las últimas fuerzas que tenia, lo volvió a empujar haciendo que Arnold cayera brutalmente en el piso de su alcoba – hipócrita…

Aun atónito por la caída, estaba seguro que Helga había susurrado algo – ¿Cómo?

– ¡QUE ERES UN HIPÓCRITA! Es que acaso no escuchas ¿o no quieres escucharlo?

– ¡Está bien Helga! si quieres que las cosas terminen así… – parecía que esas últimas palabras le habían comido la lengua a Arnold, pues ya no pudo decir más.

– si Arnoldo… voy a terminar algo que JAMAS debió haber empezado – y con su ya conocido paso firme, abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras, continuando así hasta el parque donde no pudo más, se sentó debajo de un árbol y lloro como nunca había llorado.

La puerta de la habitación de Arnold continuaba abierta. El joven rubio se encontraba de rodillas en su cama, mirando con suma tristeza las fotos donde se encontraba junto a Helga y en repetidas ocasiones rodo la vista hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de ver a su novia entrar de regreso. Bajo la vista y con mucho cuidado, fue sacando las mismas fotos y las fue acomodando en una de las cajas que había conseguido para transportar sus pertenencias a San Lorenzo.

Fin del Flashback…

Miles ahora se encontraba recargado en la mesa de la cocina, escuchando los últimos detalles de la historia de Arnold – Vaya… ¿y de ahí ya no la volviste a ver?

Afirmando con la cabeza, Arnold prosiguió – siendo compañera de la escuela y estando en mi clase, se podría decir que la veía a diario, más sin embargo no volví a cruzar palabras con ella… de hecho no me fue a despedir al aeropuerto.

– mmmh… tomando el último trago de leche, Miles analiza la situación – entonces se podría decir que fue ella la que rompió contigo ¿verdad?

– no exactamente… veras cuando…

– ¿papá? ¿Arnold? ¿Qué hacen levantados tan tarde?

– Mitzi – respondió Miles al ver a su hija levantada – ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

– voy al baño, es que Phil esta en el de arriba y no quise despertar a mi mamá.

Los dos varones cruzaron miradas al ver pasar a Mitzi, la hermana menor de Arnold – ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo tanto?

– por nada Mitzi, continua.

Aprovechando que su hija menor se encerró en el baño, Miles se acerca a su hijo y le habla en voz baja – Antes de que vuelva Mitzi quisiera hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te incomoda sobre que Helga y Gerald sean novios?

Abriendo grandes los ojos, Arnold trato de responder pero su padre se le volvió a adelantar – Porque si tus amigos encontraron la felicidad en el amor al estar uno con en otro… creo entonces, que ellos no están tan mal.

El joven cabeza de balón no podía estar más boquiabierto, su propio padre no le estaba dando la razón a él, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Será que en realidad Helga si sea para Gerald y viceversa?

– ¿Quiénes están mal? – pregunta Mitzi de diez años.

– Mitzi, es de mala educación escuchar la plática de otras personas – la reprende Arnold adoptando su papel de hermano mayor.

– No es justo, ustedes si se pueden desvelar y yo no – comenta haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras va subiendo las escaleras.

Con respecto a tu situación – comenta Miles al ver a su hija subir las escaleras – Algunas veces… lo mejor y más valioso que puedes hacer por la persona que amas no siempre es lo más fácil… Eso es algo que siempre me decía tu abuelo.

– Extraño los consejos del abuelo… sin ofender claro.

Con una enorme sonrisa, su padre responde – yo también… como desearía que viniera a visitarnos por más tiempo.

– "nunca comas frambuesas" – dijeron Miles y Arnold al unísono, soltando una relajante carcajada siendo seguidos por una pequeña espía.

– jijiji así dice el abuelito Phil.

– ¡Mitzi! te voy a enredar en las sabanas para que entiendas – decía Miles en son de broma.

Miles se levanta y acomoda el vaso de leche junto con el de Arnold, (que quedo a medio consumir) acomodándose las mangas de su pijama dispuesto a lavarlos, pero el joven rubio se le adelanta y comienza la tarea – déjalos papá, yo los limpio.

– Gracias Arnold – le acomoda el secador en el hombro y se dirige a las escaleras – por cierto hijo, espero haberte ayudado aunque sea un poco.

Con una sincera sonrisa responde – si papá, gracias.

– Y Arnold… piensa en lo que te dije.

Afirmando con la cabeza, Arnold se regreso a sus labores, pero ahora en su mente una nueva frase comenzaba a hacerse presente – _"Algunas veces… lo mejor y más valioso que puedes hacer por la persona que amas no siempre es lo más fácil"_

Durante la noche, la frescura de la brisa de verano hizo deliciosamente adormecedora la velada en Hillwood, ejerciendo un fuerte efecto en Helga, que se había quedado dormida recostada en el hombro de Gerald; mientras el moreno, que para poderse librar de James (y a pesar que andaba a toda prisa) bebió una lata de cerveza casi de un solo golpe, ganándose un aliento a alcohol sin estar embriagado. Por lo que decidió cargar a la chica y subirla a su automóvil y esperar a que disminuyera su aliento a cerveza para que no lo infraccionaran, pero poco a poco fue sucumbiendo por el sueño.

El tenue resplandor del alba comenzó a despertar a Helga, que se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, por lo que después de un largo bostezo parpadeo un par de veces, abrió los ojos y se percato que no estaba en su habitación.

– _un momento… ¿respaldos de asientos?... ¿espejo retrovisor?... ¿ambientador con olor a pino? ¿Pues donde rayos estoy?...me quede dormida en…_ _esperen…_ – la chica da pequeñas olfateadas al percibir una fragancia conocida, rueda los ojos hacia su cuerpo y se percata que esta recostada, llevando encima a modo de manta la chaqueta roja con dos líneas blancas a los lados, perteneciente a Gerald.

– _Es la chaqueta de Gerald… y ¿Dónde está él?_ – La rubia trata de levantarse pero siente un peso extra sobre ella _– ay no… no me digan que… –_ rueda los ojos hacia arriba y al fin se da cuenta que había dormido sobre el pecho de Gerald, quien se había sentado junto a ella en el asiento trasero de su propio automóvil, recargando el codo en el borde de la ventana, su cabeza apoyada en la mano del mismo brazo y con el otro estaba abrazando a Helga, siendo este el responsable del peso sobre sus hombros que al sentir el movimiento de la rubia, la halo más para sí.

La sensación de escuchar los latidos cardiacos de Gerald, así como el suave sonido del aire llenando sus pulmones más la mezcla de maderos con toques de ámbar, proveniente de la fragancia que desprendía la playera/polera negra del chico; hizo que la rubia se tensara y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un fuerte color rubí. Más sin embargo, lo que la puso como volcán en erupción fue cuando se percato que cierta "parte" de Gerald estaba muy "despierta"

– ¡GERALD! – Grito Helga dando un salto y soltándose del abrazo del chico – ¡eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Todos los estúpidos hombres son iguales!

Dando un gran sobresalto, el chico despertó – ¿Qué que paso? ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntaba el moreno parpadeando varias veces – ¿dónde estoy?

– ¿Ocurre? ¡Ocurre que eres un degenerado pervertido pelos de espagueti eso ocurre! Te aprovechaste de que estaba dormida para abrazarme y usarme como fuente de inspiración de tu sucia imaginación – termina y le avienta su chaqueta, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

– ¿Pataki? Espera un momento… ¿yo te abrace?... No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando.

Sin responder verbalmente, Helga entrecerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y señalo la entrepierna del moreno que al bajar la vista, se le subieron los colores al rostro e inmediatamente tomo la chaqueta para cubrirse.

– este… yo… no te estaba abrazando… Pataki.

– ¡Claro que me estabas abrazando! Si yo me desperté primero Geraldo.

– ¿¡Y si te despertaste primero porque no me hablaste!

– Porque… tienes el sueño muy pesado cabeza de cepillo ¡Criminal! Eres peor que un oso hibernando.

– Entonces si te molestaba tanto mi "abrazo" Helga, te hubieras soltado sin despertarme ¿no crees? – le espeto el chico que se había volteado hacia la ventana para que la rubia no viera su cara de vergüenza.

Abriendo grande los ojos, Helga por primera vez no tenía ningún argumento para responder, puesto que lo mencionado por Gerald era lógico. Pero esa sensación que le dio al tener su cabeza en el pecho del moreno escuchando las palpitaciones junto con su respiración, además de percibir su fragancia; prácticamente la habían "hipnotizado" pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que permaneciera así?. Si **no** se hubiera percatado de las latentes hormonas de Gerald ¿hubiera continuado en esa posición? Esas cuestiones rondaban la cabeza de Helga hasta que la voz de Gerald la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– ¡Rayos! Viene un oficial para acá… ¡pronto salte del automóvil!

– ¿Qui-quién? ¿Yo?

– ¿Quién más? ¡Rápido salte!

Levantando manos al cielo (y para mala suerte de Gerald haciendo un gran alboroto) la rubia respondió dando de gritos – ¡Por Dios Geraldo! es TU vehículo TU salte.

Se acerco un oficial de cabello rojo y piel muy blanca cuyo aspecto recordaba un poco a Eugene – buenos días jóvenes ¿hay algún problema?

Dándole una sonrisa bastante nerviosa por parte de ambos, Gerald respondió – bu-buenos días oficial… no está pasando nada solo… – los jóvenes cruzaron miradas e inmediatamente volvieron la vista al oficial mostrando todos los dientes – ¡solo estamos conversando!… ¡eso! – responde Helga tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa.

– escuche unos gritos.

– ¿gritos? – Los chicos nuevamente cruzaron miradas y de inmediato se abrazaron de lado – no sé de qué nos habla oficial, estamos platicando muy a gusto – respondió Helga bastante nerviosa.

Sacando una pequeña lámpara para alumbrar el interior (ya que aun no salían por completo los primeros rayos de sol) busco alguna botella de licor – muy bien chicos, necesito que el dueño del automóvil me muestre su licencia de manejo y sus documentos.

Con ojos desesperados, Gerald volteo a ver a Helga, pero esta frunció un poco el entrecejo, dándole a entender que no se iba a bajar del automóvil – muy bien oficial, en un momento le muestro los papeles – concluye y con mucho cuidado tomo su chaqueta tratando de ocultar cierta "parte" de su cuerpo. Fue entonces hasta que Helga entendía la razón por la que Gerald le pedía que saliera ella.

Abriendo la puerta de golpe, Helga se dejo caer al otro lado del vehículo – ¡OOUCH!

El oficial al ver la acción de la chica, corrió rodeando el auto para auxiliarla, a lo que el moreno aprovecho y se amarro la chaqueta a modo que las mangas "disimularan" la acción de las hormonas – señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien?

– No… la verdad me duele el tobillo – respondió desde el piso tomándose la pierna. Helga no recordaba que se había torcido el tobillo llegando al muelle – _pero ¿Por qué me duele mi tobillo?_

– Helga ¿te duele tu tobillo? – ya "disfrazado", Gerald se inclino y recargo la pierna de Helga en su rodilla y con mucho cuidado retiro la bota vaquera que le había prestado Rhonda, dejando al descubierto su tobillo inflamado y amoratado – Oh Dios… ¿te duele?

– no cabeza de cepillo… ¡Claro que me duele! ¿Qué no lo estás viendo? – respondió la chica en su clásico tono sarcástico.

– Será mejor que la lleves a un hospital jovencito – comento el oficial quien junto con Gerald, ayudaron a Helga a llegar al asiento del copiloto.

Gerald rodeo su auto, se subió y está a punto de arrancar cuando el oficial se recarga en el marco de la puerta y lo detiene – ¿y su licencia?

– Ah sí – toma su cartera y le muestra la licencia de conducir.

– ¿Eres hijo del comandante Johanssen verdad?

– Si señor… perdón, quiero decir oficial – posa su mano izquierda en la nuca debido al nerviosismo.

– Está bien – le entrega de vuelta la identificación y se levanta, pero inmediatamente se vuele a agachar – ¡Ah por cierto! antes que se me olvide…, para la próxima vez que tengas problemas con disimular "algo" prueba con ropa más holgada y desfajado… Aunque lo de la chaqueta fue buena idea… y no sean tan obvios.

Después de decir esto, el oficial se fue caminando tranquilo a su patrulla, dejando al pobre de Gerald más colorado que su chaqueta y a Helga completamente roja. Cualquier fruta o vegetal rojo se hubiera visto cual ligero rubor al lado de ellos.

–… conduce – dijo Helga

Sin responder verbalmente ni voltear a ver a Helga, el chico afirmo con la cabeza y se puso en marcha rumbo al hospital.

–… ¿Gerald?

– ¿sí?

– si dices una palabra de esto a alguien… voy a sacarte el apéndice sin anestesia.

–… está bien.

Durante el camino, la tensión que existía dentro del automóvil fue desapareciendo y una vez que llegaron al hospital, Helga no se sentía tan incómoda a tal punto que le pidió a Gerald su celular prestado y le mando mensajes de texto a Rhonda para que esta le avisara a su familia que se había dormido en su casa; recibiendo el siguiente mensaje de texto en respuesta.

-/pero Helga ¿donde estuviste?, te fuiste con Gerald y no se quedaron al resto de la fiesta, el señor Reignman nos dijo algo sobre un baile de disfraces/-

-/Rayos Rhonda tu solo avísale a mis papás/ – escribió la rubia algo estresada, pues sabía que si no tenía una cuartada, las cosas se le iban a poner difíciles en casa.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el moreno al verla tan entretenida mientras estacionaba su vehículo a un costado de la entrada de urgencias en el hospital.

Rodando los ojos al cielo, la rubia le contesta – ¿tú qué crees? ¿Qué piensas que hará el gran Bob cuando se dé cuenta de que no llegue a dormir a la casa?

Dándose una pequeña palmada en la frente, Gerald se da cuenta de que él tampoco llego a dormir a su casa – ¡Es cierto!, tengo que mandarle un mensaje a James para que diga que me quede en su casa a dormir, pero antes de eso – se baja del coche y le abre la puerta a Helga para ayudarla a llegar a la sala de urgencias – permíteme ayudarte.

Empujando la mano que Gerald le estaba ofreciendo, la chica sale del automóvil guardando el celular del moreno en su short – Yo puedo ponerme en pie sola Geraldo gracias.

– sí pero tenemos que llegar hasta el área de urgencias, si gustas puedes esperar aquí mientras yo voy a traer una silla de ruedas para que…

– ¿estás loco? No necesito de tu ayuda pelos necios, yo puedo caminar hasta la entrada – muy decidida la rubia, dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose del auto pero no se percato que había unos pequeños topes para disminuir la velocidad vehicular, pisándolo con el pie izquierdo lastimando su tobillo y en consecuencia cayendo sin remedio en medio del estacionamiento.

– ¡AAY! tontas leyes de urbanización – Helga maldecía mientras Gerald la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, ya sin poder apoyar su muy adolorido pie izquierdo.

– Pataki… así nunca vamos a llegar al hospital.

– Claro que vamos a llegar cabeza de cepillo no seas impaciente… – sumida en su terquedad, la rubia comienza a dar pequeños brincos, disminuyendo la paciencia de Gerald.

– Mmmh… espera… – rápido se regresa al automóvil donde saca de nueva cuenta su chaqueta, se acerca a Helga y se la amarra a la cintura.

– ¿Y esto?

– traes un short bastante corto Helga – y sin decir más se inclina y la toma entre sus brazos, llevándola cargada hasta la entrada de urgencias.

La chica no podía estar más impresionada. Sin previo aviso de nueva cuenta estaba ahí, recostada sobre el hombro de Gerald y para mala suerte de la rubia, el fresco roció de la mañana parecía acentuar la fragancia de maderos con toques de ámbar, además que debido al movimiento y esfuerzo del chico, su respiración era algo acelerada; desconcertando una vez más a Helga que comenzó a renegar aunque su rostro ya se veía bastante colorado – ¡Suéltame degenerado! ¿No te fue suficiente lo de esta mañana?

– ¡Helga no te muevas tanto! Nos vas a tumbar a los dos – debido a esto, Gerald se detuvo solo para acomodarla más hacia él – estate quieta Pataki o te suelto y hablo en serio – le respondió mirándola bastante serio frunciendo el entrecejo pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Abriendo grande los ojos, la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente bajo la mirada. No tenía más que decir, pero si mucho que pensar – _¿Qué…? ¿Qué me está pasando?..._

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Vaya... comenzaron a aparecer confusiones entre los sentimientos de los involucrados, como dijo mi amiga **Ground Spirit Minerva** en uno de sus Reviews, amigos que se comportan como novios = relaciones peligrosas. Arnold esta bastante confundido y en cuanto a Helga ¿que le estara pasando a la rubia? Esa cercania con Gerald la han afectado pero... ¿que pensara Gerald de esto?. Una vez más agradezco los Reviews que me han dejado y a todos que anonimamente leen mi fic hasta hoy.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	9. Fragancia a Maderos con toque de Ambar

Hola de nuevo, una vez mas quiero agradecer las muestras de apoyo y agrado a mi humilde Fic y aprovechando esto quiero agradecer a isabelita emoxxa, loop, Mimi Star, mari3304, SandraPullman-Pataki, ekida, Sams Efron, Raq's, Ground Spirit Minerva, To Midnight, Bkpets, HoshitaSweet y Anillus que me han dado los animos para continuar. GRACIAS :)

Este capitulo en especial se lo dedico a ANILLUS, ya que tiene un fragmento "musical" :) (me acorde mucho de ti cuando lo estaba escribiendo :P)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Fragancia a Maderos con Toques de Ambar**

– ¡Bueeeenos días les decimos a ustedes, estudiantes y maestros de la preparatoria H.S.120! Les saluda Sheena…

–… y su amigo Eugene desde la cabina de radio escolar.

– Como todos ya sabemos – continua Sheena – esta semana será muy emocionante ya que el sábado se disputara el pase a la semifinal del torneo interpreparatorias de basquetbol ¿podrá nuestro capitán llevarnos a la final o quedaremos en cuarto lugar como el año pasado? ¿Tú qué opinas Eugene?

– bueno Sheena creo que Gerald ahora tiene una excelente motivación al estar Helga como capitana de las porristas, animándolo cerca de la cancha.

– cierto, démosle una enorme felicitación a Helga y Rhonda que fueron nombradas co-capitanas de las porristas…

En el interior del gimnasio, Miranda estaba histérica por la decisión de la entrenadora Gómez, caminando detrás de la misma siendo observada desde las gradas por Chelsea– ¿Acaso tiene idea de lo que está haciendo entrenadora?

– créeme Miranda, esta decisión no fue tomada a la deriva, sino en base del avance que cada una de ustedes ha manifestado desde hace seis meses – respondió tranquilamente la entrenadora a Miranda, al tiempo que sacaba un par de uniformes del almacén.

– ¿Poner a la escuálida de Rhonda y al marimacho de Helga como capitanas del equipo es avanzar? ¿Hacia qué? ¿La ruina de las porristas?

– ¿A quién le llamas escuálida Miranda? – comenta Rhonda que va llegando junto con Helga, poniendo su clásica pose de superioridad.

– ¿Marimacho? Jajajajaja ya quisieras tener mi fuerza Peterson – responde Helga cruzándose de brazos sonriendo en forma maliciosa, pues sabía que ese cambio le había dado en el talón de Aquiles a su contrincante.

– Qué bueno que llegan – dice la entrenadora al ver llegar a Rhonda y Helga. Se acerca a ellas y les extiende los nuevos uniformes – estos uniformes los usaran a partir de ahora. En tu caso Helga será hasta que te mejores.

Poniendo una voz melosa solo para fastidiar a Miranda, Helga responde – Muchas gracias entrenadora Gómez.

Miranda dio un fuerte grito seguido de una "amenaza" en señal de frustración – ¡AAASH! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar Pataki! – Se dirigió a las gradas, tomo su bolso/mochila y salió del gimnasio hecha una furia sin esperar a Chelsea quien le siguió – ¡Miranda espérame!

Una vez solas, la entrenadora estaba cerrando el almacén de donde saco los uniformes cuando sintió unos pequeños golpecitos en su hombro, siendo el dedo de Rhonda el responsable – si me permite decirlo entrenadora, la decisión que tomo fue la mejor para el equipo y quiero agradecerle la confianza depositada… estoy segura que no le fallare.

Sonriendo de lado, la entrenadora la tomo por los hombros mientras las encaminaba hacia la salida – gracias Rhonda, pero a la que tienes que agradecerle es a Helga, ella fue la que me convenció de que tenía que tomarte en cuenta... Ahora si me permiten – da un pequeño empujón tanto a Rhonda como a Helga para que salieran del gimnasio – los chicos de basquetbol tienen practica de entrenamiento.

Abriendo grande los ojos, Rhonda junta las manos y da un enorme salto hacia Helga – ¡Cielos Helga! Esto es maravilloso, no sé como agradecértelo.

Tratando de mantener el equilibrio por el fuerte impulsos que recibió en ese abrazo, Helga le responde con fastidio – tómalo como pago por el préstamo de tus botas princesita.

– Puedes quedártelas – haciendo su larga y oscura cabellera a un lado, continua – esas botas Nancy Spumoni son de la temporada pasada, pero no te preocupes que encontrare la forma de pagarte el favor Helga querida.

– No puedo dormir de solo pensar en eso princesa Rhonda Lloyd – replico Helga con su clásico tono sarcástico poniendo una mano en la cintura y sujetando el uniforme con la otra.

– buenos días chicas ¿Cómo están?... ¿Helga? – Lila se acerca a saludar a sus amigas al verlas afuera del gimnasio – venia a revisar los horarios para hacer una audición al club de las porristas, pero por lo que escuche ustedes son las que me van a calificar – comenta la pelirroja tomando una de sus pequeñas trenzas mirando con duda a ambas.

Cruzando miradas Rhonda y Helga, la primera responde al tiempo que rodea a Lila por los hombros – no te preocupes por eso Lila, solo ven a los ensayos y veremos que tan buena eres.

Juntando las manos emocionada, Lila da un fuerte abrazo a Rhonda – ¡Cielos Rhonda muchas gracias!

Por los altoparlantes, Sheena hace otro anuncio – _Por cierto Eugene esta semana también es una semana importante para el amor, puesto que Rhonda y Harold cumplen un año más de noviazgo ¡Felicidades!_

Con los ojos enormes como plato, Rhonda sale echa una furia rumbo la oficina de la estación de radio – esa Sheena… tendré que darle una lección.

Una vez que Lila quedo sola con Helga, la pelirroja se acerco con cuidado a su amiga, preocupada por lo que había ocurrido el sábado pasado – Helga ¿qué fue lo que paso después de la fiesta? Tu mamá me marco a la casa el domingo en la mañana y la verdad no sabía que decirle.

– ¡Criminal señorita perfección! apenas es lunes y ya me estas interrogando ¿Qué soy? ¿Una delincuente? – responde la rubia con histeria, tal parecía que el humor de Helga no era de los mejores ese día.

– Lo siento mucho Helga, si no me quieres platicar está bien, solo quiero que sepas que cuando necesites hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo – responde la pelirroja con suma paciencia, ofreciéndole a Helga la mejor de sus sonrisas. No por cualquier cosa las dos se habían vuelto mejores amigas.

Al ver que Lila se iba por el pasillo, Helga la detiene – ¡Lila!

– ¿Si Helga?

Poniendo su mano derecha en la nuca, Helga continuo – de hecho… si paso algo…

Flashback…

¡Jóvenes por favor esto es un hospital! tienen que guardar silencio – se dirigía una anciana a Helga y Gerald, que iba de salida en su silla de ruedas.

– Póngale un motor a su silla de ruedas abuela y salga de mi camino – respondió la rubia mostrando con su pulgar la salida a su espalda, siendo aun cargada por el moreno.

– Helga no seas grosera – le dijo Gerald a modo de regaño, pues desde que habían cruzado la entrada de urgencias, la chica de nuevo comenzó a hacer bastante escándalo para que Gerald la bajara.

– ¿ya viste que hermosa rubia viene entrando Carl? – le decía un camillero a su compañero.

– si Steve, lástima que viene acompañada – respondió su interlocutor alzándose de hombros.

Bastante molesto por los comentarios de los camilleros, Gerald estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y llevarse a Helga en búsqueda de otro hospital cuando escucho detrás suyo una voz femenina – Buenos días jóvenes ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? – se acerco un enfermera bastante joven.

– Si… este, ella se lastimo su tobillo izquierdo – menciono Gerald al tiempo que movía a Helga para que le descubrieran su pie izquierdo.

Con mucho cuidado, la enfermera tomo la bota de Helga dejando al descubierto su tobillo que ahora lucia ligeramente más inflamado – ¡Camilleros! Traigan una silla de ruedas por favor.

Rápidamente los mismos camilleros se acercaron a ellos con la silla de ruedas, pero Gerald fue el que sentó a Helga en la silla poniendo cara de pocos amigos a los mismos.

– ¿Gerald eres tú? Me da gusto verte ¿Cómo has estado? – el moreno escucha una voz conocida que lo llama y al girar se da cuenta que es su médico familiar. Aquel que lo vio por el problema de amígdalas de niño.

– ¡Dr. Murray Steiglitz! Me da mucho gusto encontrarlo – se apresura y lo saluda de mano – traigo a Helga, parece que se lastimo su tobillo.

Tocando su barbilla, el galeno se acerco a ver el tobillo de la rubia – mmmh parece que se gano un leve esguince pero para estar seguros lo mejor es que le saquemos una radiografía – se voltea a los camilleros para darles instrucciones – por favor lleven a la señorita a la sala de Rayos X.

La enfermera toma a Gerald del hombro para darle instrucciones – jovencito necesito que te quedes para que me proporciones los datos de ella.

El moreno rueda los ojos al ver que ni tardos ni perezosos los camilleros se acercaron a la silla de ruedas con la intención de llevarse a Helga – ¡Esperen! – se apresura hacia Helga, rodea su espalda y la levanta un poco de la silla con la intención de recuperar su chaqueta.

De nuevo una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Helga al sentir tan cerca el cuello de Gerald, así como los brazos del chico rodeándola y tomándola con cuidado para retirarle la chaqueta, más sin embargo opto por tomar su ya conocida actitud malhumorada – ¿Qué rayos crees que haces Geraldo? Si querías tu estúpida chaqueta me la hubieras pedido.

Mirando de reojo a los camilleros, Gerald acomoda su chaqueta en las piernas desnudas de Helga – te digo que ese short es demasiado corto Pataki.

Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al entender lo que pasaba, la enfermera toma el brazo de Gerald y lo acerca a la recepción – no te preocupes muchacho, confía en mí – se gira pegando un grito tan fuerte que hizo enmudecer la recepción del área de urgencias – ¡NATASHA! ¡Necesito que lleves a una chica a Rayos X!

Desde el fondo del pasillo que daba a Banco de Sangre, salió una enorme mujer vestida de enfermera, con dos enormes trenzas castañas ajustadas como chongos a los lados y una horrible verruga en la frente – a un lado muñecos, esta niña se viene conmigo – les sentencio a los camilleros al instante que tomaba la silla de ruedas llevándose a Helga.

Dando un gran suspiro de alivio, el moreno se recargo en el modulo de recepción – muchas gracias enfermera.

– No te preocupes jovencito, no eres el primer novio celoso que se enfrenta a esos dos.

Un poco sorprendido por el comentario, Gerald toma la pluma y el expediente que la enfermera le estaba proporcionando – _¿novio celoso?_ _Será que me comporte… no, no creo._

– Vamos linda, necesito que te recuestes en la mesa – le decía la enorme enfermera a Helga, que la acomodo de forma no tan delicada.

– ¿Oiga podría ser más cuidadosa? Criminal esto no parece un hospital – respondió la chica que terminaba de mandarle un mensaje a James pidiéndole que hiciera una coartada para los padres de Gerald y sin previo aviso, la enfermera tomo el celular de Gerald y se lo llevo junto con la chaqueta.

– ¡Hey deténgase un instante ahí gorila! – Se extiende para tratar de alcanzar el celular sin lograr su objetivo – devuélvame ese celular que no es mio es…

– De tu novio sí, pero si se expone a los Rayos X puede quedar dañado – se acerca al técnico radiólogo poniéndose segura detrás del muro aislante en lo que tomaban las impresiones.

Sonrojándose un poco por lo que dijo la enfermera, Helga se recostó en la mesa de Rayos – ¿Novio?... que me lo digan los zopencos de Stinky, Harold y Sid en la escuela es de esperarse… pues uno no puede platicar 5 minutos con nadie sin que te lo estén emparejando… ¿pero aquí en el hospital? Será acaso que…

Terminando de tomar las placas, llevaron a Helga a un cuarto mientras esperaba la revaloración del Dr. Steiglitz, sin embargo Gerald aun no se encontraba ahí.

– Aquí tienes el celular y la chaqueta de tu novio linda – sin decir más la enfermera se dirigió a la puerta pero Helga la detiene – oiga espere ¿dónde está mi novio? _¿Mi novio? Santos Cielos Helga ¿escuchaste lo que acabas de decir?_

– No te preocupes querida, yo lo mando para acá – finalizo la enfermera y salió de la habitación.

Tomando el celular de Gerald, la rubia se percata que está abierta la galería de fotos del mismo (probablemente cuando la enfermera tomo el celular, presiono botones de más). Mirando a ambos lados, comienza a revisar el contenido de las fotos.

– Veamos… Gerald y yo en el acuario, Gerald y yo en las canchas, Gerald y yo en el karaoke, Gerald y yo en el campo Gerald, Gerald y yo en las luchas… ¿Yo en el campo Gerald?... ¿Yo en las canchas vestida de porrista? – las mejillas de la rubia comenzaron a teñirse de un suave rojo cuando vio la cantidad de fotos que tenía el moreno de ellos dos, pero sobre todo de ella sola – ¿cuándo rayos me tomo estas fotos en la alberca?

La rubia continuo hurgando en las fotos del celular hasta que se encontró unas más "normales" – Gerald y Phoebe en casa de ella, Gerald y Phoebe en el parque… Gerald y Phoebe ¿besándose?

Al encontrar esta foto, Helga comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, sentía una incomodidad interna, como si algo muy en su interior se sintiera mal con solo ver esta imagen.

– ¿¡Y a mí qué diablos me interesa cuantas veces se besaron el pelos de borrego y Phoebe! – puso el celular a un costado de ella en la cama, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Después de unos segundos desvió la mirada hacia el aparato, tomándolo de nueva cuenta para revisar mejor esa foto y al momento de querer ver la fecha de cuando la tomaron, accidentalmente presiono la opción borrar – ¡rayos no! no quiero eliminar la tonta foto ¿Cómo me salgo de esta estúpida opción?

– ¡Helga!

– ¡AAH Gerald! – Al verlo llegar corriendo y entrar en forma estrepitosa a la habitación, la rubia se asusto de tal forma que presiono el botón confirmando la acción del celular.

Abriendo grandes los ojos, Helga se percato del pequeño incidente – _¡Demonios! ¡Borre la estúpida foto del beso! _– decía para sus adentros, sintiendo de repente la mano del chico en su rodilla izquierda – ¿te sientes bien? te ves un poco pálida… te he estado buscando por casi todo el hospital – comentaba mostrándose agitado.

Con bastante furia, Helga le responde – ¡CRIMINAL GERALD! ¿Tienes que comportarte tan empalagoso? ¿Quién te dio el derecho de tocarme? Maldita sea ¿No puedes simplemente sentarte en esa silla y esperar a que venga el doctor? – pone una mano en la cintura y con la otra señala la silla que se encontraba en el rincón de la habitación.

Molesto por la respuesta de Helga, Gerald se acerco a la silla y la movió para ponerla a un costado de la cama.

– ¿Qué estas sordo? Te dije que te SENTARAS en la silla no que la movieras zopenco.

– ¿¡Y a ti que bicho te pico Pataki! Desde que amaneció has estado bastante irritable. Si fue por lo que viste pues disculpa… los hombres no podemos evitar, pues… "eso"

Aun enojada y con los brazos cruzados, Helga rueda los ojos hacia el moreno, enarcando una ceja pero sin responder – ahora… si es por lo que le dije a Arnold – continuo Gerald bajando la mirada y poniendo una mano en su nuca – tu sabes que no era mi intención Helga… lo siento.

– Ya me habías pedido perdón por eso Gerald – responde Helga un poco más calmada, jugando con sus manos – y no estoy enojada por lo de tus tontas hormonas, es solo que…

Tomando las manos de Helga, Gerald le da una sincera sonrisa – no te preocupes Helga, todo va a salir bien.

La rubia levanta la mirada, encontrándose con los profundos ojos castaño oscuro de Gerald, sonriendo en respuesta – gracias…

Permanecieron así un par de segundos, hasta que escucharon una voz conocida gritando en los pasillos, obligándolos a mirar hacia la puerta, no siendo otro sino Bob Pataki el que ya se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la habitación – ¡mi pequeñita!

– ¡Papá! – bajo la vista y se percato que aun no soltaba las manos del moreno e inmediatamente se separaron – ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Bob Pataki se acerco a Helga y le dio un enorme abrazo. Detrás de él y casi como un segundo susto para los adolescentes, entro el señor Johanssen – Yo le avise a tu padre Helga.

– ¡Papá! – El joven moreno rápido se levanto de la silla y se acerco a su padre – veras, es que Helga se lastimo y decidí…

– No digo que traerla al hospital haya sido mala idea Gerald, pero aunque sea tu novia no puedes tomarte libertades sin avisar a sus padres ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que estaban los Pataki? sin mencionar como estábamos nosotros. Gracias a Dios el Dr. Steiglitz me marco para informarme que estaban aquí.

– Agradezco que trajeras a Olga al hospital chico, pero tiene razón tu padre jovencito – se gira de nuevo hacia Helga – Tenemos que hablar los cuatro con los chicos Martin.

Elevando la vista, Helga da un cansado suspiro – soy Helga papá… Helga.

– Qué bueno que están todos aquí – comenta el doctor Steiglitz, que va llegando con las placas de Helga acompañado por el traumatólogo, el Dr. Ramírez – ya tengo los resultados de tus placas y tengo el agrado de decir que no veo ninguna fractura Helga.

Se escucharon varias palabras de alivio dentro de la habitación, pero la felicidad no duro mucho cuando el Dr. Ramírez se acerco a explorar el tobillo de la rubia.

– ¡AAY! ¿Qué diablos cree que hace doctor?... ¡OUCH!

– Oiga ¿por qué lastima el pie de mi pequeñita?

Poniendo una mano en su barbilla, el doctor Steiglitz analiza la situación – mmmh si eso pensé.

Abrazando fuerte a Helga, Bob le habla a ambos médicos – díganmelo doctores, lo soportare.

En respuesta, Helga empuja a su padre para tratar de salir de ese abrazo – yo no lo soportare si me sigues estrangulando así Bob, contrólate.

Mirando de lado a Helga, el gran Bob continua – y si es necesario algún tratamiento especializado hágalo doctor, el dinero no es problema.

Bastante preocupado, Gerald miraba fijamente al doctor Ramírez, esperando a que hablara – no es para tanto señor Pataki, su hija solo se lastimo el ligamento peroneo astragalino anterior.

– ¿Eso qué significa Murray? – pregunta el señor Johanssen al Dr. Steiglitz, esto al ver tan preocupado a su hijo.

– significa que tiene un leve esguince Martin, tiene que mantener reposo todo el día de hoy y tendría que verla en el transcurso de la semana para revisar su inflamación.

Una vez que vendaron a Helga y le extendieron las recetas para sus medicamentos más las instrucciones del cuidado, dieron el alta a la rubia y al salir en silla de ruedas (empujada por el gran Bob) Miriam se acerco a Helga rodeándola de besos de la misma forma como la señora Johanssen lo hizo con Gerald.

– Esto no se termina aquí jovencitos – sentencia Bob haciéndole señas al padre de Gerald, viendo como ambos hablaban en voz baja sin saber lo que más tarde les esperaba a los dos.

Fin del Flashback.

Bajando la vista para ver el pie izquierdo de Helga, Lila se percata que la rubia está usando una venda y como calzado, unas sandalias beige estilo gladiador con pedrería blanca y rosa – Ahora entiendo lo de las sandalias.

– Y lo peor fue que pasamos el resto de la mañana del domingo en mi casa junto con Gerald y sus padres, escuchando sobre los "noviazgos" "las reglas" y "educación sexual".

– Cielos Helga… creo que en algún momento, todos pasamos por esa "platica" con nuestros padres.

Mirando de reojo y con cara de fastidio, Helga contesto – ya lo sé señorita perfección, pero en esas pláticas no están presentes tus supuestos "suegros" y no te regalan… métodos anticonceptivos.

– ¿métodos anticonceptivos?

– si Lila, métodos anticonceptivos.

– te refieres a…

Moviendo las manos en diferentes direcciones y ya bastante irritada, la chica de dorada cabellera alza la voz – ¡ME REFIERO A PRESERVATIVOS LILA! ¡Condones, globitos o como les quieras decir!

Mirando a su alrededor, un grupo de estudiantes que estaban cerca, se les queda viendo bastante sorprendidos por lo que la rubia acababa de gritar – ¿y ustedes bola de inútiles que tanto están mirando?

Una vez más, los altoparlantes comenzaron a escucharse para buena fortuna de Lila y Helga, desviando la atención hacia otro pequeño "escándalo" – _¡Sheena! no tenias derecho a decir en la radio lo de mi aniversario con Harold._

– _Pe-pero Rhonda… es que Harold nos pidió que los felicitáramos._

– _¿Harold? Awwww mi dulce pastelito de azúcar._

Por azares del destino, en ese mismo instante iba pasando Harold, acompañando a Sid y Stinky a su práctica de basquetbol – gracias por acompañarnos "dulce pastelito de azúcar" jajajaja– dice Sid en tono burlón.

– En serio Harold, eres muy tierno por preocuparte por nosotros jajajaja – comenta Stinky con su clásico tono campirano.

– _En serio chicos – _comenta Eugene por los altoparlantes_ – "el amor esta en el aire", lo que me recuerda…esta canción va dedicada a todas las parejas de la H.S.120._

**Love is in the air **  
El amor está en el aire  
**everywhere I look around **  
donde sea que mire

Apretando los puños en señal de furia, Harold (que está bastante sonrojado por la vergüenza) los amenaza – sigan burlándose y verán de lo que soy capaz de hacerles.

**love is in the air **  
el amor está en el aire  
**every sight and every sound **  
en cada mirada y cada sonido

– ¿Qué? ¿Llenarnos de amor "pastelito"? jajajaja por favor no seas zopenco – esta vez es Helga la que aprovecha la ocasión para torturar al panzón de Harold.

– Helga, eso no fue muy educado de tu parte – comenta Lila tomándose una de sus pequeñas trenzas.

**and I don't know if I'm being foolish **  
y no sé si estoy siendo tonto

– Vamos LILA, solo estoy divirtiéndome un poco jajajaja, de todas formas ya me iba. Adiós bola de engendros – Comienza a caminar la pelirrubia, escuchando divertida los reclamos de Harold.

– ¡Si fueras hombre Helga me las pagarías! – replica Harold apretando fuerte los puños en señal de amenaza hacia la rubia.

**don't know if I'm being wise **  
no sé si estoy siendo sabio

– Si tu como no jajajaja – Helga va distraída caminando mirando a Harold que no se fijo en la persona que salió de una esquina, chocando con esta pero antes de caer al piso, sintió como unas manos rodearon su cintura y espalda respectivamente, evitando que cayera y lastimara de nuevo su tobillo.

**but it's something that I must believe in **  
pero es algo que debo creer

– ¡Gerald! – Sujetándose fuerte de los brazos del chico como reflejo, el moreno no pudo evitar fijar su vista a los preciosos zafiros de Helga – _¿Desde cuándo Helga tiene los ojos tan azules?_

**and it's there when I look in your eyes **  
y está ahí cuando veo en tus ojos

– ¡OH Gerald mi amor!, que bueno que vienes a rescatarme – dice Harold con voz alta, afeminada, juntando las manos y poniendo "ojos soñadores" provocando la risa de los espectadores.

Empujando en forma brusca a Gerald para salirse de ese "abrazo" Helga se voltea hacia Harold – ¿Y a ti quien te hablo "pastelito"?

**Love is in the air **  
El amor está en el aire  
**in the whisper of the trees**  
en el suspiro de los árboles

Haciendo una mueca en señal de fastidio, Gerald se inclina para recoger el uniforme que se le había caído a la rubia – Me alegra que no te hayas lastimado Pataki.

**love is in the air**  
el amor está en el aire  
**in the thunder of the sea **  
en los truenos del mar

– ¿qué paso Gerald? ¿Acaso hay problemas en el paraíso? Jajajaja – nuevamente Harold lanza un ataque verbal a los chicos, aprovechando esto para desquitarse de Helga.

**and I don't know if I'm just dreaming**  
y no sé si tan sólo estoy soñando

Arrebatándole a Gerald su uniforme de una forma poco placentera, Helga reta a Harold con la mirada – Ultima vez que te lo advierto panzón, me vuelves a molestar y te juro que te encontraras con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores.

**don't know if I feel sane **  
no sé si me siento cuerdo

– Helga eso no fue muy amable de tu parte con Gerald – Lila le comenta a la rubia, que esta sujetando su uniforme con todas las fuerzas.

**but it's something that I must believe in **  
pero es algo que debo creer

Acomodándose el bolso/mochila donde trae el uniforme del equipo, el moreno responde con fastidio al comentario de Lila – Déjalo Lila, eso no tiene importancia – rueda la vista hacia la rubia – Me alegra que te sientas mejor de tu tobillo, cuídate mucho Helga.

**and it's there when you call out my name **  
y está ahí cuando dices mi nombre

Sid le hace la seña a Gerald para entrar a las canchas – Vámonos capitán, será mejor no tener esperando al entrenador, podría ponernos a correr como la vez pasada.

**Love is in the air**  
El amor está en el aire  
**love is in the air**  
el amor está en el aire  
**Oh oh oh **

El moreno mira de reojo a Helga con cara de molestia y comienza a caminar junto con los demás miembros del equipo de basquetbol que poco a poco iban llegando. Helga por otro lado se sentía un poco mal por haber sido tan grosera con él, después de todo, evito que se cayera cuando chocaron; tomándola en brazos y de nuevo, la rubia experimento una mezcla de sensaciones al sentir como este la rodeaba de la cintura y la espalda, agregándose ese perfume de maderos con toques de ámbar que ya la estaba volviendo loca. No sabía que era, ni porque se sentía así, pero empezaba a sentirse incomoda con eso, a sentirse "insegura".

**Love is in the air **  
El amor está en el aire  
**in the rising of the sun**  
en el amanecer

– _Aprovechando el medio_ – se escuchaba nuevamente la voz de Rhonda por los altoparlantes – _quiero avisarles a mis amigos de la fiesta de disfraces el jueves en casa de Alan después de clases._

**love is in the air**  
el amor está en el aire  
**when the day is nearly done**  
cuando el día casi acaba

Apresurando el paso, la rubia se mete de nueva cuenta al gimnasio en búsqueda del moreno, siendo acompañada por Lila – Lila… tengo que disculparme con el tarado del cabeza de cepillo.

**and I don't know if you're an illusion**  
y no sé si tú eres una ilusión  
**don't know if I see it true**  
no sé si lo que veo es real

Sonriendo de lado por la curiosa forma de preocuparse, señala a lo lejos – Está a punto de entrar a los vestidores Helga – la pelirroja alcanza a distinguirlo entre los demás chicos.

**but you're something that I must believe in **  
pero tú eres algo que debo creer

Con la mayor velocidad que su adolorido tobillo le permitía, Helga corrió extendiendo su mano, alcanzado a tomar el brazo del chico.

**And you're there when I reach out for you**  
y estás ahí cuando me acerco para alcanzarte

Al sentir el pequeño jalón en su brazo, Gerald volteo a ver a la chica – ¿sí?… ¿ocurre algo Pataki?

– Si – mirando en forma inquisidora a los demás miembros del equipo, la rubia dudada si preguntar o no – ¿Qué tanto me miran bola de perdedores?

**Love is in the air **  
El amor está en el aire  
**everywhere I look around **  
donde sea que mire  
**love is in the air **  
el amor está en el aire

**every sight and every sound**  
en cada mirada y cada sonido

Desde el otro lado del gimnasio, se escucha una fuerte voz que pertenecía al entrenador – A ver señoritas, miren la hora que es y aun no se han cambiado.

Gerald toma la mano que Helga había depositado en su brazo y se suelta – lo siento Helga, tengo que entrar a cambiarme.

**and I don't know if I'm being foolish **  
y no sé si estoy siendo tonto

– ¿Vamos a ir a donde siempre vamos los jueves? – sin más rodeos, la rubia pregunto la duda que tenia, sintiendo como aumenta su ritmo cardiaco así como su respiración – _Maldita sea, siempre salgo con Gerald los jueves al billar después de clases desde hace más de medio año… ¿porque ahora me preocupa su estúpida respuesta?_

**don't know if I'm being wise **  
no sé si estoy siendo sabio

Gerald mantenía su vista en la rubia, después de tantos meses no sabía que responderle. Últimamente Helga se estaba comportando insoportable y temía que fuera por lo de su cumpleaños, sintiéndose algo mal por eso. Más sin embargo algo en el brillo del azul de los ojos de Helga le causaba una extraña sensación _– ¿es mi imaginación? o Helga esta sonrojada..._ ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a donde Harold y los demás el jueves, a casa de Alan?

**but it's something that I must believe in **  
pero es algo en que debo creer  
**and it's there when I look in your eyes **  
y está ahí cuando veo en tus ojos

– ¡Johanssen métase a cambiar! ¡Pataki no coqueteé a mi capitán!

Bastante apenados, los chicos se separaron y antes de que Gerald entrara al vestidor escucho el grito de Helga, girando la vista solo para ver como se alejaba junto con Lila, sonriendo de lado – ¡SI! Nos vemos el jueves…

**Love is in the air**  
el amor está en el aire  
**love is in the air**  
el amor está en el aire  
**Oh oh oh…**

El resto de la semana transcurrió normal en la H.S.120. Helga presento el informe médico de su lesión que le daba una semana de descanso. Gerald por un lado se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en el entrenamiento para el partido y Brainy junto con Lila eran los que le llevaban los deberes a la rubia, quien se la pasaba recostada con la pierna elevada, por lo que esos días Gerald y Helga no se vieron, calmando un poco la tensión que existía entre los dos. Esa fue la rutina hasta que llego el jueves.

– _Helga ya se está tardando_ – decía el moreno para sus adentros, recargado en su automóvil afuera de la casa de Helga, mirando constantemente su reloj que permanecía oculto bajo unos guantes negros de piel. Para esta ocasión, Gerald traía puesto un disfraz de "el zorro" que constaba de una camisa negra, que estaba ligeramente abierta del pecho, pantalones negros no tan ajustados (tal parecía había seguido los "sabios consejos" del oficial) botas negras de piel y una capa que se ajustaba en el cuello, además del sombrero, el antifaz y una espada de verdad, delgada, sin filo y que pertenecía a los Johanssen.

– mujeres… siempre se tardan tanto en… – el chico enmudeció al ver descender del pórtico a tan bella y graciosa criatura. Con su cabello lacio siendo adornado en la cabeza por una diadema rosa, Helga bajo llevando puesto un delicado y femenino vestido rosa, de mangas tres cuartos y brazaletes en las muñecas, cuya tela se continua hacia el cuerpo, hasta cerca de la mitad del vestido, donde se empataba con una fina tela blanca formando el escote, parte de la cintura y así juntas las dos telas descendían hasta los talones. Un fino listón dorado es el que marcaba la cintura de Helga y a mitad de su escote lleva una piedra de fantasía en forma de corazón color rosa. Su rostro es embellecido con un suave pero bien definido toque de maquillaje, siendo su mirada embellecida por el efecto de las sombras y máscara de pestañas. Los labios recibían su color gracias al labial "rosa pasión" que Olga le había regalado. Si, en definitiva Helga era una hermosa Julieta.

– ¡HOLA! – Tronando los dedos cerca del rostro de Gerald, Helga se acerca a su acompañante que había quedado pasmado al verla – ¡HEY! Tierra llamando a pelos necios… Criminal, no pienso estar así toda la tarde.

Sacudiendo fuerte su cabeza, Gerald al fin reacciona – lo-lo siento Helga… ¿nos vamos?

– ¡YA ME VOY BOB, MIRIAM! – grita la chica a todo pulmón y sin esperar respuesta por parte de los mencionados sube al automóvil de Gerald.

– ¿Acaso no hay nadie? – pregunta el moreno al percibir que nadie le respondió.

Rodando los ojos al cielo, la rubia respondió – claro que hay gente en mi casa GERALDO, solo que están distraídos porque Miriam comenzó un nuevo programa en televisión y todo gracias a la valiosa intervención de la perfecta de OLGA – termina remarcando con sarcasmo el nombre de su hermana.

– Vaya… – sin decir más, el moreno dio marcha al vehículo rumbo a la casa de Alan.

En el camino, Gerald no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Helga, que jugaba con las canciones del estéreo. El resplandor anaranjado del crepúsculo regalaba a la dorada cabellera de Helga, unos pequeños destellos que parecían bajar como cascada en su cabello ahora lacio. Los ojos azules de la rubia recibían un brillo especial y su rostro era iluminado de una forma casi única, sonrojando más sus mejillas y afinando sus facciones. En definitiva Helga era una hermosa distracción para Gerald, que no se dio cuenta que estaba invadiendo el carril contrario.

– ¡CUIDADO! – Como reflejo, Helga tomo el volante del moreno, salvándolos de un accidente seguro – ¿pero qué diablos te sucede cabeza de espagueti?

– mph, mph… – aclarándose la garganta para calmarse a sí mismo por el susto, el moreno cuestiono a Helga – gracias Helga… ¿Por qué de Julieta?

– por… pues porque si, ¡rayos! ¿Y tu porque te disfrazaste de enterrador? ¿Quién se murió? ¿Tu destreza para conducir? – Responde la rubia un poco nerviosa – _¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa? ¿Por qué simplemente no le digo la razón y ya?_

Volviendo la vista al frente ya molesto, Gerald responde – me disfrace de "el zorro" Pataki…

El resto del trayecto, Helga y Gerald no cruzaron palabras debido a la mala actitud de la rubia. Llegando a casa de Alan se separaron; Helga se fue con Lila que vestía de bailarina de ballet y Rhonda que estaba disfrazada de princesa, como siempre. Gerald fue casi arrastrado por James que iba disfrazado de detective, llevándolo a donde estaban Stinky disfrazado de dracula, Sid disfrazado de caza vampiros y Harold disfrazado de luchador.

– No descansare hasta que te desenmascare malvado vampiro chupasangre – amenaza Sid a Stinky.

– No sé cómo se me fue a ocurrir disfrazarme de vampiro – se lamentaba Stinky que trataba de huir del pequeño Sid.

– ¿Qué ocurre Gerald? – pregunta curioso James al ver esa peculiar escena.

– Cuando éramos niños, Sid llego a pensar que Stinky era un vampiro – respondió Gerald terminando su cuarta lata de cerveza.

– jajajaja Stinky un vampiro… solo a un tonto como Sid se le pudo haber ocurrido eso – fijando la vista a Gerald, se da cuenta que es la cuarta lata de cerveza que se termina. Gerald está a punto de abrir la quinta cuando la mano de James lo detiene – oye viejo tranquilízate, ¿desde cuando tomas cerveza como si se tratara de agua?

– La verdad James, no estoy de mucho humor para discutirlo – baja la lata de cerveza y se recarga en la barra, mirando a lo lejos a Helga que está junto con Lila y Brainy, que esta disfrazado de ninja; en el salón de karaoke.

James siguió con la vista hacia donde miraba Gerald, entendiendo al fin la razón por la que su amigo se comportaba tan extraño – entiendo… mmmh cambiando de tema, ¿Quién te dijo que Sid pensaba que Stinky era un vampiro?

En ese momento y como si de repente sus recuerdos cobraran vida, el moreno abrió grande los ojos sin despegarlos de Helga cuyo cabello se mecía al ritmo de sus movimientos, que bajo las luces artificiales desprendía una vez más aquel brillo que tanto distraía a Gerald – Arnold…

– ¿Cómo dices? tu famoso amigo Arnold fue el que te dijo lo de Sid…

Caminando hacia donde se encontraba Helga, volvió a responderle a James – si… Arnold…

– Pues yo estoy segura que te ves divina Helga – afirma Lila juntando sus manos – hacía tiempo que no te vestías de Julieta.

– Ahhh… hace años diría yo… como 6… ahhh

Cruzándose de brazos, la rubia mira de reojo a sus amigos – ¿y? ¿Cuál es el punto?

Intercambiando miradas Lila y Brainy, parecía que estaban en la misma sintonía acerca de Helga, cosa que no paso desapercibida – ¡un momento! No sé que tanto estén pasando por sus cabezas huecas pero solo me disfrace de Julieta por… por…

– ¡Ahí viene Gerald! – gritaba Harold con la intención de hacer una broma.

– ¿Gerald? – La rubia en un rápido movimiento se giro, pero antes de que pudiera identificarlo entre los invitados, sintió que alguien la tomaba de los hombros – ¡OYE SUELTAME!

El moreno alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Helga y al buscarla con la vista, Gerald es empujado al interior de un armario, siendo cerrado por fuera – ¡HEY! ¡DETENTE! ¡DEJENME SALIR!

–… ¿Gerald?

– ¿Helga? ¿Eres tú?

– ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí cabeza de cepillo?

Haciendo una larga pausa, Gerald se mantiene pensativo –… No lo sé… ¿a ti quien te empujo?

– ¡pero qué pregunta más estúpida! ¿Cómo lo voy a saber si me tomaron por la espalda?

Bajando la vista para tratar de distinguir a la rubia, da un pequeño suspiro – Helga… quiero preguntarte… te disfrazaste de Julieta… ¿por Arnold?

Una luz tenue entraba por las rendijas que tenía la puerta del armario, lo que ayudaba a que vieran entre luces como estaban ubicados. Helga quedo en silencio ante tal pregunta, no sabía que responder y ni siquiera sabía a qué le temía con su respuesta. Y para mala suerte; al estar tan cerca, la fragancia de Gerald prácticamente la envolvían sin tener piedad sobre sus sentidos – A que te refieres Geraldo, no… no sé de qué me hablas.

– De la obra escolar Helga, la obra donde estuviste con Arnold… y se besaron.

Con los ojos como platos, la rubia poco a poco frunció el entrecejo – ¿y eso a ti qué te importa pelos de espagueti? No es de tu incumbencia.

Lanzando un cansado y largo suspiro, Gerald presiono a la rubia – Helga solo… solo respóndeme.

El espacio en el que se encontraban era bastante diminuto, tanto que Helga sintió como el suspiro de Gerald se estrellaba en su rostro – ¿has estado tomando?

– ¡HELGA!

Empujando fuerte a Gerald, la rubia trato de salirse del armario – ¡ARRG! ¡NADIE LE GRITA A HELGA G. PATAKI TARADO! – Comenzó a forcejear la puerta sin prestar mayor atención a sus palabras – ¡además tú todavía tienes fotos de Phoebe donde se están besando!… _u-un momento… ¿e-eso lo dije o lo pensé?_

– ¿fotos?... ¿Cuáles fotos?

Fuera de sí, Helga se giro hacia el moreno irritada con la intención de gritarle en la cara – ¿Cuáles fotos? ¿CUALES? Las de tu celular tarado como que cuales, las vi cuando esa enfermera remedo de gorila me llev…

De repente el silencio creció dentro del pequeño armario al mismo tiempo que la sorpresa en Helga. De su boca no pudieron salir más palabras porque Gerald se encargo de eso. Rodeando la delgada cintura de ella, él la acerco para sí tan rápido que Helga no pudo evitarlo. Aprisionándola en sus brazos, Gerald junto sus labios con los de Helga, robandole un apasionado y desesperado beso a la chica de cabello dorado.

– _Gerald… me está besando Gerald…_

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Se besaron... si, Gerald al fin ha besado a Helga... ¿como lo va a tomar la rubia? y sobre todo que va a pasar con Phoebe y Arnold cuando se enteren. Las cosas cada vez se van complicando, más ahora que parece estar surgiendo sentimientos entre esos dos. Por cierto la cancion se llama "Love is in The Air" interpretada por John Paul Young.

Les mando a todos un abrazo y espero que no me quieran matar por dejarlo asi... pero creanme es parte de la emocion (en serio no me maten jeje). Les prometo que no tardare tanto en actualizar ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	10. Desenmascarados

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Desenmascarados**

–… _música… _

El movimiento de los labios de Gerald era tan intenso, cálido y suave a la vez, que tenían que hacer pequeñas pausas para que cada quien tomara un poco de aire, chocando delicadamente la punta de la nariz al girar la cabeza.

– _escucho la música a lo lejos…_

Una dulce melodía llegaba hasta los oídos de Helga pero no se detenía ahí, sino que avanzaba con cada movimiento que él hacía, recorriendo su ser y dejando a cambio algo extraordinario.

– _siento…_

De forma sutil, Gerald entreabrió un poco más la boca de Helga, introduciendo la lengua para hacer más profundo el beso, siendo correspondido por la chica iniciando un coqueto juego en el que la exploración bucal es parte fundamental, acelerando la respiración de ambos así como las palpitaciones cardiacas y al estar sus cuerpos tan cercanos, podían darse cuenta de la reacción de cada quien, aumentando los sentidos. Las manos del moreno comenzaron a recorrer en forma cariñosa y tierna la espalda de Helga, dejando una dulce sensación en el cuerpo de la rubia.

– _una calidez… se siente como… _

Helga experimentaba mil y un cosas – _es como si… como si hiciera poesía con los labios… sin que fluyan las palabras…_

De pronto, la luz entro en forma inesperada al pequeño armario, acompañada del estruendoso retumbar de la música – ¿ya vieron? Helga y Gerald se están dando de be-si-tos mua, mua jajajajaja

– _¿Cómo? – _Ambos se separan un poco, confundidos por la mezcla de sensaciones y cubriéndose los ojos pues su vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad – _esa voz es de Harold – _pensaba Gerald que aun sentía el aliento de Helga en su boca.

– _Esos… ¿esos son silbidos y aplausos?_ – La rubia entonces comenzó a recorrer con la vista a las personas que están alrededor de ellos – _Sheena, Lorenzo, Eugene, Rhonda, Harold…_ – baja la vista y se da cuenta que la mano derecha de Gerald permanece fija en su cintura y sus cuerpos están demasiado cerca – _mis labios están… cálidos y húmedos… ¡OH DIOS MIO!_

Casi al mismo tiempo, el moreno aun confundido por el beso, no podía despegar la vista de la chica que mantenía abrazada – ¿Helga?

– "Helga y Gerald _ sentados en un árbol _ be-san-do-se" – cantaban Harold, Sid y Stinky siendo guiados por el primero.

Abriendo grande los ojos, Helga por fin entendió lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Rueda la vista hacia Gerald encontrándose con esos ojos castaño oscuro, que ya la miraban distinto.

– ¿Helga? ¿Helga te sientes bien? – preguntaba Lila que veía extraña a su amiga, al tiempo que se acercaba.

Poniendo una mano en su boca, Helga salió corriendo sin rumbo fuera del armario, siendo seguida por Lila y Brainy – ¡Helga!

Al ver la reacción de ella, el moreno dio un fuerte golpe con el puño en el interior del armario, pues estaba seguro que esos besos que intercambiaron habían afectado a Helga pero no de la forma que esperaba; saliendo corriendo detrás de la chica disfrazada de Julieta – ¡RAYOS!... ¡HELGA ESPERA!

Rhonda se acerca a su novio, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca – que bien la hiciste Harold, eso no fue nada elegante.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el panzón responde – ¿pero yo que hice Rhonda?

Tomando al gordo de los tirantes (de su disfraz de luchador), Rhonda acerca el rostro de Harold para sí – Vas a acompañarme y vas a pedirle una disculpa a Helga o no volveremos a comer en el buffet del club ¿me oíste?

– si señora madame gruñona – respondió el chico rosado en voz baja mirando de reojo a su novia con el ceño fruncido.

– _no puede ser… no pudo haber pasado esto…_ – corría Helga por los largos pasillos de la residencia Reignman, chocando en repetidas ocasiones con algún chico, hasta que llego a un enorme balcón que era iluminado por la luz de la luna y dos hermosos faroles. Aligerando el paso, la chica se dispuso a buscar donde sentarse para recuperar el aliento, además que el tobillo empezaba a molestarla; hallando una banca de piedra que allí se encontraba.

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto que siento? _– La rubia se tocaba el pecho con una mano y los labios con la otra. Su corazón parecía que iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Sus manos temblaban sin poderlas controlar ya que aun sentía los labios y la lengua de Gerald así como las manos del chico acariciando su espalda, dejando prácticamente grabado el recorrido de sus dedos y aunque fue sobre la ropa, la rubia los sentía en la piel – _ese beso… Gerald… _

– Ahhh Helga… ¿te encuentras bien?

– ¡Brainy!… Por Dios chico listo casi me matas de un susto – Helga elevo la vista para encontrarse con Lila y Brainy que le habían seguido los pasos de cerca, aunque eso no fue una tarea sencilla.

– ¿Helga te sientes bien? Mira ten, cogí una botella de agua de la mesa de bocadillos.

– Gracias Lila – toma la botella que la pelirroja le había ofrecido, pero en vez de beber el agua, se vacía parte del contenido en su cabeza, mojando su sedoso y lacio cabello así como su rostro – en serio que necesitaba esto.

Lila y Brainy Cruzaron miradas una vez más, siendo en esta ocasión Brainy el primero en hablar – Helga… Ahhh… ¿Qué paso allá adentro?

Terminando de tomar agua de la botella, Helga la arroja por un lado, limpiándose la boca con el puño del vestido – ¿Qué paso? ¿Quieres saber que paso? ¡TODA LA MALDITA ESCUELA SABE QUE PASO! – Respondió al tiempo que se levanto y comenzó a mover sus brazos a todas direcciones completamente histérica – ¡EL ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE CEPILLO ME BESO!... Eso fue lo que paso.

Tomando un pequeño mechón de cabello (ya que lo tenía todo peinado hacia atrás como prima ballerina) Lila trata de calmar a su amiga – bueno Helga, creo que cuando pasamos mucho tiempo con una persona, puede haber algún tipo de confusiones… sentimentalmente hablando.

– ¡eso no me lo digas a mi señorita perfección! Díselo al pelos de espagueti que fue el que me beso.

Nuevamente, Lila y Brainy cruzaron miradas al darse cuenta de cierto "detalle" con respecto a la reacción de Helga, pues precisamente ella parecía no estar "al tanto" de todo lo que ocurrió en el interior del pequeño armario – Ahhh Helga… tú también… lo besaste.

Cruzándose de brazos, la rubia mira de lado a ambos – ¡Por Dios Brainy!… que te den un beso en forma inesperada no significa que lo estés aceptando… ¡Criminal!

Bajando la vista, Lila le extiende a la pelirrubia el celular de Harold, mostrándole el video que el panzón le pidió que grabara cuando abriera la puerta del armario. En el mismo se apreciaba que tanto Helga como Gerald se estaban dando varios besos. En respuesta a esto, los ojos de la rubia se hicieron como platos, pero lo que dejo más boquiabierta a Helga fue ver que ella tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chico y una de sus manos acariciaba tiernamente los rizados cabellos oscuros de Gerald, correspondiendo a cada uno de los besos.

– ¡HELGA!

Los tres que permanecían en el balcón se giraron al escuchar la voz de Gerald – Helga, necesito hablar contigo… sobre lo que paso, veras…

Con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina que lo acompañaba, Helga se dirigió a paso firme hacia el moreno apretando los puños. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia "considerable", la rubia le planto una fuerte y sonora bofetada, tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de tumbarlo al piso sorprendiendo a los espectadores y dejando todo su "Helga G. Pataki" en ese golpe – yo no soy la burla de nadie… – comento en un tono bastante acido y amargo, caminando hacia la puerta con la idea de entrar de nuevo a la mansión.

Aun sacado de balance por el fuerte golpe, Gerald se acerco a ella rápidamente, rodeándola en un abrazo por la espalda – NO Helga… no es lo que tú piensas… déjame explicarte…

La chica de rubia cabellera comenzó a forcejear dándole bastante pelea al moreno que en cada movimiento la abrazaba más hacia él – ¡SUELTAME! ¿Qué acaso tu estúpida bromita del armario no te fue suficiente?

– Helga necesito que me escuches… esto no lo planee… yo no pedí que nos encerraran en el armario te lo juro… pero… lo otro… – la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo iba en aumento siendo cada vez más difícil mantener a Helga en sus brazos – yo no sería capaz de hacerte una broma así… y lo sabes.

– Ahhh… suéltala Gerald… – Brainy se acerco bastante enojado, tomando al chico moreno por la espalda, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que Helga pudiera salirse de ese abrazo aprisionador.

– ¡BRAINY NO TE METAS! – Se gira bastante colérico hacia el chico de la graciosa respiración, cometiendo el grave error de no ver hacia donde huía Helga – ¡maldita sea! ¡HELGA!

Tanto Gerald como Brainy entraron corriendo de vuelta a la mansión en búsqueda de la rubia. Lila en cambio, sabía a dónde se había metido. Acercándose despacio a la puerta de una habitación que daba al balcón, la pelirroja toco la puerta – ya se fueron Helga.

Abriendo despacio la puerta, Helga da oportunidad a Lila de que entre – gracias Lila, dile a Brainy que le debo una.

– Helga… con respecto a lo que paso allá…– comenta Lila juntando las manos en la espalda – creo esos besos si fueron correspondidos…

Caminando en círculos dentro de la habitación, Helga buscaba una respuesta al comentario de Lila, tomándose las sienes con ambas manos – ¡Rayos señorita perfección! ¿Crees que eso no lo sé? ¡Criminal! Me siento tan confundida, tan extraña, tan rara, tan…

– ¿enamorada?...

– ¿enamorada? Jajajajaja claro que no… no seas boba… – respondió la pelirrubia pero su rostro enrojecido hablaba más que ella, además de su clásico nerviosismo – además esto no justifica la tonta broma del cabeza de cepillo.

Apoyando una mano en el hombro de Helga, Lila continua – Helga tu sabes que no te puedes pasar toda la noche en esta habitación, tendrás que salir de aquí en algún momento y enfrentar a Gerald.

Poniendo una mano en su mentón, Helga comenzó a idear uno de sus descabellados planes – un momento señorita perfección, lo que dices no necesariamente tiene que pasar.

– ¿A no?

Sonriendo en forma maliciosa, Helga daba en el blanco de una brillante idea – ¡Claro que no! digo estamos en una fiesta de disfraces ¿cierto?

– cierto Helga pero…

– y a muchos de nuestros amigos aun no los hemos reconocido ¿cierto?

– Es verdad Helga pero…

Juntando sus manos triunfante, Helga toma a Lila por los hombros llevándola a la salida de la habitación – ¡entonces ya esta señorita perfección! Tú me vas a ayudar a salir de la fiesta consiguiéndome un nuevo disfraz.

– Pero Helga, a esta hora y en este lugar no creo que pueda…

– ¡Estoy segura que vas a encontrar uno! Cualquier disfraz para poder escabullirme y salir sin ser vista.

– Helga creo que deberías reconsiderarlo… Helga… – la pelirroja ya no pudo decir más porque la rubia prácticamente había cerrado la puerta en sus narices.

Alejándose de la habitación algo preocupada por la extraña misión a la que la había mandado Helga, Lila no se percato que alguien se encontraba cerca de la misma, esperando el momento en que saliera la pelirroja.

Tomando las sabanas de la cama, Helga trataba de elaborar un plan B a su escapatoria sin prestar mayor atención a su alrededor – creo que este par de ricachones no echaran de menos un juego de sabanas de… "Chanele" vaya… estos sí que tienen billete.

– Lo siento mucho viejo, ni Edward ni Iggy la vieron entrar de regreso – le decía James a un afligido Gerald – parece que no vas a poder hablar con ella hasta después.

Cabizbajo, Gerald se cruzo de brazos y recargo en un muro – estoy seguro que no ha salido de la mansión James, créeme… Helga sigue aquí.

Señalando a lo lejos, James le da una acertada sugerencia a Gerald – ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Lila? Esta platicando con Brainy cerca de la barra ¿la ves?

Abriendo grande los ojos, Gerald se apresuro al encuentro con esos dos, pero unos pasos antes de llegar con ellos, reflexiono – _no momento… no creo que me digan donde esta Helga… será mejor que no me vean_ – y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se escondió entre las personas que allí estaban.

Volviendo a la habitación, Helga ya había quitado las sabanas de la cama y estaba buscando en los cajones de los muebles, unas tijeras para hacerle unos "hoyos" que sirvieran para los ojos a modo de disfraz de fantasma.

– ¡No es posible que con tanto dinero no puedan comprar unas tijeras!

Se escucho que alguien abría y cerraba la puerta. La rubia dio por sentado que se trataba de Lila y empieza a regañarla – vaya señorita perfección hasta que por fin llegas y yo que estaba a punto de romper…

– Buenas noches linda rubia – Helga se giro tan rápido al desconocer por completo la voz de esa persona.

Cerca de la barra, Brainy le muestra un disfraz a Lila – Ahhh… es todo lo que pude conseguir… – siendo este un vestido blanco que llevaba puesto Curly a modo de parecerse a "la novia fantasma" (por lo menos antes de entrar en uno de sus ataques de locura, arrojando el vestido y paseándose en calzoncillos por todos lados)

– Cielos Brainy estoy segura que con este vestido será más que suficiente – respondió Lila juntando las manos emocionada – vamos.

De nuevo en la habitación, Helga frunce el entrecejo al reconocer aquel tipo disfrazado de mago – ¿qué haces aquí Wolfgang?

– venimos a molestarte Helga – responde Miranda que aparece detrás de él vestida como Cleopatra, cerrando la puerta y asegurando el picaporte – esto va por quitarme mi puesto de capitana de las porristas, Wolfgang pásame la salsa de tomate – extiende la mano, solicitando a su enorme cómplice el bote de salsa con la intención de ensuciar a Helga para ridiculizarla.

Sonriendo en forma sombría y maliciosa, responde – sabes Miranda querida, no traje el bote de la salsa de tomate.

– ¿No? ¿Entonces porque accediste a ayudarme para vengarme de Pataki?

– jajajajajaja tonta solo te utilice para llegar a esta bella rubia – se acerca y toma un mechón del cabello de Helga, al cual le da una gran olfateada – desde que te vi con esos short y esa blusa de tirantes en casa de Rhonda, he querido acercarme a ti sin ese estorbo de Johanssen.

– No estoy de humor para estas estupideces WOLFGANG, Peterson – sin más, Helga empuja a Wolfgang a un lado pero no anticipo que este la tomaría del brazo.

– yo tampoco soy un hombre muy paciente Pataki.

– ¡SUÉLTAME ANIMAL! – Helga le da un certero golpe con el puño al rostro de Wolfgang, sin embargo a pesar de la fuerza de la agresión, este se mantuvo en pie – creo que no estás entendiendo las reglas del juego Pataki, aquí no se va a hacer lo que tú quieras sino lo que yo te diga – tomándola fuerte de los brazos, la acerco para darle un beso forzado ante la mirada sorprendida de Miranda.

– _NO… por amor de Dios… no…_

Se escucha al otro lado de la puerta como tratan de girar la perilla de la habitación – ¿Helga?... ¿Helga me escuchas? Abre la puerta soy yo Lila.

Wolfgang estaba forcejeando con Helga buscando el cierre del vestido cuando de repente sintió que alguien le brincaba encima por la espalda, golpeándole la cabeza – ¡déjala grandísimo idiota!

La rubia no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, al percatarse de que la morena se había arrojado sobre la enorme espalda de Wolfgang – ¿Miranda?

Arrojándose bruscamente con la espalda hacia la pared, Wolfgang golpea a Miranda que cae al piso lastimada, perdiendo la consciencia – no debí dejarte entrar a la habitación pequeña sabandija.

Lila y Brainy comenzaron a escuchar a través de la puerta cosas caer al piso así como golpes junto con los gritos de Miranda, causándoles una gran preocupación – ¿Helga? Ahhh… Abre por favor… ¡Helga!

– ¡no te atrevas a lastimarla enorme animal! – replico la rubia al acercarse a auxiliar a Miranda.

Moviéndose como rayo, Wolfgang tomo el hombro del vestido de Helga con la intención de separarla de Miranda pero en cambio termino desgarrándolo y dejando a relucir su hombro, el tirante de su sostén blanco y parte del mismo, sonriendo en forma perversa – jajaja realmente me voy a divertir esta noche.

Brainy estaba desesperado aventándose contra la puerta tratando de tumbarla, pues pensaba que Gerald había encontrado a Helga y las cosas se estaban poniendo peliagudas.

– A un lado Brian.

Al escuchar esa voz, Lila empalideció cuando se dio cuenta que Gerald estaba detrás de ellos afuera de la habitación – entonces… ¿quién está con Helga?

Sacando la delgada espada que portaba como parte de su disfraz, el moreno la introdujo en el pequeño espacio del marco de la puerta a la altura del picaporte para tratar de falsearlo.

– Creo que tendremos compañía linda rubia, así que tendré que apurarme… es hora de hacer magia en ti preciosa – se acerco al cuello de Helga y lo empezó a besar mientras tapaba la boca de ella.

–… _Dios mio no… que entren rápido… Arnold… Gerald…_

Gerald siguió insistiendo, haciendo fuerza hasta que logro romper parcialmente el área del picaporte – háganse a un lado – y como si quisiera derrumbar la mansión completa, comenzó a patear la puerta hasta que por fin la abrió.

Lo que presencio a continuación realmente hizo enfurecer al chico de ondulada y oscura cabellera. Wolfgang seguía saboreando el delicado cuello de la rubia, dejándole algunas marcas y manteniendo a Helga en silencio con la boca tapada y contra la pared. Helga al ver entrar al moreno, no pudo más y las primeras lágrimas bajaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas, encendiendo aun más la cólera de Gerald.

Tomando a Wolfgang de la nuca y del hombro en un zagas movimiento, lo separo bruscamente de Helga tirándolo al piso – ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!

– ¿¡GERALD!... jejeje ¿Qué haces aquí?... pensé que la que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era esa pecosa de Lila.

Lila y Brainy se apresuraron a auxiliar a Miranda y Helga respectivamente. En tanto Gerald agarro a Wolfgang del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo del piso de un solo golpe, azotándolo contra la pared – quiero que te quede algo bien grabado en tu mente maldito engendro… ¡HELGA ES MIA Y NADIE LA VA A TOCAR ENTENDISTE! – sin más que decir, Gerald comenzó a golpear el rostro de Wolfgang sin piedad.

– ¿¡qué está pasando aquí! – En forma apresurada entra Alan acompañado por Sid, Harold, James, Stinky, Rhonda y Chelsea. La fuerte música había enmascarado los ruidos provenientes de la habitación, por esto nadie había intervenido hasta que Lila; una vez que se aseguro de que Miranda se encontraba bien, salió corriendo en busca de ayuda – ¡Gerald suelta a Wolfgang!

– ¡NO! – Ya en el piso, el moreno continuaba masacrando a golpes al grandulón – ¡me las va a pagar por lo que le hizo a Helga!

Sentada en el piso cerca del rincón y siendo abrazada por Brainy, Helga no podía creer las palabras que había dicho el moreno, mirando impresionada como ni la fuerza conjunta de Harold, Sid y Stinky podían detener a Gerald, pues aunque ya lo habían levantado del piso, pateaba con furia a su contrincante – _"¡Helga es mía y nadie la va a tocar entendiste!"_

– Maldito Johanssen me rompiste la nariz – se queja Wolfgang desde el piso, tomando su rostro y siendo ayudado por Alan a ponerse de pie.

– ¡Te lo mereces por tratar de abusar de Helga maldito pervertido! – Grita Gerald llamando la atención de todos los presentes, formándose un silencio sepulcral que solo el moreno podía romper – ¡suéltenme que no he terminado con él!

– Dios mio… Helga – Rhonda se acerca junto con las chicas de la pandilla a apoyar a la rubia mientras que Chelsea se acerca con algunas de las porristas a auxiliar a Miranda – ¿te encuentras bien?

– En ese caso, será mejor que le demos una buena lección ¿no creen chicos? – replico Harold bastante molesto dirigiéndose a los compañeros y amigos que poco a poco fueron llegando a la habitación.

Torvald junto con Alan y James sujetaron firme a Wolfgang sacándolo de la habitación – no te preocupes por esto Gerald, mejor quédate con tu novia, de seguro que necesita ahora más que nunca de tu compañía – puntualiza James calmando los ánimos de Gerald al recordarle el delicado estado emocional en el que seguramente se encontraba Helga.

– Ahhh… creo que necesitas platicar… Ahhh… con Gerald… – comento Brainy dándole un fuerte abrazo a la rubia junto con un pequeño beso en la frente en señal de apoyo, antes de levantarse y buscar a Lila.

Con la mano izquierda en la nuca, Gerald se acerca a la rubia, que está rodeada por las chicas de la escuela. Helga se abrazaba a sí misma para cubrirse con la tela desgarrada de su vestido, apenada de que Gerald pudiera ver las marcas en su cuello. Su cabello se veía revuelto, ya no portaba la diadema rosa y sus ojos mostraban la falta de brillo que la caracterizaba – Helga, veras yo…

De repente, se escucho como se rompía un florero y Gerald abrió grande los ojos poniendo una mirada de "tonto", cayendo hacia atrás descubriendo a Miranda que ya había recuperado la consciencia, confundiendo a Gerald con Wolfgang.

– ¡MIRANDA! – dijeron los presentes al unísono al tiempo que Helga se arrodillaba en el piso para auxiliar a Gerald.

– ¡ups!... jeje pensé que se trataba de Wolfgang, como los dos están vestidos de mago, con su sombrero, su capa…

– esta disfrazado de "el zorro" Miranda… – comenta Helga sosteniendo la cabeza de Gerald – por cierto… muchas gracias – dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

– si bueno… aunque no te soporte… ninguna mujer debe de pasar por una experiencia así, después de todo también soy mujer – respondió con una sonrisa de lado, despidiéndose de los presentes.

Una vez más, la fresca brisa de verano dio un toque sereno y relajante a la noche. Tal parecía que la naturaleza trataba de dar algo de paz y quietud con un ligero toque de romanticismo a los dos jóvenes que permanecían en el mismo balcón de la residencia Reignman.

Abriendo despacio los ojos y ya sin su antifaz de "el zorro", el moreno estaba recuperando la consciencia – _¿estrellas?... ¿arbolitos de ornato?... ¿de dónde viene esa música?... ¿y de donde viene ese perfume floral?… un momento… _– rueda la vista y se da cuenta que esta recostado en el regazo de Helga, quien le esta sujetando una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza.

– qué bueno que despiertas dormilón – dice Helga en voz baja sonriendo de lado.

– ¡HELGA! – Trata de incorporarse de golpe pero siente un fuerte mareo que lo hace sujetar su cabeza – Ouch… me duele mi cabeza…

– por Dios cabeza de cepillo ¿Cuál es la prisa? – Lo toma de los hombros y lo ayuda a recostarse de nuevo en su regazo – te dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza chico listo, no deberías de moverte en forma tan brusca.

Levantando la vista, Gerald se percata que la cabellera de Helga se movía en forma suave acompañando al viento, la luz de la luna le otorgaba un brillo uniforme y sus ojos azules se veían tan profundos, casi como si de agua de manantial se trataran, esto por efecto del manto nocturno. Baja un poco la vista y nota que lleva puesta su capa de "el zorro"

– Mi vestido está roto del hombro – comenta Helga con cierta tristeza – Me habían conseguido un vestido pero Curly regreso a reclamarlo, por eso me puse tu capa… espero no te moleste.

Haciendo un segundo esfuerzo, Gerald al fin logra sentarse junto a Helga, tomando su cabeza en señal de un fuerte dolor – no te preocupes por eso Hel, no me gustaría que otro chico te viera… mph, mph… este quiero decir…

Poniéndose en pie como rayo, Helga trata nuevamente de evadir "ese" tema – este… veo que te duele mucho la cabeza… creo que iré a pedirle a Alan unas aspirinas… ¡si eso!... no me tardo – empezó a caminar pero la voz de Gerald la detuvo.

– Helga no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo… por favor…

La velada prácticamente estaba llegando a su fin. El señor Sammy Reignman se puso al tanto de la situación y para relajar al resto de los invitados, escogió una colección de música de Jazz selecta que sonaba por toda la residencia.

– Está bien Gerald… – dando un largo suspiro, Helga se regreso al lado del moreno pero con la mirada baja, tratando de no verlo directamente a los ojos – que fiesta tan loca no…

En respuesta, Gerald baja la vista sobándose un poco la cabeza – si… eso parece…

– quiero decir, que si no fuera por ti… tal vez Wolfgang…

Pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica, Gerald responde – No quiero ni pensar en eso pelos de elote. Lo que no entiendo es cómo me golpeo la cabeza – toma su cabeza preguntándose lo último.

Sonriendo de lado, la chica toma la cabeza de Gerald para revisar el golpe – si supieras que la que te golpeo fue Miranda.

– ¿Miranda? ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? – obviamente la ira cegó de tal forma a Gerald que no se percato de la presencia de Miranda.

– Sí larga historia, después te la platicare – se estira para alcanzar la bolsa de hielo y colocársela de nueva cuenta en la cabeza.

– Helga, con respecto a lo del armario…

– No tienes nada que explicar cabeza de cepillo, Harold me explico todo… solo quería desquitarse de cuando me burle de él en el pasillo.

Dirigiendo su mirada a Helga, cuestiona – ¿te dijo eso? En qué momento que ni me di cuenta.

– ¡Demonios Geraldo llevas como media hora durmiendo! – Responde Helga rodando la vista a Gerald acomodando las manos en su cintura – ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que nadie hiciera nada hasta que despertaras?

Sin querer, una vez más se encontraron esos profundos ojos castaños con los zafiros de la rubia, sonrojando a ambos que inmediatamente desviaron la mirada.

– Helga… no me refería a eso… – rueda la vista hacia la mano que la chica tenía en la banca y muy despacio la toma entrelazando los dedos, dando un largo suspiro para darse valor – me refiero a lo que paso en el interior del armario.

– Se lo que vas a decir Gerald… – comenta la chica, bajando la vista y soltando la mano del moreno para ponerse en pie y abrazarse a sí misma – que fue el calor del momento, que nos dejamos llevar por las emociones… – camina directo al borde del balcón y mira con tristeza el resplandor de la ciudad recordando cierta noche en la que tenía que salvar el vecindario – créeme cabeza de cepillo, esos viejos cuentos ya me los sé... Además tú eres novio de mi mejor amiga Phoebe.

Acercándose despacio hacia Helga, el chico la abraza por la espalda, rodeando una vez más su delicada cintura – Helga… yo ya no ando con Phoebe.

– Eso ya lo sé GERALDO – comenta bastante molesta la rubia, pero esta vez no intenta salirse de ese cálido abrazo – Phoebe está molesta porque cree que nos estábamos…

Negando con la cabeza, Gerald la interrumpe – no Helga… Phoebe y yo ya no somos novios desde que se fue por primera vez a New York… incluso desde antes…

Flashback…

Gerald se encontraba con su novia en casa de ella, abrazados en el sillón y terminando de ver una película de terror.

– vaya… la escena de la morgue realmente me dio escalofrío uuuuy – acerco más a su novia al recordar la vez que visito la morgue de la ciudad.

Phoebe en respuesta, se sonrojo abrazando más a su novio – bueno Gerald, solo tienes que tener presente que estamos hablando de cuerpos inertes, que ya no tienen ningún tipo de sinapsis ni sistema de conducción neurológica y mucho menos actividad eléctrica cardiaca.

Enarcando una ceja, el moreno no había entendido una sola palabra de su novia – ¿Cómo dices?

– Que están muertos – responde la pequeña oriental con una tierna sonrisa.

Dándole un tierno beso esquimal, Gerald acaricia su lacio cabello azabache – por eso me gusta que seas mi novia, eres linda y muy inteligente.

– Con respecto a eso – antes de continuar Phoebe se separa de Gerald– tengo algo que pedirte Gerald… veras… recuerdas que en unas semanas me voy a mudar al curso preuniversitario ¿verdad?

Sonriendo para tratar de disimular la tristeza que eso le provocaba, responde – claro que si Phoebe y no puedo estar más orgulloso de eso… ¡mi chica va a ir a la universidad con una beca!

Jugando con sus manos en forma nerviosa, la oriental prosigue – bueno, veras Gerald… va a ser un curso muy pesado y probablemente voy a estar bajo muchas presiones.

– Hey no te preocupes – el moreno nuevamente la abraza y la acerca para darle ánimos – eres la chica más inteligente que conozco y estoy seguro que vas a poder con esto.

Empujando de vuelta a Gerald, la pelinegra replica – es que tu no entiendes Gerald, no voy a tener tiempo para casi nada, ni siquiera para ti.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Gerald se levanta del sillón donde ambos estaban sentados – ¿QUE?... Phoebe ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

– Quiero terminar contigo Gerald – al fin, la pelinegra suelta lo que estaba tratando de decirle a su novio.

– ¿COMO? ¿ACASO ENLOQUECISTE? – El moreno toma a la chica de los hombros a lo que esta evade su mirada – Phoebe por Dios, solo vas a hacer un tonto curso preuniversitario y ni siquiera te vas a ir del país, además yo pienso ir a visitarte todas las veces que…

– ¿con que "tonto curso preuniversitario"? – responde Phoebe ya con enojo interrumpiendo a su novio, cruzándose de brazos.

– Phoebe entiende, no creo que sea para tanto… esto es serio, digo ¿para qué nos cueste nuestro noviazgo?

– ¡VES A LO QUE ME REFIERO! – La chica oriental alza la voz, soltándose en forma brusca del agarre de su novio – no quiero distracciones, no quiero que me visites, no quiero que me estés sofocando. Esto es muy importante para mí y pensé que lo entenderías.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Gerald se acerca a la puerta de la casa de los Heyerdahl, mirando de reojo a la chica – tienes razón Phoebe… no lo entiendo – sin decir más se fue dejando a Phoebe bastante molesta.

Fin del Flashback.

– Pero no comprendo – responde Helga que ahora está sentada en el borde del barandal, que también es de concreto – yo los vi despedirse de buenos términos en el aeropuerto y ella te dio un beso en la mejilla.

El moreno permanece a un costado de la rubia, apoyando los codos en el barandal – es verdad, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla… mas no en la boca.

Flashback…

En el interior del aeropuerto, el moreno se acerca a Phoebe que ya había hablado con todos sus amigos, todos menos uno – será mejor que te acompañe hasta la entrada de la sala de espera Pheb's – le comento mientras tomaba su equipaje de mano.

– Si… eso creo… – le respondió Phoebe e inmediatamente después se empezó a despedir de cada uno dándole un abrazo, incluyendo Helga que fue el que más tardo en deshacer – los quiero mucho a todos – les dijo y avanzo junto con Gerald unos 10 metros donde estaba la entrada a la sala de espera y el primer punto de revisión, por lo que solo Phoebe podía entrar.

– bueno… Gerald… yo…

Gerald puso su mano en la boca callando a Phoebe – espera Phoebe, tienes que escucharme… yo…

Phoebe negó con la cabeza y aparto la mano de Gerald – no Gerald, tienes que escucharme tú primero… sobre lo que te dije… yo… lo siento mucho, no pensé en tus sentimientos y bueno…

– y yo no pensé en los tuyos Phoebe…– dio un largo suspiro después de interrumpirla y prosiguió – se que vas a estar bajo presión por todo lo que tienes que estudiar y estoy seguro que si me lo pediste es porque sabes que es lo mejor para los dos por ahora, así que estoy… – hace una pequeña pausa, tratando de continuar – de acuerdo contigo…

– Gerald… yo… – las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus pequeños ojos y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que desde que tomo la mano de Gerald, este no la había soltado – ¡oh Gerald!

Y como sorpresa para sus amigos que los veían a lo lejos, Phoebe pego un brinco y abrazo a Gerald dándole un largo beso en la mejilla.

– Es hora de abordar "linda pollita" – le dijo Gerald robándole una sonrisa a la pequeña Phoebe, dándole un último abrazo antes de separarse para abordar el avión.

Fin del Flashback.

– entonces las cosas no quedaron tan mal entre ustedes dos – comenta la rubia jugando con sus manos – por lo menos quedaron en algo así como "pausa"

Lanzando un largo suspiro, Gerald baja la mirada, alcanzando a ver como algunos de los que quedaban en la mansión ya se estaban retirando – eso pensaba Helga créeme… por lo menos hasta que platique con ella por el Messenger.

Flashback…

Pasaban de la una de la madrugada y cierto chico moreno estaba cayéndose de sueño delante de su portátil – ¡Al fin! – dijo para sí al ver entrar a Phoebe al Messenger.

G – Hola Phoebe ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo vas en los estudios?

P – ¿Gerald? ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

G – se me espanto el sueño querida Pheb's – esta mentira ni siquiera Gerald se la creía puesto que los ojos le ardían de sueño – ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

P – Te envidio, yo me siento muy cansada y... espera me hablan.

En el cuarto que compartía con otra estudiante, se acerco su compañera de habitación – Phoebe, me está hablando Melisa por el celular, dice que no le has mandado tu parte del trabajo, que se va a conectar en línea para que lo mandes por ahí.

– Dile que se conecte, justo ahora lo estoy terminando y se lo mando – se gira y continúa su conversación con Gerald cuando ve entrar a Melisa al Messenger.

P – lo siento mucho Gerald, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

G – no te preocupes por eso Phoebe, de todas formas aquí voy a estar un rato más.

Con desilusión, Gerald se separo de su portátil sin esperar a que la chica oriental le escribiera más, cuando de repente escucho el sonido de un nuevo mensaje.

P – perdona la tardanza Melisa, pero es que este tipo del que te platique me está molestando, no sé cómo darle a entender que no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Aquí te va mi trabajo.

Con los ojos como platos, Gerald frunce el entrecejo sintiendo como algo en su interior se hacía pedacitos, bajando la pantalla de su portátil.

– Phoebe, Melisa me está marcando de nuevo y dice que no le has mandando nada y que lo necesita para imprimirlo – reclama su compañera de cuarto, llamada Clementine.

Retirándose los lentes para tallarse los ojos, la pelinegra responde – Por Dios si se lo acabo de mandar – rueda la vista hacia la computadora y abriendo grande los ojos, se da cuenta con horror de que se había equivocado de ventana – Dios mio… me… equivoque de charla… ay no Gerald…

Terminando de mandar el documento a Melisa, Phoebe da un salto a su cama y se apresura a tomar su celular, marcándole a Gerald – vamos, vamos… contesta por favor… contéstame Gerald… por favor…

Gerald escuchaba el sonido del celular, pero no se sentía con ánimos de contestar por lo que opto por apagar el aparato.

Fin del Flashback.

– Después de eso, me marco al día siguiente… obvio que me pidió perdón y por supuesto, yo la perdone – decía Gerald algo cabizbajo.

Tomando la mano que el moreno tenia junto a ella, la rubia le comenta – créeme que te entiendo Gerald, como no tienes una idea.

Acercándose a la rubia, Gerald toma la otra mano de Helga y se pone delante de ella – Helga… estoy muy confundido… en serio me gustas… quiero decir que me gustas, gustas y esos besos pues…

Sonriendo de lado, la chica de dorada cabellera responde – Gerald… es que no se…

Poniendo las manos en la cintura de la chica, el moreno la ayuda a bajarse del barandal – no tienes que decirme nada Helga, creo que se por lo que estas pasando y no voy a presionarte a nada que tu no quieras.

Jugando con sus dedos, Helga comenzaba a sentir ese nerviosismo que la bloqueaba – y si… es algo… que tal vez… bueno… tal vez…

Entrecerrando los ojos, Gerald veía divertido la reacción de la rubia – ¿y a ti que tanto te causa gracia cara de mono? – pregunta mirando de lado al chico y cruzándose de brazos.

– Esto – y sin previo aviso, nuevamente jalo a la chica hacia él dándole otro beso, solo que a diferencia de los anteriores este estaba lleno de ternura y cariño. Sus manos en esta ocasión habían ascendido hasta tocar el sedoso cabello de la chica, quien ahora acariciaba el torso y la espalda del moreno.

El sonido de un celular distrajo un poco a los jóvenes que al identificar de quien pertenecía, la chica se separo un poco – contesta… te están marcando – después se volvió a encontrar con los carnosos labios de Gerald.

Prosiguiendo con el beso, Gerald se separa un poco de la rubia – que marquen… más tarde – volviendo a juntar una vez más sus labios con los de Helga.

El sonido del aparato se detuvo un instante, solo para volverse a escuchar.

– mejor contesta el estúpido teléfono cabeza de cepillo, lo más seguro es que sea alguno de nuestros padres que quiere saber dónde estamos – dice Helga separándose del moreno, tomando un poco de aire mientras que el chico está bastante "entretenido" en el cuello de la rubia – ¿Gerald?... Jajaja me haces cosquillas.

Sin dejar de "jugar" con el cuello de Helga, el moreno toma el teléfono que llevaba en la bolsa del pantalón – ¿bueno? – Sigue probando la suavidad de la piel de Helga, dirigiéndose hacia el hombro del lado que tiene el vestido roto. Gerald quería llenarse de su aroma, del sabor de su piel, dejar grabado en ella el recorrido de sus besos casi como si de un tatuaje se tratara. Se acerca de nuevo a la boca de la rubia y le da un beso que interrumpe bruscamente – ¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué enviaron que cosa a mi casa? Aguarde un momento ¿Quién habla?

– _Gerald, soy yo… Phoebe._

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Hola a todos, en esta ocasión no hice introducción jeje, me fui directo al grano. Gerald no se pudo comportar más galante al entrar como príncipe azul a rescatar a Helga y vaya paliza que le dio a Wolfgang... y hablando de príncipe Azul, ya mari3304 hablo muy seriamente con Arnold, espero que le haga caso jajaja. Los sentimientos entre ellos se van haciendo cada vez más intensos, sin embargo Phoebe ha hecho acto de presencia… ¿para qué le habrá marcado a Gerald? ¿Será que ya regreso a Hillwood y quiere estar con él?...

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y agradezco los reviews de ekida, LUZAPOTTER, Princess By Poetry, isabelita emoxxa, hikaruchiba, rickhunter17, Mimi Star, Sandra Pullman-Pataki y mari3304.

No olviden dejar reviews ;)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	11. El Hospital del Horror

Hola de nuevo, me da mucho gusto seguir recibiendo tantos Reviews ya que me ayuda a conocer sus opiniones :). Agradezco a **Mimi Star, ekida, Yukime Hiwatari, SandraPullman-Pataki, Princess By Poetry, hikaruchiba, rickhunter17, mari3304**, Sams Brok por sus reviews, los cuales respondo al final. Espero les guste el capitulo :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**El Hospital del Horror**

Flashback…

En el interior de la casa de huéspedes, Gerald ayudaba a Arnold a terminar de empacar sus pertenecías. El chico con cabeza de balón se acerco a una de las cajas que tenía ya listas y saco una pequeña caja de cartón.

– Gerald – Arnold llama a su mejor amigo que está a un par de metros de él, bajando unas pesadas cajas al piso – quiero… quiero darte esto.

El moreno se gira y ve que Arnold le está extendiendo una pequeña caja – ¿para mí? Viejo me hubieras dicho que me habías comprado algo para traerte tu regalo de despedida.

Negando con la cabeza, Arnold le entrega la pequeña caja a Gerald – no es un regalo comprado Gerald, es algo que es muy importante para mi… y quiero que tu lo conserves.

Con cuidado, el moreno abrió la pequeña caja, quedando sorprendido por el contenido de la misma – ¿ESTO?... ¡es mucho para mí! viejo, en serio… Arnold, no creo que…

– Por favor Gerald, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que cuides uno de mis tesoros más preciados, no quisiera perderlo en la mudanza.

– Pero Arnold… yo no lo sé…

– Vamos Gerald, para los dos este objeto es de gran valor sentimental y solo a ti te lo puedo dar... ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo cuidaras por mí?

Gerald clavo su vista en el contenido de la pequeña caja, después mira de reojo a su mejor amigo, dándole una sonrisa – claro viejo, no te decepcionare.

– Bueno Gerald tengo que irme, voy a buscar a… es que me tengo que despedir de… bueno tu sabes…

– Suerte hermano…

Después de esto, hicieron su saludo con los dedos, aunque irónicamente este tenía sabor a despedida. Arnold se fue dejando a Gerald afuera de la casa de huéspedes con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

Fin del flashback.

– ¡GERALD!

Gerald abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar su nombre dentro de un exasperado y perturbador grito, girándose hacia la persona que le llamaba – ¿sí?

– ¿Qué estas sordo? Llevo horas tratando de comunicarme contigo pero te has quedado ahí parado como zopenco papando moscas.

La persona que estaba regañando a Gerald con bastante ira no era otra sino Helga G. Pataki. Una vez más, la chica de dorada cabellera había amanecido de pésimo humor y aunque la idea de los chicos de la pandilla era jugar un pequeño partido de beisbol para relajarse después de lo sucedido, la noche anterior, en casa de Alan y al mismo tiempo como "válvula de escape" previo al partido de basquetbol; las circunstancias en las que se estaba desarrollando el juego demostraban todo lo contrario, siendo un ejemplo de esto que no se encontraban en el campo Gerald.

– ¿Eh?... ¿que acaso ya es mi turno para lanzar?

La rubia puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó a imitar a Gerald – ¿Acaso ya es mi turno para lanzar? Rayos, estoy rodeada de inútiles – se gira y le habla a Eugene – ¡Eugene! rápido lánzame una bola antes de que este tonto regrese a la luna.

Como tu digas Helga – toma la bolsa donde cargan las pelotas de beisbol pero ya no había ninguna – lo siento Helga, ya no tenemos pelotas.

¡Criminal! ¿Qué acaso nadie puede hacer nada bien? todo tengo que hacerlo yo – con el ceño fruncido se acerco a Eugene, que en reacción se oculto detrás de la bolsa, sin embargo, antes de llegar a él la voz de Gerald la distrajo.

¡Eugene! – Grito mientras se acercaba al plato para lanzar – en mi bolso/mochila traigo unas de repuesto, aviéntame una.

Eugene se acerco al bolso/mochila de Gerald, saco una bola pero antes de que pudiera verla bien, Helga se la arrebato en forma brusca y a su vez se la lanzo a Gerald – ahí te va pelos de espagueti.

Nadine era la que se seguía al bate. El moreno se concentro y realizo los primeros lanzamientos, expulsando sin dificultad a la chica de cabellos con forma de araña, elevando la furia de Helga.

– ¡DEMONIOS! Realmente estoy rodeada de perdedores – comenta la rubia que se acerca a Home solo para regañar a Nadine.

– ¿Si te crees tan buena por qué no lo haces tú, Helga? – pregunta Rhonda cruzándose de brazos y protegiendo a Nadine.

– Bien… ¡PERFECTO! – extiende la mano y Sid le entrega un bate. La rubia mira de reojo con el entrecejo fruncido al "pequeño" Sid (aunque había crecido, seguía siendo de los mas bajitos) le devuelve el mismo bate y espera a que le entregue otro.

– perdona Helga por favor no me golpees – replico con temor Sid, entregándole otro madero.

– parece que Helga amaneció de peor humor Rhonda – comentaba Nadine en voz baja a su mejor amiga.

Negando con la cabeza, Rhonda responde – no lo sé Nadine… después de lo de ayer, tal vez mi humor sería peor que el de ella – esto haciendo referencia a la amarga experiencia que vivió Helga en manos de Wolfgang – recordemos porque estamos aquí.

– Esta va a ser fácil Gerald, puesto que Helga batea como las niñas jajajaja – dice Harold que ahora está como cátcher.

Apretando los dientes y lanzando un gruñido, Helga sujeta con fuerza su bate, mirando con furia al chico rosado y dudando por un instante entre seguir jugando o estrellárselo en la cabeza.

Encogiéndose para cubrirse con su equipo de seguridad, Harold cierra la boca con miedo de hacer enojar más a Helga. Esto obvio no pasa desapercibido para Gerald.

– ¡Helga! Ponte en posición que voy a lanzar.

Golpeando con furia el plato, la chica hace su gorra hacia atrás, frunciendo el entrecejo con rabia – aquí te estoy esperando Geraldo.

Brainy junto con Lila, veía desde la banca la extraña actitud de Helga – ahhh… pensé que Helga ya estaba bien… ahhh ¿Qué paso?

Juntando las manos preocupada, la pelirroja habla en voz baja hacia Brainy – bueno… la verdad no estoy muy segura… cuando pase por Helga después de clases estaba histérica… más que de costumbre… y creo que todo fue por una llamada que recibió Gerald…

Flashback…

Los besos y caricias habían sido cruelmente interrumpidos al entrar una llamada inesperada en el celular de Gerald.

– ¿Pho-Phoebe?

Soltándose de Gerald y poniendo las manos en la cintura, la rubia frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el nombre de la persona que los había interrumpido – ¿Phoebe? Genial, simplemente genial.

– _Si… veras… – _comienza a explicar la joven oriental_ – voy de regreso a Hillwood… bueno en realidad iba de regreso a Hillwood pero el avión que íbamos a abordar presento dificultades técnicas y bueno… mi equipaje… mmmh ¿recuerdas la maleta que me prestaste?_

Gerald giro los ojos hacia la rubia que ya se estaba retirando, caminando furiosa a paso firme como es su costumbre. El moreno se apresuro a alcanzarla y la toma de la mano, sin soltar el celular – si… ¿Qué paso con ella?

En respuesta, Helga aventó lejos la mano del moreno, dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia la salida pero el chico rodeo una vez más su cintura, abrazándola hacia él.

– _si bueno… se equivocaron y mandaron mi equipaje en el vuelo anterior y… veras… todas las maletas tienen mi nombre, pero solo la tuya muestra una dirección y me aseguraron que una vez llegando a Hillwood las iban a mandar – _al otro lado de la línea, se escucha un pequeño suspiro por parte de la pelinegra _–… van a llegar a tu casa._

Quedando en silencio, el moreno dio un largo suspiro tratando de encontrar la solución de su predicamento con respecto a esto – permíteme un momento – tapa el micrófono del aparato y suelta a Helga que una vez más intentaba salirse de su "prisión"

– Helga, es Phoebe… dice que por error mandaron sus maletas a mi casa. Parece que viene de regreso a Hillwood.

– Y casualmente tenía que ser a tu casa ¿verdad? – se gira furiosa cruzándose de brazos.

Tocando su mejilla con la firme idea de calmarla, Gerald se acerca a la chica de dorada cabellera que una vez más voltea la cara – vamos Hel, solo fue un error y tu sabes que esto no es mi culpa.

– ¿ah si? Y dime chico listo ¿por qué no le has dicho a Phoebe que estás conmigo? ¿eh?

Elevando las dos cejas, el moreno se sonroja cuando al fin se da cuenta que le estaba pasando a la rubia – acaso estas… ¿celosa?

Si en aquel momento el moreno hubiera anticipado la reacción de la rubia, jamás hubiera formulado esa pregunta. Alzando los brazos como cohetes al cielo, Helga está a punto de elevar la voz enardecida, pero al último segundo se detiene – ¿sabes qué? está bien… adelante… contesta el teléfono y atiende a Phoebe.

Extrañado ante la respuesta de Helga, no puede evitar preguntar – ¿en serio?

– claro… después de todo para ti ¡ELLA AUN ES TU NOVIA! – al fin reclama la pelirrubia, gritándole en la cara a Gerald e inmediatamente se gira para alejarse de él.

– ¡Demonios No!… ¡Helga espera!

Fin del Flashback.

Volviendo al campo, Helga ya llevaba dos strikes, más sin embargo; todos percibían la ira de Helga por lo que nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

– Oye Rhonda, ¿es cierto que tu prima Paris viene a la ciudad? – pregunta Sheena acercándose a la chica de cabello oscuro, distrayendo un poco a Helga.

Haciendo su larga cabellera a un lado, Rhonda responde – es verdad Sheena, debo admitir que fue muy difícil convencerla, después de todo dejar el glamor de la ciudad de New York ah-ah… pero no viene sola, parece que viene con…

Apretando fuerte los dientes, Helga entrecerró los ojos sujetando con bastante fuerza el bate, mirando con ira al chico cabeza de cepillo.

Gerald lanza la bola y como cámara lenta, Helga toma el madero con todas sus fuerzas sacudiéndolo y resultando en un hit que fue a parar a un ventanal de un viejo edificio, cercano al terreno de juego.

El clamor no se dejo esperar en el campo, puesto que con este hit el equipo de Helga se aseguraba el triunfo – ¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho Helga! ¡Buen golpe!

La rubia estaba terminando su recorrido de la victoria y antes de llegar a home vio que Gerald se acercaba despacio a ella – Helga… necesito hablar contigo.

– No lo dudo – responde Helga secamente, cambiando su dirección hacia las gradas

Apresurando el paso, Gerald camina al compas de la pelirrubia – En serio Helga… es sobre lo de ayer. Tú sabes que te he estado marcando al celular y cuando fui a tu casa…

Deteniéndose en seco, Helga le muestra la palma de la mano al moreno – para tu tren pelos de espagueti, se exactamente hacia dónde vas y la verdad no me interesa.

Poniendo una mano en su nuca, el moreno intenta de nueva cuenta razonar con la joven rubia – vamos Helga… necesito decirte algo importante… – ruedan los ojos y se percatan que todos sus compañeros estaban atentos, curiosos a lo que Gerald iba a decir –… pero no aquí.

Con manos en la cintura, Helga se voltea pero sus ojos se dirigen a Gerald – tienes un minuto cabeza de cepillo.

Entusiasmado, Gerald se acerca a la banca donde seguía sentado Eugene y toma su bolso/mochila – espera un momento Helga, solo déjame guardar mis cosas – levanta sus pertenencias sin fijarse que estaba abierta la bolsa/mochila, cayendo al piso las tres bolas de repuesto que siempre cargaba.

Poniendo ojos como platos, el moreno se inclina y se pone a estudiar con cuidado cada una de las bolas, cambiando su rostro a uno de mayor preocupación – Oh Dios mío... Eugene ¿de dónde tomaste la bola que me lanzaste?

– De tu bolso/mochila Gerald, como me lo pediste.

– No, no puede ser… – el chico vacía el contenido de la bolsa/mochila y desesperado busca entre sus pertenencias la bola que seguramente le pasó Eugene.

– ¿ocurre algo Gerald? – se acerca Stinky rascándose la cabeza.

– no encuentras una de tus estúpidas bolas de beisbol ¿y qué? No por esto se va a acabar el mundo Geraldo, así que apresúrate que me estoy impacientando – comenta la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Mirando algo incomodo a la rubia, responde – no es cualquier bola Pataki, esa bola de beisbol está firmada por Mickey Kaline.

La pandilla se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar esto – WOW Gerald, esa bola debe de valer una fortuna – comenta Stinky con su tono campesino.

– El dinero no es lo que importa Stinky, sino que esa bola… le pertenece a Arnold.

Descruzando los brazos, Helga se gira estupefacta al escuchar sobre Arnold, algo que

Gerald noto, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y molestándose por eso – si… Arnold me la regalo cuando se fue a San Lorenzo.

– Pero Gerald, esa bola fue a dar directo al hospital del horror – comenta Sheena abrazándose a sí misma por miedo.

– ¿El hospital del horror? ¿Por qué le dicen así? – pregunta Lila poniéndose detrás de Brainy.

Subiéndose a lo alto de las gradas. Sid comienza a dar la introducción – como parte de las leyendas urbanas, la historia de "el hospital del horror" ha pasado de generación en generación siendo Gerald el guardián del relato… cuéntanos Gerald.

– Hace muchísimos años, en la difícil época donde aun no se inventaba el televisor a color, el mismo edificio que esta a nuestras espaldas llego a ser un hospital de excelente reputación, donde solo laboraban distinguidos médicos y especialistas.

– Un día – continua Gerald – llego un joven y apuesto doctor llamado Ernest Cassidy que recién había terminado su especialidad de cirugía y acababa de contraer nupcias con una hermosa colega, la doctora Marie Stone. Todo era felicidad para ellos, hasta que ingreso al pabellón de cirugía una joven enfermera de nombre Alice Whitman que se enamoro perdidamente del guapo y talentoso galeno.

– Algunos dicen que Alice Whitman era correspondida por el médico, muchos aseguran que solo eran amigos mientras que otros mencionan que su trato era meramente profesional. Cualquiera que haya sido la relación entre ellos, había afectado a la enfermera Whitman que termino obsesionada por él.

– Una noche, la joven esposa del doctor enfermo de apendicitis, por lo que necesitaba una cirugía urgente siendo trasladada al hospital donde laboraba su cónyuge. Ocurrió entonces que Alice Whitman estaba de turno nocturno, recibiendo a la paciente y siendo la encargada directa de prepararla para quirófano. Según lo acordado por el mismo doctor Cassidy, las luces de los cuartos de pacientes graves y que necesitaban atención constante debía permanecer encendidas; de lo contrario o la habitación estaba vacía o el paciente ya se encontraba en recuperación. La enfermera aprovecho esto y una vez que instalaron a la esposa del doctor, se acerco sigilosa y apago la luz de la habitación sin decirle a ninguna compañera sobre la nueva paciente, sabiendo lo que esto significaría… dejaría a la doctora Marie Cassidy fuera de su camino.

– Durante el transcurso de la noche, la pobre mujer se la paso llamando al personal de enfermería, lamentablemente el dolor no la dejaba hablar en voz alta – por favor… enciendan la luz… por favor… enciendan la luz…

– A la mañana siguiente durante la entrega de guardia, el doctor Cassidy recorrió junto con los jefes el piso de cirugía, descubriendo con horror que su esposa estaba internada… ya sin vida.

– En el funeral de su esposa, perturbado por saber la verdad, el doctor se puso a revisar mentalmente el personal que laboro esa noche y solo pudo dar con un nombre: Alice Whitman.

– A la siguiente guardia, en la noche; el doctor entro a quirófanos y agarro el serrucho más grande, el que es tan filoso que sirve para cortar los huesos… y se dirigió a la central de enfermería en busca de Alice Whitman – _¿doctor Cassidy?… no por favor… NOOO… _

– Después de esto, apago todas las luces del piso de cirugía para que ningún paciente fuera atendido esa noche.

– A la mañana siguiente, el personal directivo del hospital se entero de los trágicos sucesos por lo que acudieron al piso de cirugía en búsqueda del doctor Ernest Cassidy… encontrándolo colgado en el mismo cuarto donde falleció su esposa…

Harold estaba completamente aterrado, comiéndose las uñas y escondido detrás de Rhonda. Lila en cambio permanecía abrazada de Brainy (quien está completamente sonrojado, prestando poca atención al relato) pero sobre todo, lo que llamo la atención de todos fue que Sheena estaba cargando a Eugene – jeje lo siento chicos – comenta el pelirrojo al tiempo de bajar de los brazos de Sheena.

– mph, mph – Gerald aclara su garganta para continuar – pero los extraños acontecimientos no terminaron ahí. Según cuenta la leyenda, los días de cada mes que coinciden con la noche de los horribles crímenes, se escucha una voz que pide desesperada "por favor… enciendan la luz… por favor… enciendan la luz", espantando tanto al personal médico como a los pacientes hospitalizados, orillándolos a cerrar el hospital. Sin embargo el sistema eléctrico nunca ha dejado de funcionar para mantener en paz a los fantasmas del doctor Cassidy y la enfermera Whitman que aun buscan venganza… fin.

Bajo el calor de los aplausos, Helga se adelanta para gritarle a Gerald – Lindo muy lindo… ¡pero qué historia más estúpida cabeza de cepillo! En primera, el hospital cerró porque abrieron uno más grande, en segunda ¿Cómo sabes que aun tiene electricidad? nadie ha entrado allí en siglos, en tercer lugar si los fantasmas se mantienen en paz con la bendita luz ¿por qué entonces buscarían venganza? y por ultimo ¿a quién se le ocurre cargar con esa bola? ¡Solo a un tonto como tu GERALDO!

– Además, ya se está haciendo de noche – comenta Harold temblando, observando fijamente el edificio.

Gerald veía bastante mortificado el edificio, estaba seguro que la bola que entro por el ventanal era la que Arnold le confió. Da un largo suspiro y se gira hacia Helga tomándola de los hombros, dándole un inesperado y fugaz beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a los presentes – lo siento Helga linda, pero lo que quiero decirte tendrá que ser después… tengo que entrar al viejo hospital y recuperar la pelota de Arnold… y siempre la llevo a los partidos porque siento que me da suerte.

– Yo te acompaño Gerald – comenta Sid, seguido por Stinky – si Gerald, si esa bola es tan importante para ti como para Arnold, no la podemos dejar ahí.

Detrás de ellos se acercan Sheena junto con Nadine y Eugene – Claro Gerald, si es por Arnold cuenta con nosotros.

– Ahhh… también vamos… ahhh… – dice Brainy que camina junto con Lila.

Enarcando una ceja, Gerald mira dudoso a la pelirroja – no te preocupes Gerald, no pienso despegarme de Brainy – responde Lila sin soltar el brazo del chico.

Rhonda se acerca al grupo llevando a Harold casi a empujones – nosotros también los acompañaremos, ¿verdad Harold?

Con una amplia sonrisa, el moreno asiente con la cabeza al ver que sus amigos se ofrecían a acompañarlo en su búsqueda. Todos menos una chica de rubia cabellera que lo miraba de lado.

– aaaay… la verdad tengo mucho miedo… – reclama Harold – pero tengo que entrar con ustedes sino van a decir que soy un gallina ¡Y NO SOY UNA GALLINA!

El grupo de amigos que ya se puso de acuerdo, rueda los ojos hacia cierta rubia que no había dicho palabra alguna – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

– Bueno Helga – se le acerca Lila – ¿no piensas acompañarnos? Estoy segura que si tú vienes no vamos a sentir tanto miedo.

– Buena idea señorita perfección, estaba pensando ¿Cómo voy a pasar la tarde del viernes? ¡Ya se! Me voy a meter a un edificio que está a punto de caerse para buscar algo que no me pertenece – dice la rubia en tono sarcástico acomodando las manos en su cintura – pues no lo creo LILA.

Elevando ojos al cielo, Gerald sabía muy bien que si Helga realmente no quería acompañarlos, nada iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión – está bien amigos, será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que la noche nos alcance.

– ¡AASH! De acuerdo – se acerca la rubia abriéndose paso entre todos – pero si encuentro la dichosa bola me vas a deber una, pelos de espagueti.

– si Helga, lo que tu digas – responde el moreno dando un cansado suspiro.

Los chicos se apresuraron a conseguir unas linternas para iluminarse en el interior del inmueble. Entrando por una puerta que seguramente era de lavandería, comienzan a recorrer los pasillos del edificio con el fin de encontrar la pelota de Arnold, caminando lo más cercanos entre ellos por el miedo que les daba las viejas instalaciones.

– Parece que este es el vestíbulo de entrada – comenta Gerald al ver la entrada principal, que detrás de la gran mesa de recepción, colgado en la pared, permanecía un plano de las áreas del hospital así como las rutas de evacuación.

– Excelente deducción, Sherlock – se acerca la rubia, empujando con el hombro a Gerald para poder revisar bien el plano arquitectónico. Esto obviamente desespera al moreno.

– ¿nos podemos apurar? Tengo que llevar a Rhonda temprano a su casa – comenta Harold que ha permanecido detrás de su novia desde que ingreso al nosocomio.

– ¡Harold! ¿No me habías invitado al cine después de…? – los reclamos de Rhonda son interrumpidos por el chico rosado, que le tapaba la boca al tiempo que susurraba al oído.

– baja la voz Rhonda, si salimos vivos de esto te prometo comprarte lo que tú quieras para tu cumpleaños.

Dando un pequeño salto, la pelinegra se sujeta del enorme cuello de Harold – ¡suena estupendo!

– Creo que sufrirá mi bolsillo – comenta el panzón tratando inútilmente de hacer cuentas con los dedos.

Sid se sube a la mesa de recepción para ver mejor el plano – bueno, según la trayectoria del hit que conecto Helga y el ventanal que rompió… y basándome en la perspectiva desde afuera… lo más seguro es que la bola entro a una habitación del cuarto piso, que esta… – acerca la lámpara para buscar las escaleras y mueve su mano para señalar – por allá.

– cielos, ¿en serio teníamos que gastar nuestro dinero en estas tontas linternas? Geraldo no dijiste que aun había electricidad en el edificio ¿Por qué no simplemente encendemos las…?

Como rayo, Gerald, Sheena, Harold, Sid, Nadine, Stinky y Eugene pusieron su mano en la boca de la rubia – no lo digas Helga, puedes despertar a los fantasmas de la enfermera Whitman y el doctor Cassidy – replica Eugene bastante nervioso.

Aventando las manos de todos, la rubia se molesta – ¡ARG! No puedo creer que me haya dejado arrastrar hasta aquí por todos ustedes bola de miedosos… vamos que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – toma del brazo a Lila y a Brainy dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Helga, será mejor apurarnos para salirnos lo más pronto posible – comenta Nadine acercándose a los demás e inmediatamente siguen a Helga.

Pasada más de una hora, los jóvenes ya habían recorrido todo el cuarto piso, sin encontrar una sola habitación con los ventanales rotos de la parte de abajo como lo había dejado Helga, juntándose en el pasillo.

– ¿alguien pudo encontrar la bola? – pregunta Stinky a sus amigos.

Temblando como maraca, Harold niega moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza – no, se me hace que los fantasmas ya se la llevaron ¡ya vámonos de aquí por favor!

Analizando mentalmente el plano, Gerald se percata de una omisión que cometió Sid – oye Sid, antes de entrar… cuando viste la ventana que golpeo la bola… ¿de pura casualidad tomaste la planta baja como el primer piso?

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre Sid – jeje… ups… creo que sí.

– Ahhh… eso significa… ahhh… que la bola esta en…

– ¡que la bola esta en el tercer piso! – responde Harold ya comiéndose las uñas.

Abriéndose paso entre los chicos, la pelirrubia comenta con fastidio – ¿y eso qué? Solo estamos un estúpido piso más arriba, bajemos y terminemos con esto.

– pero Helga… el pabellón de cirugía esta en el tercer piso – responde Sheena que también se junta más al grupo de amigos.

– Amigos, recordemos la razón por la que estamos haciendo esto – Gerald se dirige a paso firme rumbo a las escaleras – ¿Quién me acompaña?

Casi al mismo tiempo, el grupo empezó a desviar la mirada para evitar darle una respuesta al moreno.

– ¿Helga?

Cruzándose de brazos, Helga le voltea la cara a Gerald – ya perdí mucho de mi valioso tiempo en este tonto hospital pelos de espagueti, no pienso pasar ni un minuto más aquí – sin más, la rubia empuja de lado al moreno y baja las escaleras.

– lo sentimos mucho Gerald, pero vamos a esperarte en la planta baja… cualquier cosa nos echas un grito – finalizo Rhonda siendo seguida por el resto de la pandilla que también fueron bajando las escaleras,

Mirando como todos sus amigos descendían a la planta baja, Gerald dio un largo suspiro y se armo de valor – por ti viejo… voy a recuperar esa bola de Mickey Kaline.

Con bastante temor, el moreno bajo al tercer piso, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al leer la entrada del pabellón, pasando un enorme trago de saliva – _"Pabellón quirúrgico Dra. Marie Cassidy Stone"_

La noche estaba comenzando a hacer su presencia en Hillwood, por lo que Gerald decidió apurarse, iluminándose con la linterna – veamos… ventanal roto, ventanal roto… Dios ¿Cuántos ventanales pueden estar rotos en este piso?

Pasada media hora, ya había recorrido cuatro habitaciones que tenían el ventanal roto, arrepintiéndose de la pregunta que el mismo se había formulado, entrando a la quinta habitación – Dios mio… espero que esta sea la que tiene la… ¡LA BOLA!

Entrando como bólido, el chico estaba a centímetros de tomar la pelota cuando de repente el piso se desquebrajo por la humedad, rompiéndose por completo y solo alcanzo a sujetarse porque un madero desgarro la manga izquierda de su chaqueta – ¡AAAH!

Gerald quedo entre los dos pisos, suspendido solo por la tela de su chaqueta que poco a poco iba rompiéndose – Dios mio… la bola… – para no balancearse mucho, con sumo cuidado estiro el otro brazo y con los dedos alcanzo a tomar otro madero y muy despacio empezó a impulsarse hacia arriba – tengo que… subir…

Por desgracia, el madero en el que se sujeto Gerald también estaba en pésimas condiciones y al agregar el peso extra del moreno, término quebrándose lo que ocasiono que bajara con efecto de péndulo y desgarrara más la chaqueta – ¡Rayos!

Abriendo enorme los ojos, Gerald ya prácticamente estaba paralizado por el miedo, tanto que ya rodaba los ojos hacia abajo para ver sobre que iba a caer, sin poder distinguir nada pues el hospital ya estaba casi en penumbras y su linterna cayó cerca de la bola de beisbol. Un sonido seco, solo el sonido de ropa desgarrándose, que parecía hacer eco en los pasillos fue lo que puso al tanto a Gerald de que ya no habría marcha atrás. Y como cámara lenta sintió el inicio de un fugaz descenso hasta que salió una mano del piso donde estaba y detuvo bruscamente la caída.

Minutos atrás, en la planta baja los chicos permanecían sentados en algunas de las sillas que aun se mantenían de pie, esperando a que el moreno descendiera – me siento mal por dejar solo al pobre de Gerald – comenta Sid llevando una mano a su nuca.

Tomando el brazo de Brainy, Lila comenta preocupada – oigan amigos ¿no creen que ya se tardo? Debería de subir alguien solo para asegurarnos que está bien.

Una vez más, el silencio se hizo presente en medio de los adolescentes. Nadie se atrevía a jugar al valiente y subir a buscar a Gerald.

Algo incomodo, Harold se pone en pie – ¡todos ustedes me dan lástima! Nuestro amigo Gerald esta allá arriba tratando de encontrar algo de Arnold y nadie lo ayuda… ¡está decidido, yo subiré! – finaliza el panzón dirigiéndose en forma valiente hacia las escaleras.

Un fuerte sonido llamo la atención, resultado del fragmento de piso que se desquebrajo, asustando a los presentes.

– ¡MAMAAAAA! – El chico rosado inicia una larga carrera hacia la salida, pero es alcanzado por Sid y Stinky, que lo traen de regreso.

– tenemos que subir…ese ruido se escucho muy fuerte, pareciera que el edificio se fuera a caer, como la última vez que fui a Dinolandia cuando tenía 9 años – puntualiza Eugene.

Cruzándose de brazos, Rhonda le da la razón al pelirrojo – bueno… si alguien sabe de accidentes y caos ese eres tu Eugene.

– ¡Gracias Rhonda!... creo…

Gerald estaba pasmado, casi congelado, pues no sabía a qué le tenía más miedo, si a caer sobre algo desconocido o a esa mano que lo estaba sujetando con fuerza para que no cayera – ¿es… u-u-usted la do-do…?

– ¡Criminal Geraldo no te atrevas a decirlo!

Rondando los ojos hacia arriba, Gerald alcanza a distinguir a la persona que evito su caída – ¿¡HELGA!... pero yo pensé que tu…

Tomando a Gerald con ambas manos, la rubia estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar caer al moreno – ¿quieres callarte? Siento que si hablas te mueves mucho… y vaya que pesas cabeza de cepillo ¿has subido de peso?

Rodando los ojos hacia arriba, el chico busca en forma desesperada algún madero donde se pueda impulsar para poder subir, siendo en vano su búsqueda. Dando un largo suspiro, cierra los ojos – Helga por favor… toma la bola de Arnold.

– ¿QUE ESTAS LOCO?... ¡tendría que soltarte para tomar la bola de Arnold!

– Helga soy más pesado que tu… si nos mantenemos así te terminaría jalando, además la madera está podrida… puede romperse en cualquier momento y tu también caerías.

– ¡No me importa!… ¡AAAH! – Helga se golpea en el piso, puesto que se había levantado un poco para tratar de subir a Gerald.

– ves a lo que me refiero… estoy a un solo piso, no me va a pasar nada…

En un nuevo intento por levantarse, responde – ¡No te voy a dejar ir Gerald! Te voy a subir y nos vamos a ir juntos de este escalofriante lugar.

– ¡SUELTAME!

– ¡NO!

– ¡HELGA!... – analizando la situación, sabía perfectamente que podían caer los dos y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal que la rubia no se hiciera daño. Da un largo suspiro al no encontrar más que una salida –… yo me voy a soltar entonces.

– ¡NO Y DEJA DE INSISTIR! ¡No te voy a dejar ir por nada del mundo estúpido cabeza de cepillo, ni siquiera por Phoebe!

Por un breve momento, el silencio se apodero de la habitación. Gerald se quedo más que impactado ante tal declaración de la rubia, tanto que por un breve instante dejo de ejercer fuerza en el apretón de manos que lo estaba salvando de la caída, resbalando y cayendo de golpe a la habitación inferior – ¡AAH!

– ¡GERAAAAALD! – grita en forma desesperada la pelirrubia, estirando las manos como si así lo pudiera alcanzar. De forma casi inmediata se pone en pie para salir corriendo de la habitación, regresándose solo para tomar la bola y la linterna que el moreno había dejado caer.

– Estoy seguro que escuche unos gritos – Decía Sid a sus amigos que a paso de tortuga, iban subiendo las escaleras.

– Ahhh… Rhonda… cuida a Lila… regreso enseguida…

Rhonda y Lila cruzaron miradas – claro Brainy, aquí esperaremos.

El chico de la graciosa respiración subió hasta el segundo piso, encontrándose a Helga en las escaleras – Ahhh…Helga… pensé que te habías… ido…

Tomando al chico por los hombros, lo sacude como si fuera una lata de pintura en aerosol – ¡BRAINY VE POR AYUDA! Gerald de seguro esta herido.

Afirmando con la cabeza, Brainy se bajo como rayo para conseguir ayuda mientras que Helga se apresuro a buscar la habitación donde había caído Gerald, distinguiéndola por el enorme agujero que tenía en el techo, pues los escombros parecían ocultar al moreno

Con pulso de maraquero, Helga ilumina la habitación, localizando al chico por la chaqueta roja, acercándose lentamente ya sin poder contener las lagrimas – Gerald... Oh Dios mio…

Brainy llega con la pandilla, poniéndolos al tanto de lo que le había expresado Helga y subieron rápidamente en su ayuda.

Aferrándose al cuerpo de Gerald, Helga no dejaba de llorar – Gerald eres tan estúpido, tan idiota, tan imbécil… tonto zopenco… snif… si me hubieras dejado subirte no estarías aquí herido… y todo por mi culpa tarado cabeza de cepillo… si no me hubiera puesto celosa y no hubiera conectado ese hit… nada de esto hubiese pasado… ¡BUAAA!

Inconsolable, la rubia se recarga en el pecho del moreno para poder llorar con libertad, siendo su llanto interrumpido cuando siente como una mano pasa tiernamente por su mejilla limpiando las abundantes lágrimas.

– te dije… que estaría bien… Pataki…

– ¡GERALD! – emocionada da un gran salto sobre el pobre de Gerald, abrazándolo tan fuerte que no solo lo lastimaba sino que estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin aliento.

– ¡AAY! No… tan fuerte.

Separándose de golpe, la rubia de nuevo se volvió a poner nerviosa – Si, si… cierto… cierto… tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.

– Helga…

– Voy a buscar alguna madera para que te sirva como férula… tu solo recuéstate y cálmate.

– Helga…

– ¡Ah sí! Disculpa… antes de eso tengo que ver que brazo te fracturaste – toma una pierna de Gerald y la levanta – ¿te duele?

– ¡HELGA!

Soltando de repente la pierna, Helga se acerca al moreno – lo siento pelos de borrego ¿te lastime?

– Helga… solo recuéstate… aquí conmigo…

Bajando la mirada, el rostro de Helga comenzó a teñirse de un suave carmesí y muy despacio se inclino para ponerse a un costado de Gerald, recargando su cabeza en el pecho y hombro del moreno. Este la rodea con un brazo para acercarla y retirar algunos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro.

Una vez acomodada, Helga se empezó a sentir tan relajada que ni siquiera recordaba en el lugar donde se encontraban. Escuchar su respiración realmente la tranquilizaba y sobre todo saber que se encontraba bien. Estira su brazo para rodear la cintura del moreno, pero al bajar la mano, sintió sobre que estaba recostado Gerald.

– un momento… esto es… ¿una cama?

– si Helga, es una cama.

Levantándose como resorte, la rubia se irrita al descubrir donde había caído Gerald – ¿una cama?... Todo este tiempo que estuve preocupada por ti… y hasta LLORE… ¿y tú has estado acostado sobre UNA CAMA?

Incorporándose despacio, el moreno se toca la cabeza – bueno… la caída me dolió muchísimo, además que aun me duele la cabeza por el golpe de ayer.

– ¡Y una vez más te aprovechaste de la situación Geraldo!

– ¿Chicos se encuentran bien? – se escucha una voz proveniente del piso de arriba, siendo el grupo que se estaba asomando por el enorme hueco – pensábamos que estaban en el tercer piso – comenta Nadine que los apunta con la linterna.

Cruzándose de brazos, la pelirrubia se aleja de Gerald con el rostro enrojecido – estamos bien Nadine, el estúpido de Geraldo se cayó por el agujero donde se están asomando.

– Ahhh… vamos para allá… no se muevan… – comenta Brainy, siendo seguido por los chicos.

Aun sentado en la cama, Gerald se toca adolorido la espalda y la cabeza – en serio Helga, no me estaba aprovechando… la caída fue muy fuerte pero gracias a Dios todavía había una cama en esta habitación.

– Aja si… y las vacas vuelan ¿no? – Responde con molestia, caminando rumbo a la puerta – ¿Por qué rayos se están tardando esos zopencos? – sin darse cuenta, la rubia se recargo en el interruptor de luz y al accionarlo hizo un pequeño cortocircuito en la central de energía, esas con las que siempre cuenta un hospital para cuando hay falla de electricidad. Todo esto resulto en que todas las luces del hospital se encendieran, como si algo "mágico" las hubiera encendido al mismo tiempo.

Poniendo los ojos enormes, Gerald cuestiona a la rubia que ya temblaba como gelatina – ¿Helga?... ¿encendiste las luces?

Se escucharon los gritos de sus compañeros así como el ruido producido del bajar rápido las escaleras, algo que en definitiva puso completamente histérica a Helga – ¡AAAAH! ¡Gerald encendí las tontas luces! ¡Encendí las luces!

Bastante nervioso, Gerald se acerco a la rubia – Helga cálmate, tenemos que salir de aquí – la toma de la mano pero la chica no se mueve.

– ¿ir a donde? Si son seres sobrenaturales zopenco, ¡donde quiera que vaya me van a encontrar!

– Helga por favor… cálmate, que me asustas.

– ¡y con razón pelos necios! ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

Tomándola de los hombros, Gerald la sacude para tratar de calmarla y como relámpago, recordó lo que hacia Phoebe para hacer entrar en razón a la rubia, sin embargo no se atrevía a darle ese "tratamiento", además que si la bofeteaba seguro seria hombre muerto – ¡HELGA! No me obligues a hacerlo…

– ¡EL DOCTOR Y LA ENFERMERA VAN A VENIR POR NOSOTROS!

– ¡HELGA! Me estas obligando a hacerlo…

– ¡VAN A ENCONTRAR NUESTROS CUERPOS SIN…!

Decidido, el moreno acerco sus manos al rostro de Helga, pero en vez de darle el "tratamiento Phoebe", el chico le planto un apasionado beso. En respuesta, Helga seguía manoteando desesperada, pero al sentir los cálidos labios del moreno posados sobre los suyos, poco a poco se fue calmando, acomodando las manos alrededor de la cintura de Gerald, correspondiendo al beso.

– ¿Quién encendió la luz?

Al escuchar esa voz proveniente del pasillo, los chicos se separaron dirigiendo su mirada hacia afuera de la habitación y la rubia pego un brinco para caer en los brazos del moreno – ¡AAAH!

La figura que ahí estaba no fue reconocida en un principio, porque la lámpara del pasillo parpadeaba mucho. Era la sombra de un hombre bajo con algo parecido a una "bata" y se apreciaba que algo "largo" llevaba en la mano. Su identidad se descubrió hasta que la persona que los sorprendió entro a la habitación – ¿Gerald? ¿Eres tú?

– ¿¡SEÑOR POTTS! ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunta el moreno al reconocer a uno de los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes.

– ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué hacen tú y tus amigos aquí?– comenta el hombrecito, que traía un impermeable amarillo y un plano de construcción en la mano – ¿Qué no saben que este edificio está programado para su demolición? Van a construir un centro comercial.

– lo sentimos señor Potts, tuve que entrar a recuperar la bola de Arnold.

– pues cuando los encontré no estaban buscando ninguna bola jejeje – responde divertido, moviendo las cejas, con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de complicidad.

Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron y la chica de cabello rubio se baja de los brazos de Gerald, dándole un pequeño empujón con el codo.

– vamos chicos, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, los ingenieros van a comenzar a trabajar.

Ya van a medio pasillo y Ernie se regresa a apagar la luz – continúen en un momento los alcanzo.

– señor… ¿podría encender las luces?

– Claro señora – vuelve a encender la luz y se da cuenta que en la habitación no hay NADIE – eeer… ¡chicos espérenme!

Una vez afuera, la pandilla se reunió en las gradas del campo donde habían tenido su partido, riendo al escuchar que todos se habían espantado cuando vieron al personal de la empresa constructora.

– jajajaja lo mejor vino cuando Harold estuvo a punto de mojar los pantalones al toparse a la ingeniero con un folder que parecía expediente de enfermería – menciona Stinky.

– Eso no es divertido chicos – comenta Harold con enojo – además Sid grita como las niñas.

– Pues yo estoy segura que los ingenieros fueron muy amables al regalarnos estas yahoo sodas – comenta Lila, dando un trago a su yahoo soda.

– Gracias a que Gerald les narro la historia del "hospital del horror" – responde Eugene, que abre su yahoo soda, saliendo el refresco como si fuera la lava de un volcán y llenándolo por completo de bebida. Todo indicaba que la suerte de Eugene no había cambiado con los años.

– cielos Eugene ¿estás bien? – pregunta Sheena acercándose al pelirrojo.

– Estoy bien – jala su camiseta y la exprime.

– lo que no entiendo es porque es señor Potts se puso bastante nervioso – se preguntaba Gerald al ver que mientras avanzaba en la narración, Ernie mordía más su casco, bastante asustado.

– Si muy interesante… bueno montón de fracasados, será mejor que me vaya a casa – Helga da un largo trago a su bebida, terminándola de un solo golpe y arrojando la botella a un recipiente de reciclaje – nos vemos.

De inmediato, Gerald se acerca a la rubia – Helga, quedamos en que íbamos a hablar.

Acomodando manos a la cintura, la rubia le desvía la mirada – no cabeza de cepillo, TU quedaste en hablar conmigo y YO te di solo un minuto de mi tiempo… ¿y qué crees? ese minuto tiene como tres horas que se acabo.

Ambos se giran al escuchar como sus amigos "torpemente" se iban despidiendo – bueno yo me voy – yo también Sid – Harold quedaste de llevarme al cine – Eugene tenemos que ir a la farmacia – Ahhh Lila… te llevo a tu casa… – nos vemos Helga, Gerald – esto para poder dejar a los "novios" a solas.

– ¿ves? Ya es tarde cabeza de cepillo, será mejor irnos a nuestras respectivas casas – la rubia inicia su marcha con la firme intención de alejarse del moreno.

– Sobre las maletas… llegaron esta mañana – menciona Gerald obteniendo la atención de Helga.

– ¿y? ¿Viste a tu dulce noviecita Geraldo? – pregunta con amargura, empuñando las manos.

– Helga, Phoebe también es tu mejor amiga y no… no la vi.

Volteándole la cara, Helga reanuda su marcha – cuando la veas, salúdala de mi parte cabeza de cepillo.

Acelerando el paso, Gerald alcanza a Helga – no la vi porque yo no lleve las maletas Helga, le pague un taxi a James y él se encargo de eso.

Sorprendida ante el comentario, la rubia se gira rápido mirándolo incrédula – ¿co-como? Pe-pero ¿Por qué? Esta era una oportunidad única para poder hablar y reconciliarte con ella.

– Puede que tengas razón, pero si me reconcilio con Phoebe, no podría hacer esto – toma la mano de Helga y se apoya en una rodilla – Helga Geraldine Pataki… este… bueno…

Con una sonrisa nerviosa y el rostro completamente rojo, Helga no podía creer lo que intentaba decirle el moreno – ¿Geraldo? ¿Acaso tú te me estás…?

– por favor… que esto no es fácil… mph, mph, mph… – da un largo suspiro y cierra los ojos – Helga… ¿quieres… ser mi novia?

No muy lejos de ahí, un conocido repartidor de periódicos y apostador estaba tratando de abrir una maleta que había llegado en el transcurso de la tarde, a cierto domicilio.

– Estoy seguro que con este desarmador se va a abrir el candado – comentaba Oskar.

– ¡Kokoshka! Pequeño delincuente deja ahí – reclama el señor Hyunh.

Desde el fondo del pasillo, se abre la puerta del baño y aun con pantalones en mano, sale el abuelo Phil – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Levantándose del piso y empujando al señor Kokoshka, el señor Hyunh toma una de las maletas que habían llegado – abuelo qué bueno que llega, en la tarde mientras no estaba llegaron estas maletas, solo que Kokoshka las recibió y las tenía en su habitación, gracias a Dios llego Suzie y las saco.

Ajustándose sus pantalones, se acerca a revisar las maletas – ¡no puede ser!… si estas maletas son de…

Brincando por todo el pasillo y vestida como porrista, la abuela grita con júbilo la gran noticia a los miembros de la casa de huéspedes, que poco a poco se iban juntando – ¡De Arnold, de Arnold!... ¡Arnold vuelve a casa!

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Bueno al fin Gerald ha tomado una decisión... ¿Qué le responderá Helga? Lo que le dijo Helga en el interior del hospital fue bastante revelador, ¿será que le dirá que si? Y Arnold también ha llegado a la ciudad, ¿le dirá algo a Gerald cuando se entere de esto? y sobre todo, ¿Qué le dirá a Helga? Bueno amigos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… y no olviden encender las luces jeje chao.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)

**Mimi Star****: **Hola amiga, me dio gusto (y un poco de risa) saber que a cada rato checas tu correo esperando una notificación de mi fic. _REALMENTE ME LEVANTAS EL ANIMO AMIGA_ ;). Con respecto a Phoebe, la oriental quiso poner "en orden" sus prioridades sin darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Gerald como has leído, va muy en serio con Helga, la cosa es que ahora que salga Arnold ¿Qué pasara? Obvio Phoebe no se va a quedar atrás y bueno. Ya sabes espero tu Review y te mando un gran abrazo. Por cierto la vez pasada si fuiste la primera en dejar Review :P

**ekida****:** ¡Hola amiga! Espero que te guste también este capítulo y ya sabes que sigo esperando el dibujo del beso eeeh. A ver si yo lo hago la semana que entra :P. Saludos amiga nos vemos en Devian :)

**Yukime Hiwatari**_**: **_¿Cómo? ¿Dejaste un Review? ¡Te voy a dar una paliza! Jajaja es broma :P. Con respecto a tu Review, tienes razón, por desgracia ambos vienen de una relación triste y fracturada y como dices sin querer terminaron juntos. Arnold y Phoebe tendrán que hacer mucho si es que quieren recuperar a su expareja. Gerald por fin se le declaro a Helga, solo falta saber la respuesta de la rubia… aunque ahora se va a presentar Arnold y las cosas se pueden poner peor. Por cierto, tienes mucha razón en dos cosas ¿Por qué Phoebe no le conto a Helga que corto con Gerald? Y como que algo más paso entre Helga y Arnold (en serio que eres muy observadora) a lo largo de la historia te enteraras de eso jiji. Te mando un enorme saludo :)

**SandraPullman-Pataki****: **Hola amiga gracias por la felicitación. Me da gusto que te haya encantado el capitulo y si, tuvo de todo jejeje. Lo que dices en tu Review es verdad, la relacion entre ellos comenzó "por accidente" y con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo más fuerte su amistad hasta que sin darse cuenta, esa amistad cambio haciendo el sentimiento más profundo. Ahora, como has leído, Gerald ya se le declaro a Helga, solo falta la respuesta de la rubia… y ver como Arnold y Phoebe toman el posible noviazgo de sus exnovios y mejores amigos. Te mando un gran abrazo junto con un agradecimiento por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejar el Review. Espero pronto tu próximo Review :)

La historia "Rosas Rojas" fue escrita por hikaruchiba, otra escritora que me tiene encantada con sus Fanfic y esa historia en especial es tan bella como trágica.

**Princess By Poetry****: **Hola amiga, como puedes leer, Gerald le ha pedido a Helga que sea su novia. ¿Qué le contestara la rubia? Espero que le diga que si, aunque Arnold ha llegado a la ciudad… y ahora que harán. No olvides dejarme Review diciéndome que te gustaría ver ;) estaré esperándolo.

**hikaruchiba****: **Holaaa amiga… siii esos dos están muy juntitos y no solo puede llegar a interrumpir Phoebe, sino también Arnold porque como dices… "aun falta mucho por resolver" Sera que Helga le dirá que si a Gerald. ¿Tú qué opinas? Te mando un gran saludo y un abrazo y espero que sigas dibujando :)

**rickhunter17****: **Pues ya llego Arnold a la ciudad amigo… y ni idea tiene de lo que se va a encontrar jajajaja. Te mando un gran saludo y espero que sigas leyendo y dejes Reviews :)

**mari3304****: **Hola amiga… entonces ¿todavía te tengo en las palmas de mi mano? Jajaja ay amiga tú también me das bastantes ánimos :) sobre todo porque ya hablaste con Phoebe y como siempre, trato de responderte con sus argumentos científicos y "bien pensados" pero NO, mari3304 la pone en su lugar y la obliga a que tome cartas en el asunto al igual que Arnold. Bueno amiga, nos vemos ya sabes espero tu Review y espero que te guste este capítulo :)

**Sams Brok****: **Hola Sams Brok, si recuerdo muy bien cuando comentaste que un momento como este no lo soportarías, pero ya ves, sin querer el amor está surgiendo entre ellos (y por lo que leí, te dejo impactada el beso repentino que le dio Gerald a Helga, ¿será que el moreno ya no pudo resistir la tentación de besar a su mejor amiga?) y la escena del balcón fue muy romántica. ¿Qué le responderá Helga? ¿y Arnold que hará cuando se entere? ¿Tú qué opinas Sams Brok? Jejeje te mando un gran abrazo y espero tu Review.


	12. Televisión, Policías y Basquetbol

Hola amigos, como siempre les mando un gran agradecimiento a los que me dejan Reviews, en especial a **Princess By Poetry, ekida, Mimi Star, SandraPullman-Pataki, ****Altair snape black****, hikaruchiba, mari3304, ****isabelita emoxxa****, rickhunter17, ****LUZAPOTTER** puesto que me ayudan mucho para conocer sus opiniones y tambien quiero agradecer a los que me han agregado como autor favorito y como historia favorita. Todo esto es por ustedes :). GRACIAS

Los reviews los respondo al final. Espero les guste el capitulo y ya saben, si les gusta, no olviden dejarme un Review :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Televisión Policías y Basquetbol**

La mañana del sábado había transcurrido, con tal rapidez, que la rubia muy apenas había tenido tiempo de terminar un trabajo, en casa de Lila.

– Creo que al fin hemos terminado – comenta Lila suspirando, pasando una mano en su frente en señal de cansancio.

Tomando la última rebanada de la pizza que habían solicitado, la pelirrubia responde – ¡Por fin señorita perfección!… ya era hora – rueda su vista al reloj de pared – van a ser las dos de la tarde, qué bueno que se me ocurrió pedir esta pizza, sino estuviéramos muertas de hambre.

Mirando de reojo a la rubia, Lila le formula una pregunta – Helga… sobre esto que me platicaste de Gerald… ¿estás segura? ¿Lo has pensado bien?

Bajando la vista, Helga comienza a recoger los utensilios con los que hicieron el trabajo – la verdad Lila… aun no estoy segura… aunque bueno… Gerald… tú sabes…

Tomando una de sus pequeñas trenzas, Lila se levanta del piso y se acerca a Helga apoyando una mano sobre su hombro – pues yo creo que la decisión ya está tomada Helga – toma los vasos donde se sirvieron soda y se dirige a la cocina.

– puede ser Lila… puede ser…

Durante el camino de regreso, los pensamientos de la rubia giraban alrededor de las palabras de Lila, y por sobre todo, en la declaración que le había hecho Gerald la noche anterior. Todo esto la distraía de tal manera, que al llegar a casa, no percibió el gran movimiento que había en el interior, siendo la voz chillona de su hermana la que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– ¡Ayyyyy! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste hermanita bebé!

Emitiendo un cansado suspiro, Helga responde a su hermana mayor – gracias por el "escandaloso" recibimiento Olga – sin más, sigue su camino hacia las escaleras.

Caminando cerca de Helga, Olga le comenta a su hermana – bueno Helga, es que hoy es un día muy importante para la familia.

– ¿importante? ¿Por qué razón hoy sería un día importante OLGA? Después de todo, para ti cada día es como un sueño hecho realidad – terminando su sarcástico comentario, Helga empieza a subir por las escaleras, hasta que escucha la voz del gran Bob.

– hazle caso a lo que dice tu hermana Olga, tienes cinco minutos para subir al auto de los Pataki niña.

– ¿cinco minutos? ¿A dónde vamos? – fue entonces que se dio cuenta del mar de gente que recorría su casa como si fuera la suya. Observa el lugar desde las escaleras y queda boquiabierta al ver al gran Bob vestido de traje – un momento… ¿pues qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Al final de las escaleras salió Miriam completamente transformada, vistiendo una hermosa blusa estampada color violeta, unos pantalones azul marino junto con unos zapatos que le hacen juego. El cabello lo lleva peinado todo recogido en un chongo – ¿Cómo estas pequeña dama?

Con los ojos como platos, Helga subió un par de escalones sin despegar la vista de su madre – mamá, ¿pero que te hiciste?… ¡te ves fabulosa!

– gracias cariño, el amigo de Olga se encargo de mi cambio de imagen ¿te gusta?

Detrás de Miriam se asoma Jean Claude Pierre, el mismo diseñador francés que arreglo a Helga para su baile el año pasado, pero ahora y de forma extraña, luce un no tan delicado moretón en el ojo izquierdo, que inútilmente es disimulado con maquillaje – Ugh… se veg que ha pagsado tiempo degsde que nos vimos madeimoselle – hace una mueca y toma su nariz con el pulgar e índice en señal de "desprecio" por su apariencia.

Cruzándose de brazos, la menor de los Pataki le responde – Lo mismo digo "franchute" por cierto ¿Quién te golpeo? ¿Tu novio?

El francés empieza a toser debido al nerviosismo que le provocaba recordar lo que le había pasado, interviniendo la hermana mayor para no crear tensión en el ambiente – Vamos Helga, Jean Claude Pierre nos va a arreglar en el estudio – le dice tomándola de los hombros – no podemos llegar tarde.

– ¿Estudio? ¿Arreglarnos? ¿Tarde?... ¡Criminal!… ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

– hoy es el primer programa de televisión de tu madre Olga.

Rodando ojos hacia un lado, Helga comenta con fastidio – soy Helga papá, Helga.

Sin hacer mucho caso, Bob se toma la cabeza tratando de "corregir" su error – si, si… por Dios Helga se parecen bastante, uno se puede confundir.

– Por amor a Dios Bob… no digas eso – reclama Helga que baja las escaleras, siendo seguida por su mamá.

Acercándose a su hija, Miriam empieza a explicarle – veras Helga, el productor cree que si viene la familia en la primera transmisión, ayudaría a la publicidad del programa.

Mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su madre, Helga lanza un no tan "desatinado" comentario – ¿Y estás segura de que yo entro en el cuadro de la familia perfecta, Miriam?

Las personas que se encontraban ahí, ya sea maquillistas, analistas del libreto, el asistente, incluyendo la familia Pataki; todos detuvieron sus actividades al escuchar el "extraño" comentario de la chica.

La primera en romper el silencio es Olga – jajajaja que cosas tan raras dices Helga, claro que eres de la familia, vamos que tenemos que estar listas para la transmisión de las cinco.

Descruzando los brazos, Helga queda atónita al escuchar la hora en la que iba a empezar el programa – ¿las cinco? ¡No puedo estar a las cinco al otro lado de la ciudad Olga! tengo un compromiso muy serio a las siete.

Poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, Olga analiza la situación – bueno Hel, el programa de mamá dura solo una hora y estoy segura que vas a alcanzar a llegar, además que el estudio no esta tan lejos… por cierto… ¿En dónde tienes que estar a las siete?

Desviando la mirada, la rubia pone las manos en la cintura – no es algo que te incumba Olga.

Sonriendo de lado, la rubia parecía entender sin dificultad lo tan "importante" que tenía que hacer su hermana menor a las siete – ¡Oh Helga querida! ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiguito especial que nos acompañe a la estación de televisión?

Llegando junto con las llaves del auto con la intención de partir, Bob se acerca a Helga – ¡Cierto! ¿Dónde está tu novio Gerry?

A pesar de la molestia que le causaba tener que corregir a su padre, las mejillas de la rubia subieron de tono, pues al mencionar a Gerald como su novio recordó que tenía ese asunto inconcluso – su nombre es Gerald Bob, no Gerry.

Tomando su cartera, Miriam se acerca a Bob y lo toma del brazo – Puedes avisarle a tu novio Helga para que nos alcance en el estudio y no te preocupes, dejaremos un pase para que no tenga problemas en la entrada.

Así y muy a pesar de las claras protestas de Helga, todos los miembros de la familia Pataki al igual que el equipo de la estación de televisión partieron rumbo al canal, con casi dos horas de anticipación debido a que tenían muchas cosas que coordinar.

Una vez en el edificio del canal; en los vestidores se estaba desatando un pequeño torbellino al intentar convencer a Helga que tenía que cambiarse de ropa.

– ¡Criminal! ¿Por qué no puedo salir así tal cual estoy vestida? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser como un es?

Las dos modistas que permanecían con Helga, de nuevo intentan convencerla – pero señorita Pataki… su hermana y su madre pidieron específicamente que se vistiera con alguno de estos atuendos – otra vez jalan el armario con ruedas, mostrando todos los vestuarios que por desgracia, la hacían ver como de 10 años.

La rubia toma el armario con ruedas, abre la puerta y apoyando un pie en el mismo lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo disparado por el pasillo de los camerinos; atropellando a más de un artista y conductor que se encontraban por ahí distraídos. De inmediato las modistas salieron corriendo tras el armario, a lo que la rubia aprovecho y cerró con seguro la puerta del vestidor.

– ¡rayos! ¿Por qué tienen que hacer tanto escándalo? Además ¿qué edad creen que tengo? ¿Ocho? – se acerca a un espejo que está colgado en la puerta del closet, notando que esta torcido. Estira su blanca mano enderezándolo y sin querer hizo que se entreabra la puerta del mismo, notando al fondo del closet un traje de dos piezas color fiusha que consta de saco, blusa blanca y falda.

Jean Claude va junto con Olga que luce un hermoso vestido verde, formal, con un saco negro y su cabello lo lleva ondulado; caminando rumbo a los vestidores a revisar si ya estaba lista la hermana menor, encontrando a su paso el desastre ocasionado por Helga al igual que las dos modistas que recogían los vestidos furiosas – Esa muchachita es una pesadilla.

Preocupada, Olga se apresura a buscar a su hermana, acercándose a la puerta del vestidor y tocando en forma insistente – ¿hermanita bebé? ¿Helga estas ahí?

La puerta se abre y Olga mira impresionada a la jovencita que salió del vestidor, juntando las manos con emoción – ¡oh Helga! te ves estupenda

– hay que ponegle un pogco de magquillaje… y peignala pog Dieu… – estira su mano y le retira a Helga la gorra azul que siempre cargaba.

Cubriéndose el rostro con fastidio, Helga intenta salirse de ese embrollo y recuperar su gorra pero Olga la toma por los hombros y la lleva directo al camerino de Jean Claude sin darle oportunidad de escabullirse.

Media hora más tarde, la familia Pataki se encontraba sentada entre el público. Big Bob portaba un traje con corbata negro, Olga con su vestido verde, Helga con el traje fiusha y una vez más, Jean Claude Pierre junto con su grupo de maquillistas habían hecho un excelente trabajo en el rostro de la chica, sin embargo la habían peinado con un enorme chongo (tipo cebolla), que aunque le daba un aire de elegancia, la pelirrubia lo detestaba.

– Odio estar aquí, odio este estúpido peinado que me hace ver como anciana y odio al estúpido del animador que trata de hacer que sonría – refunfuñaba con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo de lado.

– Por favor señorita, entramos en cinco segundos y usted al ser de la familia va a ser enfocada muchas veces.

– olvídalo patiño y largo de aquí – haciendo una seña con su pulgar, Helga despide al animador.

El escenario permanecía en penumbras, manteniendo al publico a la expectativa hasta que se ilumino la silla de en medio – Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al programa "Piensa Diferente" yo soy su anfitriona Miriam Pataki y estamos muy contentos con esta primera transmisión. En esta ocasión tan especial vamos a hablar sobre un tema muy importante "adolescentes y sus problemas"… para eso tenemos a tres especialistas en la materia – se hace a un lado y se va iluminando la silla del invitado según lo va nombrando – el psiquiatra infantil Dr. Walter, la psicóloga especialista en niños y adolescentes Dra. Bliss y la pediatra la Dra. Passman.

Helga abrió grande los ojos al ver a la primera persona adulta que le confió su más grande y valioso secreto, iluminándose su rostro y aplaudiendo lo más que podía.

– Por cierto… – continua Miriam – quiero agradecer mucho a mi adorada familia que me está acompañando en este día tan importante – el camarógrafo se dirige al público, haciendo una toma cercana del clan Pataki que estaba sonriendo y saludando a cámaras, incluida Helga, que se veía radiante de felicidad, dejando pasmado al pobre animador que minutos atrás no había podido convencerla.

En el gimnasio de la H.S.120, los miembros del equipo de basquetbol iniciaban el calentamiento, previo a su partido de las siete contra el equipo de Denver que había ocupado el segundo lugar el año pasado, lo que significaba que el juego iba a estar bastante reñido.

– ¿entonces no te ha dado una respuesta?... mmmh… – pregunta James a su mejor amigo Gerald mientras van trotando alrededor del gimnasio como primer calentamiento.

Desviando su mirada al frente, el moreno queda un instante en silencio – no viejo… pero porque yo se lo pedí.

Flashback…

Tomando la mano de Helga, el moreno se inclina apoyándose en una rodilla – Helga Geraldine Pataki… este… bueno…

Con una sonrisa nerviosa y el rostro completamente rojo, Helga no podía creer lo que intentaba decirle el moreno – ¿Geraldo? ¿Acaso tú te me estás…?

– por favor… que esto no es fácil… mph, mph, mph… – da un largo suspiro y cierra los ojos – Helga… ¿quieres… ser mi novia?

Abriendo los ojos lo más que podía, Helga va sintiendo como su rostro aumentaba de temperatura y estaba absolutamente segura de que su rostro, una vez más, la delataba.

– ¿yo?... _Rayos Helga que pregunta más estúpida, si el tonto cabeza de cepillo tiene tomada tu mano… ¿y todavía preguntas si te está hablando a ti? ¡Criminal!_

Volteando a ambos lados, Gerald regresa su vista hacia la rubia – pues no veo a otra Helga G. Pataki a los alrededores… ¡por Dios Helga estoy hablando en serio!

Bajando la mirada, la rubia permanecía bloqueada sin poder emitir palabra aunque quisiera. Esta decisión era fácil y difícil a la vez, lo que lo complicaba todo.

Fácil porque lo que había dicho cuando estaba sujetando la mano de Gerald era real. Helga no iba a permitir que nada los separara, ni siquiera Phoebe, ya que los sentimientos hacia el moreno iban en aumento y cada que él la besaba la volvía loca, dejándola sedienta y con necesidad de más… sin embargo aun mantenía presente la sombra de ese su más grande, profundo y tal vez amor verdadero: Arnold… perturbando la paz interior de la rubia y transformando ese seguro "SI" en un rotundo "NO".

– Gerald… yo… bueno… – Helga comenzó a balbucear en voz baja, casi como si quisiera que el chico que aun sujetaba su mano no la escuchara.

Obviamente Gerald se dio cuenta al instante del titubeo de la rubia. Se puso de pie y muy despacio soltó la mano de la rubia – Hel… bueno… veras, no es necesario que me respondas ahora… puedes darme tu respuesta al final del partido, mañana.

Sintiendo como el alma al fin volvía a su cuerpo, la chica de dorados cabellos pudo hablar con un poco mas de claridad – ¿en serio? pero Gerald…

– No digas nada Helga, te lo digo y lo repito… no quiero presionarte… consúltalo con la almohada y me dices mañana – se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

La rubia toco su mejilla, "palpando" el dulce beso que el moreno había dejado, aun con la impresión en su rostro y sintiéndose tal vez un poco ¿"desilusionada"? – Ven, te llevo a casa – replico Gerald que le daba una sincera sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía bastante mal.

Fin del Flashback.

Enarcando una ceja, James se detiene en medio de sus compañeros y en respuesta, Gerald se regresa y lo toma del hombro – vamos James, el entrenador está bastante nervioso por el juego y no quiero darle pretextos para que nos castigue.

James obedeció a Gerald y continuaron trotando – pero viejo ¿Por qué le pediste que te respondiera después? ¿Es que la tensión del juego no te pone lo suficientemente nervioso?

– Precisamente por eso viejo… no quiero preocuparme por eso hasta después del juego.

Aunque no se lo menciono a Gerald, James podía notar el enorme estrés en la cara del moreno – cielos hermano… solo a ti se te ocurre declararte formalmente un día antes del partido.

– _Realmente… creo que no debí habérmele declarado a Helga_ – pensaba el moreno, trotando ahora un poco más despacio que los demás.

De regreso en el estudio, la Dra. Bliss tenía la palabra para finalizar el programa –… Debido a la rutina diaria y el ritmo de vida acelerado de las grandes ciudades, en muchas ocasiones no nos percatamos de las necesidades de nuestros hijos adolescentes, ya sea académica, orientativa y por sobre todo afectiva. Puesto que al verlos ya grandes, damos por hecho que no necesitan de nuestra ayuda ni nuestra orientación y comienza la falta de comunicación así como todos los demás problemas que ya hemos mencionado.

Juntando las manos, Miriam se acerca a la Dra. Bliss, sujetando su micrófono – Oh cielos… y díganos doctora, como podremos saber si nuestro hijo está pasando por algo así.

Cruzándose de piernas, la doctora prosigue – bueno… realmente es un poco difícil saber reconocer los primeros signos de rebeldía adolescente, normalmente cuando llegan a mi consultorio tienen graves problemas… pero hay algo que nunca falla. El o la joven siempre están de mal humor, difícilmente se dirigen a sus padres con propiedad y siempre hacen referencia de sus parientes como si hablara de desconocidos… sintiéndose fuera del cuadro familiar.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de la Dra. Bliss, Miriam quedo pasmada pues trajo a su mente la pregunta de Helga unas horas atrás – _"¿Y estás segura que yo entro en el cuadro de la familia perfecta, Miriam?"_ – soltando el micrófono que cayó y causo un fuerte sonido que exaspero a toda la audiencia.

– ¿¡VES! ¡Precisamente a eso me refería ROSE! – reclama una chica de entre el público, dirigiéndose a su madre y llamando la atención de todos.

Acomodándose los lentes, Miriam recoge el micrófono – bueno, veo que hay muchas jóvenes personitas que se han sentido identificadas con lo que dice… – levanta la vista hacia su hija menor que miraba emocionada a la Dra. Bliss, sintiendo una presión en su corazón –… la doctora Bliss. Los esperamos el próximo sábado donde hablaremos de "las manías, las controlamos o no".

Bajo el calor de los aplausos, Helga no aguanto más sus impulsos, se bajo de entre el público y corrió rumbo a la Dra. Bliss dándole un gran y fuerte abrazo – ¡Doctora Bliss que gusto me da verla de nuevo!

Correspondiendo al fuerte abrazo, la Dra. Bliss identifica a la bella adolescente – Helga por Dios ¡cómo has crecido! Realmente eres una hermosa señorita.

– tengo tantas cosas que contarle doctora… no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar…

– puedes empezar por contarme sobre Arnold… ¿Cómo están las cosas con él?

Bajando la vista, Helga se sienta en la silla que ya había abandonado el psiquiatra – bueno… con respecto a eso…

De vuelta a la H.S.102, en el interior del gimnasio, las porristas ensayaban junto a la cancha donde los chicos seguían calentado. Lila no podía despegar los ojos tanto de Gerald como de la entrada.

– ¿Por qué miras tanto a Gerald?... Ahhh…

Pegando un pequeño brinco, la pelirroja retiene la respiración, soltándola de golpe al ver quien le hablaba a su espalda – Dios mio Brainy, casi me matas de un susto.

– Ahhh… Ahhh… no me has contestado… Lila…

Tomando su cabello completo y enroscándolo en sus dedos, siente como sus mejillas se tornaban calientes – Estoy esperando a que llegue Helga. Ella y Gerald tienen algo muy importante que decirse esta noche… _¿estará celoso Brainy?... no, no creo._

Ambos ruedan los ojos al moreno que hacia unas lagartijas – Helga no ha… llegado… ¿verdad?... Ahhh…

Negando con la cabeza, la pelirroja toma los pompones que había tirado por el susto – no Brainy… espero que llegue a tiempo para el partido.

De vuelta en el estudio de televisión, el público ya tenía bastante tiempo que se había retirado. Bob y Olga Pataki estaban listos para irse. En cuanto a Miriam, revisaba preocupada la última toma donde la doctora Bliss realizo el comentario que le quedaba a la rubia como calcetín al pie. Helga por su parte continuaba hablando con la doctora sin fijarse en la hora.

– Mmmh – poniendo una mano en su mentón, la doctora analiza con cuidado los detalles de la actual historia que protagonizaba la rubia – bueno Helga, es normal que estés confundida y antes de tomar una decisión tienes que revisar cuidadosamente tus sentimientos. Gerald, por lo que me dices es un buen muchacho y ha demostrado con todo que te quiere; Arnold en cambio, aunque sea un buen chico no ha estado contigo desde hace tres años y por lo que me dices lo más seguro es que no va a volver a Hillwood, además ten presente, la última vez que platicaron pues…

– Helga cariño disculpa que las interrumpa – comenta Miriam acercándose a ellas – me permites un minuto.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Helga le concede la palabra a su madre – claro Miriam ¿que se te ofrece?

Arrodillándose para quedar a nivel de su hija, Miriam continua – Se que no hemos sido muy cercanas Helga y créeme que quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido… pero en cambio te aseguro que hare todo lo posible porque eso no nos pase de nuevo.

Cruzándose de brazos, Helga lanza un pequeño bufido y rueda los ojos hacia la doctora Bliss, pero al ver que esta ultima le lanza una mirada semejante a "reproche", cambia su rostro y lo dirige de nueva cuenta a su mamá – ¿es cierto lo que me dices Miriam, quiero decir mamá?

Dando un fuerte abrazo a su hija menor, Miriam se sobrecoge al ver que Helga confía en su palabra – claro mi amor.

Alzando los ojos, Helga ve con horror el reloj del foro, marcando las 6:30 pm.

– ¡Dios mio! ¡Mamá me tuve que haber ido hace media hora!

– No se diga más pequeña dama, tenemos que llevarte rápido a… ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Miriam con duda pues Helga no había mencionado donde tenía que estar a las siete.

– Tengo que llegar a la H.S.120… Hoy es el partido de Gerald en su pase a la semifinal – responde Helga, tomando los hombros de su madre.

La reacción de Helga no pasa por alto para la Dra. Bliss, sonriendo al darse cuenta que tal vez la rubia ya pensaba con más claridad, a diferencia de cuando tenía 9 años.

Bob se acerca junto con Olga – ya era hora que terminaras de hablar jovencita, el productor quiere que vayamos todos a la cena de festejo por la primera transmisión.

Negando con la cabeza, Miriam se acerca a Bob – lo siento Bob, pero tenemos que llevar primero a Helga a la escuela – toma las llaves de su esposo y camina rumbo a la salida siendo seguida por el gran Bob.

– pero Miriam, van a servir mucha comida y muero de hambre…

Girándose hacia la Dra. Bliss, Helga le da un enorme abrazo de despedida – Adiós Dra. Bliss, gracias por escucharme.

Sonriendo de lado, la doctora Bliss corresponde gustosa al abrazo – tienes mi tarjeta Helga, si necesitas un consejo o tan solo platicar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Helga afirma moviendo su cabeza y se aleja apresurada para alcanzar a su familia, despidiéndose de ella sacudiendo la mano – ¡nos veremos después!

Nadie sabe cómo, pero Miriam, que iba manejando, logro hacer 25 minutos desde el estudio hasta la H.S.120, dejando a su paso una estela de conductores espantados, furiosos y uno que otro al borde del infarto.

Aun con algo de susto ocasionado por la forma de conducir de Miriam, Helga se despidió de su familia – ¡Gracias Miriam! Nos vemos después – desciende del vehículo sujetando un paquete y un gancho con su traje de porrista, el cual había subido al vehículo desde que partieron a la televisora.

Unos chicos que provenían de Denver, veían divertidos a la mascota de la H.S.120, que era George Washington pero niño, ya que la universidad estatal tenía de mascota también a George Washington y para diferenciarlas, la de la H.S.120 era conocida como "pequeño George"

– ¡Hey pequeño George! – Gritaba uno de los chicos – ¿por qué no mejor buscas un árbol de cerezos que derrumbar?

– ¡No se van a divertir tanto cuando les pateemos el trasero! – El chico toma la cabeza de su botarga, la retira y se descubre al que le da vida al pequeño George – Thaddeus Gammelthorpe Curly se los puede asegurar.

– ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más entretenido? – otro chico se acerca a Curly, lo rodea por los hombros y señala a lo lejos el autobús de Denver, de donde va descendiendo la mascota, siendo un pájaro carpintero azul apodado "Crazy Lucky" ("loco suertudo") – apostamos 50 dólares a que no puedes derribar a Crazy Lucky

Como el depredador que cuida cada paso, cada minúsculo movimiento de su presa, Curly permaneció inmóvil, manteniendo fija la vista a través de sus lentes opacos sobre el pájaro carpintero azul, que comenzaba a bromear con las porristas del equipo de Denver – acepto la apuesta – responde firme y rápido se vuelve a colocar la cabeza del pequeño George, caminando a paso decidido a donde estaba Crazy Lucky

La pelirrubia se apresuraba a ingresar a la escuela para cambiarse, cuando un gran alboroto que se estaba armando cerca de la entrada al edificio la obligo a frenarse – ¡criminal! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Curly había corrido detrás de la rubia para defenderse de la mascota del equipo contrario, tal parecía que el que daba vida a Crazy Lucky era miembro del equipo de luchas greco romanas y solo fungía de mascota para estar cerca de su novia que era porrista. Esto claro era conocido por los chicos de Denver, que seguían riendo a carcajadas al ver correr al pobre de Curly – ¡Ayúdame Helga por favor! – gritaba Curly de forma desesperada a través de su botarga.

– ¡Me las vas a pagar sabandija! – reclamaba el chico desde el interior de la botarga de Crazy Lucky

– Tú hazte a un lado y tú deja en paz a este idiota – les puntualizo a cada uno, sin embargo Curly aprovecho la distracción de Crazy Lucky para empujarlo y este sin querer empujo a Helga, cayendo irremediablemente los tres al piso sobre un charco de lodo, ensuciando su traje fiusha, el uniforme y el paquete.

Helga se incorpora un poco del piso, solo para ver que su uniforme y su paquete estaban empapados y llenos de lodo – ¡CURLY DATE POR MUERTO!

Crazy Lucky estaba sobre Curly, que ya no portaba más la cabeza del pequeño George, haciéndole una llave de las que conocía; cuando de repente llego Helga y con fuerza sobrehumana, tomo al chico de Denver por los hombros, arrojándolo lejos.

– Gracias Helga, pensé que estaba perdi-argggh argh… – el chico de cabello extraño ya no pudo hablar porque Helga estaba encima de él, ahorcándolo – ¡me las vas a pagar pequeño engendro!

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – los tres protagonistas levantan la vista, encontrándose con varios oficiales de policía que ya los rodeaban. Gira la vista y ve que varias porristas de Denver están hablando con los representantes de la ley, cayendo entonces de que las porristas habían dado parte a las autoridades – No… puede… ser…

Se escucha un silbatazo, seguido del clamor generalizado, que marcaba el inicio del partido de basquetbol, mientras que Helga golpeaba varias veces el vidrio de la patrulla, con las manos esposadas – ¡No pueden arrestarme!... ¡NO!…

En el interior del gimnasio, Rhonda dirigía a las porristas – ¡vamos chicas, debemos darle todo nuestro apoyo al equipo! ¡Uno dos tres…! – baja el megáfono y se dirige a Lila que está siguiendo la coreografía.

– ¡Lila! No me dijiste que Helga iba a llegar al partido ¿Por qué aun no ha llegado?

Rodando los ojos hacia Gerald que estaba siendo derribado por un chico de Denver, responde preocupada – No tengo idea del por qué no ha llegado, pero estoy segura que no ha de tardar, Rhonda.

Con las manos en la cintura, Rhonda replica – ¡Pues más le vale que llegue! Un partido tan importante y dejar solo a su novio... ah, ah… esto le puede costar la relación, además que es poco elegante.

En lo alto de las gradas, una pareja de viejos amigos buscaban detenidamente a conocida rubia.

– Bien… aquí estamos – comenta cierto chico rubio con cabeza en forma de balón. Tras un largo suspiro rueda los ojos recorriendo el gimnasio que estaba prácticamente a reventar – parece que todo Hillwood ha venido a ver el partido de la H.S.120.

Afirmando con la cabeza, la joven y hermosa oriental que lo acompañaba responde – bueno, es normal que los eventos deportivos sean tan concurridos, sobre todo por lo que escuche en los pasillos acerca del lugar que ocupo Denver en la tabla de posiciones el año pasado.

– Phoebe… – Arnold acomoda una mano tras su nuca – ¿por qué no podemos simplemente decirle a nuestros amigos que hemos llegado? lo correcto sería que les avisáramos.

Frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, la pelinegra dirige su mirada hacia Arnold – quiero saber si lo que me dijo Helga es verdad, ver si solo son amigos… y en caso contrario agarrarlos con las manos en la masa.

Dirigiendo su vista hacia la cancha, el rubio solo podía ver a Gerald, que parecía no estar jugando igual que siempre, no como cuando jugaban los dos – está bien Phoebe… yo también quiero descubrir si son novios o no.

Simultáneamente, en la estación de policía, que gracias a Dios no quedaba tan retirado de la H.S.120. Helga hacia cada vez más y más escándalo – ¡tienen que sacarme de aquí bola de tontos! ¡Necesito llegar con urgencia al partido de la H.S.120!

Un oficial rubio de ojos castaños se acerca a ella con macana en mano, golpeando fuerte los barrotes de la celda, aturdiendo a la pobre de Helga – mira niñita consentida, aquí no se va a hacer lo que tu digas, sino lo que YO quiera.

– ¡quiero a mi abogado! – reclama Helga, aferrándose fuerte a la reja.

Poniendo cara de estar "pensando", el oficial devuelve la vista hacia Helga – mmmh déjame pensar… ¡NO! Jajajaja – termina dando otro macanazo lastimando un poco las manos de Helga, que retrocedió y golpeo al más grande y malhumorado de los presos que ahí estaban.

– ¡Maldita sea! Solo esto me faltaba – camina la rubia y se sienta en una de las bancas, quedando delante del enorme sujeto que acababa de empujar, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a través de las rejas, pero inmediatamente ve de reojo al tipo que no podía apartar la vista de Helga.

– ¿¡QUE! – Pregunta la rubia que esta de un humor de perros – ¿se le perdió algo amigo?

Curly que está a un paso de Helga, se acerca para susurrarle al oído – Helga… no creo que sea buena idea hacer enojar a ese sujeto… se ve que los demás presos le tiene miedo.

Y Curly no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, el hombre en serio asustaba. Fácil pasaba de los dos metros, su cuerpo pertenecía al fisicoculturismo, de piel bronceada y cabello oscuro. Se apreciaba en las facciones toscas de su rostro que para él, también había sido un día difícil de olvidar.

– No me interesa lo que digas CURLY – le dijo la rubia, que no se percato en el instante en que el individuo se había levantado de la banca, teniéndolo ya delante de ella.

Bajando una mano hacia el saco de Helga, el tipo la toma del mismo y la levanta – perdone señorita – dice con voz grave, acercando su rostro al de la rubia, quien en respuesta abrió grande los ojos.

– si-si fue por haberlo em-empujado… discúlpeme… el idiota del oficial fue el que…

El hombre levanto su mano derecha a lo que Helga, solo intento cubrirse el rostro, esperando el inminente golpe.

– perdóneme señorita, por favor… no se cubra su rostro.

Tragando saliva en forma bastante pausada, Helga obedeció al tipo, cerrando los ojos. El resto de las personas que estaban en la celda miraban con horror la escena temiendo lo peor para la pobre adolescente.

– su maquillaje… fue realizado por personal de Jean Claude Pierre ¿verdad señorita?

Completamente pasmada, Helga abrió grande los ojos al ver que el enorme sujeto reconoció el maquillaje que traía en su rostro – usted… ¿Cómo es que…?

Bajándola con mucho cuidado, se sienta al lado de la rubia – espero que su ojo se encuentre mejor.

Boquiabierta, la rubia no comprendía la razón por las que este tipo sabia todas esas cosas – ¿usted conoce a Jean Pierre y al que lo golpeo?

Moviendo la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por Helga, continua – Jean Claude necesitaba maquillistas y me presente… yo también soy estilista, solo que para pagarme la carrera tuve que ingresar al mundo de las luchas, sin embargo debido a mi apariencia no he podido conseguir que me contraten y Jean Claude no solo no me dio el empleo, sino que se mofo de mi aspecto y bueno… el resto es historia.

Helga no podía sentirse más contenta al escuchar semejante historia, no por la desgracia de que nadie quería contratarlo, sino por el hecho de que le hubiera dado una lección a ese francés tan estirado – ¡Cielos! Hiciste algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho… Gracias.

Sonriendo en respuesta, el enorme sujeto se presenta – Me llamo Peter Wilson pequeña ¿y tú?

– Helga Pataki – gustosa estrecha la enorme mano de Peter.

Mirando al chico de Denver y a Curly aun con las botargas, no puede evitar preguntar – ¿y porque estás aquí Helga?

Como resorte, la rubia se levanta al recordar que tenía que regresar a la escuela y el tiempo no detenía su marcha – ¡OH DIOS MIO! Tengo que salir de aquí – se acerca de nuevo a las rejas tratando de localizar a algún oficial.

Acercándose a ella, Peter acomoda una enorme mano en su hombro – ¿cuál es tu urgencia, si se puede saber?

Girándose desesperada, responde – soy capitana de las porristas Peter… y tengo que estar en el partido para apoyar a… – los colores una vez más invadieron las mejillas de la rubia que ya no pudo continuar por la pena.

Sonriendo al entender la razón de su desesperación, Peter se acerco a donde anteriormente estaba sentado y debajo de la banca saco una gran caja de herramientas – si eres líder de las porristas y tienes alguien especial a quien tienes que apoyar, no puedo permitir que llegues así – baja la caja y la abre, mostrando una enorme colección de maquillaje, brochas, labiales, etc.

Como el tiempo no estaba de su lado, Peter solo soltó, limpio y peino de forma sencilla el cabello de la rubia. Corrigió y arreglo el maquillaje que ya llevaba puesto y estaba afinando los detalles cuando Helga escucho una voz conocida.

– bueno Benjamín ¿Cuál es el alboroto que decías? – comenta el comandante de policía Martin Johanssen que llega junto con el oficial que se burlo de Helga y aquel oficial pelirrojo que los descubrió cerca del muelle – tengo que irme para ver al menos el segundo tiempo del partido…

– ¡SEÑOR JOHANSSEN! – grito la rubia en forma desesperada, interrumpiendo al padre de su "novio".

Atónito por ver a su "nuera" tras las rejas, se gira furioso hacia el oficial que había golpeado a Helga – ¿ella es la jovencita a la que me dices golpeaste en los dedos para calmarla? ¡Sácala de ahí inmediatamente y es una orden!

Temeroso, el oficial se acerca con pulso de maraquero y abrió la celda. Helga corre y abraza al señor Johanssen, a quien llevaba tratando alrededor de un año y lo veía como un padre, supliendo las funciones de Bob y siendo correspondida por el padre del moreno que ya consideraba a Helga de la familia.

– Muchas gracias señor Johanssen – comenta la rubia sin soltar el abrazo de su "padre"

– tranquila Helga… tenemos que irnos ya con Gerald.

Transcurrida la primera parte del juego, los jugadores estaban tomando el descanso de medio tiempo. El desempeño por parte del equipo de Gerald era bueno, pero no lo suficiente. Denver aventajaba con 5 puntos a Hillwood, estresando no solo al entrenador sino al propio Gerald, que miraba con tristeza al grupo de porristas, sin encontrar a Helga.

– Parece que no vendrá – comenta James, sentándose junto con su amigo y apoyando una mano en su hombro – creo que sabes qué significa eso…

Bajando la vista hacia la pelota, Gerald solo asiente cabizbajo – tenemos que regresar y ganar el juego James… _por ti Helga… aunque tú no me quieras como yo te quiero a ti._

El árbitro da un silbatazo, indicando el inicio del segundo tiempo.

Arnold prácticamente ya había recorrido cada rostro que se encontraba en el interior del gimnasio, sintiéndose un poco desesperado por no ver a Helga – Phoebe, creo que Helga no vino… tu y yo sabemos que ella no es de las personas que socializan y están en…

De forma imprevista, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a un grupo de oficiales que entro corriendo y haciendo a un lado a las personas que se encontraban en la entrada. El gimnasio estaba a reventar y tenían que liberar el camino para la persona que iba a entrar.

– _¿pero qué es esto? La policía ha entrado y parece que escoltando a…_ – expresa el comentarista, llamando la atención de todos, inclusive de los jugadores y el árbitro que se ha quedado atónito por el movimiento policiaco.

Y como en cámara lenta, Helga traspaso las puertas del gimnasio, llevando su cabello sujeto en una alta cola de caballo, cayendo libre, regalándole un movimiento seductor al pelo y como adorno una cinta color roja rodeaba su cabeza. Su rostro lucia resplandeciente, inclusive mucho más que cuando el personal de Jean Claude la había arreglado horas atrás en el estudio; Peter Wilson en verdad tenía talento. Su traje de porrista había sido cambiado, ya que el otro se había arruinado y para buena fortuna de Helga, Miriam tuvo que ir por algo a su casa y se encontró con el traje de capitana colgado en la sala, llevándolo rápido a la escuela y encontrándose a Helga en el pasillo. Tal parecía que Helga había tomado por error su traje anterior, debido a las prisas de llegar al estudio.

El nuevo traje de porrista si era de su talla, ajustándose a su cuerpo y dejando a más de uno sin aliento. Entre ellos a Gerald y por supuesto a Arnold, que no reconoció a aquella chica tan angelical que sin querer le revivía el recuerdo de un viejo sueño.

– ¿pero quién es esa chica? – pregunta Arnold casi en un susurro, hipnotizado por cada paso que daba Helga.

Rodando los ojos hacia Arnold e igual de sorprendida, la joven oriental responde – ¿no la reconoces? Ella es Helga.

– ¿Helga? – Dice Gerald, pasando saliva y viendo deslumbrado a la hermosa chica que se acerca a él – ¿eres tú?

– Claro que soy yo pelos de espagueti ¿a quién más esperabas? Porque si esperabas a alguien más después de todo lo que he pasado te juro que… – empuña las manos frunciendo el entrecejo, amenazando con el puño al chico de oscura cabellera.

Tomando las manos de Helga, Gerald sonrojado trata de calmar a la chica – si bueno… gracias Helga… pero tenemos un partido que…

– ¡NO!... ¡tuve que soportar muchas cosas hoy por tu culpa cabeza de cepillo!… a Olga, las modistas, a Jean Claude Pierre y su pelotón de maquillistas, Miriam manejando y la tonta pelea del "pequeño George" con "Crazy Lucky", estuve tras las rejas y ese estúpido oficial…

Mirando hacia los demás jugadores, Gerald totalmente avergonzado le habla a Helga cerca del oído – en serio te lo agradezco Helga, pero necesitamos...

Cruzándose de brazos y casi histérica, la rubia enarca una ceja – ¿no querías una respuesta a tu pregunta?

Abriendo grande los ojos, el moreno se petrifica al escuchar esas palabras – He-Helga… ¿tiene que ser a-ahora?... ¿En este momento?

– señorita por favor, tenemos… – menciona el árbitro con la intención de reanudar el partido.

Arrebatándole el megáfono a Rhonda, Helga le grita al árbitro dejándolo aturdido – ¿No puede esperarse un minuto más? – se gira hacia dos oficiales que están cerca de las gradas, haciéndoles una seña.

Los oficiales extienden el paquete que cargaba Helga, justo donde estaban Arnold y Phoebe; y con ayuda de los espectadores lo van haciendo hacia atrás, demostrando a todos su contenido.

Todos los asistentes miraron extrañados a Helga, pues no entendían que quería decir con el contenido de la manta.

– Helga… creo que la manta que hicimos… se arruino.

La chica de dorada cabellera estaba relativamente tranquila, pero cuando Lila se acerco y le indico que la manta se había arruinado, volteo y vio que el enorme "SI" se había transformado en un gran manchón rojo, esto debido al lodo que le cayó.

– Arnold, ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Phoebe que había quedado bajo la manta al igual que él.

– no lo sé Phoebe… solo veo contra la luz una enorme mancha roja – el rubio trata inútilmente de hacerse paso, pero los presentes estaban tan entusiasmados sosteniendo la manta que se les hacía casi imposible salirse de las gradas.

– bueno… yo… – la pelirrubia comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al voltear y al fin darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas que cuidaban cada movimiento y palabra que expresaba. Una vez más, el sentido loco e impulsivo de Helga la había dejado en una situación embarazosa – bueno… yo…

– ¡Helga mira! – se acerca Rhonda y señala la única pantalla con la que contaba el gimnasio. Esta era utilizada solo en los partidos importantes y la imagen actual estaba siendo cambiada por un enorme "SI". Helga atónita bajo la vista y pudo ver que Curly (aun con la botarga del pequeño George) había conectado su portátil al sistema de transmisión y con pulgares arriba, saludo a Helga – _ese pequeño psiquiátrico… ¿cómo supo que…?_

– ¡Helga eso que dice la pantalla…! ¿e-es verdad? – pregunta Gerald casi temblando, no sabía si era por emoción, euforia, alegría… o vergüenza – ¿es cierto Helga?

La chica ahora completamente roja, solo sonríe encogiéndose de hombros, asintiendo con la cabeza.

– ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – eran los gritos de la afición, que parecían haber olvidado la adrenalina del juego y ahora era invertida en esta extraña y loca historia de amor.

– Por favor chico, solo bésala para poder seguir con el partido – replica el árbitro, que da un silbatazo que de nueva cuenta, marcaba el inicio del segundo tiempo.

Tomando a la chica por los hombros, Gerald le planta un apasionado beso a Helga bajando las manos para rodearla de la cintura e inclinarla de lado. Helga se sujeto del cuello de Gerald y aunque todavía se sentía nerviosa, correspondió gustosa el beso del moreno.

Los chicos se separaron y Gerald regreso feliz, con sumo entusiasmo a la cancha para terminar el segundo tiempo. Helga comenzó a gritar con el megáfono hacia los espectadores, aunque en vez de motivarlos para apoyar al equipo, sonaba mas a un sargento del ejército dando órdenes. La afición estaba eufórica, todos excepto dos adolescentes que habían presenciado todo y no estaban para nada contentos con lo que vieron.

– ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡Te dije que Helga me había robado a Gerald!... esa rubia mentirosa…

Arnold prácticamente estaba en shock, sentía una mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos. Por más que quisiera apartar su vista de Helga y largarse de ahí con la ira que poco a poco lo iba invadiendo, no podía. Jamás en lo que duraron de relación, la había visto así. Se veía tan hermosa, radiante, sensual, su cabello lucia como el agua que desprendía una hermosa fuente, arrojando los pequeños destellos de luz con cada vuelta que se daba. Sus facciones ahora refinadas lo tenían mareado y ese diminuto pero justo uniforme de porrista, cuya falda daba un pequeño brinco con los pasos de la rubia, lo dejaba sin aliento.

–… tengo que hablar con Helga.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

¡Si!... Helga le ha dicho que si a Gerald, ¡y de que forma! ¿no les parecio de lo más romantico? (porque para la aficion de Hillwood si jeje) pero... ¡Oh Dios Mio!... no solo Arnold y Phoebe ya estan en Hillwood, sino que han sido testigos del amor entre Helga y Gerald y estan furiosos... ¿que harán? y cuando se encuentren los cuatro ¿que pasara?... Esto esta poniendose cada vez mas dificil.

¿con quien quieren que se quede Helga? ¿con Arnold o con Gerald? diganme sus preferencias.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)

**Princess By Poetry: **Hola amiga, como podrás ya haber leído, Helga le ha dicho que sí al pelos de borrego... y de que forma :) y Gerald es muy tierno, mira que darle un beso "de pelicula" a su nueva novia, (a mi me encanto esa parte, vas a ver que te va a pasar lo mismo)

Arnold y Phoebe lo han presenciado todo, y claro esta que no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados ¿que harán? jeje bueno amiga te agradezco mucho tu RR y si fuiste la primera jijiji. Te mando un gran abrazo y dime ¿con quien quieres que se quede Helga? salu2!

**ekida: **Arnold no solo regreso, sino que ha visto algo que realmente le desagrado. Lo que viene no solo podrá a prueba los sentimientos, sino la amistad entre ellos, ¿Helga y Gerald pasarán la prueba? ¿tu con quien quieres que se quede Helga? Te mando un fuerte abrazo amiga y ya sabes, eres toda una artista y practicamente la dibujante oficial del fic jajaja :D

**Mimi Star: **Hola Amigota :D, gracias por decir que "El Hospital del Horror" se leyo como si fuera un capítulo de la serie (ese era el objetivo y no estaba muy segura si lo iba a lograr, pero parece que si surtio el efecto deseado) Otro efecto deseado era que te enamoraras de Gerald jaja es broma.

Ahora que Arnold y Phoebe estan practicamente frente a Helga y Gerald ¿que pasara? ¿tu que opinas? porque pues no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Y no te preocupes si no eres la primera en dejar rr, siempre que subo una actualizacion espero emocionada tu review. Por cierto ¿ya checaste deviant? subi un par de dibujos ¿que opinas de mis dibujos? y de los de EsGoHer tambien estan fabulosos :). Te mando un gran abrazo amiga :)

**SandraPullman-Pataki:** Hola de nuevo Sandra, como leeras, la pelirrubia le ha dado el si a nuestro cabeza de cepillo, pero ahora Arnold quiere meterse entre ellos, ¿podrán superar Helga y Gerald esta prueba tan dificil que se aproxima? Tambien esta presente Phoebe, que sabemos lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser, ¿tu que opinas? ¿que se queden juntos o que regresen con sus exnovios? Espero te haya gustado mucho este capítulo, te mando un abrazo y mis mejores deseos :)

**Altair snape black: **Hola y muchas gracias por tu Review, sabes, yo no he visto muchos fic de ellos tampoco, pero si lees las historias de Anillus y de hikaruchiba te van a encantar. Hikaruchiba tiene uno muy bonito llamado "rosas rojas" y otro que no me acuerdo como se llama. Si se de alguno más o si me pasan el dato yo te aviso amiga. Has visto que Helga le dijo que sí y ahora... ¿que pasará? ¿tu que opinas? Te mando un gran abrazo.

**hikaruchiba: **Hola amiga tiempo sin leerte jajaja es broma, bueno has visto todo lo que paso la pobre de Helga para poder estar al lado de Gerald en su partido y decirle que sí, y ahora que llego Arnold junto con Phoebe ¿que harán?. Con respecto a lo que te dije del dibujo, ya te imaginas cual es la escena que quiero que dibujes ¿verdad? jejeje te la dejo de tarea amiga y estoy segura que vas a hacer un excelente trabajo :D. Nos leemos luego.

**mari3304: **- ¡CRIMINAL! ¡Así te quería agarrar! - se acerca Helga con una mirada de pocos amigos a mari3304, a quien poco a poco va arrinconando - ¿quien te dio permiso de tomar a mis amigos y a mi nuevo novio y hacerles preguntas, chica lista?

- t-tu sabes que aun sientes algo por Arnold, Helga - con temor, mari3304 le saca a la luz, los sentimientos encontrados de Helga.

Tomandola del cuello de su ropa, Helga pone contra la pared a mari3304 - ¿Y tu crees que eso no lo se? ¡Demonios!... - la suelta y comienza a dar vueltas - estoy muy confundida, creo... creo que me estoy enamorando de Gerald... sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos... y yo... bueno... ¡TENGO DERECHO A SER FELIZ!

- ¡Helga! - llega marymorante y toma a Helga de los hombros y comienza un pequeño forcejeo - tienes que regresar a la historia, Gerald ya va a terminar el partido.

- ¡Gerald! - la pelirrubia se aleja de marymorante y de mari3304 , dejando a esta última, confundida, pero lanzando un suspiro de alivio - gracias marymorante, ya sentia sobre mi rostro la furia de los cinco vengadores.

- no te preocupes, hablare con esos cuatro antes de que tengan un enfrentamiento - sin más, marymorante se despide dandole un afectuoso abrazo a mari3304 y regresando a la historia.

mari3304 baja la vista y encuentra un pequeño trozo de papel. Lo abre y se da cuenta que es de marymorante - amiga, has leído que Helga le ha dado el sí a Gerald, pero Arnold y Phoebe estan ya a unos pasos de ellos, espero que las platicas que has tenido con esos dos surtan efecto. Gracias por leerme, te mando un abrazo fuerte :)

**isabelita emoxxa: **Hola amiga, extrañaba tu Review :) me da gusto que te estes cambiando de casa, eso significa que tu vida va a ser distinta (aunque sea un poco) yo siempre he considerado que los cambios son buenos, hay que ser positivos para todo y darle hacia adelante :). Como habrás leído, esos dos son formalmente novios ¿que pasara ahora? ¿que harán Arnold y Phoebe? ¿tu que opinas? jeje te mando un gran abrazo amiga y suerte con tu fic, que me esta gustando mucho :D.

**rickhunter17: **Hola, gracias por decir que el capitulo del "Hospital del Horror" te recordara a la serie, ese era el objetivo y bueno, Arnold ha visto algo que lo ha dejado bastante molesto ¿pondrá orden? ¿y Phoebe que hará? ¿Helga y Gerald podrán con esta prueba o simplemente se disolvera su nuevo noviazgo? tu que opinas. Te mando un gran saludo.

**LUZAPOTTER: **Hola amiga, gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic, espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado. Dime ¿con quien quieres que se quede Helga? Te mando un gran abrazo :)


	13. La Cita parte uno: Un Dia de Suerte

Hola amigos, tarde un poco en actualizar porque he estado ocupada, no se si voy a poder actualizar pronto pero ya saben mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a los que me dejan Reviews, en especial a **Datyi, ekida, Princess By Poetry, Kuruma Chidori, LUZAPOTTER, Florezz-hime, Yukime Hiwatari, SandraPullman-Pataki, Mimi Star, Anillus****, ****isabelita emoxxa.**

En esta ocasion no voy a poder responder los reviews :( he andado muy ocupada pero los he leido todos (más de una vez) gracias a Kuruma Chidori que ha tomado su tiempo de poner uno en cada capitulo :) me alegro muchisimo ese detalle.

Este capitulo en especial se lo dedico a Esme (Ekida) ya que sin sus dibujos, creo que no seria lo mismo :)

Disfrutenlo :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**La Cita primera parte: Un Día De Suerte **

– ¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS!

Ese era el grito conjunto de los jugadores de Hillwood, que lograron superar el marcador. Ese espectáculo fuera de serie, protagonizado por Gerald y Helga, parecía que le había dado ánimos no solo al moreno, sino al resto del equipo que término dando una gran batalla, venciendo a su difícil contrincante.

Buscando con la vista a su nueva novia, Gerald la llama– ¿Helga? ¿Helga donde…?

Eufórica, Helga corre hacia Gerald, dando un salto para abrazarlo y darle un enorme beso, sorprendiendo al moreno que solo atino a tomarla en brazos para evitar que cayera.

– Felicidades capitán – dice Helga en voz baja, seductora, y le da otro beso, uno más tranquilo y profundo, aumentando la ira de dos chicos que los veían de lejos.

– ¡Es todo! ¡Voy a hablar con esa rubia ridícula para que suelte a **mi** Gerald!

Una enorme ira invadía a Arnold, una ira que ni siquiera él sabía que podía llegar a experimentar. No podía creer que justo ahora que Helga se veía bella, radiante y femenina, estuviera en brazos de otro, siendo ese otro su "mejor amigo".

– ¡Phoebe espera!… no podemos acercarnos ahora, nos vamos a dejar llevar por… – da un largo suspiro y continua – nos vamos a dejar llevar por nuestros sentimientos, y podemos empeorar las cosas – como siempre y aunque ahora le estaba costando bastante trabajo, el rubio intentaba de hacer lo correcto.

– ¿Empeorar las cosas? – La oriental rueda la vista hacia la pareja que festejaba rodeada de sus amigos, viendo como Gerald cargaba y daba vueltas a Helga, frunciendo el entrecejo – ¿Cómo pueden empeorar más las cosas, Arnold?

Tomándose las sienes, Arnold parecía que buscaba un buen pretexto para no bajar a la cancha y usar a Gerald como saco de golpear. Una excusa que convenciera tanto a Phoebe, como a él – tenemos… tenemos que esperar hasta después… – sin más, toma la mano de la oriental y salen de la escuela.

Mientras, en el interior del gimnasio, el festejo que se estaba llevando a cabo daba señas de que iba a prolongarse. La pareja recién formada tenía el compromiso de la cena organizada por el productor, pero aseguraron a sus amigos que los alcanzarían en casa de Harold, para continuar la celebración.

Después de acompañar a Gerald a casa para bañarse y arreglarse, los chicos se dirigieron sin escala a la casa del productor, donde ya había empezado la cena bufet y se encontraban los Pataki.

– Supe que ganaron Gerry, felicidades – comenta Bob Pataki, dándole una fuerte palmada a su yerno – tienes talento para formar parte de la familia ganadora de los Pataki.

– Gracias señor, se lo agradezco mucho – responde el moreno sobándose la espalda, sonrojado por la felicitación.

Helga se acerca a ellos con un par de platos, uno con filete bien cocido, y otro con una gran variedad de queso francés – Hey Bob, volvieron a sacar las costillas que tanto te gustan.

– Mmmh costillas – Bob se dirige a la mesa del bufet, dejándolos solos.

– Gracias Helga… nunca imagine que tu padre me fuera a felicitar de una forma tan brusca.

Extendiendo el plato con queso, Helga responde alzándose de hombros – así es Bob… toma tu plato de quesos franceses.

Con una amplia sonrisa, el moreno toma el plato y comienza a oler los quesos – mmmh… esos franceses sí que son extraños al comer estos pequeños y olorosos quesos tan…

– ¿Qué ocuge con los fragnceses Monsieur? – pregunta Jean Claude Pierre enarcando una ceja, apareciendo detrás de Gerald a quien sorprende.

Helga mira con fastidio al estilista – nada que te importe Pierre, así que porque no te esfumas.

Fijando la vista en el rostro de Helga, Jean Claude se asombra al ver la forma como se había retocado el maquillaje, y a pesar de que Helga lucia cansada, su bello rostro permanecía casi intacto; igual que su cabello – ¡Madeimoselle Pataki…! su rogstro… ¿como hizo para?

Dándole su plato de golpe a Gerald, la chica acomoda sus manos en la cintura – ¿te gusta Pierre? Tengo un estilista exclusivo que retoco mi maquillaje – responde con grandes aires, provocando al francés.

– madeimoselle Pataki… demander une faveur… dígame el nomgbre de tan elegangte agtista.

Poniendo su mano en el mentón, Helga se hace del rogar ante las insistentes suplicas de Jean Claude – no sé si Peter Wilson quiera trabajar con usted Pierre… es tan exclusivo – responde con sarcasmo.

Abriendo grande la boca, Jean Claude Pierre estaba a punto de refutar esa posibilidad pero Helga toma los platos que el moreno aun sostenía – aunque si gustas puedo convencerlo de que te tome en cuenta Pierre, ahora que es un hombre libre, no tardara quien lo contrate – le entrega los platos al francés y toma al moreno de la corbata, que extrañado por no entender nada, sigue a Helga dejando atrás al pasmado estilista.

– ¿Peter Wilson?... espera ¿Quién es Peter Wilson? – demanda el moreno deteniéndose en el acto.

– Es un estilista que conocí en la cárcel cabeza de cepillo, no seas escandaloso.

Cruzándose de brazos, Gerald veía a la chica con el ceño fruncido – ¿un estilista en la cárcel? ¿Y quién lo arresto? ¿Un payaso?

Volteándole la cara, Helga se dirige al pasillo – no puedo creerlo pelos necios…

Caminado rápido para alcanzar a Helga, el moreno la toma del hombro – Helga hablo en serio, ¿quién es ese tal Peter Wilson?

Sonriendo de forma maliciosa, Helga siente el dulce sabor de la venganza – ¿acaso estas celoso, pelos de borrego?

Gerald sutilmente empuja a la rubia hacia la pared; en el pasillo, donde se encontraban solos, tranquilizando su expresión – ¿celoso yo? ¿Por qué estaría celoso?

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Helga se enoja al no lograr desquitarse – pues si estuve con Peter Wilson tonto pelos de espagueti, y para tu información, en un espacio bastante reducido.

El moreno, que vuelve a fruncir el ceño, baja la mano y hace un extraño movimiento, desconocido para la rubia. Después empuja a Helga y de nueva cuenta, se encontraban en el interior de un armario – ¿así de reducido?

Totalmente roja, Helga comprende la razón por la que Gerald la había puesto contra la pared – mmmh… más o menos, pero creo que estábamos más cercanos.

– ¿Así? – Gerald toma a Helga de la cintura y en forma seductora, la acerca.

Sonriendo con malicia, Helga le sigue el juego – mmmh no… creo que más cerca.

– ¿Qué tal así? – acerca su boca a la de Helga compartiendo un beso, que de tierno y cariñoso se iba transformando a apasionado. El juego de la exploración bucal resurgió entre ellos, aumentando la respiración, así como su ritmo cardiaco. Las manos de Gerald, que ahora estaban posadas en las mejillas de Helga, bajaron hasta llegar al borde de la blusa/polera de porrista y muy despacio, fueron ascendiendo por debajo de la tela, sintiendo en sus dedos la suavidad de la piel desnuda en la espalda de Helga.

– ahhh… Gerald… aquí no… – reclama Helga en un susurro, tratando de contener al moreno, que una vez más recorría su cuello –… están mis padres y nos pueden descubrir… mmmh…

Tomando la boca de Helga como su dueño, el moreno descendió la mano hasta llegar al límite de la falda y comenzó a acariciar su pierna de forma sensual, haciendo un atrevido ascenso sin despegar su mano, hasta llegar a la ropa interior; en la cadera.

Empujando bruscamente a Gerald, Helga trata de tomar aire – ¡Gerald! Ahhh… ahhh… ¡detente!

– ¿ocurre algo?... Pensé que estábamos bien – responde Gerald, extrañado por la imposición de Helga y aun con el deseo de seguir descubriendo su cuerpo, como si fuera un explorador.

– ¡Por Dios Geraldo! – Pasa saliva para recuperarse y continua – En primera estamos en una cena con mis padres; en segunda, apenas llevamos como dos horas de noviazgo ¿y tú ya quieres hacerlo? ¡CRIMINAL!... mínimo tengamos una cita.

– ¿una cita?

– ¿una cita? ¡Las mujeres siempre salen con eso! – Comenta Harold, que se ha puesto de pie, bastante molesto – sino NO nos dejan llegar a tercera base.

La cena ya había terminado y ahora Gerald, junto con Helga, se encontraban en casa de Harold. Y no es que el moreno hubiera hablado mal de Helga, sino que cuando le preguntaron si habían tenido ya ese "encuentro"; Gerald, molesto por la pregunta, respondió que tenía que pasar mucho tiempo y tener muchas citas para hacerlo con Helga. A Gerald le irritaba de sobremanera pensar que la dignidad de Helga quedara en entredicho.

– A mi no me molesta Harold, al contrario – replico Gerald algo incomodo.

Negando con la cabeza, Stinky continua – lo malo de las primeras citas, es que uno se tiene que vestir demasiado elegante y estirado.

James enarcando una ceja, pregunta a Stinky – ¿a qué te refieres Stinky?

– Cuando invite a salir a Gloria, tuve que ponerme uno de esos sacos, junto con una camisa y una corbata – responde el chico de voz campirana.

En otra habitación, las chicas comentaban entusiasmadas el fragmento romántico del juego – cielos Helga, eso fue lo más romántico que he visto – dice Lila juntando las manos, emocionada.

La rubia permanecía mal sentada en un sillón, recostada en los brazos del mismo – si… supongo.

Rhonda se sienta en una silla, junto a Helga – y lo mejor viene ahora querida… ¿Cuándo van a tener su primera cita?

Cruzando las piernas, Helga lanza un cansado suspiro – para tu información princesa querida, quedamos en salir mañana a almorzar.

Todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí dieron un enorme y agudo grito, así como saltos alrededor de toda la habitación, siendo escuchadas hasta donde se encontraban los chicos.

– ¿ves? – Señala el gordo hacia la habitación, donde se encontraban reunidas las chicas – de seguro ya le están lavando el cerebro a Helga – finaliza Harold, desesperado y tomando a Gerald de los hombros.

– lo más seguro, es que Helga va a estar esperando a que te arregles de acuerdo a la ocasión, Gerald – comenta Sid, apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico, casi como si de un pésame se tratase.

James se acerca a Gerald, y lo toma del otro hombro – la verdad viejo… las mujeres pueden llegar a ser muy exigentes con esto de la "primera cita".

Destapándose los oídos, Helga irritada alza la voz – ¡POR DIOS! ¿CUÁL ES EL ESCÁNDALO? Siento que estoy rodeada de "Olgas" – finaliza cruzándose de brazos.

– Pero Helga – se acerca Nadine – ¿Qué no sabes que la primera cita es la más importante?, es irrepetible e irremplazable.

Dando un largo suspiro, Lila cierra los ojos – además que es muy romántico ahhh.

Poniéndose en pie con su clásica pose de orgullo, Rhonda toma la palabra – es la primera vez que te arreglas solo para él Helga, esta cita puede marcar la diferencia entre que siga contigo, o te diga adiós.

Hundiéndose más en el sillón, la pelirrubia se cruza de brazos y mira con desgano a Rhonda – ¿lo dices por experiencia Rhonda querida?

Acomodando manos a la cintura, Rhonda responde con enojo – ¡Claro que no Helga! Al contrario, yo me veía radiante y fabulosa con ese vestido importado de Praga y Harold lucia guapísimo vestido de…

– Marinerito… – dice Harold en un hilo de voz, hincado, y apoyando sus brazos en las piernas de Gerald – ¡Rhonda me obligo a vestirme de marinerito!... Buaaa… y todavía me obligo a cargar las compras que hizo ese día.

En un intento por no perder el equilibrio, Gerald veía atónito al chico rosado, viéndose tan patético, que solo hacía falta la música de la opera il Pagliacci para cerrar el cuadro – Vamos Harold, no creo que sea tan malo…

Iggy junto con Curly toman a Harold, que continuaba llorando como una niñita.

Negando con la cabeza, Sid comenta – pobre… aun no lo ha superado…

– ahhh… ¿cómo piensas vestirte Gerald…? ahhh…

– Con mi ropa normal, mi pantalón, mi camisa de franela a cuadros rosas y mi gorra azul – responde Helga, ante las insistentes preguntas de sus compañeras – ¿Por qué?

Mirándose las chicas unas a otras, la primera en hablar es Miranda – ¡por Dios Santo Helga! solo a una chica marimacho como tú, se le ocurre usar eso en su primera cita.

Sentándose de golpe en el sillón, Helga reclama a su "aparentemente" aun contrincante – no te entrometas en esto, Peterson.

Sonriendo de lado, Miranda sabia como darle en el orgullo a Helga, algo que, solo pocos habían descubierto – tal vez lo dices porque no tienes ropa linda que ponerte, Pataki.

De golpe, la rubia se puso en pie – retira lo que has dicho Peterson, o te voy a hacer cirugía plástica a la antigua.

– ves a lo que me refiero… digo… después de la fiesta Blanco y Negro tuvo que pasar un año para que te arreglaras para la fiesta de disfraces en casa de Alan, además que siempre amenazas y golpeas a todos.

Acercando su mano al cuello de la blusa/polera de Miranda, la toma, y con la otra, amenaza a Miranda – te voy a dar una lección, ya lo verás.

El grupo de chicas se acercan a Miranda y a Helga, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con reproche a la pelirrubia. Miranda, por su parte, en ningún momento se sintió intimidada, enarcando una ceja, satisfecha porque Helga sin querer, le daba la razón.

Sentándose de golpe en el mismo sillón, Helga se cruza de brazos molesta – bien Peterson ¿cuál es el punto?

Las chicas rodean a Helga, y Miranda acerca su rostro a la rubia – en serio Helga, si no pules tu lado femenino, no vas a sobrevivir a la primera cita.

Los hombres continuaron discutiendo al igual que las mujeres. Tanto Gerald como Helga, aprovecharon ese momento de distracción y salieron sigilosos de las habitaciones; encontrándose en el pasillo, chocando sus espaldas.

– Oh lo siento… – Gerald se voltea y ve a la chica con la que choco – ¿Helga?

– ¿Qué hay pelos de espagueti? – Responde Helga sobando su brazo – ¿sabes? ya me quiero ir.

Gerald rueda la vista hacia ambas habitaciones – la verdad, yo también ¿nos vamos?

En el camino, tanto Helga como Gerald se sentían un poco presionados, por lo que sus amigos habían comentado – y dime Helga… ¿Cómo te piensas arreglar para mañana?

Poniendo ojos como platos, la rubia voltea hacia Gerald – _¡Diablos! Esas cabezas huecas tenían razón, Gerald está esperando que me arregle para él…_ – piensa Helga para sus adentros; encogiéndose de hombros, responde tratando de sonar tranquila – bueno cabeza de cepillo, tú sabes… lo usual.

Sintiéndose un poco aliviado, Gerald dirige su vista de regreso hacia el camino, pero el alivio no duro mucho.

– Aunque… tal vez me ponga un vestido – finaliza Helga jugando con sus manos, sin despegar los ojos del moreno – ¿y tu Geraldo?

Tensándose en el acto, Gerald recuerda lo antes platicado con sus amigos – _¡por Dios! Los chicos tenían razón, Helga espera que me arregle para la cita…_ bueno pues, tu sabes… había estado pensando ponerme algo más… "formal"

– Claro jajaja, uno se puede cansar de usar lo mismo – comenta Helga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– cierto… entonces… ¿mañana a las diez? – pregunta el chico, una vez que aparca fuera de la casa de los Pataki.

Ambos adolescentes se acercan para darse el dulce beso de buenas noches – si pelos necios, mañana a las diez.

Al día siguiente, Gerald ingresa a la casa de los Pataki, siendo vigilado por dos espías celosos.

– Phoebe, no creo que este bien que los espiemos, lo correcto es acercarnos y hablar con ellos… _Aunque realmente quisiera enfrentarme con mi supuesto_ _"mejor amigo"_ – pensaba Arnold.

Phoebe mantenía su vista sobre la casa Pataki, apoyada con unos binoculares – antes de acercarnos, debemos de conocer bien sobre que terreno estamos pisando Arnold; aunque estoy total, positiva y absolutamente convencida de que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es un sentimiento pasajero, debemos vigilarlos de cerca para estar seguros.

En el interior de la residencia Pataki, Gerald luce un traje que consta de saco, pantalón y chaleco color beige, camisa azul cielo, corbata y zapatos negros. En sus manos sostiene un delicado ramo de rosas rojas, llamando la atención de Bob.

– ¿no vienes a pedir la mano de la niña, verdad? – pregunta el gran Bob, al verlo tan elegante.

Con mucho nerviosismo, Gerald responde – No señor Pataki como cree, yo no sería capaz de eso… ¡QUIERO DECIR **NO **AHORA!... Porque Helga es una mujer muy bonita… y no es que la mire como mujer… porque bueno, si es mujer… pero apenas somos adolescentes.

Enarcando una ceja, Bob mira extrañado al joven, pues no era la primera vez que salía con Helga, pero si la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso – si Gerry lo que tu digas – se aleja de Gerald para dirigirse rumbo a la cocina.

Metiendo la cara en medio de las rosas, el pobre Gerald se sentía demasiado presionado – _¡rayos! ¿Qué fue toda esa estupidez?_ – levanta un poco la vista y queda, una vez más, impresionado al ver a la hermosa chica descender las escaleras.

Helga opto por un vestido blanco, de manga tres cuartos cuyo borde superior va de hombro a hombro, dejando los mismos desnudos y muestra un grabado de flores justo en la orilla de la falda. Encima del vestido lleva un fino suéter color rosa. Su cabello lo trae suelto y es cubierto por un sombrero blanco de verano, que lleva como adorno un juego de flores y en los pies calza unas delicadas zapatillas blancas descubiertas con adorno en flor, las cuales le quedan un poco grandes, por lo que, al llegar al último escalón, piso mal y cayo directo sobre Gerald – ¡AAAH!

– Gerald ¿estás bien? – pregunta la rubia, que ha quedado arriba del moreno.

– si Helga gracias – responde Gerald, sacando de entre los dos, las rosas que quedaron aplastadas – toma, son para ti.

Sonrojada por el presente, Helga toma el ramo de rosas, pero antes de que dijera algo, el gran Bob se asoma, mirando extrañado a los chicos que al verlo, se incorporaron como resorte – creo que tendremos que platicar los seis, otra vez.

Rápidamente, Helga toma su bolso y acomoda las rosas en la mesa del teléfono – En tus sueños Bob, vámonos de aquí – toma la mano de Gerald y salen corriendo de la casa.

– ¡Ya salieron! – dijo Phoebe y pronto puso en marcha su vehículo. La idea de llevar el automóvil de los padres de Phoebe fue de Arnold, ya que todos conocían el packard del abuelo y podían ser fácilmente descubiertos.

Guardando prudente la distancia, siguieron a la pareja hasta la entrada del parque. Gerald bajo una canasta con comida y una manta, la idea era comenzar la cita con un picnic.

Después de extender la manta bajo un árbol, Gerald se da cuenta que ha dejado algo en el vehículo y le entrega la canasta a Helga – olvide los termos, no me tardo.

La rubia se tiende en la manta poniendo a un lado la canasta, fija la vista en Gerald y no se percata que detrás del árbol, sale una mano que acomoda junto a la manta, la manguera del sistema de riego giratorio, y sobre este, la canasta con comida.

Con termos en mano, Gerald se sienta al lado de la rubia – este tiene café y este agua fresca de frutas, sin fresas.

– vaya… sí que me siento segura contigo cabeza de cepillo, por cierto ¿qué hay de almorzar? muero de hambre.

– traje emparedados de mantequilla de maní, canapés de carnes frías, ensalada cesar y como postre, un pastel de cereza – saca el pastel de la canasta y lo pone detrás de él – ¿y nada más tienes hambre de comida? – comenta mirando a Helga en forma seductora, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano.

– Ahora que lo mencionas… se me están antojando un postre de chocolate – responde la rubia en voz baja, acercando su boca a la de Gerald, pero antes que sus labios se encontraran, el aspersor que está debajo de la canasta comienza a girar, arrojando agua y comida en todas direcciones.

– ¡AAAH! – gritan Helga y Gerald al unisonó, empapándose de agua y ensuciando de alimento el suéter rosa así como el sombrero de la rubia. Gerald, por su parte, cae hacia atrás, embarrando de pastel su saco beige y llenándose el chaleco de comida.

A unos metros, cerca de la llave del agua, Arnold y Phoebe esperan la reacción de la rubia – con esto Arnold te aseguro que la cita y el noviazgo se terminan… Gerald JAMAS ha tolerado el mal humor de Helga.

Tomando su cabeza, Arnold se siente algo incomodo, pero aunque no le gustaba jugar sucio, deseaba que la cita de Helga y Gerald se cancelara – eso espero Phoebe…

El sombrero y el cabello estaban que escurría de agua, cubriendo completamente el rostro de Helga – ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Eres un completo idiota cabeza de cepillo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre acomodarte al lado de un aspersor de agua?

Levantándose de golpe, Gerald reclama de igual forma a la rubia – ¡Un momento Pataki!, yo no vi el aspersor de agua, tú fuiste la que le puso encima la canasta.

– ¿Yo? ¿Y quien fue el tonto que acomodo las cosas Geraldo? Además, por tu culpa se ha arruinado el único suéter fino que me gusta – toma el sombrero, retorciéndolo para exprimir el agua y con enojo lo tira al piso, después, acomoda manos en la cintura frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿mi culpa? ¿Y qué me dices de mi saco? – Se quita el saco y toscamente lo arroja al piso – con todo ese merengue ha quedado inservible, aparte que yo nunca te pedí que te vistieras diferente, Pataki.

– ¡no claro que no…! Ahora resulta, que vestirte de saco y corbata es algo que haces todos los días… ¡CRIMINAL, RHONDA TENÍA RAZÓN! – con manos al aire, la rubia le grita en la cara a Gerald.

Enfadado, Gerald también le alza la voz a Helga – ¿Rhonda?... ¡SI BIEN ME LO ADVIRTIÓ HAROLD! ¡Ustedes exageran con esto de la primera cita!

Cruzando miradas y con el ceño fruncido, Helga y Gerald se mantienen así, tal vez esperando a que el otro, se disculpara.

– bien… misión cumplida – afirma Phoebe, sacudiendo sus manos. Arnold suspira aliviado y están a punto de retirarse cuando escuchan unas carcajadas. Giran la vista y se dan cuenta de que esos dos están riendo.

– Jajajaja así que a Harold lo torturo su "amada" novia – dice Helga divertida, al entender lo que estaba pasando – ¿y que más te dijeron?

– Que ustedes las mujeres son muy exigentes jajajajaja – dice en tono irónico – por lo menos no me obligaste a vestirme de marinerito.

Exprimiendo su cabello, Helga se tira otra carcajada – jajajaja y que lo digas… me gustaría ver, aunque sea una foto del chico obeso vestido de marinerito.

– si, a mí también – Gerald posa una mano en su nuca y sus mejillas se tornan coloradas – aunque no me molesta arreglarme para ti, Helga.

Sonrojada por el comentario, la chica de dorados cabellos se acerca a Gerald, rodeando su cuello – tampoco me molesta arreglarme para ti, cabeza hueca.

Están a punto de darse un beso, cuando el aspersor vuelve a trabajar haciendo que se separen. El moreno rápidamente levanta la manta junto con sus pertenencias, toma la mano de la rubia y corren divertidos rumbo al automóvil.

Furiosa, Phoebe sigue girando la llave de agua, rompiéndola y mojándola a ella junto con Arnold – ¡AAHH, Phoebe corre!

Dentro del vehículo, Helga y Gerald veían a lo alto, la enorme fuga de agua que parecía provenir de un géiser – algo malo está pasando con el sistema de riego.

Con una mano en su estomago, la rubia replica – eso parece cabeza de cepillo… oye tengo hambre.

– mmmh… ¡ya se! en la tienda de videojuegos del centro comercial, hay una fuente de sodas ¿te parece?

Sonriendo de lado, Helga asiente con la cabeza – buena idea chico listo… así comeremos y te pateare el trasero.

– En tus sueños Pataki – responde mirando en forma retadora a su novia, al tiempo que se cambiaba de zapatos y se ponía sus clásicos tenis negros. Todo indicaba que los había dejado en el automóvil por si se cansaba de los incómodos zapatos negros.

De entre los arbustos, salen Arnold y Phoebe más mojados que una sopa – ¡corre al auto Phoebe, se nos escapan!

Media hora después, Helga y Gerald ya se encontraban en la fuente de sodas del centro comercial, terminando de consumir un par de hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas, lanzando la rubia un pequeño eructo.

Levantando su soda, Gerald brinda con Helga – salud Helga.

Correspondiendo al acto, Helga levanta también su soda – por Gerald… que una vez más pueda superar la humillación en los videojuegos.

Enarcando una ceja divertido, toma un trago – solo puedes superarme en los videojuegos Helga, en fuerza física te gano con creces.

Haciendo los restos de comida a un lado, Helga recoge su manga y apoya el codo en la mesa – ¿qué tal unas vencidas Geraldo? a menos claro, que tengas miedo.

Gerald, que ya no portaba su saco ni su chaleco, recoge la manga de su camisa y también apoya el codo en la mesa, tomando la mano de la rubia – veremos quien tiene miedo, pelos de elote.

Así inicio la batalla mano a mano. Gerald ponía todas sus fuerzas para ganarle a la rubia, que le estaba dando gran batalla – ríndete Helga… estoy a punto de ganarte…

– Si como no… mejor ríndete tú… pelos de borrego – las manos temblaban en el aire por la enorme fuerza que ejercía cada uno para vencer a su adversario. Helga comenzó a sentir como la fuerza del moreno la estaba superando, sin embargo, ella no era de las que aceptaba la derrota tan tranquila, tenía que ganarle a como dé lugar, aun sea haciendo "trampa".

Aprovechando que ya no portaba su suéter rosa, hizo su largo y sedoso cabello a un lado, descubriendo su hombro izquierdo y acomodando el brazo a modo que el borde del escote descendiera un poco más, dejando su largo cuello y gran parte del hombro al descubierto. Como dos armas mortales, la rubia dirige sus bellos zafiros a los castaños ojos del moreno, poniendo "esa" mirada seductora, esa que solo se pone cuando uno tiene deseos de hacer el amor.

Embelesado por esa preciosa imagen, Gerald solo reacciona cuando siente el fuerte golpe del dorso de su mano, con la mesa – ¡Te gane!

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Gerald se da cuenta que fue embaucado – un momento… ¡Hiciste trampa!

Con una sonrisa triunfante, Helga se levanta de la mesa cruzándose de brazos – más vale maña que fuerza, cabeza de cepillo.

– ¿ah sí? – Rueda la vista, ubicando una maquina de baile – ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos más emocionante? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que te gano en el juego de baile.

– ¿los encontraste? – pregunta la joven oriental a su cómplice, en el área de comida dentro del centro comercial. El incidente de la llave de agua le había dado a la pareja varios minutos de ventaja, sumado al hecho de que no vieron a que local habían entrado.

Arnold niega con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos se pone a analizar el posible lugar donde pueden estar – en la segunda planta hay una fuente de sodas… de seguro fueron para allá.

Apresurando el paso, llegaron al local de videojuegos, visualizando al fondo a Helga bailando con Gerald.

– ¿ves a lo que me refería Geraldo?… sin las estúpidas zapatillas puedo ganarte fácilmente.

Siguiendo los pasos del juego, Gerald se acerca a la rubia – eso quisieras Pataki… pero te gane limpiamente las dos primeras veces.

Ambos espías se habían escondido detrás de unas maquinas. Phoebe no podía despegar la vista de Gerald pues la forma en que andaba vestido y sus movimientos al bailar la tenían bajo un suave trance. Arnold no distaba mucho de la joven oriental, la larga cabellera rubia de Helga, el ritmo de su cuerpo así como las luces que refleja la pantalla del juego envolviendo a la hermosa chica, mantenían al cabeza de balón en una ensoñación.

– ¡Arnold!

– Ah sí… perdón Phoebe… ¿Qué decías?

– Que tenemos que hacer algo para que se termine esta tonta cita – reclama Phoebe sin despegar sus rasgados ojos de Gerald – ¿alguna idea?

Rueda la vista de vuelta hacia la rubia, recorriéndola una vez más de cabeza a pies y se percata que esta bailando sin zapatos – ¿Helga esta descalza?

– ¡buena idea Arnold! – Se acerca a unos niños que jugaban videojuego – ¿quieren ganarse cinco dólares?

– ¿decías cabeza de cepillo? – pregunta la rubia bajándose de la tarima electrónica.

– solo fue suerte Pataki… el que ganaras tres de cinco no significa nada – comenta Gerald agarrando las zapatillas de Helga – tienes las piernas más ligeras, además que los tenis se resbalaban.

Helga camina con aires de triunfo – ¿por qué no simplemente admites que soy la mejor? jaja… ¡AAY!

Los niños que "contrato" Phoebe, pasaron corriendo entre ellos, uno en particular piso con fuerza el pie derecho de Helga – ¡maldito enano, me las vas a pagar! – amenaza con furia, brincando en un solo pie y tomándose el lastimado.

– ¡Helga! ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunta preocupado el moreno – ¿te lastimaron mucho?

– No que va... nada mas de repente me dio por hacer la danza de la lluvia… ¡claro que me lastimaron, no seas tarado!

Con manos en la cintura, Gerald regaña a Helga – no tienes por qué ser tan grosera Pataki… ¿podrás continuar?

Apoyando una mano en el hombro de Gerald, niega con la cabeza – ¿con esas zapatillas? ni en un millón de años cabeza de cepillo… creo que tendremos que irnos a casa.

– vaya… parece que esta vez si van a irse a casa – comenta Arnold dando un suspiro de alivio – no tenias que ser tan brusca con Helga, Phoebe.

Sintiendo un poco de pena por Helga, Phoebe le da la razón a Arnold – bueno… nunca pensé que el que fuera a pisar a Helga, sería el niño con mayor índice de masa corporal.

El moreno gira la vista hacia afuera, buscando alguna farmacia para atender a la rubia, pero a cambio de eso, encontró un local que podía ayudarlos más – toma tus zapatillas Helga.

– ¿acaso estas sordo? No te dije que… – sin aviso, Gerald se inclina y toma a Helga en brazos, coloreando las mejillas de la rubia – ¡Gerald! ¿Pero qué te pasa?

– Quédate tranquila "linda mami" que se me ha ocurrido una idea – sale del local de videojuegos cargando a Helga y se van directo a una zapatería.

– ¡RAYOS! ¡Esto solo empeoro las cosas! – Dice Arnold bastante furioso, golpeando una maquina de juego, en reacción al ver como Gerald tomaba a "su" Helga en brazos – ¿es que acaso no podemos hacer que esto se acabe?

Con ojos enormes, Phoebe se sorprende ante la reacción de Arnold, pues nunca lo había visto así – este… no te preocupes Arnold, encontraremos la forma en que esos dos terminen mal su cita; recuerda que ni Helga ni Gerald se soportan, y una vez que cada uno muestre su verdadero yo, no tendrán otra opción que terminar.

En la zapatería, los vendedores prácticamente peleaban por ser quien atendiera a la bella rubia, pero fue el celoso de Gerald quien ayudo a Helga a probarse los diversos zapatos.

– ¡me llevo estos! – dice Helga alzando la voz y moviendo el pie que tenia recargado en la rodilla del moreno.

Elevando una ceja, Gerald ayuda a Helga a ponerse de pie – vestido blanco… con zapatos tenis azul con blanco… ¡me gusta!

La alegría de Helga se esfumo cuando fijo la vista en la etiqueta del precio – ¿69.99? ¡Criminal! ¿Pues de que están hechos? ¿De oro?

– No te preocupes por eso Helga linda – se acerca a la caja registradora y paga los tenis.

– ¿Qué? Gerald es mucho dinero y no me siento cómoda aceptando un regalo tan caro.

Con una mirada de complicidad, Gerald le comenta el origen del efectivo – ¿recuerdas la apuesta que hicieron el año pasado? Donde Harold perdió todo su dinero.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Helga, al entender lo que Gerald le decía – cómodos, de marca… y pagados con el dinero del chico rosado. Sí que eres un tipo lleno de sorpresas, cabeza de cepillo – toma la caja que lleva sus zapatillas y se acerca a Gerald entrecerrando los ojos.

El moreno le quita la caja y le muestra el brazo – y apenas vamos empezando querida – la rubia posa su blanca mano en el brazo del chico y salen de la tienda.

Caminan unos locales y ven a Wolfgang (que aun lucia en su rostro los golpes recibidos) recargado en la puerta de la tienda de aparatos electrodomésticos – Adiós preciosa jajaja.

Empuñando sus manos, Gerald se dirige hacia el enorme rubio, pero Helga lo detiene – no Gerald, no vale la pena… – termina frunciendo el ceño hacia el tipo que intento abusar de ella.

– ¿Qué te pasa Johanssen? ¿Ya no tienes el valor para enfrentarme? Jajaja

– ¡esta vez me la vas a pagar Wolfgang! – sin poder contener más a Gerald, este se suelta del agarre de Helga y se acerca decidido a continuar masacrando al molesto rubio.

Conectando un cable que traía en las manos, señala hacia Helga – ¡Mira nada más que hermoso espectáculo Johanssen! Jajajajajaja.

De forma súbita, la falda del vestido de Helga se elevo dejando sus largas y contorneadas piernas al descubierto, haciendo que la rubia bajara los brazos para tratar de cubrirse – ¡AAAH GERALD!

El moreno corrió hacia ella y le auxilio con la falda, abrazándola por la espalda. Movió a la chica de lugar y bajo la vista, advirtiendo que un abanico de piso, propiedad de la tienda, estaba inclinado hacia arriba, siendo este el responsable de que su vestido se elevara – ¡esta me la vas a pagar maldito Wolfgang! – gritan Helga y Gerald al unísono.

– Si logran alcanzarme jajajaja – el muy cobarde, corrió en sentido contrario a donde estaban Helga y Gerald, pero no tomo en cuenta que doblando, se toparía con un enardecido chico con cabeza de balón, que lo había presenciado todo.

– ¿Cómo te atreviste maldito degenerado? – reclama Arnold furioso, tronándose los dedos dispuesto a no dejar vivo a Wolfgang.

– ¿TU? Jejeje… pero tú ya no vives en Hillwood… ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡suéltame tonto cabeza de cepillo! tengo que tomar justicia con mis propias manos – reclama Helga, que era mantenida como rehén en los brazos de Gerald.

– Cálmate Helga… no solo tú quieres romperle la cara a ese idiota, pero estamos en un centro comercial y no quieres terminar de nuevo en la cárcel ¿o sí?

Soltándose de Gerald con un empujón, la rubia se cruza de brazos – está bien GERALDO solo porque no quiero regresar a prisión.

– ¡Esa es mi chica! – rodea los hombros de Helga y cambian de dirección – ¿no te gustaría ir al cine?

– ¡claro!... quiero ver "El Regreso del Gemelo Maligno"

Tomándose las manos, caminan rumbo a los cines pasando de largo un local que estaba siendo arreglado y por tanto, cubierto con enormes paneles de madera. Del mismo salían fuertes ruidos, haciendo que retrocedieran y se asomaran al interior del local, encontrando solo a Wolfgang en el piso, inconsciente.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la pareja desconocía lo que le había pasado al problemático chico, pero al verlo así, se sintieron satisfechos.

– ¡Arnold! Estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos… podrías tratar de contenerte por favor – reclama Phoebe, que había encontrado una salida alterna del local en remodelación.

Con el ceño fruncido y el rostro colorado, Arnold niega con la cabeza – solo porque estuvieron a punto de encontrarnos, no pude darle todo su merecido.

– te entiendo pero… – rueda la vista y ve a lo lejos que están a punto de entrar al cine – ¡vamos! – toma la mano del rubio y salen de su escondite.

Con la charola de palomitas y refrescos en mano, Gerald junto con Helga entran a la sala – no se te vayan a olvidar tus zapatillas Helga.

– ¿por quién me tomas pelos de espagueti? ¿Por Wolfgang? Jajaja.

Una vez en sus asientos, las luces se apagaron y Gerald rodeo los hombros de Helga, acercándola hacia él, sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados un par de asientos atrás.

– ¡Esta cita se tiene que terminar ahora mismo! – comenta Phoebe celosa por ver como se comportaba Gerald con Helga – ¿se te ocurre algo?

Al recordar como Helga había reaccionado ante el desagradable comportamiento de Wolfgang, el melenudo tuvo una idea – las chicas odian que los hombres se quieran propasar en el cine, ¿cierto Phoebe?

Sonriendo en forma maliciosa, Phoebe comienza a idear un plan – es verdad Arnold y se como enojarlos.

Sigilosa, Phoebe se acerco detrás de ellos y con sumo cuidado, deslizo su pálida mano y comenzó a tocar la pierna de Helga.

Con el rostro enrojecido, Helga desvía la mirada a Gerald – ¿sí?

El moreno estaba dando un gran sorbo a su bebida – ¿si…? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

– A mi no, y… ¿a ti?

– mmmh, no… ¿Por qué?

Volviendo la vista a la pantalla, la rubia se encoge de hombros – no… por nada.

En la pantalla, la película se estaba proyectando – _¿No entiendes…? tu gemelo esta muerto y aquí está su tumba. _Los protagonistas se acercan a una lapida en el cementerio.

De nuevo, la mano de Phoebe comienza a acariciar la pierna de Helga, incomodando un poco a la rubia – ¿Gerald? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Alzándose de hombros, Gerald le responde – en realidad no… aunque te ves preciosa a la luz de la pantalla – entrecierra los ojos mirándola con galantería.

Con ojos entrecerrados, Helga sigue el juego al coqueteo – pues no puedo decir lo mismo de ti cabeza de cepillo… aunque no te ves tan mal.

Lentamente, los novios acercan sus cuerpos con la intención de darse un apasionado beso, cuando de pronto, la enojada oriental toma la falda y la jala de golpe, descubriendo las piernas de la rubia.

Dando un enorme salto, Helga toma la mano que le levanto la falda – ¡YA BASTA GERALDO! ¡Por amor de Dios estamos en un cine!, de perdido espérate a que la cita se termine.

Poniéndose de pie, Gerald responde – ¿Qué te pasa Pataki? No sé de qué me estás hablando.

– ¡Estoy hablando de esto! – levanta el brazo de Phoebe, dejando atónito a Gerald que le muestra sus manos, y con terror en los ojos; ambos ruedan la vista hacia el brazo que la rubia seguía sosteniendo y que por la oscuridad de la sala, no pudieron ver a quien pertenecía.

– _no puedo creer que mi hermano gemelo este muerto… yo…_ – en pantalla se observa como de la tierra, sale el brazo del gemelo malvado acompañado por el estruendo del fondo musical, provocando el grito de toda la sala, en especial de Helga y Gerald.

– ¡AAAAH! ¡El gemelo malvado! – grita la rubia que sale corriendo siendo seguida por Gerald, que toma la caja de zapatos dejando la charola en el asiento, que al reclinarse, llena a la joven oriental de palomitas.

– ¡Phoebe! ¿Te encuentras bien? – se acerca Arnold, tomando el cubo de palomitas y retirándoselo de la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que se enojen? – comenta Phoebe enojada.

Tomando la mano de la oriental, Arnold la lleva a la salida – tenemos que apurarnos Phoebe.

Afuera del cine, la pareja intentan recuperar el aliento – que… ¿que fue eso?

– no tengo idea Helga… ufff… probablemente algún chico se disfrazo del "gemelo malvado"… ¿y ahora?

Helga se sienta en una banca – no se chico listo, esta cita está saliendo muy extraña.

– Bueno… eso estaba pensando… – comenta Gerald con tristeza, poniendo una mano en su nuca y temiendo preguntar si deseaba regresar a casa. Como sea, él si la estaba pasando muy bien al lado de Helga – ¿acaso ya te quieres…?

Cruzando miradas con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, Arnold y Phoebe ya están saboreando su inminente victoria, no obstante, la voz de Helga les quito ese gusto – ¡ni siquiera lo pienses pelos necios! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

– ¿divirtiendo? – preguntan los espías al unísono.

Como resorte, Helga se levanta de la banca y toma la mano de Gerald – vamos cabeza de cepillo, creo que hoy es el ultimo día de la feria del queso.

Ya en el vehículo, Gerald observa curioso a la pelirrubia que tiene puesta la atención en el estéreo – Estoy buscando una canción Geraldo – comenta la rubia al sentir su mirada.

– ¿Helga, te puedo decir algo?

– claro pelos de espagueti, tu solo escúpelo.

– ¿recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos dormidos en mi auto? Bueno… – llegan al modulo del estacionamiento y se distrae un momento, pagando el boleto – en esa ocasión… tu me abrazaste primero.

Flashback…

Durante la noche, la frescura de la brisa de verano hizo deliciosamente adormecedora la velada en Hillwood, ejerciendo un fuerte efecto en Helga, que se había quedado dormida recostada en el hombro de Gerald; mientras el moreno, que para poderse librar de James (y a pesar que andaba a toda prisa) bebió una lata de cerveza casi de un solo golpe, ganándose un aliento a alcohol sin estar embriagado. Por lo que decidió cargar a la chica y subirla a su automóvil.

Con cuidado, Gerald acomodo a Helga en el asiento trasero – _está un poco fresco, será mejor que le ponga mi chaqueta_ – pensó el moreno y de inmediato se quito la chaqueta para cubrir a Helga.

La chica, al sentir ese suave calor envolviendo parte de su cuerpo, se acurruco en el asiento cayéndole unos cuantos mechones de cabello en su rostro. Gerald no pudo evitar acercar su mano al dulce rostro de Helga y quitar el cabello que ocultaba su cara, manteniendo fija la vista en la hermosa chica que estaba profundamente dormida.

– Eres muy bonita… – dijo en voz baja, casi como esperando que esas palabras no salieran de él.

Bostezo un par de veces, se acomodo al lado de ella y comenzó a dormitar hasta que sintió como caía un peso extra sobre su pecho; abriendo los ojos de golpe y encontrándose, para su sorpresa, la cabeza de la rubia sobre su pecho así como un brazo rodeando su cintura. Helga semejaba un ángel durmiendo, sus largas y onduladas pestañas le otorgaban un aspecto tierno e infantil; sus sonrojadas mejillas le regalaban el tono exacto a su piel para embellecer sus facciones y sus rosados labios mostraban una pequeña sonrisa, como dando a entender que se sentía cómoda recostada sobre él, ruborizando al chico que miraba con ternura a su mejor amiga.

Despacio, el moreno se inclina hacia Helga, procurando no despertarla – dulces sueños Helga… – dice en un susurro y le da un pequeño beso en su dorado cabello. Posa un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y poco a poco, fue sucumbiendo por el sueño.

Fin del Flashback.

Con ojos enormes, Helga sintió como aumentaba el calor en sus mejillas – pe-pero… ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Tengo un pobre corazón

Que a veces se rompió, se apago, pero nunca se rindió

– ¿y arriesgarme a despertar a la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores? Jejeje no gracias.

Entre estrellas de cartón, perdi la ilusión

Entrecerrando los ojos, Helga le da un suave golpe con el puño al brazo de Gerald – ja-ja que gracioso cabeza de cepillo… pero gracias.

Que llegara un ángel, me levante que me pida que lo ame

– ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? – pregunta extrañado.

– Por pedirme ser tu novia, zopenco… por eso – responde la rubia un poco apenada, tomando su mano.

Y de pronto un día de suerte

Se me hizo conocerte

Y te cruzaste en mi camino

Ahora creo en el destino

Tenerte por siempre

Conmigo

Los serenos ojos castaños se cruzaron con los azulosos ojos de Helga. Se acercaron con la intención de darse un beso, cuando el golpeteo en la ventana del conductor los interrumpió – jóvenes, tienen una larga fila de carros esperando y uno en especial está haciendo mucho ruido para que se muevan.

Pero más suerte es quererte tanto

Que tu sientas lo mismo

Saliendo del estacionamiento, Helga movía las manos inquieta y por fin pudo preguntarle algo a Gerald – Gerald… ¿has pensado como le vamos a decir a Phoebe?

Dicen que este loco Amor

No tiene solución

Gerald fijo la vista en el camino, en serio temía responder a esa pregunta – la verdad… no sé que voy a hacer cuando vea a Phoebe… – Ante esas palabras, Helga frunció el entrecejo, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, este prosiguió – ¿tu le piensas decir a Arnold?

Que tu mundo y mi mundo no

Que tu mundo y mi mundo no

El silencio se apodero de Helga, pues no es que no hubiera pensado en Arnold, al contrario, prácticamente desde que todo comenzó, la rubia pensaba mucho más en el cabeza de balón. Muy en el fondo sentía (de forma irónica) que en cualquier esquina chocaría con el rubio y este le recriminaría como si hiciera algo malo, además que permanecía la sombra de ese profundo sentimiento; por otra parte, la dicha que le causaba estar con Gerald como su novia era tal, que no cabía en felicidad, una felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba – la verdad… no sé como...

Entre estrellas de cartón, perdi la ilusión

Que llegara un ángel, me levante que me pida que lo ame

Al ver su reacción, Gerald aprovechando un semáforo tomo la mano de Helga y le dio un beso en el dorso – no te preocupes Helga linda, cuando eso suceda, voy a estar contigo.

Y de pronto un día de suerte

Se me hizo conocerte

Y te cruzaste en mi camino

Ahora creo en el destino

Tenerte por siempre

Conmigo

Pero más suerte es quererte tanto

Sonriendo, Helga agradeció en forma sincera el gesto de su novio, pues sabía de una u otra forma, entendía a la perfección lo que ella sentía – gracias pelos necios…

Pero más suerte es quererte tanto

Y que tu sientas lo mismo

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Quien en su sano juicio pensaría que ahora Arnold intentaría boicotear una cita de Helga, cuando en su infancia, Helga hizo todo lo posible por estropear las citas del cabeza de balón… Gerald y Helga la están pasando bien, pero solo falta un ligero impulso para que Phoebe y Arnold encaren a la feliz pareja… Espero que no me asesinen por hacerla tan cardiaca, solo quise que Helga y Gerald tuvieran una decente cita, como muchos me lo pidieron. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mi fanfic. ¡No olviden dejar Reviews!

La cancion se llama "un dia de suerte" de Alejandra Guzman, me gusto mucho la letra y parece que le queda como anillo al dedo a este episodio.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	14. La Cita segunda parte: El Complot

¡Hola a todos! Vaya ahora sí que tarde en actualizar, espero no tardar tanto, aunque no garantizo nada. Agradezco mucho, desde lo más profundo de mi pobre corazón, los ánimos y el apoyo recibido, ya sea aquí o en devianart, en especial a **ekida****, ****mari3304****, ****SandraPullman-Pataki****, ****storylove4ever****, Anillus, ****Kuruma Chidori****, ****RubyMoonlightShine****. ****Mimi Star****, ****isabelita emoxxa**.

Ya saben los Reviews los respondo al final.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**La Cita segunda parte: El Complot**

– ¡PIIIII! ¡PIIIIII!

– ¡Gracias a Dios!, Qué bueno que la vigilante se acerco a ellos – comenta Phoebe con binoculares en mano – evito que se besaran, y ya me estaba cansando de tocar el claxon.

Saliendo del estacionamiento, la joven oriental hizo uso de su destreza al volante y una vez que les dieron alcance, Arnold pudo apreciar como Gerald tomaba tiernamente la mano de Helga – Supongo que también vamos a la feria del queso… – cuestiona recargándose en su asiento, cabizbajo y cruzándose de brazos con la firme intención de no mirar hacia aquel automóvil – ¿verdad?

Phoebe se detuvo por el cambio de luces; quedando a un carro de Helga y Gerald, después miro de reojo al chico con cabeza de balón – Arnold, no me digas que piensas enfrentarte a ellos ahora ¿oh si?

– Phoebe esto es serio… Realmente no entiendo por qué dices que Helga aseguro que no sentía nada por Gerald, y tampoco comprendo por qué Gerald lo negó todo por teléfono, si hasta un ciego podría ver que se entienden… – da un pequeño suspiro y continua – Y se quieren.

El verde por fin surgió en el semáforo – Eso fue lo que me dijeron Helga y Lila, el día que regrese a New York – enarcando una ceja, Phoebe veía la indecisión en el rostro de Arnold – ¿Acaso insinúas que le vas a dejar el paso libre a Gerald?

Regresando su mirada al automóvil de la feliz pareja, frunce el entrecejo al darse cuenta que Helga le da un "golpe" en el hombro a Gerald, y al mismo tiempo ríe con él. Da otro suspiro, uno más largo – No… necesito hablar con Helga.

– Al fin llegamos… – dice Helga, una vez que aparcaron en un lote que estaba funcionando como estacionamiento – y como siempre, el lugar está a reventar, cabeza de cepillo.

– Mmh, mmh, mmh – una vez que baja, se acerca a Helga y le muestra el brazo – será mejor entrar ya… Por aquí, mi dulce Geraldine.

La pelirrubia toma su brazo y con la mano libre, le revuelve el cabello en forma enérgica – ¡ya te he dicho que no me digas Geraldine, Geraldo!

Gerald trata de arreglar su cabello con la otra mano – no tienes por qué ser tan brusca con mi cabello Pataki, opacas mi estilo.

– Tú solito te opacas, cabeza de cepillo – rueda la vista a la entrada de la feria del queso y observa una fila de maquinas tragamonedas – mira… hay una cabina de fotos instantáneas.

– ¡Vamos! – Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gerald corrió llevando a Helga directo a la cabina de fotos, se sienta y busca en sus bolsillos – veamos… por aquí tengo unas monedas… ¿Cuánto dice el precio?

– ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que quería tomarme fotos contigo pelos de espagueti? – cuestiona la rubia de lado y con brazos cruzados.

Terminando de meter las monedas, rodea el cuello de Helga y la acerca hacia él – ¡Anímate! Será un buen recuerdo para nuestros nietos.

Ruborizada por el comentario, Helga pone grandes ojos, siendo sorprendida por el primer flash – ¿no me estarás pidiendo matrimonio, zopenco? ¿Oh si?

Gerald se gira perplejo, con ojos enormes, hacia Helga quien lo ve entrecerrando los ojos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una discreta sonrisa, siendo ambos alumbrados por el segundo flash – Helga… e-en serio quisieras tu… bueno…

– jajajaja lo digo en son de broma, hubieras visto tu cara jajaja… pero que bobo jajaja… casarnos… si apenas vamos en preparatoria – acerca ambas manos al cabello de Gerald y lo revuelve, siendo esta la tercera foto.

Gerald disgustado por la broma, toma las manos de la rubia – ¡Ya basta Helga! Eso no fue gracioso.

– ¡Hey! no seas aguafiestas pelos necios – Helga acerca su nariz a la de Gerald, tomándolo de improviso y le da un tierno beso esquimal, siendo este beso la cuarta foto.

Ya más relajado, Gerald se gira hacia la pantalla inferior, en la cual se mostraban las instrucciones así como el número de tomas – oye ¿Cuántas fotos van?

– no se Geraldo, solo de repente veo la luz del flash – ambos bajan la mirada y de nueva cuenta el flash los toma de improviso.

– ¡Criminal! Esa de seguro fue la última foto – comenta Helga alzando manos al cielo.

Abrazando en forma sorpresiva a Helga, Gerald junta su mejilla con la de ella – ¡aun queda una, sonríe!

Y esta fue la sexta fotografía.

Fuera de la cabina, Helga revisa las seis instantáneas – ¡Demonios! En esta salgo con cara de tonta, y en esta estoy mirando hacia abajo – continua checándolas, sin tener cuidado en el camino, chocando con la espalda de alguien y cayendo hacia atrás – ¡Ouch!

– ¡Helga! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Gerald se apresura para ayudar a la rubia a ponerse en pie, al igual que la persona con la que choco.

– Helga... ¿Estás bien?... Ahhh…

– ¡Brainy, Lila! ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí? – pregunta la rubia al ver a sus amigos juntos, en la feria del queso.

Las pecosas mejillas de Lila se fueron enrojeciendo – bueno Helga, como hoy es el ultimo día de la feria del queso, pues…

– quisimos venir… ahhh… antes de… ahhh… que se fuera – responde Brainy no menos colorado que la pelirroja, acomodando una mano en su nuca.

Cruzando miradas de complicidad, Helga y Gerald no pueden evitar sonreír al bajar la vista y ver que Lila toma el brazo del chico – si Brainy, lo que tu digas – comenta Gerald tomando la mano de su novia – tal vez nos encontremos de rato amigos, nos vemos.

Lila se encontraba distraída despidiéndose de los chicos, cuando de repente, sintió como Brainy la jala detrás de un puesto – ¡Brainy!... pero ¿Qué ocurre?

Señalando con el dedo, el chico de la graciosa respiración le indica a Lila el porqué de su reacción – Ahhh… mira hacia la entrada… ahhh

– Creo que Helga y Gerald se fueron por este lado, Arnold – comenta Phoebe tomando el brazo de su acompañante.

– ¡Por Dios Brainy!, tenemos que decírselo a Helga – Lila está a punto de salir de su escondite cuando Brainy la detiene.

– Espera Lila… ahhh… no podemos decírselo… ahhh… será mejor seguirlos de cerca – con cuidado, ambos se escabulleron hacia el otro lado, siguiendo de cerca a los dos espías.

La situación que protagonizaban los seis amigos de la infancia, en la feria del queso, no podía ser más descabellada. Por una parte, Helga y Gerald andaban tranquilos entre los pequeños puestos, siendo vigilados a lo lejos por dos celosos ex novios; quienes a su vez, eran cuidadosamente observados por los amigos de la pareja, tratando de descifrar el plan de Arnold y Phoebe, sin que estos se percataran de que sus movimientos también eran estudiados.

Helga y Gerald se aproximaron a un local a degustar las muestras de quesos; el moreno, por supuesto, se acerco a los olorosos quesos franceses, ocasionando un poco de desagrado en la rubia acompañante – ¡rayos cabeza de cepillo! ¡No sé que tanto te gusta de esos quesos!

Mostrando todos los dientes, Gerald le enseña un pequeño pedazo de queso – ¿no te gustaría probarlos? Dicen que estos quesos saben muy bien con un buen vino.

Aventando el queso con la mano, Helga pone manos en la cintura – ¿probarlos? ¡Ni soñando cabeza de cepillo! Además, no sabía que tomaras vino.

– Soy un hombre de mundo, Helga linda – se toman de la mano y comienzan a caminar, sin darse cuenta hacia donde los habían llevado sus pasos.

– Mira, el túnel del amor – dice Gerald al ver la vieja atracción, que aun continuaba siendo una de las principales – ¿Qué dices?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Helga sonríe aceptando la invitación – está bien Geraldo, vamos a ver qué hay de nuevo.

– ¡No Dios mío! El túnel del amor – comenta la pequeña oriental, preocupada al ver como Helga y Gerald entraban a la atracción más romántica de la feria – tenemos que hacer algo.

– Vamos a hablar con ellos antes de que entren – responde Arnold y se encamina a paso veloz junto con Phoebe, pero no logran alcanzarlos.

– ¿Y ahora?

Mirando a la pequeña barca en forma de cisne, Arnold toma la mano de Phoebe – vamos a entrar para seguirlos.

Dentro de la atracción, Gerald abraza a Helga – ¿te estás divirtiendo Helga?

La rubia le corresponde, recargándose en su hombro – hace mucho tiempo… llegue a odiar mucho este paseo – comenta la chica, con cierto dejo de nostalgia.

Detrás de ellos, Phoebe y Arnold los veían desde su pequeña barcaza – Oye Phoebe, los que van delante de ellos ¿acaso no son Rhonda y Harold?

Muy despacio, Gerald junto las manos para rodear a Helga y acercarla – ¿Ah sí?... mmh… Helga quisiera decirte…

– Aunque… – Helga lo interrumpe, sobando su brazo por la pena – en este momento creo que me gusta… bueno… me gusta mucho, Gerald – responde Helga, posando su blanca mano sobre el hombro de Gerald.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y poco a poco, Gerald se fue perdiendo en esos hermosos ojos azules, que parecían mezclarse con el agua donde iban flotando. Helga por su parte, podía ver en los profundos ojos castaños del moreno, como se reflejaban las luces del túnel, en forma suave. Cada quien cerro lentamente los ojos para acercarse a su pareja y darse un hermoso beso.

Desesperada, Phoebe solo pudo hacer algo al respecto: disfrazar su voz y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, cierta "canción" – ¡Harold y Rhonda!, ¡Harold y Rhonda!

Helga y Gerald se separaron al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos; dirigieron su vista al frente y fue hasta entonces que se percataron, que aquellos a quienes llamaron, iban en el cisne delante de ellos.

– ¿Quien esté haciendo ese escándalo?, ¡que se calle sino lo voy a moler a golpes! – grito el chico rosado, haciendo eco dentro del juego.

– ¡Harold cállate!... me estas gritando muy cerca del oído.

Poniéndose en pie, Helga alza la voz a sus compañeros de clase para continuar con la burla – ¡Si no quieres que te grite en el oído princesa Rhonda Lloyd, tienes que bajarte de sus piernas! jajajajaja.

– ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Helga eres tú? – pregunto la pelinegra al reconocer la voz de la rubia.

– ¡Helga me las vas a pagar! – Respondió Harold, poniéndose en pie para girarse y tratar de distinguir a la chica; sin embargo Rhonda, que si iba sentada en las obesas piernas de Harold, cayó al agua cuando este último se incorporo – ¡AAAH! ¡Harold eres un idiota!

Divertida, Helga voltea a ver a Gerald, que la miraba con cierto aire de reproche – jajajaja por Dios pelos de espagueti, no seas aguafiestas jajajaja.

– Helga, eso que hiciste, no estuvo bien… ¿Qué sentirías tu si alguien quisiera estropear nuestra cita?

– No alucines pelos necios – baja la vista y ve que Rhonda está tratando de subir a su bote.

– Ayúdame Helga… no puedo estar nadando todo el recorrido.

– Te voy a ayudar, solo para que veas que no soy tan mala, princesa – dicho eso, la rubia se agacho y alcanzo la mano de Rhonda, pero no previno que la pelinegra en vez de impulsarse y subir al bote, se impulso hacia atrás y jalo a Helga, haciendo que esta cayera al agua – ¡AAAH!

Una vez consumida su venganza, Rhonda se aleja nadando hacia la pequeña barcaza donde va Harold – Esto te enseñara a no meterte en las citas de otros, Helga.

– Jajajaja – Gerald trataba inútilmente de ocultar, las pequeñas carcajadas que salían libremente por su boca – perdona Helga jajaja… pero yo te lo dije.

– Ja-ja, muy gracioso GERALDO, ahora sácame de aquí que me estoy congelando.

El moreno se inclina para subir de regreso a la chica de cabello dorado, pero en vez de eso, Helga termina jalando a Gerald, cayendo al agua – ¡AAH! ¡Helga!

– ¡Nadie se burla de Helga G. Pataki! – responde la rubia sonriendo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sujetándose del bote.

En respuesta, Gerald al principio la veía con cierto enfado, pero poco a poco fue suavizando su expresión; hasta empezó a arrojarle agua a su novia – jajaja esta me las vas a pagar Helga.

– En tus sueños pelos necios jajaja – inmediatamente, Helga correspondió el ataque de salpicadas, mojándose y divirtiéndose al mismo tiempo con el moreno.

Helga y Gerald salieron caminando y totalmente mojados del túnel del amor, llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban por ahí. Cada uno exprimió parte de sus ropas, para acelerar el secado.

– Permíteme pelos de borrego – Helga toma el cabello del chico y lo estruja, sacándole el agua y acomodándolo como siempre lo usa.

– Gracias Helga.

– No hay de que… – gira la vista y alcanza a ver el puesto del martillo y la pesa. Enarca una ceja y una brillante idea llega a su mente – Creo que estoy de suerte esta tarde Geraldo, ¿Qué tal si probamos fuerzas con el martillo?

– Esta bien Helga, pero esta vez no hagas trampas.

Se acercan al puesto, y el chico del juego le extiende el martillo a la rubia – eh… la idea es subir la pesa hasta golpear el enorme queso… cuidado con el barniz de uñas, muñeca jajaja.

Molesta por el comentario "machista" del vendedor, Helga tomo el martillo con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un certero golpe a la balanza, elevando la pesa hasta casi treinta centímetros cerca del enorme queso.

– Déjame probar, Helga – Gerald toma el mazo, pero antes de golpear la balanza, la voz del carnavalero los distrae – eso amigo, demuéstrale a la damita que los hombres fuimos hechos para la fuerza física jeje.

Incomodo por el comentario, Gerald toma fuerte el mazo y enérgicamente lo deja caer en la balanza, haciendo que la pesa ascendiera hasta prácticamente tocar el queso.

Cruzándose de brazos, Helga no está dispuesta a admitir su derrota – A eso se le llama suerte, pelos de espagueti.

Phoebe y Arnold, se retrasaron un poco en la salida del túnel del amor. La joven oriental siguió los pequeños rastros de agua hasta localizar su objetivo, unos locales adelante de donde estaban – Se encuentran en el puesto del martillo, Arnold ¿los ves?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Arnold toma a Phoebe de los hombros – no se tu Phoebe… pero yo necesito hablar con Helga, sin trucos – sin más, muy despacio se dirigió hacia ellos, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba.

– jajajajaja ¿suerte?... niña debes entender; las mujeres no son fuertes, por eso les llamamos el sexo débil.

– Helga, mejor vámonos de aquí – comenta Gerald bastante molesto, tomando la mano de la rubia, dispuesto a retirarse; sin embargo, Helga soltó la mano de Gerald y tomo de nueva cuenta el enorme mazo – ¡quiero probar otra vez!

– Ja… solo porque me has hecho reír bastante por hoy, les voy a entregar un premio a cada uno y te voy a dejar una oportunidad sin costo – extiende la mano y a cada uno le entrega un brazalete tejido; uno rojo para Gerald y uno rosa, para Helga.

Dándole el pequeño brazalete a su novio, Helga se recogió las mangas, escupió sus manos y decidida tomo el pesado mazo, provocando burlonas carcajadas por parte del individuo – jajajaja esto sí que va a estar divertido.

– ¡AAAH! – con gran furia, Helga elevo el enorme martillo, dejándolo caer de un sonoro y fuerte golpe. Como resultado, la pesa inicio su ascenso a toda prisa hacia el indefenso queso, al cual termino impulsando fuera del juego, cayéndole restos del mismo al vendedor y de igual forma, al pobre de Eugene que deambulaba por ahí.

Arnold ya estaba a unos pasos de ellos; cuando Eugene, que tenía el rostro cubierto de queso, camino a ciegas y tropezó con el soporte de un juego, dejando caer el toldo sobre él y sobre el cabeza de balón – ¡OUCH!

Helga y Gerald voltearon al escuchar el estruendo y los gritos de algunas personas, viendo solo la mano de Eugene salir de entre los escombros – aay… estoy bien.

– ¿decías algo acerca del sexo débil, zopenco? – comenta Helga con aires de triunfo, mientras que el sorprendido chico, tenía su cabeza cubierta con queso.

– Dah… ah…

– Por cierto… – Helga se acerca al estante donde tiene colgados los premios y toma un oso de felpa que lleva un moño rosa en el cuello – me llevo mi premio, perdedor jajajaja.

Phoebe al ver lo sucedido, corrió en auxilio del cabeza de balón – Arnold ¿te encuentras bien?

Por otro lado, Gerlad se encontraba igual de sorprendido, tanto que en ese momento recordó como la rubia estuvo a punto de ganarle en las vencidas – cielos Helga, eso fue…

– ¿impresionante? Si, lo sé.

– ¡En serio Helga! Eres una chica muy fuerte… y muy hermosa – rodea a Helga por el cuello con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando de improviso una pelota, propiedad del juego que se derrumbo, golpea al moreno en la cabeza – ¡AAY!

– ¡Gerald! – la rubia se inclina hacia el moreno que cayó al piso, e instintivamente levanto la vista con el ceño fruncido, buscando al responsable cuando de repente, se para delante de ella cierta persona.

– ¡Helga! Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

– ¿Lila...? ¿Brainy?

– ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? – Tomando a la rubia del brazo, Lila la levanta y se la lleva en sentido contrario a donde se encontraban Phoebe y Arnold – Estoy segura, que será más divertido si nos juntamos los cuatro ¿no te parece?

Gerald se pone en pie, tomándose la cabeza y está a punto de girar a sus espaldas, sintiendo curiosidad por saber quien lo golpeo, cuando Brainy se le adelanto y se lo llevo casi a empujones hacia donde ya los esperaban Helga junto con Lila – Ahhh… no hay que quedarnos atrás… Gerald… ahhh…

– ¿Lila? ¿Pero de donde salió? – cuestiona Phoebe al ver a la pelirroja acompañar a Helga.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Arnold sigue con la vista a los cuatro – no tengo idea Phoebe, ¿crees que nos hayan visto?

– no lo sé… no creí darle tan fuerte a Gerald, ¿crees que lo haya lastimado? – pregunta la joven pelinegra, sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por aventar la pelota y golpear a Gerald.

Sonriendo de lado, Arnold rodea a Phoebe por los hombros – no te preocupes por el Phoebe, conozco a Gerald y sé que tiene mucha resistencia, estoy seguro que va a estar bien.

Con sincera sonrisa, Phoebe agradece los ánimos que le daba el rubio – Gracias Arnold – rueda la vista hacia donde iban Gerald y Helga, viendo como esos dos se acercaban y abrazaban, provocando otra vez los irrazonables celos por parte de la oriental – tenemos que seguirlos.

Arnold, al ver que Helga se encontraba acompañada por más personas, no se sentía con los mismos ánimos de acercarse a ella, y decidió mantenerse oculto junto a la pelinegra.

Las dos parejas se acercaron al juego de "tira los botes", los cuales eran de leche y tenían que ser derribados con pelotas en forma de queso – ¿no te gustaría ganarle un oso de peluche a Helga, Gerald?

Mirando a Helga con cariño, Gerald esboza una sonrisa y pone un par de billetes en la mesa sin despegar la vista de la rubia – deme una cubeta de pelotas por favor.

La rubia veía emocionada como Gerald tiraba los tres botes de leche, que permanecían apilados en el fondo; Lila y Brainy, en cambio, se mantenían con cierto grado de tensión, cuidando los alrededores con la vista, pues estaban convencidos de que ese par, vigilaban a sus amigos a una distancia prudente.

– ¡Vaya pelos de espagueti!, se ve que te mantienes en forma, tanto en basquetbol como en el beisbol – Helga toma con dificultad, la enorme cantidad de peluches que su novio gano para ella.

El moreno, inflado por los halagos de su chica, se recargo en la barra, jugando con una pelota en forma de queso – y no solo para esto tengo habilidades, "linda pollita".

– déjame decirte que estoy muy impresionada, pelos de borrego – replica Helga, haciendo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y viendo al moreno con ojos entrecerrados.

En esta ocasión, los celosos vigías se acomodaron lo suficientemente cerca, como para escuchar el cariñoso "mote" que le puso Gerald a Helga – ¿¡Linda pollita! – Dice Phoebe alzando la voz, encolerizada – es un verdadero tonto, ¡Así me dice a mí!

Al ver a su cómplice tan molesta, Arnold trato de tranquilizarla para que no fuera descubierta – Phoebe, tienes que calmarte…

– ¿¡que no se da cuenta, que lo de ella solo es algo temporal! ¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse de la misma manera…?

Brainy fue el primero en notar el pequeño "escándalo", cuyo origen se localizaba unos tres puestos de donde se encontraban – Ahhh… vamos a los juegos mecánicos… ahhh – sin esperar respuesta, empuja al moreno al igual que Lila tomaba el brazo de Helga, llevándola remolcada en dirección a los juegos mecánicos.

– Pe-pero Brainy, aun me quedan pelotas en la cubeta…

– ¿Pero qué diablos te sucede, señorita perfección? ¡Criminal!... por tu culpa se me han caído algunos peluches.

– más tarde los recogemos Helga, ¡vamos, estoy segura que será divertido! – Lila vuelve la vista hacia atrás y sin querer, cruza miradas con el cabeza de balón.

Abriendo grande los ojos, Arnold entiende el porqué del comportamiento de la pelirroja – Lila… Lila ya se dio cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Gerald no podía evitar cruzar miradas con Helga; el comportamiento de esos dos distaba mucho de cuando los encontraron en la entrada, por lo que ambos intuían que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo – Brainy amigo ¿está pasando algo que yo no sepa?

– ahhh… ahhh… No… ahhh…

Enarcando una ceja, el moreno no quedo del todo convencido – este… ¿seguro Brainy?

– ahhh… ahhh… Si…

Helga no pudo evitar presenciar esa plática tan "sosa" entre su novio y Brainy, recibiendo en contestación el alza de hombros del moreno – ¿ha pasado algo entre Brainy y tú, señorita perfección?

– No Helga, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – contesta Lila algo preocupada.

– cuando los vimos… pensamos que estaban teniendo una cita, hermana.

La pelirroja estaba rodando la vista en varias direcciones, pero al escuchar esto, se sonroja y concentra su mirada en la rubia – ¿Cita…? No, bueno… tal vez…

– bueno Lila, creo que es hora de dejarlos solos – comenta Helga, satisfecha por la reacción de su amiga y está a punto de irse con Gerald, cuando Lila ve acercarse a los espías.

– ¡No Helga no se vayan…! – Eleva los ojos y ve delante de ellos, un juego muy "acelerado" – ven, subamos a este juego.

El encargado del juego, detiene a los cuatro adolescentes – lo siento amigos, solo queda espacio para dos de ustedes.

Lila y Brainy cruzaron miradas – vamos Helga, Gerald… estoy segura de que se van a divertir mucho, nosotros subiremos en la siguiente vuelta.

– Bueno Lila, nosotros… – el moreno intenta salirse de esa situación, cuando ambos son empujados por sus amigos y el encargado del juego les abrocho los cinturones de seguridad.

– ¿¡Pero qué diablos...! Definitivamente esos dos se traen algo entre manos – comenta Helga, frunciendo molesta el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos.

El juego, que se trataba más que nada de un giratorio, del cual colgaban varias "canastas" con asientos dobles, inicio su marcha – ya hablaremos con ellos cuando nos bajemos – replico Gerald, rodeando a Helga con ambos brazos para protegerla, pues ya conocía esa atracción y sabía que era muy brusca.

Arnold y Phoebe estaban distraídos viendo como el juego mecánico se elevaba, de tal forma que no se percataron en qué momento la pelirroja se acerco a ellos – Hola amigos ¿Cuándo regresaron a Hillwood?

– ¡Lila…! ¿Así que, ya te diste cuenta? – pregunta Phoebe, sorprendida de ver a la pecosa delante de ella.

– ¿Cuenta de que regresaron a Hillwood? Bueno… eso era de esperarse en ti Phoebe, puesto que tu curso preuniversitario ya lo habías terminado – con la vista baja, Lila mantenía el dedo índice en sus labios, analizando esa posibilidad en la oriental. Levanta la mirada y la dirige a Arnold – aunque nunca me imagine que tu también regresarías Arnold, y estoy segura que me da muchísimo gusto volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo… ¡vaya, si que has crecido! Y te has convertido en un apuesto caballero.

– Ahórrate los discursos Lila, tú muy bien sabes porque estamos aquí – Phoebe señalo con el dedo, el juego mecánico donde se encontraban Helga y Gerald – En algún momento, llegue a creer en la veracidad de las palabras de Helga, así como en las tuyas… y pensar que todo este tiempo, lo que me dijeron fue una verdadera falacia.

En forma tranquila, Lila junto las manos en la espalda – bueno Phoebe, en aquel entonces era verdad… Helga y Gerald no tenían nada que ver uno con el otro, pero después se dieron cuenta que no solo se gustaban, sino que se gustaban, gustaban.

Arnold miraba a ambas chicas, Phoebe se veía bastante irritada ante las palabras de la pelirroja y por increíble que parezca, Lila se veía tranquila, aun con la mirada asesina de Phoebe sobre ella – Ahora resulta que en unos días, ellos se dieron cuenta que se gustan, gustan… ¡por Dios! Eso no te lo creo – comienza a caminar a pasos agigantados, echando chispas, casi como si fuera una imitación de Helga.

En ese instante, Lila quedo a solas con Arnold – Es extraño verte comportar de esa manera, Arnold.

Frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, el rubio mira a la chica – ¿Extraño? ¿Dime que tiene de extraño Lila?

La pelirroja toma una de sus pequeñas trenzas, que enmarcaban su rostro y dejaba el resto de su cabello suelto – bueno Arnold… alguna vez escuche decir a alguien del salón, que para salvar el vecindario, tuviste que espiar al ex socio del señor Pataki… pero en ningún momento llegue a imaginar que ibas a hacer lo mismo con Helga y Gerald… después de todo, ambos son tus mejores amigos.

Ante esas palabras, Arnold aun continuaba mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero lentamente su expresión cambio a una preocupada, emitiendo un largo y cansado suspiro – está bien Lila, sé que esto que estamos haciendo Phoebe y yo no es correcto… es solo que…

– Si necesitas hablar Arnold, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y estoy segura de que también Helga y Gerald te escucharan… – posa una mano en el hombro del chico – pero por ahora, te pido de favor que los dejes terminar su cita.

Ruedan los dos la vista hacia el juego, pero Lila la baja hacia donde esta Brainy – ¡Dios mío! El giratorio ya se va a detener y Phoebe se está acercando.

– ¡Gracias a Dios! Este juego se va a detener, ya me estaba mareando Geraldo.

Brainy, que sostenía los peluches de Helga, gira la vista y ve que Phoebe ya está a unos pasos de él. Como reacción, se acerco a los controles y reinicio el juego, elevando el mecanismo a la máxima velocidad.

– ¡Hey tu chico, no hagas eso! – se acerco el encargado del juego, moviendo su mano en forma amenazante, ahuyentando al chico de la extraña sonrisa, que salió corriendo en dirección a Lila.

– ¡AAH! ¡GERALD! ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!

– ¡NO LO SE...! – el moreno abraza con fuerza a Helga – ¿Helga, te sientes…?

El rostro de la rubia se fue poniendo de diversos colores, hasta llegar a un pálido verde – no… creo que yo… ¡Puaj!

Arnold, Lila, Phoebe y Brainy, veían como el juego continuo dando violentas vueltas, ya que cuando Brainy bajo la palanca para aumentar la velocidad, sin querer la dejo trabada, por lo que el encargado tardo en parar el juego.

– Phoebe… será mejor que ellos no nos vean – comento el chico con cabeza de balón a su amiga – si queríamos ver como era su relación, creo que hemos visto suficiente.

Abriendo grande la boca, la oriental no creía lo que su cómplice estaba diciendo – ¡Arnold! No puedo creer que Lila te haya convencido…

– Lila no me convenció Phoebe… – gira la vista y ve que el juego ya se esta deteniendo – hasta ahora ellos no se han besado y créeme, no quiero estar presente cuando lo hagan.

Phoebe rueda los ojos hacia el juego ya detenido; las personas van descendiendo, mostrando en sus rostros, la nada agradable experiencia de la velocidad extrema – pero… Gerald…

– ¡Helga! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Lila se acerca bastante mortificada, a su amiga pelirrubia – estas pálida Helga.

Por lo mareada que estaba, Helga muy apenas pudo distinguir el pecoso rostro de Lila – ¿Lila…? ¿Eres tú…?

Gerald dio pasos disparejos hacia lo único que podía distinguir de su novia: el blanco de su vestido – Helga… ¿estás bien? – se acerca a ella y la rodea por los hombros, tratando de reconocer a la pelirroja junto con el chico de lentes, así como a las otras dos personas que se hallaban a unos pasos de ellos, cuyas siluetas, mal dibujadas (efecto del nistagmos por movimiento), se le hacían curiosamente conocidas.

Este pequeño descuido fue captado por Brainy que tomo a Gerald junto con Helga y los llevo con cuidado al área de los baños, por el lado contrario. Lila se fue con ellos, no sin antes mirar sobre su hombro, al desconcertado cabeza de balón, que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para no acercarse a la bella rubia y auxiliarla.

– Está bien Lila… solo por esta ocasión, no me voy a acercar a Helga – comento Arnold en voz baja, casi como para que la pelirroja leyera sus labios. Tomo la mano de Phoebe y se marcharon hacia el lado opuesto.

Lila sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a aquellos alejarse – Helga, déjame decirte, que me siento muy mal por haberlos hecho que subieran a ese juego mecánico. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La rubia continuaba vomitando en un bote de basura –… creo que me siento mejor… – toma el pañuelo que le extiende la pelirroja y se limpia la boca – y no te sientas mal por esto Lila, digamos que ahora sé a qué se refieren esos idiotas, cuando hablan del karma.

Soltando el sedoso cabello dorado de Helga (que mantenía sujeto para que no se ensuciara) mira incrédula a su amiga – No entiendo Helga, ¿a qué te refieres?

– olvídalo señorita perfección – Helga busca con la vista a Gerald, que se acerca sujetando con la mano un tenis, escurriendo de agua.

– Brainy me ayudo a quitarle el vomito, lo malo es que, quedo más mojado que cuando caímos en el túnel del amor.

Sobando su brazo, Helga se acerca a Gerald, quien se inclina para ponerse el zapato – creo que debo disculparme por vomitarme en tus tenis, cabeza de cepillo.

Con rostro cansado, el moreno toma la mano de Helga y se impulsa para ponerse en pie – no te preocupes Helga linda, después de todo, no sabíamos que el juego se iba a poner tan agresivo.

Tomándolos por sorpresa, Brainy se despide junto con Lila – Ahhh… ahhh… nosotros nos vamos…

Helga y Gerald se viran hacia sus amigos, que ya se estaban alejando de ellos, despidiéndose con un movimiento de manos.

Enarcando una ceja, Helga se mantenía estupefacta, fijando la vista sobre Lila y Brainy – ¡Rayos! Pero… ¿Qué fue eso?

– créeme… no lo sé, pero me alegra de que se hayan ido – la rubia voltea hacia Gerald al escucharlo – ¡No me tomes a mal Helga! Pero esos dos se comportaron muy extraños.

Cruzándose de brazos, Helga da un suspiro – cierto pelos de espagueti, solo que… ¡Un momento! Ese pequeño tonto de lentes se llevo mis peluches.

– No te preocupes Helga, yo se los pediré mañana a Brian – levanta la vista y ve que el sol ya se ha ocultado – creo que es hora de irte a dejar a casa.

El cansancio ya se veía en el rostro de la rubia – si Geraldo, vámonos de aquí.

Durante el regreso, Gerald manejo lo más despacio que pudo, puesto que cualquier ligero movimiento extra, les provocaba mareo, llamando la atención de algunos conductores.

– Gracias a Dios, hemos llegamos… – comenta el moreno, recargando su cabeza en el volante – te iba llevar a cenar al Chez Paris… pero creo que no tienes hambre.

Poniendo una mano en su boca, Helga niega con la cabeza – mejor dejémoslo para después.

Ambos se acercaron a la entrada principal de la casa Pataki – espero que te hayas divertido Helga.

– Todo estuvo muy bien pelos necios, solo que lo último… pues… ¡Criminal! ¡Deberían de clausurar esa estúpida feria del queso! Sobre todo ese tonto juego de…

Gerald toma una de las manos que la rubia mantenía en el aire, después mete su mano en el bolsillo, saca la pulsera roja tejida que les dio el sujeto del martillo y se la amarra – quiero que conserves esto, Helga.

La chica de dorado cabello se ruboriza ante el acto de su novio, quien aun aprisionaba su delicada mano con las suyas. Baja la vista y separa con cuidado la mano derecha – Gerald… ¿me podrías dar mi pulsera rosa?

Con un poco de tristeza, Gerald esperaba otra reacción por parte de su novia. Lentamente saca de su bolsillo, el brazalete tejido color rosa, se lo extiende a la rubia y una vez que ella lo toma; en un rápido movimiento se lo ajusta al moreno, en su muñeca derecha. Se acerca a él y le susurra en el oído – Parece que pensamos lo mismo, Geraldo… y no me vayas a salir que por ser rosa, no la vas a aceptar.

Con enorme sonrisa, Gerald rodea la cintura de Helga, la acerca hacia él para darle el único beso de la cita, cuando Helga pone una mano en su boca y con la otra lo empuja – ¡Espera un segundo!

La chica entro a toda prisa a su casa, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe, prácticamente en la cara de Gerald, que quedo con los labios preparados para un beso – está bien… supongo…

Varios minutos transcurrieron y Gerald comenzó a desesperarse – creo que Pataki ya no va a salir… – se levanta del escalón y cabizbajo desciende el segundo peldaño, cuando siente que una mano lo toma por atrás, del cuello de la camisa, y lo introduce a la residencia Pataki.

– ¿A dónde diablos crees que vas? Maldita sea… ¿uno no se puede tardar dos minutos porque lo dejan plantada…? ¡Hombres!

Recargándose en la puerta, Gerald ve atónito a la rubia – ¿Te e-estabas arreglando?

Helga cepillo un poco el cabello, limpio su rostro y retoco el maquillaje, resaltando sus preciosos ojos azules y dándole color a sus carnosos labios, dejando al chico sin aliento – tenía que lavarme los dientes, me apestaba la boca a vomito – toma el cuello de la camisa de Gerald y le planta un apasionado beso en los labios, beso que inmediatamente respondió el moreno.

– Sí que eres una chica sorprendente, Pataki – vuelve a juntar sus labios con los de la chica, haciendo un suave movimiento para girar la cabeza y tomar con cariño la cintura de Helga con una mano, y la espalda con la otra.

Separándose un poco, Helga recarga su frente en la de Gerald – y lo mejor de todo, es que te gane en fuerza física, cabeza de cepillo.

– Claro Helga, lo que tu digas – muy despacio, vuelve a sellar sus labios con los de ella.

Así permanecieron largo rato, intercambiando los besos y caricias que no pudieron compartir durante el transcurso de la cita; besos que ya necesitaban entregarse, por lo menos hasta que apareció el gran Bob, espantando a los adolescentes y haciendo que se despidieran con un pequeño beso.

Gerald toma la mano de la rubia y le da un beso en el dorso – Buenas noches, Helga.

– Buenas noches, pelos de borrego – despacio, ambos separaron sus manos y la rubia cerro con cuidado la puerta principal, suspirando y sintiendo aun el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Lila y Brainy vieron a lo lejos como Gerald bajaba "bailando" las escaleras del pórtico de la casa de Helga.

– Parece que la cita tuvo un final feliz.

– Ahhh… ahhh… si.

Lila y Brainy entendieron lo dicho por Arnold, cuando se alejo junto con Phoebe en la feria del queso; pero a pesar de ello, no sentían que habían ganado, puesto que ahora que ese par estaba en Hillwood, sabían que en cualquier momento harían acto de presencia.

Al día siguiente, en los pasillos de la escuela, resonaban los altoparlantes.

– ¡Bueeeenos días les decimos este lunes, a los estudiantes y docentes de la preparatoria H.S.120! Les saluda Eugene…

–… y su amiga Sheena, de nueva cuenta desde la cabina de radio escolar.

Helga caminaba junto con Lila, Rhonda y su prima Paris, hacia su casillero – ¡Rayos! Aun no me acostumbro a escuchar la voz de Eugene, retumbando por todo el corredor.

– Jejeje bueno Helga, estoy segura que nuestro amigo hace su mejor esfuerzo – responde Lila.

– Además, es mejor la voz de ese soso, que la voz del trol de Curly – replica Rhonda, haciendo su larga cabellera a un lado.

La prima de Rhonda discernía en cuanto a Curly se trataba – pues yo creo que tu pequeño amigo es simpático, Rhonda querida.

– ¡Argh que desagradable…! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre eso? – Negando con la cabeza, toma el brazo de su prima – sí que te ha afectado vivir en la gran manzana querida, ¿no crees Helga?

– sí, sí como sea – la rubia se despidió de sus amigas y se acerco al casillero. Una vez que introdujo la combinación, lo abrió, y para su grata sorpresa, una enorme cantidad de rosas rojas estaban cuidadosamente colocadas en su interior, cayendo algunas al piso. En la parte interna de la puerta, permanecía fija, una bella y delicada rosa blanca, con una pequeña nota escrita por computadora.

– "Rosas rojas, para la flor más hermosa de la H.S. 120"… oh Gerald – toma la rosa blanca y con suma delicadeza, libera el listón rosa con la que está sujeta a su casillero, la acerca a su nariz y da un suave suspiro, llenándose de su fragancia.

Sin que la rubia lo notara, alguien la estaba observando a corta distancia.

– _Esta semana, el cuerpo estudiantil no podría estar más entusiasmado Eugene; primero, fuimos testigos de esa hermosa historia de amor, protagonizada por Helga co-capitana de las porristas, y Gerald, capitán del equipo de basquetbol… ¡Felicidades por eso chicos!_ – dice Sheena desde la cabina.

En las canchas, Gerald se ubicaba en el interior de los vestidores, junto con el resto del equipo de basquetbol, esperando las indicaciones para el entrenamiento de esa semana – cielos, espero que Helga no asesine a Sheena y a Eugene por esto – fija la vista en la única bocina del vestidor.

– jajaja no se viejo, tú conoces más que a nadie a Pataki, tal vez ya este acomodando las cuerdas para la horca – responde James dándole un pequeño codazo.

– _Cierto Sheena, la impactante respuesta que le dio Helga a Gerald, le dio las fuerzas suficientes para acabar con el difícil contrincante de Denver… y para ellos, les vamos a dedicar esta… _– el silencio se hizo en los altoparlantes, llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes.

– Ves – señala James hacia la bocina – de seguro Pataki ya llego a la cabina de radio jajajaja.

Negando con la cabeza, Gerald sonríe ante el recuerdo de la bella y peculiar cita del día anterior – aun así, Helga para mi es…

De pronto, se comenzó a escuchar una melodía, junto con la voz dudosa de Sheena – _este… bueno esta canción se la dedican a la nueva pareja… a Gerald y Helga…_

Estuve y no supe que yo estaba ahí  
Yo lo tuve todo y no lo distinguí

Enarcando una ceja, la rubia aun continuaba delante de su casillero, intentando sacar sus libros sin tirar más rosas – ¡pero qué canción más estúpida…! esa no suena a una canción de am… – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, cuando unas varoniles manos cubrieron los zafiros de sus ojos.

– ¡por Dios! Estoy perdiendo bastante de mi valioso tiempo tratando de no tirar las rosas que me regalaste y todavía vienes a taparme los ojos… ¡criminal! Así no voy a acabar nunca.

Si blanco, negro, malo, bueno estaba ahí  
Ahora que estoy fuera sé lo que perdí

Dentro de los vestidores, Sid llega junto con Stinky a donde Gerald y James – oye Gerald, si que eres todo un galán, dejarle el casillero lleno de flores a Helga fue un bonito detalle – comenta el chico de gorra verde.

Abriendo grandes los ojos, Gerald no entendía lo que su amigo le estaba comunicando – ¿De qué flores estás hablando Sid?

Deseo yo volver, necesito estar ahí  
Siento la nostalgia del lugar donde nací

Al no recibir respuesta, Helga dio pequeño suspiro – está bien, está bien… te agradezco mucho el detalle de las rosas ¿las compraste esta mañana?

Las manos que cubrían el rostro de Helga, movieron la cabeza de la rubia en forma afirmativa – si eso pensé… muchas gracias cabeza de cepillo.

Deseo yo volver, necesito estar ahí  
Siento la nostalgia del lugar donde nací

De nueva cuenta, las manos que sujetaban a la rubia movieron su cabeza, pero esta vez la respuesta fue negativa – ¿¡pero qué bicho te pico pelos de espagueti! – Levanto las manos y toco aquellas que le impedían la visión – Gerald ya me estoy cansando de esto.

Volveré consciente de donde estaré tú eres mi lugar  
Volveré, por siempre ahí yo estaré y ahí me quedaré

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, siendo otra vez negativa. La pelirrubia se estaba malhumorando, dando un largo y cansado suspiro; uno que le ayudo a percibir e identificar la fragancia que usaba la persona y al mismo tiempo le dio un espantoso presentimiento, congelando su sangre y sintiendo como esa fría sensación llegaba hasta su alma – ¿e-eres tu…? ¿Pe-los de e-espagueti…? ¿Ge-Gerald?

Volveré, nada me detendrá contigo quiero estar

Molesto por lo que le comentaron Sid y Stinky; Gerald salió corriendo rumbo a la cabina de radio, cuya ubicación estaba relativamente cercana al gimnasio – _tengo que preguntarle a Helga, quien fue el idiota que se atrevió a darle flores sabiendo que es mi novia… además le voy a preguntar a Sheena, si fue el mismo tonto que nos dedico esa tonta canción… porque si esto no es una broma…_

Equivoqué el camino, me alejé de ti  
Pero me di cuenta y me arrepentí

Llegando al salón que usaban como cabina, Gerald abrió la puerta de golpe y vio al fondo del mismo a Sheena junto con Eugene, portando un par de audífonos profesionales – Sheena, Eugene, ¿Qué significa esa canción y donde esta Helga?

Hoy desperté, no tengo miedo de sentir  
A tu bendito amor no puedo resistir

Los locutores cruzaron miradas, pero antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, una voz conocida le respondió al moreno – Te aseguro que aquí no está, Gerald.

El moreno empalideció en el acto, quedando sin habla al reconocer aquella voz. Desvió la vista hacia un pequeño espacio, a un costado de la puerta, y vio a la joven que le contesto. Estaba sentada enfrente de sus amigos y había quedando semi escondida cuando este abrió la puerta – ¿P-Phoebe?

Deseo yo volver, ya no quiero estar sin ti  
Siento la nostalgia del lugar donde nací

– ¿Ar-Arnold? – respondió la rubia, en un hilo de voz, prácticamente inaudible, solo para el chico con cabeza de balón, que aun cubría sus ojos.

– ¡Arnold! ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros? ¿Vas a volver a San Lorenzo? – escucho la rubia por parte de Nadine, Lorenzo, tal vez Harold, y a la última persona ya no la pudo identificar, puesto que en ese momento, Helga prácticamente estaba en estado de shock, sudando a mares y con la piel fría.

Volveré consciente de donde estaré tú eres mi lugar  
Volveré, por siempre ahí yo estaré y ahí me quedaré  
Volveré, nada me detendrá contigo quiero estar

Soltándose de ese agarre en forma violenta, la rubia confirmo y encaro su más temible sospecha – ¡ARNOLD!

Aunque una gran cantidad de personas ya se estaban juntando a su alrededor, los asustadizos ojos de Helga solo podían ver a una sola persona. Ahí, delante de ella, en carne y hueso estaba él; con su cabeza en forma de balón de futbol americano, sus dorados cabellos, sus dulces ojos verde cual esmeraldas y su amable sonrisa… no cabía duda… era Arnold

Balbuceando, Helga trato de emitir palabra – Pero… ¿Qué haces…? – apenas empezó a hablar y sintió como su corazón palpitada en forma acelerada, las manos las tenia adormecidas para ese entonces y sus piernas temblaban de tal forma, que amenazaban con ya no sostenerla. Se recargo de golpe en los casilleros, haciendo que la puerta del suyo rebotara y se impactara en su rostro, cayendo inconsciente al piso.

Volveré consciente de donde estaré tú eres mi lugar  
Volveré, por siempre ahí yo estaré y ahí me quedaré

Asustado por el fuerte golpazo que se dio la rubia, el rubio se inclino hacia Helga – ¡Por Dios Helga! ¿Te encuentras bien?... Helga despierta.

Volveré, nada me detendrá contigo quiero estar

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Arnold y Phoebe han dado el primer paso, cada uno se ha enfrentado a su amor… ¿Cómo lo tomaran Helga y Gerald? ¿Qué harán ahora? Por lo que se lee, Tanto la oriental como el cabeza de balón quieren aclarar las cosas con sus respectivos amores y no están dispuestos a aceptar la relación de Helga y Gerald… si realmente Helga y Gerald se aman, tendrán que pasar una prueba muy difícil. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Por cierto, no me maten por dejarlo así, sino ¿cómo lo continuo? La canción se llama Volveré de Jesse & Joy

MaRyMoRaNTe:)

**ekida** Gracias por decirme que el dibujo me quedo genial, aunque los tuyos como siempre son bastante buenos y eso te lo agradezco muchísimo. Como podrás haber leído, la cita a pesar de todas las situaciones que se presentaron, fue perfecta, incluyendo los besos que no se dieron durante la misma, ahora Arnold ha encarado a Helga y Phoebe hizo lo mismo con Gerald. El siguiente capítulo sin duda es el primer enfrentamiento, que bueno, ya lo leerás :) Te mando un gran abrazo. No olvides dejar el Review.

**mari3304**¡Y querías más melodrama! Jeje espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, no te preocupes que esto apenas va comenzando. Por cierto gracias por decirme que te tengo como novela de las tardes, igual escribo una novela para salir de pobre jajaja… Ah, por cierto Helga me pregunto por ti, dice que si es necesario presentarte de nuevo a Betsy, obvio que le dije que no (¡claro que no!) dice que ya no tolerara si se entera que has secuestrado a alguno de sus amigos (a menos que no se de cuenta claro) porque presiento que con el que querrás hablar es con cierto chico con cabeza de balón, ¿o me equivoco?

Ok amiga, tu "se buena", cuida tus movimientos para que cierta rubia no los detecte, te mando un gran abrazo y aquí estaré esperando tu Review.

**SandraPullman-Pataki** Hola amiga, tiempo sin leernos, déjame decirte un pequeño secreto, la escena de Harold llorando con la música de "il Pagliacci" es una de mis favoritas en la serie, por eso no podía dejara atrás, eso jamás :).

Helga y Gerald tuvieron su tiempo para disfrutar su relación, por desgracia ahora se enfrentaran a una fuerte prueba, donde se darán cuenta si son el uno para el otro, o aun hay algun sentimiento por su antiguo amor. Te mando un gran y fuerte abrazo amiga y ya sabes, espero tu Review.

**storylove4ever** Hola, gracias por leerla, espero que la sigas hasta el final, te agradezco mucho el tiempo prestado a mi fic. Como ves las cosas se han puesto demasiado complicadas. Espero volver a leer un Review tuyo :)

**Anillus**Gracias amiga por decir que soy de los grandes escritores, de hecho esa era la idea, porque pues bueno, siento que Gerald y Helga tienen algo en común, más que sus nombres (Geraldine). A lo mejor peco de loca, pero creo que **Craig Bartlett **los nombro así por algo (tal vez se vuelven amigos en la serie, después de todo, son los más cercanos a Arnold) Por cierto, mi idea sobre el final aun no la he analizado, así que ni siquiera yo se quien va a quedarse con quien. Por cierto (y aprovechando el medio) ¿y tu fic SOLO UN RUMOR? Ese también lo quiero leer, no se te olvide OK. Te mando un mexicanísimo saludo hasta Argentina.

**Kuruma Chidori** jajaja si amiga Chidori, esos dos ya andan muy candentes, y lo que les falta (no adelanto nada, pero no sé si llegue a cambiar la clasificación, porque como que ahí me falla para saber en cual quedaría. Como leerás, el lío ahora si que ha crecido como la espuma, esos dos han enfrentado a sus amores y van a causar todo un revuelo en este nuevo noviazgo, ¿Qué pasara? Te mando un fuerte abrazo amiga, espero contar siempre con tu Review.

**RubyMoonlightShine** sobre la incertidumbre que le causo a Helga al ver a Arnold… pues por lo pronto se desmayo (no se si por golpe, o el exagerado nivel de tensión en el que ya estaba) Ahora falta ver su reacción cuando despierte, en el siguiente capítulo :)

Por cierto, claro que me encantaría que hicieras un dibujo del fic, (me escuche como Lila ¿no?) Solo avísame por medio de deviant para poder admirarlo, EsGoHer ha sido muy buena dibujando y gracias a ella (y a algunos dibujos míos) has conocido este Fic. Te dejo amiga, te mando todas las vibras positivas para el dibujo, así como un gran abrazo en agradecimiento.

**Mimi Star** Amiga, disculpa que mi respuesta no sea tan larga (la de aquí claro) pero como te he comentado, aun no se con quien se van a quedar cada quien, es un Fanfic donde TODO PUEDE SUCEDER :) (Lo demás ya sabes) Te mando un gran y fuerte abrazo, aquí estaré esperando tu Review

**isabelita emoxxa**Amigas, antes que nada, claro que no me molesta que uses la canción de "Un Día De Suerte" al contrario, es de las canciones que mas me gustan y verlas en otro fic, pues me haría muy feliz. Espero Isabelita que mora no se enoje por dejarlo en lo más interesante (creo yo) y me gustaría saber su opinión ahora, ¿Cómo creen que debería reaccionar Helga? (no mora, la violencia con objetos no es necesaria… aun) Su fic ya lo leí, no puedo creer que Arnold hiciera eso, o sea ¿Qué le pasa? Besar a Lila y decir que no se siente seguro con Helga, no es de caballeros, tienes que hacer que sufra el cabezón. Bueno amigas las dejo, espero contar con su Review y con sus valiosas opiniones. Besos.


	15. El Primer Enfrentamiento

¿Que dijeron? esta loca ya empezo otro fic y abandono este... PUES NO jejeje. Agradezco una vez más a **RubyMoonlightShine, Noodle-TK, ekida, SandraPullman-Pataki, isabelita emoxxa, Mimi Star** por sus Reviews, como siempre, los respondo al final

Espero les guste este capitulo:)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**El Primer Enfrentamiento**

– ¡Oh Gerald! ¡Me da tanto gusto volverte a ver!

Phoebe se acerca en forma extrañamente cariñosa al moreno, que ha quedado petrificado al ver a la chica que fue su amada novia. Lo abraza y apoya su cabeza en el pecho – Ahora si puedo darte tu abrazo de cumpleaños… ¿no me vas a corresponder?

Todavía con el impacto en el rostro, el musculo cardiaco del pobre Gerald incremento sus latidos mientras veía a la joven oriental abrazada a él; ya sin prestar mayor atención a sus compañeros de clases, que no comprendían del todo, lo que estaba pasando. Pausadamente, el moreno fue levantando los brazos para abrazar a la chica, cuando es interrumpido por Rhonda.

– ¡Gerald! Helga se desmayo en el pasillo y… ¿Phoebe?

Poniendo ojos como plato, Gerald se gira hacia Rhonda, separándose un poco de Phoebe por el movimiento – ¿¡Helga se desmayo! ¡Dios mío, tengo que…! – rueda la vista hacia la oriental, que ya lo había soltado y permanece con los brazos cruzados, molesta por la interrupción de Rhonda.

– Tengo… tengo que ir a ver a Helga, Phoebe… lo siento.

Con el dedo índice en sus labios, Phoebe respondió – bueno, si Helga ha sufrido de lipotimia, lo más seguro es que sintió un enorme estrés de manera repentina, que desencadeno en… oh, oh…

Enarcando una ceja, Gerald no entiende mucho de lo que Phoebe dijo, sin embargo, ese "oh, oh" le daba mala espina – ¿Helga fue llevada a la enfermería, Rhonda?

– si Gerald, Harold me dijo que Arnold la llevo… ¿tu sabias que Arnold regreso a la ciudad?

En cualquier otro momento, inclusive un par de semanas atrás; escuchar que su mejor amigo de prácticamente toda la vida, había vuelto a la ciudad; hubiera sido motivo suficiente para iniciar un diagrama de actividades, juegos de damas chinas, visitas a locales de videojuegos, etc. No obstante, en la posición que se mantenía ahora, con respecto a Helga; enterarse de que Arnold volvió le causa una terrible sensación, como si una mano invisible apretara fuerte su corazón, siendo el sentimiento de angustia, mezclado con una amarga ira que va en aumento, el responsable – Ahora entiendo…

Sin esperar a nadie, el moreno corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, llegando a la enfermería y sintiendo un vuelco en el estomago al ver a su "mejor amigo", sentado en la cama y tomando la mano de Helga, quien aún permanecía inconsciente.

Arnold recibe a Gerald, frunciendo el entrecejo – hola Gerald…

– viejo… – el moreno se acerca a ellos, esperando que Arnold soltara la mano de su novia – ¿me permites?

El rubio iba a negarse rotundamente ante la petición de Gerald, pero al rodar la vista, alcanzo a ver que tras el moreno, estaban Phoebe, Lila, Brainy, Harold, Rhonda, Eugene y Sheena. Dio un largo suspiro para calmarse, pues entendió que por el momento y por el lugar donde se hallaban, no podía iniciar ninguna controversia; después de todo, Gerald es el novio oficial de Helga… por ahora – Claro… viejo…

Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre la pareja. Gerald veía a su alrededor, tratando de no cruzar miradas ni con Phoebe ni con Arnold. Tomo la suave mano de Helga y con la otra, comenzó a retirar tiernamente los cabellos que cubrían su frente, viendo las vendoletas que unían los bordes de una pequeña herida – Helga… ¿estás bien?

Abriendo despacio los ojos, la rubia vio borrosa la imagen de Gerald; esbozo una tonta sonrisa y comenzó a hablar incoherencias – oh Gerry… me siento bien… estoy muy bien, ¿tu como estas? ¿Quién es Helga?

Arnold apretaba los puños por el coraje que le daba, ver como Gerald, tranquilamente se acercaba en forma cariñosa a Helga. Se inclino hacia ella, empujando al moreno con el hombro – ¡Helga! ¿Te sientes bien? En serio, siento mucho haberte asustado.

– jajaja… hola Alfred ¿tu como estas? ¿Quién es Helga? – respondió la rubia, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

Gerald y Arnold, no pudieron evitar cruzar miradas, ante la irregular reacción de la rubia. Phoebe se acerco a ella, analizando la localización del hematoma – Parece que Helga ha sufrido algún tipo de alteración en su… ¡AY!

Helga tomo uno de los largos mechones negros de Phoebe y se lo metió a la boca, comenzando el proceso de masticación. Obviamente la oriental rescato su cabello.

La enfermera Shelley, que no era otra sino la misma de la P.S. 118 (además de ser tía de Sheena), se acerco a la chica que seguía tendida en la cama – Oh jovencita no te preocupes, solo tiene una ligera contusión – se gira hacia los chicos y los empieza a sacar de la pequeña habitación – solo puede permanecer uno de ustedes jóvenes, ¿Quién se ofrece?

– ¡YO! – Gritaron Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Lila y Brainy al unísono, causando grandes carcajadas en la enfermera – jajaja calma jovencitos, solo necesito a uno de ustedes.

– Quédate tu Gerald, al final de cuentas, tú eres su novio – comento Rhonda, cruzando los brazos, sin despegar los ojos de los recién llegados, analizando su reacción.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la enfermera Shelley deja entrar al moreno – ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Siendo el novio tienes que estar a su lado.

– ¡Hola a todos! pronto vuelvan jajaja – dijo Helga, sacudiendo su mano feliz, antes de perderse de vista tras la puerta.

Un gran silencio se hizo afuera de la habitación, dentro de la enfermería. Nadine, Lorenzo, Curly y el resto de la pandilla esperaban afuera en el corredor; tanto a Helga, como a Arnold, siendo este ultimo la nueva gran noticia (por lo menos entre los que lo conocían)

– OK… no preguntare… pero estoy segura de que algo más está pasando aquí – Rhonda se dirige al chico cabeza de balón, elevando una ceja y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – aun así, me da gusto volver a verte Arnold.

Con una mano tras su cabeza, sonríe ante las palabras de su amiga – gracias Rhonda, lo mismo digo… – los chicos salen al pasillo, siendo recibidos por un gran número de compañeros.

En el interior de la habitación, la enfermera se aproxima al moreno – jovencito, ¿estarán bien si se quedan solos por unos instantes? tengo que salir un momento.

– Claro – siguiendo con la vista a la enfermera, ve como sale del cuarto y posteriormente de la enfermería. Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, Gerald se tiende como peso muerto en la cama, al lado de Helga, y cubriendo su rostro con las manos – cielos Helga… no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

– George, me gusta tu pelo jajaja – se gira hacia él y comienza a jugar con el esponjoso cabello del moreno.

Forzando una sonrisa, Gerald toma las manos de Helga, deteniendo el molesto juego con el cabello – se que tal vez no entiendas, pero por ahora no estoy de humor, Helga…

– también me gusta como hueles jaja – se acerca a él y da una gran olfateada, muy cercana al cuello.

Abochornado por sentir el suave roce de los labios de Helga en su cuello, se incorpora como resorte, muy sonrojando – Este… por favor… n-no lo hagas… – sin poder evitarlo, deja escapar una sonrisa – mejor hasta que estés recuperada…

– ¡Tengo ganas de sed! – Helga se acerca a una pequeña mesa y toma un vaso con agua que ahí estaba; lo acerca a su rostro y se lo echa en la cara – jajaja.

– ¡Ay no! espera un segundo – Toma la toalla que está bajo la mesa y comienza a secar a Helga – permíteme, yo te seco.

Con cuidado, fue secando el rostro de Helga, procurando no lastimar su herida, ni su moretón. Helga sonríe, cerrando los ojos y dejándose secar por su novio. Después el moreno toma la jarra de agua que estaba junto al vaso y le sirve un poco del líquido.

– Te quiero mucho Geary – dijo la rubia, antes de volverse a acostar y acomodarse para dormir.

Al escuchar esto último, Gerald giro rápidamente la vista hacia la chica, que ya estaba dormida – Helga Geraldine Pataki… también te quiero mucho.

El tiempo apenas dio al cabeza de balón, oportunidad para saludar a la mayoría de sus amigos. Sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio de clases y poco a poco, las personas que lo rodeaban, se fueron dispersando – caray, no creí que fuera a causar tanto revuelo.

Quedando a solas con Arnold, Phoebe aprovecho para cuestionarlo – Arnold, ¿sirvió la contraseña del casillero, la que te di?

– si Phoebe, gracias

Acomodando sus lentes, vuelve a interrogarlo – Después de que metiste las rosas en el casillero de Helga ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué se desmayo?

Posando una mano en su nuca, el rubio comienza a relatar – cuando me acerque a Helga, me dio un poco de temor que se asustara y no me quisiera hablar. Así que le cubrí los ojos y espere a que adivinara quien era yo, en lo que pensaba como presentarme… aunque parece que eso la asusto más, porque al principio… – voltea a su espalda y ve la enfermería, a lo lejos– al principio pensó que esas rosas se las había dejado Gerald.

– Ya veo – la oriental mira preocupada hacia la enfermería, puesto que no le gustaba la idea de dejar solos a esos dos – quisiera estar con Helga en lugar de Gerald, pero tengo que acudir con el director Wartz, igual que tú Arnold.

– tienes razón, si quiero comenzar el ultimo curso en la H.S. 120, tengo que arreglar mi documentación.

Transcurrida alrededor de una hora, la rubia empezó a despertarse, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza – ¿Pero dónde diablos estoy? Ouch… ¿Por qué me duele tan fuerte la cabeza? – gira la vista y ve que a su lado, esta recostado Gerald, con los brazos cruzados y profundamente dormido.

Sentándose en la cama, Helga se acerca al moreno – ¿cabeza de cepillo? ¿Geraldo?

El moreno, aun dormido, se gira hacia ella y la abraza para sí – mmmh…

Helga se puso toda roja, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía al rostro. Por un instante, la rubia quiso permanecer así, recostada sobre el varonil pecho de Gerald, escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón mientras la rodeaba a nivel de los hombros con ambas manos. Ya que cuando Helga despertó, se sentía extrañamente angustiada, pero al ver a Gerald a su lado, más el dulce abrazo que de improviso le otorgaba el moreno, definitivamente calmaba sus alterados nervios. No obstante, la rubia escucho como alguien movió la perilla de la habitación – ¡Gerald despierta de una buena vez…! ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Qué horas son estas de dormir?

Dando un gran salto, el espantado Gerald se hace hacia atrás, cayéndose de la cama – ¡AH, Helga!

– ¿Ocurre algo chicos, escuche un fuerte ruido? – se asoma la enfermera Shelley, encontrando a Gerald en el piso, junto con Helga a quien jalo, quedando con la cabeza en el pecho del moreno y las piernas, arriba de la cama.

– ¡Criminal! ¿Qué no le enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? – responde la rubia, tomando su cabeza por el fuerte dolor.

La enfermera se sintió satisfecha, al ver que Helga está más despierta – siento haberlos asustado, espero que no hayan estado haciendo "travesuras", jovencitos – comenta con cierta picardía.

Sonrojando a ambos adolescentes, Gerald se incorpora, ayudando a su novia – ¡No enfermera Shelley! Como cree.

La enfermera se sienta en la cama junto con Helga y examina el golpe en la frente – bueno, parece que ya te has recuperado por completo jovencita, pero aun así, me sentiría más tranquila si descansas el resto del día. Deben de agradecerle mucho al chico rubio, con cabeza ovalada, quien fue el que te trajo – dicho esto, salió de la habitación y se fue rumbo a su escritorio a realizar el reporte.

Abriendo los ojos lo mas que podía, Helga se gira asustada hacia el moreno, pasando saliva en forma pausada – Gerald… eso que dijo… ¿e-es ver-dad…?

– si Helga, Arnold y Phoebe están aquí en la escuela.

Frunciendo fuerte el entrecejo, la rubia se puso en pie de golpe – aguarda un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que Phoebe está aquí, cabeza de cepillo? ¿Acaso ella te busco?

– si Helga, así como a ti te busco Arnold, ¿o ya olvidaste el arreglo de flores que puso en tu casillero, Pataki? – respondió el moreno, también en tono enojado.

De nueva cuenta, la rubia abrió enorme los ojos; tomo su gorra azul, se encamino hacia la salida, e ignorando los llamados tanto de la enfermera, como los de Gerald, corrió hasta su casillero y lo abrió de golpe, encontrando las mismas rosas que había visto temprano esa mañana – entonces… no fue un sueño…

El moreno salió disparado detrás de ella, y una vez que la alcanzo delante de su casillero, comenzó a regañarla – ¡Helga, no puedes correr así! Eres una chica testaruda y necia, que no te das cuenta que… – Gerald enmudece, al ver descender en el rostro de Helga, dos tipos de líquidos: uno era salado, cristalino y provenía de sus ojos; el otro, era rojo como las rosas que se encontraban en su casillero y emanaba de la herida en la frente.

– Helga… – sin saber que hacer exactamente, el moreno se acerco a su novia y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mismo que fue respondiendo la rubia lentamente – perdóname por haberte insultado y alzado la voz Helga, no eres testaruda ni necia.

La joven de cabellos dorados solo afirmo con la cabeza, pues su rostro lo mantenía oculto en el hombro de Gerald – aunque… – continuo Gerald – a veces eres algo terca, jejeje.

– Snif jajaja… snif, eres un idiota – respondió Helga, ligeramente más relajada, por el jocoso comentario de su novio.

– Helga, ¿te encuentras mejor? – Pregunto una conocida voz masculina, sorprendiendo a ambos y haciendo que se separaran – ¿ya no te duele tanto tu golpe?

Por fin, y en sus cinco sentidos, Helga cruzo miradas con los ojos verdes de Arnold, que se veía bastante preocupado, cuya angustia se incremento al ver que de la herida de Helga, corría la sangre – ¡Santo Cielo! Helga, ¿cómo pudiste salir de la enfermería así?, aun te está saliendo sangre, Helga no debiste haber hecho eso.

Cruzándose de brazos, la rubia se dirige a Arnold – ¿sabes algo? ¡No es algo que te incumba, cabeza de balón! – Le grita al chico muy cerca del rostro, con el ceño fruncido – ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clases.

Phoebe se acerca a los tres, con unos papeles en mano – Helga, la enfermera dijo que tienes que irte a tu casa, aquí traigo los pases del día de hoy – comenta y de forma inmediata, dirige su vista hacia el moreno – me pidió que te entregara uno Gerald, para que… la acompañemos **entre los tres** a casa – esto lo decía la oriental, con la idea de ya no dejarlos a solas.

El moreno cruzo miradas con su novia, quien le veía con ojos asesinos. Dio un suspiro y Gerald acerco su mano para tomar los pases, pero Helga se adelanto y se los arrebato de manera bastante tosca a la oriental – gracias PHOEBE, ahora ya puedes regresar a clases y tú (señalando a Arnold) puedes regresar a la selva, jungla, manglar o donde quiera que te andes columpiando "tarzán".

– ¡Helga, no tienes por qué ser tan grosera con Phoebe!, ella también está preocupada por ti – le recrimino Arnold, al ver la forma tan brusca cómo le quito los justificantes.

– ¡Arnold! ¡No te permito que le levantes la voz a Helga! – Respondió el moreno ante el regaño, que este le estaba haciendo a su novia – además, ya sabes que Helga es así.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y desde cuando no te molesta la forma de ser de Helga?, ¡Si antes no la soportabas! – le grita Phoebe al moreno, molesta de que "su Gerald" defendiera firmemente a Helga.

– Desde hace mucho tiempo, PHOEBE – en esta ocasión, Helga fue la que contesto la pregunta de la oriental, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – Cuestiona Arnold, muy cerca del rostro de Gerald, con el entrecejo fruncido, apretando los puños y ya con poca fuerza de voluntad para contenerse y no agarrarlo a golpes – respóndeme "amigo"

Gerald, que estaba de un humor de perros, reto con la mirada a Arnold. Ahora, el cabeza de balón había crecido lo suficiente como para ver a Gerald directo a los ojos; aunque este último era todavía más alto que el rubio – Eso no es de tu incumbencia "amigo".

Poniéndose en medio de los dos, Helga empuja a ambos para separarlos – ¡Criminal! No puedo creer lo que está pasando aquí. Ustedes dos se comportan como un par de retrasados – voltea a ver a su novio y lo toma de la mano – será mejor irnos de aquí, Geraldo.

Una vez que salieron del edificio, Arnold comenzó a caminar a la par de los dos, siendo seguido por Phoebe – Helga… siento haberte alzado la voz, pero Phoebe en serio estaba preocupada… y yo también.

Elevando ojos al cielo, Helga le responde – si claro, lo que tú digas cabeza de balón.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, las mejillas de Arnold se colorean de un suave rojo – hace mucho tiempo, que no escuchaba ese apodo.

Helga abrió grandes los ojos, rodándolos hacia Arnold que continuaba caminando a su lado y mirándola con una tierna sonrisa. Claro está que Gerald no paso por alto este comentario de Arnold; rodeando a Helga por el cuello y acercándola hacia él.

Phoebe por su parte, caminaba muy cerca de Gerald – Gerald necesito hablar contigo, es sobre algo muy importante.

Mirando de reojo a la que no hace mucho fuera su novia, Gerald se encoge de hombros – bueno Phoebe… creo que por ahora no se va a poder, primero porque voy a llevar a Helga hasta su casa.

– ¿Y después de eso? La enfermera me comento que te dio el día libre, y a mi Wartz me dijo que me presentara hasta mañana… tenemos parte de la mañana y el resto del día para…

– el resto del día se la va a pasar CONMIGO en MI casa, hermana – replico Helga, rodeando al moreno por la cintura y acercándolo hacia ella, mirando con cólera a su "mejor amiga"

Arnold y Phoebe cruzaron miradas; la idea de separarlos y hablar con cada uno a solas no les iba a resultar tan fácil como creían. El rubio fijo la vista en la mano derecha de Gerald, con la que la sujetaba del hombro y vio el brazalete tejido color rosa, el mismo que Helga le había regalado, causándole extrañeza al chico con cabeza de balón, que no puede evitar preguntar – ¿desde cuándo usas una pulsera rosa Gerald?

– ¿pulsera rosa? – La joven oriental rodea a ambos chicos por delante, solo para atestiguar lo dicho por Arnold – cierto… ¿desde cuándo tu…?

La pareja se paró en seco. Gerald y Helga compartieron miradas de mortificación y se dieron cuenta que ya era tiempo de la verdad. Deshicieron su abrazo y se tomaron las manos – Esta pulsera rosa Phoebe… – dio un gran suspiro y continuo – esta pulsera rosa me la dio Helga… ella es…

– Soy su novia… y le di esa pulsera como prueba, así como él me dio esta – completo la rubia, mostrando la pulsera roja en su muñeca derecha y apretando fuerte la mano de Gerald, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho, que solo el apretón de manos por parte del moreno, le aliviaba un poco.

Tanto Arnold como Phoebe quedaron inmóviles ante la confesión. Phoebe en algún momento del día anterior, creyó que esos dos, al enfrentarlos, darían vueltas sobre el asunto de su noviazgo y que tal vez no lo asumirían delante de ellos. Sin embargo, la pelinegra estaba muy equivocada. Por su parte, Arnold sentía una mezcla de emociones, si bien el había tenido más "enamoramientos" que Helga y hasta se podría decir que no tenía mucho que haber cortado con su novia (con la que había perdido contacto, y mostraba poco interés en volver), ninguna de esas experiencias le causaron tanto dolor, como el que en ese momento comenzó a sentir, un dolor que en verdad lastimaba.

– Eso ya lo sé – responde el rubio, bajando un poco la mirada y apretando los puños.

– ¿y-ya lo sabes? – comento Helga, algo sorprendida por escuchar las palabras de Arnold.

Phoebe se esforzó mucho por no demostrar, lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, dio un largo suspiro y apenas se pudo calmar, cambio el aspecto de su mirada – si Helga, cuando estabas desmayada, Rhonda menciono que ustedes dos salían juntos.

Anonadada, la rubia se giro hacia Gerald, que asentía con la cabeza.

– y la verdad, Arnold y yo queremos decirles que estamos felices por ustedes.

– ¿¡QUE COSA! – cuestionaron Helga y Gerald, al unísono y más impactados que cuando los encontraron. Por lógica, ellos esperaban cualquier reacción por parte de sus ex amores, cualquiera menos esa. Además, este comentario hecho por Phoebe, parecía que también había tomado por sorpresa al cabeza de balón, que volteo a ver a la pequeña oriental, con una expresión de verdadero asombro – Phoebe… yo creo que…

– por eso, Arnold y yo los queremos invitar a cenar en el Chez Paris.

– ¿QUIEREN?

– ¿queremos? – pregunta Arnold, todavía más confundido.

Helga y Gerald una vez más cruzaron miradas, incrédulos por escuchar tal respuesta acompañada de esa aun más extraña invitación a cenar. Phoebe aprovecho el momento de distracción de la pareja, para darle un pequeño codazo a su amigo de cabellos dorados.

– y bien ¿Qué dicen?

– Creo que ahora, me duele más la cabeza – Helga puso una mano en su sien y se fue caminando rumbo al automóvil de Gerald.

Gerald miraba a Phoebe y a Arnold, enarcando una ceja y sintiendo que existía algo más detrás de esa rara y "desinteresada" invitación a cenar. Se encamino hacia Helga, la rodeo de la cintura y una vez más, miro sobre su hombro a los chicos.

– Phoebe… deberíamos ser sinceros con ellos y decirles lo que pensamos.

Acomodando sus lentes, Phoebe continuaba viendo a la pareja, que ya había subido al vehículo y se encaminaba rumbo a casa de Helga – Se me ha ocurrido algo Arnold… tu solo espera.

Gerald le conto a Helga durante el trayecto, parte de lo sucedido en la enfermería. Pasada media hora, ya en la casa Pataki, la rubia se sentía menos que animada; prácticamente todo este asunto la tenia histérica.

– ¡CRIMINAL!... ¡RAYOS!... ¿Cómo diablos me pudo haber pasado esto? – gritaba Helga a todo pulmón, dando vueltas en su alcoba, mientras era vigilada por el moreno, que permanecía sentando en su cama – ¿quieres decir que otra vez estuve actuando como una niña boba?

– Si Helga, supongo que los golpes en la cabeza te afectan mucho, aunque no creí que una cabeza tan dura, fuera tan sensible – sonríe y ve detenidamente la reacción de su novia.

– Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso Geraldo, muy gracioso… por cierto estoy siendo sarcástica – responde la rubia deteniéndose frente a él, poniendo manos en la cintura y acercando su rostro.

Suspirando, el moreno realiza un rápido movimiento y le da un pequeño beso en la boca – como tú digas Helga.

Desconcertada, Helga sonríe ante el dulce gesto de Gerald, pero la expresión de felicidad cambia, cuando ve detenidamente el rostro del moreno – ¿te pasa algo?

Cabizbajo, el moreno le responde – Helga… ¿Qué pensaste al ver todas esas rosas en el interior de tu casillero?

– ¿Pues qué más?, que tú me las habías regalado… ¡Criminal! ¿Qué acaso no era lógico que pensara en ti y no en…?

– ¿Arnold? – Gerald se le adelanta, para ver la reacción de la joven rubia.

Frunciendo fuerte el entrecejo, Helga se da cuenta de que Gerald cuida sus expresiones, respondiendo con muy mal humor – ¡si Arnold, Arnoldo, el cabeza de balón, camarón con pelos o como quieras decirle…! ¡Por Dios chico listo, ve al grano!

Gerald se pone de pie, tomando los hombros de Helga tan rápido que no pudo anticiparlo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con una fría seriedad en su rostro – Cuando te diste cuenta de que no fui yo, sino Arnold… ¿Qué sentiste Helga?

Tomando todas sus fuerzas, Helga empujo al moreno alejándolo un poco, pero este en respuesta, se acerco rápido y le abrazo – ¡suéltame!

El moreno quedo en silencio, rodeando a Helga con su abrazo y muy despacio, comenzó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos, calmando un poco a la rubia y recordando lo dicho por la misma en la enfermería –_ "Te quiero mucho __Geary…"_

Ya más calmada, Helga también abraza al moreno de la cintura, permaneciendo así por unos minutos – ¿Dónde te encontraste a Phoebe, pelos de espagueti?

Obviamente esa parte, Gerald no se la había contado a Helga. El chico lentamente se separo de ella y se sentó de nueva cuenta en la cama – Estaba en los vestidores escuchando la radio, donde Eugene y Sheena comentaban lo ocurrido en el medio tiempo del partido.

Las mejillas de Helga se ruborizaron, al recordar ese alocado suceso del sábado por la noche – si jeje, escuche eso también por los pasillos.

– Cuando se hizo el silencio en la cabina – continua Gerald, sonriendo hacia su novia – pensaba que habías ido directo hacia allá, a poner a los chicos en su lugar.

Helga se sienta a su lado, mostrando su puño, molesta – y ganas no me faltaron, cabeza de cepillo, si estuve a punto de…

Gerald la interrumpe, continuando con su relato – fue entonces que Sid entro junto con Stinky, y me comentaron de las rosas que supuestamente te había dejado en tu casillero. Por esto, salí corriendo hacia la cabina de radio, esperando encontrarte ahí para que me dijeras sobre las rosas y del IDIOTA que te las regalo… – aprieta fuerte los puños, mirando hacia otro lado, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, el cual fue relajando hasta dar un suave suspiro – pero en cambio… tú no te encontrabas ahí, sino Phoebe.

La joven de larga cabellera dorada, no podía estar más impactada ante lo narrado por su novio, abriendo más los ojos al darse cuenta de cómo se habían presentado la situación, con respecto a esos dos – ellos… ¡ellos lo planearon todo Geraldo!

– ¿Cómo?

Poniéndose en pie, Helga comienza a dar vueltas en su habitación – ¡claro! ¿Por qué no lo vi antes…? La canción… las rosas… Ellos querían vernos por separado.

– pero entonces ¿Por qué nos invitarían a cenar? – Cuestiona Gerald, analizando lo que Helga le dijo, así como la invitación que les hizo la oriental.

– no lo sé cabeza de cepillo… pero Helga G. Pataki no se va a dejar intimidar por Phoebe… ni siquiera por Arnold.

– supongo entonces que no vamos a aceptar ¿verdad Helga?

– ¿Acaso hablo en otro idioma? No Gerald Martin Johanssen… no vamos a aceptar –finaliza cruzándose de brazos.

No muy lejos de allí, Phoebe y Arnold se encontraban platicando lo sucedido esa mañana, en la habitación del cabeza de balón – Phoebe, la verdad no creo que salir con ellos sea una buena idea.

– Tú solo estate al pendiente de mi llamada Arnold, te aseguro que vamos a ir a cenar con ese par y podrás hablar con Helga.

– Y voy a hablar con Helga, no importa las veces que tenga que acercarme, ni las veces que sea rechazado… ella me va a tener que escuchar.

– Oh Arnold… eso se oye tan romántico – responde Phoebe, juntando las manos, admirando al joven de cabellos rubios.

Arnold le sonrió a la chica, sintiéndose un poco apenado ante el comentario – cielos Phoebe, yo…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en forma inesperada, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes – espero no estar interrumpiendo nada chaparrito… ¡oh! Pero si estas siendo acompañado por una hermosa señorita… entonces tal vez si estaba interrumpiendo algo jejeje – entrecierra los ojos y mira con complicidad a su nieto.

Phoebe se sonroja ante el comentario del abuelo – este… bueno Arnold… estate al pendiente ¿sí? – Se levanta del sillón rojo donde ambos estaban sentados y se despide del abuelo Phil – con permiso.

– Adelante jovencita – gira la vista y ve como la oriental baja las escaleras – cielos Arnold, sí que eres todo un galán; vas llegando a Hillwood y ya te hiciste novio de una hermosa chica con rasgos asiáticos, no cabe duda, heredaste la galantería de tu abuelo.

– Abuelo, ella no es mi novia… – comenta el chico, ligeramente ruborizado – además se supone que tengo una novia en casa… bueno más bien tenía.

– Si te refieres a la chica que ha estado marcando desde que llegaste, ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre: Fiona, Flora, Fanny?

– se llama Frieda abuelo y ya no somos novios.

– Pues parece que eso solo tú lo sabes Arnold, porque no ha dejado de marcar.

Arnold da un cansado suspiro, se levanta de su sillón rojo y se dirige a su cama – ya hablare con ella más tarde abuelo.

Phil se acerco a Arnold, sentándose con él en la cama – ¿ocurre algo hombre pequeño? Desde que llegaste, casi no has estado en la casa y es muy raro que Gerald aun no te haya buscado ¿no le has dicho que estas en la ciudad?

– Abuelo… ¿tu sabias que Gerald es novio de Helga?

– Helga es aquella niña que antes tenía una sola ceja verdad… mmmh… – Llevando una mano hasta su mentón, el anciano trata de hacer memoria – hace como un mes, los vi salir juntos del cine, fui con Kokoshka a ver Indiana Jones… iba a llevar a tu abuela pero como era una película de la selva me contuve, tu sabes que tu abuela está más loca que una cabra, el otro día cuando subió al techo…

– Abuelo… en esa ocasión cuando los viste salir del cine ¿iban abrazados o tomados de la mano?

Rascando su calva, el abuelo intenta recordar ese día – no Arnold… no recuerdo haberlos visto así… ¡Ya recuerdo! Iban bromeado y empujándose entre los dos, sonriendo sin despegar su mirada del otro, iban tan felices que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que pasaron delante de mi ¿Por qué la pregunta Arnold?

– Solo tenía curiosidad, por saber desde cuando salen… – Arnold se recuesta sobre su cama, fijando la vista en el firmamento, tras sus ventanales.

El abuelo mira detenidamente a su nieto, entendiendo casi a la perfección lo que Arnold le decía, sin decírselo – sabes Arnold, algunas veces… lo mejor y más valioso que puedes hacer por la persona que amas no siempre es lo más fácil.

El rubio dirige sus ojos verdes hacia el anciano, que ya se puso de pie – gracias abuelo, mi padre también me dijo lo mismo.

Dándose un golpe en la frente, el viejo Phil se aproxima a la puerta – por Dios Arnold, se me olvido decirte que hablaron Miles y Stella… y no están muy contentos por haberte regresado a Hillwood sin permiso.

Abriendo grande los ojos, se sienta de golpe en la cama – ¿les dijiste que estaba en casa?

– por supuesto que no Arnold, dije que saliste con tus amigos… pero creo que debes regresarles la llamada, sino Stella nos va a matar a ambos. Bueno hombre "ya no tan pequeño" voy a la oficina, diría que no me tardo, pero ya sabes: nunca comas frambuesas.

En la casa Pataki, Gerald se estaba despidiendo de Helga – bueno Helga linda, creo que ya te sientes mejor, pero sería bueno que descansaras un rato.

Helga rodea a su novio por el cuello, quien ha quedado un poco más abajo que ella, en el segundo escalón de su pórtico – te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste hoy por mí, cabeza de cepillo.

El desanimo se podía leer en los rostros de ambos, no sabían cómo iban a continuar las cosas entre los dos, ni siquiera se sentían con las fuerzas suficientes para preguntarle a su pareja, sobre que sentía en ese momento, con respecto a su ex, temiendo mucho la respuesta.

– cuídate mucho ¿quieres? – el moreno junto su frente con la de ella, ambos cerraron los ojos y lentamente fueron acercando sus labios, sellándolos en forma tierna, relajando a ambos y demostrándose ese gran sentimiento que sentían uno por el otro; por lo menos, hasta que la rubia miro de reojo y alcanzo a distinguir a lo lejos, a cierta persona.

Tomando las mejillas de Gerald, Helga comenzó a cambiar la intensidad del beso, entreabriendo la boca para profundizarlo, haciéndolo más apasionado con cada movimiento que la rubia hacia. Esto lógicamente dejo fuera de balance al moreno, que solo atino a encaminarse hacia Helga, rodeando su delgada cintura para ingresar de nueva cuenta a la casa Pataki y no dar "espectáculos" en la calle.

– Helga… – se acerco y continúo el apasionado beso, para hacer otra brevísima pausa – ¿Por qué, el cambio?

La chica continuaba con ojos cerrados, acariciando la espalda del moreno e introduciendo la lengua iniciando su ya conocido juego bucal, confundiendo su aliento en forma suave con el de Gerald – si te molesta… puedo detenerme…

– ¡Eso nunca! – de nueva cuenta, Gerald junto sus labios con los de ella. Helga aprovecho y muy despacio, se hizo un camino de besos desde los labios, siguiendo con la mejilla derecha, hasta llegar al cuello de Gerald, dándole un apasionado mordisco.

– ouch… Helga… vas a dejarme una marca.

Limpiando sus labios, Helga mira con traviesos ojos a su novio – ¿y tú qué crees que quiero hacer, Geraldo?

Una muy pequeña gota de sangre, inicio su caída desde la frente de la rubia. Gerald pasó su dedo, limpiándola y dando un suspiro para recuperar el aliento – será mejor irme ahora, que todavía puedo mantenerme en pie… sino, nos vamos a arrepentir, Helga – esto último lo dice en voz seductora, cerca del oído, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más, en la casa Pataki. Gerald bajo las escaleras, aun con la adrenalina en su sangre, y se despidió de la rubia desde su vehículo, mucho más animado.

Helga ingreso a su domicilio, cerró la puerta y espero paciente a que esa persona llamara a su puerta – TOC, TOC.

– ¡Phoebe, pero que sorpresa verte por aquí! – Comenta Helga en tono sarcástico – adelante pasa y siéntete cómoda.

– Ni creas que no me percate que me viste a lo lejos Helga, que descaro el tuyo de besar a Gerald de esa forma.

– un momento hermana, ¿no que estaban felices por nosotros? Y nosotros que pensábamos acudir a su cita para cenar.

La oriental cruzo los brazos, planeando mentalmente su estrategia – vamos Helga, yo sé que no irías a una cita con Arnold y conmigo, porque le tienes miedo a tus propios sentimientos.

– ¿miedo? Jajaja Helga G. Pataki no le tiene miedo a nada PHOEBE – se voltea, dándole la espalda a la morena, pero mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiéndose desconcertada.

– Entonces Helga, tal vez tengas miedo de que **yo** conviva con **Gerald**... y que mal que te sientas así, porque eso significa que no estás segura de los sentimientos que tiene él hacia ti.

Apretando fuerte los puños, la rubia se voltea hacia la pelinegra – ¡pero qué cosas más estúpidas dices Phoebe! Yo estoy segura de que el tonto pelos de espagueti me quiere, y te lo puedo demostrar.

La joven oriental acomoda manos en la cintura – entonces supongo que no habrá problema si nos vemos esta noche a las ocho, en el Chez Paris… los cuatro.

Helga se giro, dando de nueva cuenta la espalda hacia Phoebe, mordiendo su dedo índice de la mano izquierda – ¿Qué dices Helga? A menos claro que no quieras arriesgar el amor de Gerald.

– Te veo esta noche, hermana… y espero que no te moleste que me de muchos besitos con MI NOVIO GERALD.

Phoebe se enojo ante la respuesta de Helga, ya que minutos atrás, presencio los apasionados besos que la rubia le dio a "su Gerald" – te veo esta noche Helga – salió de la casa, dando pasos estilo Helga G. Pataki, pero una vez que la rubia cerró la puerta, la oriental sonrió triunfal, camino apresurada hasta la esquina y saco su teléfono celular.

– Arnold, ¿trajiste ropa formal? Tenemos una cita esta noche en el Chez Paris, con Helga y Gerald…

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Por fin, esos cuatro ya cruzaron las primeras palabras y ninguno esta nada contento con lo que vio… Aun así, ¿cenar los cuatro en el Chez Paris? ¿Qué estará planeando Phoebe con eso? Arnold no entiende mucho el porqué Phoebe quiere que convivan los cuatro, y aun así, todo parece indicar que el cabeza de balón va a seguir los planes de la joven oriental. Por su parte, Gerald y Helga se sienten confundidos, saben que ambos tienen fuertes sentimientos uno por el otro… pero al ver a sus amores, las cosas se han puesto un poco difícil para ellos emocionalmente hablando)… ¿Cómo terminara todo?

**RubyMoonlightShine** Hola amiga, ahora soy yo la que no tiene un emoticon para agradecer tu hermoso y valioso comentario :):) y si, Arnold puede ser todo un galan en cuestion de conquistar, pero recuerda al pobre de Gerald, el salvo a Helga de una forma bastante heroica cuando Wolfgang quizo abusar de ella... AAAH no se cual de los dos es mejor jiji (hasta yo me emociono jajaja) Gracias por confiar en mi decision final, espero que les guste, porque bueno no digo que ya se vaya a terminar el fic, solo que no falta mucho que digamos... Espero contar con tus Reviews ya que me ayudan mucho para escribir :):):)

**Noodle-TK** Hola amiga, la reaccion de Helga fue realmente impactante, ya que en ningun momento se hubiera esperado que Arnold estuviera en Hillwood y mucho menos que le regalara esas rosas, y aunque Arnold siempre va a ser "Arnold" para ella, sus sentimientos hacia Gerald crecieron de sobremanera en la cita, pues es cierto que quiere mucho al "cabeza de cepillo". Cualquier desicion que tome Helga, no lo va a hacer de un dia para otro, eso te lo aseguro, espero que sigas mi humilde fic hasta el final :):):)

**ekida** Hola amiga, pues como ves, tarde pero seguro,aqui la continuacion jajajaja, gracias por lo de maravillosa escritora :)

Las cosas se han puesto un poco complicadas para la nueva pareja, que ahora tienen una cita pendiente para cenar en el Chez Paris... ¿que sera lo que esta tramando Phoebe? Espero contar con tu Review... y con tus dibujitos mi artista oficial :)

**SandraPullman-Pataki **¡Hola! como veras, tanto Helga como Gerald se sienten desconcertados por el regreso de sus ex amores, pero ahora no solo los veran en la escuela, sino que la rubia ha aceptado la invitacion "desinteresada" de Phoebe (la oriental, despues de tanto tiempo, no solo conoce la forma de actuar de Helga, sino como provocarla) Ahora solo falta ver como les va en esa alocada cena. Espero tu review como siempre amiga :)

**isabelita emoxxa** Hola a ambas (isabelita y mora) ya habran leido que Phoebe esta tramando algo, no por nada los invito a cenar a los dos... pero ¿cuales seran sus planes? (no mora, no es necesario el uso de granadas, Helga tomara el asunto en sus manos) Esta va a ser una prueba de fuego para Gerald y Helga (y por prueba de fuego, no hablo del lanzallamas mora) No olviden su historia por favor :):):)

**Mimi Star** ¡Hola amiga! como bien dijiste, Arnold y Phoebe les tendieron una tampra a sus respectivos amores, pero ahora las cosas se van a poner color de hormiga, esos cuatro van a "convivir" como personas "civilizadas" (por lo menos, es lo que creen Helga y Gerald) ¿que pasaraaaaaa?

Amiga, ya sabes, como siempre esperare paciente tu review :):) aqui y en mi recien empezado Fic (el efecto del sol de medianoche). Espero que te haya gustado este cap, porque en el que sigue, viene una revelacion chan chan chaaaaaan... shhhhh solo tenme paciencia :):):)

Y como siempre, agradeciendo a todas aquellas personas que se han suscrito a mi Fic, espero lo sigan hasta el final :)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	16. Cena Para Cuatro, Cinco Años Después

Hola de nuevo, quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, me he mantenido algo ocupada y espero aun me tengan paciencia porque no prometo actualizar tan pronto.

Agradezco de corazón a **Yukime Hiwatari, Altair snape black, Mimi Star, SandraPullman-Pataki, ekida, marianatika, Jess Lilith, isabelita emoxxa, azulaamu** por sus reviews, los voy a contestar por MP para no aumentar más lo largo del capítulo.

Dedico este capítulo a **To Midnight**: Amiga, extraño mucho tus reviews, si me sigues leyendo, espero me dejes uno :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Cena Para Cuatro 5 años Después **

Flashback…

Un pequeño grupo de cuatro preadolescentes se encontraban afuera del cine, admirando la cartelera y analizando sobre cual función era la más conveniente para ver.

– Yo creo que "Nuevos Horizontes" es una buena opción, puesto que la cinta ha sido galardonada en diferentes festivales internacionales de cine – comenta Phoebe, un tanto entusiasmada por ver cine de arte y abrazando en forma cariñosa el brazo de Gerald.

– Sí, si… lindo muy lindo… mmmh… pues el cabeza de balón y yo vamos a ver esta – Helga toma el brazo de Arnold y lo arrastra hacia el poster de la película "El gemelo malvado VII".

Mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo, Arnold se suelta despacio de la rubia – No lo sé Helga, la idea de hacer una cita doble es que convivamos los cuatro, como parejas y como amigos – responde, acomodando una mano en su nuca – ya se, ¿qué les parece que lo pongamos a votación?, así será la voz de la mayoría la que…

– Democracia… sí, ya sé cómo funciona esa estupidez – la rubia se cruza de brazos y se para delante de sus tres acompañantes – veamos, los que estén a favor de ver "El gemelo malvado VII" levante su mano.

Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald cruzaron miradas, y aunque el moreno no estaba del todo convencido en cuanto a la elección de Phoebe; su deseo era consentir a su novia – yo paso, Helga.

Helga frunció el entrecejo, mirando molesta tanto a Arnold como a Phoebe – Está bien Helga, si quiero ver la película de terror – respondió el rubio, alzando la mano.

– bueno hermana, creo que la decisión final la tienes tu… y espero que tomes la decisión CORRECTA Phoebe – comenta Helga, con la mano alzada e inmediatamente se cruza de brazos, acercando su rostro al de la pequeña oriental y mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

Phoebe rodo la vista mirando a Arnold, a Gerald, y finalmente a Helga, que esperaba bastante impaciente su respuesta – pues… creo que… también quiero ver "El gemelo malvado" Helga – responde cabizbaja, acomodando sus gafas.

– ¡Un momento! – exclama Gerald, poniéndose entre su novia y la pelirrubia – intimidaste a Phoebe para que cambiara su decisión… y eso no es justo Pataki.

– Nadie esta intimidando a nadie GERALDO, ahora vamos a entrar que tengo hambre y quiero unos hot dogs – empuja con el hombro al moreno, haciéndose pasó hacia la taquilla.

Esta acción, junto con la respuesta de la rubia, hizo que Gerald perdiera la paciencia; sin embargo, sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su brazo, siendo Phoebe la que trataba de calmar a su pareja – está bien Gerald, podemos ver esa película otro día – dice con cierta tristeza.

Arnold se apresuro y tomo la mano de su novia, alejándola de sus amigos – Helga, eso que hiciste no estuvo bien.

– ¡Ash! ¿Tú también…? ¡Criminal! ¿Qué acaso no hay una forma en que ustedes tontos estén satisfechos?

El pelirrubio sonrió, dirigiéndole "esa" mirada a Helga – ah no… claro que no… ni en un millón de años cabeza de balón.

Minutos después, ambas parejas ya estaban sentadas en medio de una sala semivacía.

– No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de ver esta porquería – comenta Helga, cruzándose de brazos con el entrecejo ceñudo y acomodándose en el asiento junto a Arnold y Phoebe.

Con gran entusiasmo, Phoebe trata de animar a su mejor amiga – vamos Helga, el cine de arte te va a gustar, además que ha sido premiada…

– Sí, sí que ha sido premiada en diferentes festivales bla, bla, bla… – responde de muy mala gana la rubia, levantando las piernas para acomodarlas en el respaldo de enfrente y tomando el bote de palomitas.

– Cállate Pataki, la película ya va a comenzar – exige el moreno, a la que en ese momento consideraba la peor amiga de su novia.

– Cállame cuando me mantengas, cabeza de cepillo jajaja – toma un puñado de palomitas y se lo avienta al novio de su mejor amiga.

Helga… – Arnold le reprende, tomando su mano y sentándola de nuevo en su lugar.

Alzándose de hombros, la rubia toma otro tanto de palomitas que mete a su boca – ¿Qué? Yo solo defendía mis derechos, cabeza de balón.

Fin del Flashback.

– Veremos quién le tiene miedo a quien… ¡Criminal, no encuentro el apropiado! – Exclamaba Helga con gran ira, buscando desesperada un conjunto que pudiera usar esa noche – Helga G. Pataki no tiene escrita la palabra miedo en su diccionario.

Toc, toc.

La puerta del cuarto de Helga, se fue abriendo muy despacio – Hermanita bebé, ¿puedo pasar?

– ¿Es pregunta o afirmación OLGA?, porque ya estas adentro – responde la hermana menor, arrojando otro vestido al piso.

– lo siento Helga… pero desde el pasillo se escucha tu voz… y como la mayoría de las cosas las dices en tono de reclamo, pues pensé…

Llevando sus manos a la cintura, Helga se gira hacia su hermana mayor – ¿ahora resulta que también me espías, OLGA?

– Claro que no hermanita… – Helga vuelve a darle la espalda a su hermana para continuar su búsqueda en el armario. Olga entiende la indirecta y decide dejar sola a Helga – Si necesitas algo Helga, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Olga está a punto de abandonar la habitación, cuando la voz de Helga la detiene – Olga espera – sobando su brazo, Helga trata de articular palabra – tal vez… si haya algo que quiera preguntarte.

Sonriendo de lado, Olga se regresa y se sienta en la cama – Pues aquí estoy Helga, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

– ¿Alguna vez te han gustado dos personas al mismo tiempo?

– ¿gustado?

– si Olga… gustado de gustar, gustar.

Olga rodo los ojos, puso un dedo en su mentón, analizando la pregunta de su hermana, al mismo tiempo que revisaba sus recuerdos – déjame ver mmmh… cuando estudiaba lejos, dos chicos me invitaron a la fiesta de graduación, uno era muy atractivo, de piel bronceada y cabello castaño, alborotado; el otro era caucásico, de cabello rojizo, también muy guapo y era un excelente deportista.

Helga miraba un poco intrigada a su hermana – ¿y…?

– Ya había salido con los dos, uno era tierno y muy sensible a diferencia del otro que era muy apasionado y divertido… en resumidas cuentas, los dos me gustaban mucho.

– ¡Por Dios Olga, ve al grano! – exclama Helga, elevando manos al aire para apresurar a su hermana.

– pues aunque la decisión era difícil, lo que me ayudo mucho a escoger entre los dos, fue analizar con cuidado mis sentimientos… Como quiera que sea, solo era una fiesta de graduación, además que solo me gustaban, gustaban.

– Ya veo… – Helga se sienta junto a su hermana, jugueteando con sus pulgares – y si… si no solo te hubieran gustado, gustado; sino algo más allá que eso… ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Quiero decir… ¿es posible querer a dos personas con la misma intensidad?

Olga miro de reojo a su hermana, acto seguido bajo la mirada, permaneciendo así unos minutos – mmmh… entiendo… pues creo que es posible querer a dos personas con la misma intensidad, aunque muy en el fondo sabes que solo puedes amar a uno y creo que eso es lo que te aflige.

– ¡maldita sea Olga!, eso que me estás diciendo no me dice nada, ¡criminal! – la rubia menor se pone en pie, camina dando pasos agigantados rumbo a su armario y continua con la búsqueda.

Olga se acerca y pone su mano en el hombro de Helga – ten paciencia Helga, tal vez aun no estás lista para tomar una decisión. – Al ver la molestia reflejada en el rostro de su hermana, Olga le sonríe y la toma del otro hombro – Quizás, si analizas la relación que has tenido con cada uno, se te haga más fácil escoger entre el cabeza de peineta y… ¿Quién es el otro chico?

– ¿Hablas del cabeza de… quiero decir, de Arnold?

– Exacto, el cabeza de Arnold – tomando a Helga de los hombros, la saca de su habitación – ven Helga, creo que puedo ayudarte con tu problema de vestuario, dime ¿vas a una cita o algo así?

– Algo así… – Helga en silencio, se pone a analizar las últimas palabras de su hermana – _"Quizás, si analizas la relación que has tenido con cada uno, se te haga más fácil escoger…" _

Flashback…

La película comenzó a rodar, y a mitad de la función, Helga ya se encontraba dormida en el hombro del cabeza de balón.

– Helga… Helga despierta, estas roncando… ¡Helga! – Phoebe al fin logra despertar a la rubia, que después de pestañear varias veces, se da cuenta que continúa en la sala de cine.

– Por Dios chica lista, estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida – responde la rubia, bostezando y estirándose por completo en su asiento – además, Gerald también esta roncando.

Los tres púberes rodaron sus ojos hacia el moreno, que se había quedado dormido, inclinado hacia el lado opuesto a Phoebe.

– shhhh nadie haga ruido… – la pelirrubia vacía el contenido de una bolsa de papel, y muy lentamente se acerco al moreno – _jajaja esto va a estar bueno_ – piensa Helga mientras infla la bolsa.

– Helga, creo que no deberías… – dice Phoebe, intentado evitar la broma pesada sobre su novio.

– Helga, creo que esto es… – Arnold apenas iba a detener a su novia, cuando un fuerte sonido interrumpió sus palabras y detuvo los pasos hacia ella.

PUMM

– ¡AHH! – Gerald despertó dando un enorme grito, así como un gran salto, provocando que sin querer tirara el vaso de soda que tenía en el descansabrazos, vaciando el contenido del mismo en sus pantalones – ay no…

– jajajaja no puedo creerlo jajajaja… mojaste tus pantalones, mojaste tus pantalones – empieza a decir la rubia en tono de burla – pero que patético eres pelos de espagueti jajaja.

– ¡Argh…! – el moreno se pone de pie, viendo con una enorme ira, los azulados ojos de la rubia – ¡eso no fue gracioso Pataki!

– jajajaja eso crees tú jajaja.

Aunque una enorme furia iba aumentando en Gerald, sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, puesto que Helga, además de ser mujer, era la novia de su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de su novia. Gerald solo mantenía los puños apretados, mirando con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido a su contrincante – ¡Es todo, me largo de aquí! – dijo alzando la voz, siendo silenciado por los pocos asistentes a la función.

– Ay no Gerald espera – Phoebe se levanto, miro con cara de molestia a la rubia, para después salir tras su novio – Gerald espérame.

– Helga… eso que hiciste no estuvo bien – le recrimina Arnold a su novia, antes de salir de la sala siguiendo a Phoebe – te espero afuera.

– ¡Criminal! ¿Qué uno no tiene derecho de divertirse?

– ¡Ya cállense! – se escucha desde la parte de abajo.

– ¡cállate tu sabiondo! – responde la rubia en un grito antes de salir de la sala, en búsqueda de sus amigos.

Fin del Flashback.

Dieron las 7:30 de la noche, y Gerald ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de los Pataki, portando un saco gris, sudadera azul marino de cuello alto y pantalón negro. El atuendo lo hacía ver muy apuesto.

– Buenas noches señor Pataki – responde al ver a su suegro abrirle la puerta – ¿puedo pasar?

– eh… si claro Gerry, ¡Olga aquí te busca tu novio Gerry!

– Este… señor Pataki… – Bob enarca una ceja, mirando al joven moreno que lleva una mano a su encrespado cabello – mi nombre es Gerald, no Gerry.

– ah… si, si, como sea… puedes sentarte donde gustes Gerald – se aleja Bob, dejando a Gerald en la entrada de la sala.

El moreno se acomodo en la sala, puso una mano en su nuca y contemplo el pequeño regalo que le llevaba a Helga; recordando la llamada que recibió por parte de la rubia, unas horas atrás.

Flashback…

Cuando llego a su casa, Gerald se sentía un poco mejor al intercambiar esos apasionados besos con Helga, de tal forma que se puso a buscar las fotos instantáneas que se tomaron en la feria del queso; pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió en su búsqueda.

– _Gerald, vamos a salir esta noche a cenar con Phoebe y con Arnold__._

– ¿Con ellos? Pero Helga… ¿estás segura de esto? ¿No me habías dicho que…?

– _Tú solo ponte guapo cabeza de cepillo, y pasa por mí a las 7:30… es ropa formal._

– Está bien Helga… pero… – el moreno quiso continuar, no obstante, Helga dio por terminada la llamada.

Fin del Flashback.

– Oh Gerald que gusto me da verte, mi hermanita bebé te está esperando.

– Hola Olga, también me da gusto verte – responde Gerald con una sonrisa.

La hermana mayor de los Pataki se acerca a Gerald, para susurrarle cerca del oído – puedes subir a su habitación Gerald, y no te preocupes por papá, no se va a dar cuenta – termina guiñándole un ojo y dándole un pequeño empujón hacia las escaleras.

– Gracias – ligeramente ruborizado por la acción de Olga, Gerald pasa un poco de saliva y despacio sube las escaleras en dirección de la habitación de la rubia, encontrando la puerta de la misma a medio abrir. La empuja y ve que Helga está dándole la espalda a la entrada.

– Qué bueno que vienes, pasa y ayúdame con el estúpido cierre del vestido.

Abriendo grande los ojos, el moreno trata de darse la vuelta y salirse, pero la voz de Helga lo detiene – rayos, solo acércate y sube el maldito cierre… ¿Olga que estas…? – Helga se voltea y al fin se percata de que confundió al moreno con su hermana.

Con el rostro enrojecido, Gerald desvía su mirada – oh… l-lo siento Helga… yo – con el pulgar Gerald apunta hacia la salida – este… yo… te espero afuera.

Helga también se sentía apenada, demostrándolo en su rostro con un ligero toque de rubor en las mejillas – Está bien cabeza de cepillo… solo… ayúdame con esto ¿quieres? – le da la espalda y con cuidado recoge sus dorados cabellos, que ahora lucen más ondulados, y le señala el cierre del vestido que para mala suerte (o buena suerte) de Gerald, esta hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

Con un poco de temblor, el moreno estiro su mano hasta tomar el zipper del cierre, y lentamente fue cerrando el entallado vestido rojo, que Helga había escogido para la ocasión, teniendo sumo cuidado de no lastimar la delicada piel de la pelirrubia – listo Pataki…

– Gracias pelos necios – Helga se vira hacia Gerald, liberando su larga y ondulada cabellera – y bien ¿Cómo me veo?

El vestido que la rubia había escogido, siendo este un vestido de coctel rojo, strapless, con un fino cinturón beige que terminaba a un costado en un moño, y cuyo largo llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla; no solo le hacía justicia a su delgada figura, sino que realzaba sus curvas – te ves… te ves estupenda Helga – responde Gerald, casi en un suspiro, embelesado por la imagen de la chica.

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, la pelirrubia tomo su bolso de mano – entonces vámonos Geraldo, quiero ver la cara que ponen esos dos cuando me vean – responde mostrando cierto nivel de malicia en su mirada.

– ¿la cara de esos dos? Eso quiere decir que también te arreglaste para Arnold… ¿verdad? – pregunta sintiéndose molesto.

– ¡No…! claro que no… pero que cosas dices jajaja… – responde la rubia, con un poco de nerviosismo; le da una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Gerald y continua su camino hacia la salida.

El moreno, pasa una mano a su espalda para aliviar un poco el dolor que le dejo ese golpe, pero con la otra, toma la mano de su novia – Helga… antes de irnos, quisiera darte esto – mete la mano en el interior del saco, y extrae un pequeño clavel color rosa – se que no compiten con las rosas que te regalo Arnold… pero…

– ¡Criminal, cabeza de cepillo! – Interrumpe Helga la explicación de su novio – tu ya me diste un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas ayer en nuestra cita, no tenias porque comprarme un clavel y no tienes porque competir con el cabeza de balón.

Sintiendo esas palabras como un rechazo para su gesto, el moreno hace una mueca de fastidio – pues si no lo quieres, no lo aceptes Pataki.

– ay… Dios santo… – con fastidio, Helga elevo ojos al cielo y sin que el chico lo esperara, la rubia se abalanzo hacia él, tomando sus mejillas y juntando sus carnosos labios con los del moreno, comenzando una suave y seductora danza en sus bocas, que fue cruelmente interrumpida por el gran Bob.

– ¡Olga! Gerry te está esperando abajo… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

– ¡NADA! – responden con un grito, al tiempo que se separan de golpe. Bob enarco una ceja, mirando con cierta desconfianza a la pareja; para buena fortuna de los adolescentes, Olga llego directo con su padre.

– Oh papi, quedaste que ibas a ayudarme con mi ensayo para la telenovela ¿no lo recuerdas?

– pero Olga, ellos…

La hermana mayor, tomo el brazo de su padre y lo alejo de la habitación – ay papi, ¿a poco lo olvidaste? Jajaja, acompáñame a la sala de trofeos.

Una vez que el gran Bob se fue, ambos chicos dieron un largo suspiro – eso estuvo cerca – comenta el moreno.

– Si… será mejor irnos de una buena vez, así evitaremos que Bob nos alcance, y antes de que lo preguntes, espero que ese beso te haya dejado muchas dudas aclaradas, cabeza de cepillo… sino, tal vez los cinco vengadores te puedan convencer – toma el clavel que le dio Gerald y se lo acomoda como bouquet en su vestido.

El moreno entrecierra los ojos, toma la mano de su novia y con amplia sonrisa, le responde – jeje, lo que tú digas Helga.

Gerald y Helga se dirigieron hacia el restaurante. Durante el camino, se podía sentir la tensión en el interior del vehículo. El moreno, estaba casi seguro de que se dirigían hacia una bien elaborada y malintencionada trampa por parte de Arnold y Phoebe; después de todo, el plan de verlos por separado les había salido a la perfección.

Al fin, ambos arribaron al restaurante francés, y no encontraron por ningún lado al cabeza de balón ni a la joven oriental, liberando un poco la tensión en los novios.

– Parece que esta noche, solo cenaremos tú y yo, Helga linda – dice Gerald poniendo su voz seductora, tomando la mano de Helga y haciendo un "caminito" con los dedos hasta el cuello.

Ruborizada, la rubia se encoge de hombros, sonriéndole en forma coqueta a su novio – ¿será que tienes hambre de comida o de otra cosa, pelos de espagueti?

– Al contrario Pataki, tengo tanta "hambre", que me voy a brincar hasta el postre – rodea a la chica con un solo brazo y antes de compartir un beso, escuchan detrás de ellos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

– mph, mph… esperamos no estarlos interrumpiendo – dice Phoebe, que vestía un hermoso vestido azul, de talle largo, con una abertura en la falda y mezclado con beige a nivel del busto, donde una perla de fantasía daba el toque decorativo. Su cabello lo llevaba peinado en una sencilla cola de caballo, y el suave maquillaje realzaba su rostro y endulzaba sus facciones. Realmente Phoebe se veía espectacular – Buenas noches Helga, Gerald.

El moreno no pudo evitar poner ojos enormes y quedar boquiabierto, pues nunca había visto así a Phoebe – bu-bu-bue…

Helga miro irritada la reacción de Gerald, dándole un codazo para que el chico articulara palabra – BUENAS noches… Phoebe…

Obvio, Phoebe noto la reacción del moreno – _creo que esto va a ser sencillo_ – piensa la oriental, sonriendo con malicia. La hermosa chica de rasgos asiáticos toma su cola de caballo y comienza a enredar sus delicados dedos en el sedoso cabello negro, mirando en forma seductora a Gerald – ¿tienes mucho rato esperando, Gerald?

– NO hermana, no TENEMOS mucho rato esperando – responde Helga, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo la peor de sus miradas hacia la pelinegra – además, ¿Dónde diablos esta el cabeza de balón?

– Aquí estoy Helga – responde una voz masculina a sus espaldas, asustándola de tal forma que tira su pequeño bolso de mano.

– ¡AAAH! Arnold, eres un idio… ta… – Helga se gira hacia su espalda, quedando estupefacta al ver a Arnold, quien lucía un saco azul marino, camisa de un azul más claro, corbata de negra de rayas azules diagonales, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos negros. El cabello lo había peinado hacia atrás, demostrando como sus mechones dorados habían crecido lo suficiente para que sobresalieran en la parte de atrás de la nuca. En definitiva, Arnold se veía muy guapo.

– Siento mucho haberte asustado… Helga – Despacio, el rubio se inclino para levantar el bolso de Helga, pero Gerald se le adelanta y lo toma antes que él.

– permíteme, Arnold – Gerald cruza miradas con Arnold, juntando las cejas.

– está bien, Gerald – responde el rubio, en tono molesto.

Ambos chicos se fueron levantando, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Helga para recorrerla con la vista desde abajo. Esto provoco que la rubia sintiera un curioso escalofrío.

– Jamás… JAMAS vuelvan a hacer eso – responde Helga, con el rostro enrojecido como cereza y cruzándose de brazos para cubrir su escote, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada – y sobre todo tu, camarón con pelos.

Gerald miro con fastidio a Arnold – ¿Qué tanto miras a mi chica, Arnoldo? – cuestiona abrazando a Helga y acercándola hacia él.

– Gerald, no creo que sea una buena opción comenzar una disputa en este lugar – interviene Phoebe, tomando el brazo que el moreno tenia libre.

– Y yo no creo que sea buena idea tomar el brazo de mi NOVIO, Phoebe – reclama Helga, jalando con brusquedad el brazo de Gerald hacia ella.

Dando un cansado suspiro, Arnold trata de calmar las cosas – vamos amigos… tenemos que calmarnos, ¿Qué les parece si entramos de una vez al Chez Paris?

Sin decir palabra, los cuatro entraron al restaurante, se sentaron en la mesa quedando Helga enfrente de Arnold, y Gerald enfrente de Phoebe; así Helga y Gerald quedaban juntos y se aseguraban que sus ex amores no quedaran al lado de ellos.

– Bonne nuit, esta nogche los voy a atendeg yo, Jackson – extiende su mano y a cada comensal le otorga un menú, acto seguido deja una canasta de pan, junto con mantequilla y crema; además de un pequeño plato rectangular con aperitivos – madeimoselles, messieurs.

Helga y Gerald no podían apartar la vista de Arnold y Phoebe, respectivamente – Helga, me podrías parar la perla… QUIERO DECIR LA PIMIENTA.

La rubia rueda los ojos hacia Phoebe y ve que en su vestido, a nivel del escote, hay una pequeña y hermosa **perla**. Frunce fuerte el ceño y con coraje, toma el recipiente de la pimienta y se lo "clava" en el dorso de la mano a Gerald – claro querido, toma

– ¡Ouch! – Gerald comienza a sobar su mano, escuchando la voz furiosa de su novia – ¿no se te ofrece otra cosita, estúpido cabeza de balón?

– ¿cabeza de balón? – pregunta el moreno, mirando de reojo a Arnold, que no puede evitar sonreír.

Con ojos como plato, Helga desvía despacio su mirada hacia Arnold, que le da una tierna sonrisa.

Enarcando una ceja, Arnold cruza miradas con Phoebe – creo que esta noche, tengo mucha hambre – finaliza Arnold, mirando a ambos.

Helga y Gerald cruzaron miradas, cada uno veía a su pareja con molestia; no obstante, al ver la felicidad en el rostro de sus amigos, Helga entendió lo que estaba pasando. Emitió un silencioso suspiro y bajo la mesa, tomo la mano de Gerald, quien correspondió apretándola con fuerza.

– _Gerald… no me sueltes… por favor_ – era lo que Helga le decía en ese apretón de manos.

– _Tranquila Helga… aquí estoy contigo_ – esta era la respuesta de Gerald hacia su novia, acariciando el dorso de la mano.

La comida iba transcurriendo con algo de tensión, por parte de la pareja ya formada – y díganme, ¿cuánto tiempo tienen que salen juntos? – pregunto Phoebe.

– Ocho meses – respondió Gerald.

– Diez meses – fue la respuesta de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que el moreno.

Arnold y Phoebe cruzaron miradas – ¿ocho… o diez meses? – pregunto el cabeza de balón.

– Diez – corrigió Gerald, de igual forma que Helga – ocho.

Helga y Gerald cruzaron miradas, siendo la rubia la primera en hablar – ¡Rayos! – grito Helga, llamando la atención de todos – ¿acaso importa? Ocho, diez, doce meses… ¿Qué más da? Lo importante aquí es que Geraldo y yo somos novios – finaliza cruzándose de brazos.

La felicidad que reflejaban los rostros de Arnold y Phoebe se desvaneció, al escuchar las últimas palabras de Helga. Phoebe acomodo sus finos anteojos y trato de mantener la compostura – ¿recuerdan la primera vez que salimos los cuatro de manera oficial?

Enarcando una ceja, Helga dirigió su atención a la pelinegra – ¿te refieres a…?

– si Helga, jajaja esa ocasión fue un desastre.

Flashback…

Afuera del cine, Gerald trataba de "secar" la entrepierna de su pantalón, con algunas de las servilletas que había tomado de la dulcería.

– miren allá, es Gerald y tiene mojados los pantalones jajajaja – señala el obeso de Harold, que va llegando junto con Sid y Stinky al cine – jajajaja a Gerald le gano jajaja.

Furioso, levanta la vista – es soda derramada Harold.

– Buen intento jajaja… soda derramada jajaja – comento Sid, tomándose el estomago y señalándolo.

– Dejen que se entere la pandilla de esto chicos jajaja – finalizo Harold, entrando junto con los chicos al cine.

El moreno estrujo con ira los pañuelos de papel – ¡demonios, solo esto me faltaba! – los arroja a un cesto cercano y comienza a caminar.

– Gerald espera – Phoebe se apresura y lo alcanza – Gerald por favor… no te vayas…

– ¡Por Dios Phoebe, yo sabía desde un principio que salir con tu amiga era una estúpida idea! – reclama alzándole la voz a su novia – realmente no debí de haberte escuchado.

– vamos Gerald, tu sabes que a Helga le gusta hacer bromas… el que te cayera soda en los pantalones no fue parte de…

– Aun así, lleno de soda mi ropa… Phoebe, lo que es peor es que esos tontos de Harold, Sid y Stinky ya me vieron – se sienta en el borde de la banqueta, pasando una mano sobre sus rizados cabellos – mañana todos los chicos de la escuela pensaran que… bueno, tu sabes.

– Gerald ¿estás bien? – Pregunta Arnold, que va llegando con sus amigos – me encontré a Harold Sid y Stinky cuando iba saliendo.

– dime hermano, ¿los escuchaste?

– No… bueno… – Gerald mira serio a su mejor amigo – la verdad si Gerald, pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que para mañana todo esto estará…

– Ah no, eso sí que no – Gerald se pone en pie, negando con las manos – esta vez tu optimismo no va a mejorar las cosas Arnold, voy a ser el hazmerreir de la escuela por mucho tiempo, y todo por la culpa de esa boba de Pataki.

– Gerald, se que estas molesto pero aun así no permito que te expreses así de Helga, ella es mi novia.

– Por Dios Arnie abre los ojos, ella y tu no tienen nada en común, tu siempre piensas en el bienestar de los demás, en cambio ella…

– Pero Gerald – interrumpe su novia, tratando de calmar al moreno – se que Helga a veces puede ser una persona difícil, pero si te dieras tiempo de conocerla, verías que Helga es más que…

– ¿una abusona, buscapleitos, terca y boba?

– ¿A quién crees que le estás diciendo todo eso, cabeza de cepillo?

Los tres chicos que discutían afuera del cine, se dieron vuelta al escuchar la voz de la rubia – anda, repite todo eso que estás diciendo, si es que tienes las agallas.

– ay no… Helga – Phoebe cubre su boca, esperando que las cosas no lleguen a mayores.

Arnold ve como esos dos comienzan a acercarse en forma peligrosa, por lo que decide ponerse entre los dos – amigos por favor… Helga, tu sabes que no debiste de haberle hecho esa broma, además que Gerald no quiso decir todo eso.

Helga que ya se sentía bastante fastidiada, el escuchar todo lo que dijo el novio de su amiga, aumento su ira – si eso que dices es verdad camarón con pelos, entonces creo que este perdedor me debe una disculpa.

– ¿Cómo dices? ¿Yo te debo a ti una disculpa?

Con sonrisa burlona, Helga se cruza de brazos – por supuesto GERALDO.

– no lo creo Pataki, en todo caso tu deberías pedirme disculpas a mí.

– ¿yo? ¿Y por qué yo, Helga G. Pataki, habría de disculparse con un retardado como tú? El que te cayera soda en los pantalones no fue culpa mía, zopenco… tu solito te echaste encima ese vaso de gaseosa.

– si no me hubieras espantado, nada de esto hubiera pasado Pataki.

– ¡Criminal! ¿Que eres, una niñita? jajaja… así tendrás la conciencia cabezón jajajaja.

– ¡Helga por favor! – recrimina Arnold, mirando a su novia con el ceño fruncido.

La rubia se cruza de brazos, desviado su mirada y esperando a que Gerald se disculpara

Gerald sentía que esa discusión no iba a llegar a ningún lado, por lo que decidió tragarse toda la furia que sentía – Será mejor irme a casa – finalizo el moreno, despidiéndose de los presentes, o por lo menos de dos de ellos – Buenas noches Phoebe… Arnold…

– Gerald espérame – Phoebe vio de reojo a su amiga, quien seguía dándole la espalda a sus amigos – buenas noches Arnold, Helga.

Arnold se acerco a Helga, tomándola de la mano – será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a casa.

– sí, si, como sea… – la rubia correspondió a su novio, aunque se sentía molesta por el simple hecho de que Arnold no la defendiera delante de Gerald – llévame a casa, cabeza de balón.

Fin del Flashback.

– Duraron semanas sin dirigirse la palabra – termina Arnold, analizando las expresiones de esos dos.

– Jajajaja es cierto, parecía que te habías mojado los pantalones – dice Helga, burlándose de aquella imagen jocosa de Gerald.

El moreno novio de Helga, se sentía menos que animado ante el recuerdo de una de sus más grandes humillaciones – aun no le veo lo gracioso, Pataki.

– ¿te acuerdas de cuánto tiempo te molestaron en la escuela Gerald?

– No tienes que recordármelo, Phoebe – responde el moreno, cruzándose de brazos y mirando molesto a Helga.

Arnold y Phoebe cruzaron miradas animados. La oriental tenía el presentimiento de que si les recordaban lo mal que se llevaban, estos se enojarían y tal vez romperían. Helga continuaba riéndose en la cara de Gerald, quien a su vez veía molesto a la rubia, esperando a que detuviera sus burlas. Tanto el rubio como la pelinegra sentían que habían logrado su objetivo.

No obstante, ocurrió algo que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

Despacio, Gerald comenzó a reír a la par con Helga – jajajaja no se te olvide "Amor Escondido" linda.

Arnold y Phoebe se giraron, incrédulos al escuchar el titulo de otra película – ¿"Amor Escondido"?

De pronto y como si viera una aparición, Helga dejo de reír – ¿Cómo dices?

– "Amor Escondido" ¿ya lo olvidaste?

– E-estás hablando de la continuación de "Nuevos Horizontes" – pregunta Phoebe, sorprendida de que supieran de la existencia de esa película – Acaso ustedes dos…

– Ash… será mejor que no hablemos de eso… – sentencia Helga, de mal humor y cruzándose de brazos.

– jajajaja ¿pero porque? Si fue muy divertido.

Flashback…

Unos meses atrás, Helga y Gerald habían ido al centro comercial por un encargo por parte de la mamá del moreno – bueno, creo que es todo lo de la lista.

– No sabía que tu mamá comprara cosas fuera de la tienda donde trabaja – dice Helga.

Afirmando con la cabeza, Gerald continua – estas cosas no las venden en la tienda, además que el descuento a empleados lo usa en los víveres – revisa su reloj y ve que aún es temprano – ¿no te gustaría ir a pasear a otro lado Helga?

Helga comienza a recorrer con la vista el centro comercial – tengo un poco de hambre, cabeza de cepillo… pero… na… – mueve una mano en el aire, como alejando esa idea.

Gerald rueda la vista hacia su rubia acompañante – anda Helga, dime que es lo que ibas a decir.

– es algo estúpido cabeza de cepillo, así que mejor olvídalo.

– Helga…

– ¡Criminal! Está bien pelos necios, tengo antojo de hot dogs y palomitas.

Enarcando una ceja, Gerald entiende lo que su entonces amiga, trataba de decirle – entiendo… mmmh ¿entonces quieres ir al cine?

– Pues ya estamos enfrente del cine – comenta Helga, alzándose de hombros.

Ambos adolescentes habían dirigido sus pasos, en forma inconsciente, hacia el cine del centro comercial.

– Veamos – Gerald busco entre sus bolsillos y saco algunos billetes y monedas – creo que me alcanza para las entradas y unos nachos ¿tu cuanto traes?

– Pues con esto me alcanza para los hot dogs, las palomitas y las bebidas – rueda los ojos y se pone a revisar los poster de películas – ¡rayos! Pensé que ya estaba la del gemelo malvado o de perdido la de Indiana Jones… pero… ¿"Anita En La Tierra De Los Ponis", "El Superhéroe De Papel"?... ¿"Baile De Graduación, el musical"?... demonios hay puras porquerías.

– ¡mira! – Gerald toma el brazo de Helga y la lleva delante de un poster en particular y comienza a leerlo – "la escritora de 'Nuevos Horizontes' presenta ahora: 'Amor Escondido' como secuela del primer libro"

– ¡¿QUE? No puede ser posible que hayan hecho secuela, de la película más aburrida del mundo – rueda los ojos y recuerda la vez que fueron a verla – aunque termino siendo una velada divertida jajajaja.

– no te mostré la cartelera para que te burlaras Pataki, solo que tampoco puedo creer que hayan filmado una secuela – reclama molesto, poniendo manos en la cintura.

– jajajaja no te enojes… además la culpa es tuya porque te quedaste dormido.

– Phoebe me conto que tú te quedaste dormida también, Pataki.

– ¿Ah sí?... te apuesto lo que quieras a que te vuelves a quedar dormido GERALDO.

– ¿lo que yo quiera? ¿Y si tú te duermes primero que yo? ¿Qué voy a ganar?

Ambos mantenían la vista fija en el otro, retándose con la mirada – tres invitaciones al cine, todo pago.

Ambos escupieron sus manos y sellaron el trato con un fuerte apretón – ven cabeza de cepillo, veamos quien puede aguantar más esa basura.

Tanto Gerald como Helga se apresuraron a comprar la comida en la dulcería, entraron a la sala y una vez iniciada la función, ambos vigilaban a su contraparte, esperando a que cayera en un profundo sueño.

Pasada media hora, los dos ya habían caído en un profundo sueño. Gerald estaba recostado en su asiento, apoyando un codo en el antebrazo para sostener su cabeza con la mano. Un ligero cabeceo hizo que se medio despertara. Parpadeo adormilado un par de veces y cuando quiso acomodarse en su asiento, sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro. Rodo los ojos y se dio cuenta que la cabeza de Helga estaba descansando en su hombro.

– _Sabía que no lo lograrías_ – Pensó triunfal, con sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con cuidado, trato de sacar el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón, para tomarle una foto a Helga, como prueba de su victoria; no obstante, el movimiento que hizo provoco que Helga se resbalara y cayera sobre el plato de nachos que el moreno mantenía en sus piernas.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto la rubia, pasando una mano por su rostro y llevándola hacia el cabello y la gorra – ¿Qué es esto?

El moreno veía a su amiga, impresionado y cubriendo su boca – es… es… mjjmm… jejeje… es queso de nachos jajajaja.

– ¡¿Cómo? – La rubia se puso de pie y probo el residuo que había quedado en sus dedos – ¡AAAAH! ¡Tengo queso en toda la cara!

Al fin, Gerald pudo largarse a reír, pues el resplandor de la pantalla ilumino el rostro de Helga y ya no pudo contenerse – jajajaja lo… lo… jajajaja te ves, te ves muy graciosa.

Helga salió corriendo de la sala, pero para su mala suerte, afuera se encontraban Harold, Rhonda, Sid, Nadine, Stinky, Sheena, Peapod, Lorenzo, Eugene, Lila y Brainy – ¡ya vieron! – Grita el gordo rosado – Helga tiene nachos en la cara jajajaja.

– jajajaja Helga esa es una nueva mascarilla o que jajajaja y eso que no quisiste ponerte la de aguacate – exclamo Rhonda, sin poder contener las carcajadas.

– Helga se ve muy chistosa así jajajaja – comenta Sid, tratando de simular la risa.

La rubia le gruñe muy cerca del rostro a Sid – ay por favor Helga, no me golpees.

Toda la pandilla, comenzó a burlarse de ella y a señalarla – Helga tiene cara de nacho, Helga tiene cara de nacho – resultando en que la rubia corriera hacia el baño para limpiarse.

Gerald salió de la sala, aun riéndose de su amiga y al no verla, le marco a su celular – jajaja… Helga… Helga contesta el teléfono…

– Aquí estoy tarado – responde una voz detrás de él, siendo Helga con el cabello escurriendo de agua, la cara toda empapada y su camisa de franela la llevaba en las manos junto con el gorro, dejando a relucir una fina camiseta interior, color blanca y delgados tirantes.

– jajajaja lo siento… en verdad jajaja…

– Muy gracioso cabeza de cepillo, veo que tu plan salió a la perfección – reclama Helga, cruzándose de brazos – esta fue una bien planeada venganza.

– ¿venganza? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

– aja si… ahora resulta que has olvidado a "Gerald 'pantalones humedecidos' Johanssen"

Este había sido el mote que le pusieron a Gerald en la escuela – ¿En serio crees eso Helga? Jajaja lo siento pero no es lo que tú piensas… aunque no te culpo por pensarlo.

– ¡vete al diablo! – grita la rubia y de inmediato, se gira con la intención de alejarse, pero Gerald se apresura y se pone delante de ella.

– Un momento Helga, cálmate… la idea de ver esa película fue tuya, al igual de la idea de competir a ver quien se dormía primero. Créeme en ningún momento planee hacerte quedar en ridículo, además que los chicos de la escuela aun no…

Helga levanto una mano, señalando a lo lejos a la pandilla, que iban entrando a una sala – ¡Adiós cara de nacho jajajaja! – grito el rosado antes de entrar.

– tu sabias que esos engendros iba a reunirse esta tarde, GERALDO.

– se supone que deberían de estar en el campo Gerald, además que tú fuiste la que se ofreció a acompañarme al centro comercial, Pataki.

– si claro… – Helga empuja con el hombro a Gerald para hacerse paso y está a punto de irse, cuando la voz del chico la detiene.

– De acuerdo bien lo siento si… estabas recargada en mi hombro…

– ¿Yo recargada en tu hombro? Ya quisieras…

– Helga escucha… estabas recargada en mi hombro dormida, quise sacar mi celular y cuando me moví, te resbalaste por mi brazo y tu rostro; bueno, cayó en mi plato de nachos. Lo siento mucho Helga, en serio.

Helga se mantenía cruzada de brazos, volteando hacia otro lado pero mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo. Las risas en Gerald se habían esfumado al ver el rostro furioso de Helga, a quien veía en espera de una respuesta. La rubia suspiro, le dio la espalda al moreno y a paso lento, se fue alejando de él.

– por Dios Helga, no te puedes enojar conmigo, además que ya te pedí perdón.

De repente, la rubia se detiene en seco, de tal forma que casi provocaba que Gerald chocara con ella. Esta se gira y le enseña el contenido de su teléfono celular – ¿querías tomar una foto semejante a esta?

Este acto sorprendió al moreno, pero lo que más lo dejo anonadado, fue que en dicho aparato, había una foto de él, profundamente dormido y con Helga a su lado, sonriendo y abrazándolo a nivel del cuello – pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Si tu…

El rostro malhumorado de Helga, lentamente fue cambiando su expresión – ¿Querías ganarme en mi propio juego, verdad? Jajajaja creo que me gane tres películas gratis.

– ¡Un momento Pataki! Déjame ver esa foto – Gerald extiende su mano para quitarle el celular a Helga.

– ¡olvídalo pelos de borrego!, no creas que vas a deshacerte de la evidencia – Helga salió corriendo, siendo seguida de cerca por Gerald, quien rápidamente paso a la paquetería del cine por el encargo de su mamá. Una vez afuera, ambos se dieron cuenta de la razón por la que la pandilla no estaba en el campo Gerald; ese día estaba lloviendo a mares, pero poco les importo este detalle, ya que continuaron correteándose y jugando por todo el estacionamiento.

Fin del Flashback.

– por tu culpa zopenco, esos retardados me estuvieron diciendo "cara de nacho" por semanas.

– ¡Hey! A mí no me culpes jajaja, además que pesque un fuerte resfriado por la mojada.

– jajaja eso te pasa por meterte con la mejor jajaja.

Lo que al principio parecía que estaba marchando bien para Arnold y Phoebe, ahora estaba tomando un giro incomodo. La buena vibra se había revertido hacia la actual pareja, que reía plácidamente, ignorando por completo a sus acompañantes.

El mesero llego y recogió los platillos de cada uno – ¿puedo ofrecegles algo de la chargola de pogstres?

Gerald tomo un vaso con pudin de tapioca; Phoebe, una rebanada de pastel de fresa y Arnold, una de pastel de chocolate.

– Helga, ¿no se te antoja algo? – pregunta Arnold, fijando su vista en los ojos azules de Helga.

Mirando incrédula a Arnold, Helga está a punto de contestar, cuando Gerald se le adelanta – Helga va a comer de mi pudin de tapioca, Arnold – responde Gerald, viendo de reojo al rubio – ten Helga, puedes comer la mitad de mi postre.

– Gracias Gerald, yo…

– Si quieres Helga, puedes comerte el mío – replico Arnold, extendiendo su plato.

– bueno yo…

Empujando el plato de Arnold, Gerald puso su vaso delante de la chica – toma Helga, se que te gusta el pudin de tapioca.

– Cielos Gerald…

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Arnold le insiste a la rubia – si gustas Helga, también puedes comer de mi postre – empuja su plato hacia ella, sin calcular el espacio del vaso, haciendo que este se vaciara sobre Helga.

– AAHH – grito Helga, poniéndose en pie como reflejo, viendo como el pudin de tapioca ensuciaba parte de su vestido. Gracias a Dios, había puesto la servilleta de tela en sus piernas.

Gerald y Arnold se pusieron de pie – oh Dios Helga, perdóname yo no quise…

– Necesito ir al sanitario para limpiarme y TÚ me vas a acompañar – sentencia tomando el brazo de Phoebe y llevándosela hacia el tocador de damas.

Dentro del baño, Helga moja un par de toallas de papel para retirarse el pudin – Muy bien Phoebe, dime ¿cuál es el truco? – pregunta la rubia al terminar de limpiarse, estrujando y arrojando las toallas de papel al cesto de basura.

– bueno Helga, la idea es que el agua junto con el papel, absorban el dulce del…

– ¡No me refiero a eso chica lista! Me refiero a lo que el cabeza de balón y tu están tramando.

Phoebe reta con la mirada a Helga – Que bueno que lo mencionas Helga y estas a tiempo de salir con dignidad de esto.

– ¿Salir con dignidad? ¡¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?

– Helga a mi no me engañas, podrás engañarte a ti misma e inclusive podrás engañar a nuestros compañeros, pero no se me hace justo que engañes a Gerald, no está bien que juegues con sus sentimientos.

– Muy independiente de lo que tú creas PHOEBE, yo quiero mucho a Gerald – Helga se gira hacia el lavabo para "arreglarse" el cabello – y no necesito de tu aprobación para andar con él.

– ¿y qué me dices de los sentimientos de Gerald, Helga? – La chica de cabellos dorados vio a Phoebe a través del reflejo del espejo – ¿Qué va a pasar si Gerald se enamora de ti? ¿Podrás corresponder sus sentimientos delante de ARNOLD? ¿Simplemente vas a esperar hasta que sea muy tarde y lo lastimes, Helga? ¿O que pasara si tu eres la que sale más lastimada en todo esto?

La rubia apoyo ambas manos en el lavabo y bajo la mirada, como analizando las palabras de la pelinegra.

– sabes que Gerald y yo siempre nos hemos querido mucho Helga…

– …

– ¿Has pensado en Arnold?...

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su interlocutora, Phoebe se acerca a ella – Mira Helga, aun no sé cómo es que ustedes dos se hicieron amigos, pero si no tienes cuidado, vas a terminar destruyendo la amistad que tienes con él – apoya una mano en el hombro de Helga – solo espero que cuando salgamos de aquí, hagas lo correcto.

Dicho esto, Phoebe salió sintiéndose un poco inquieta, pues a pesar de que esta situación la incomodaba de sobremanera, no quería que Helga lastimara a Gerald y ni que la rubia se sintiera culpable por no querer tanto al moreno. La joven oriental seguía con la firme idea de que lo que sienten uno por el otro no era más allá de algo pasajero. No obstante y en contraste de lo que le dictaba la lógica, algo muy en el fondo con respecto a esos dos, le daba mala espina, dejándola con un gran temor de que su amor fuera algo más allá que un simple capricho _– no… no lo creo… _– se repetía en la mente mientras se dirigía con gran sonrisa, hacia donde el apuesto moreno junto con el cabeza de balón las esperaba.

Helga permaneció unos segundos más en el baño, bajo la vista y la fijo en la pulsera de tela roja, la cual comenzó a acariciar mientras su mente cavilaba – _¿será que Phoebe tiene razón? No… pero yo si quiero a Gerald… tal vez… tal vez el quiera regresar con ella… y por mi culpa… Dios… ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Mientras esperaban a las chicas, Arnold y Gerald quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

– muy bien viejo, basta de juegos… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Después de unos segundos, Arnold suspira despacio antes de contestar – Gerald, creo que es necesario que analices tu situación actual con Helga.

Elevando ambas cejas, Gerald no puede evitar mostrarse enfadado – ¿A qué te refieres con eso Arnie?

– Vamos Gerald, te lo digo como amigo, deja de ilusionar a Helga de esa manera, tu y yo sabemos a quién quieres y no es precisamente a Helga.

– ¿A quién quiero? Viejo ¿estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? Yo quiero a Helga y mucho – finaliza cruzándose de brazos.

El joven cabeza de balón no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo al escuchar la declaración de Gerald – ¿y qué paso con Phoebe? ¿No te importa ella y sus sentimientos?

Lentamente, Gerald fue descruzando los brazos, desviando la mirada de Arnold – Phoebe… Phoebe es una gran chica… pero en cambio Helga…

– Gerald deja de engañarte a ti mismo y deja de engañar a Helga. Si la estimas como dices, debes detener esto… además; bueno, tu sabes lo que hubo entre Helga y yo… y la verdad… – Arnold bajo la mirada y apretó los puños; el moreno vio su reacción y entendió lo que estaba pasando por la enorme cabeza de balón.

– Sí, lo sé – bajo también la vista y de igual forma apretó los puños, pensando en las palabras de Arnold – _¡Rayos! ¿Por qué simplemente no lo aceptan y ya? ¿Será que si estoy lastimando a Phoebe, o a Helga? Tal vez Helga quiera volver con Arnold y por mi culpa… NO… demonios si fuera más fácil yo…_

– Hola amigos, ya regrese – Phoebe llega sonriente a la mesa, mirando fijamente a Gerald – ¿de qué hablan?

– Nada importante – responde el moreno en voz tan baja, que casi no fue escuchado por sus interlocutores.

Phoebe aprovecho la distracción de Gerald, para guiñarle un ojo a Arnold y hablarle en susurro cerca del oído – _no te preocupes Arnold, creo que todo se va a solucionar pronto._

– bien, creo que siempre si tengo ganas de pudin de tapioca – llega Helga con manos en la cintura, sorprendiendo a los tres.

– L-lo siento Helga, me dijeron que era el ultimo y pues, me comí lo que quedo en el vaso – le responde el moreno, pasando una mano por su nuca.

Sonriendo con malicia, Helga desvió su mirada hacia Phoebe y Arnold – no te preocupes mi amor, entonces se dónde puedo probar el pudin de tapioca – apenas termino de decirlo, cuando se sentó en su lugar y se abalanzo sobre el moreno, dándole un muy apasionado y largo beso francés, delante de los sorprendidos ojos de Arnold y Phoebe.

– mmmh, creo que sabes a un delicioso pudin de tapioca – le dice en voz baja, con ojos entrecerrados y pasando un dedo por sus labios, volvió a darle un pequeño beso a Gerald – Ahora sí, ¿en que estábamos?

Phoebe no pudo más y exploto – ¡no puedo creer que te beses con mi novio Pataki! Pensé que éramos mejores amigas.

Helga se puso de pie – ¿Tu novio? ¡Hasta donde yo sé, tú te quejabas de él Phoebe!

Arnold desvió su mirada hacia Phoebe, así como ella desvió su mirada hacia Gerald – ¿Le contaste…? ¿Gerald Martin Johanssen, cómo pudiste?

– ¡Helga! – reclamaron al unísono, Arnold y Gerald.

– me conto porque soy su novia, además si en verdad fuéramos mejores amigas, me hubieras contado que cortaste con Gerald, PHOEBE.

Phoebe rodo los ojos hacia Arnold y se mordió los labios, tratando de contenerse – no te conté… porque…

– ¿Por qué Phoebe? Maldita sea si en verdad querías a Gerald me hubieras contado para ayudarte, ¡rayos! Pensé que tú y yo nos contábamos todo, que realmente tenía una amiga a quien…

– ¡YA BASTA HELGA! ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡No te conté porque eso fue durante tu viaje a san Lorenzo! ¡¿Recuerdas como regresaste después de ver a Arnold?

Un verdadero y largo silencio se hizo entre ellos, inclusive el escándalo que se había formado, llamo la atención del resto de los asistentes en el restaurante, quienes también quedaron sin habla.

La pelinegra abrió grandes los ojos, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Arnold también estaba sorprendido al igual que la rubia, que con ojos enormes, se fue sentando lentamente en su lugar.

El único que no entendía nada de lo confesado, era Gerald; quedando perplejo, incomodo y algo irritado – Helga… ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Fuiste a San Lorenzo a buscar… a Arnold?

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Bueno, creo que con este cap. han quedado algunas dudas aclaradas (más que nada, la razón por la que Phoebe no le conto a Helga acerca de su rompimiento con Gerald) Helga tuvo un viaje a San Lorenzo, ¿Qué habrá sucedido en ese encuentro? ¿A qué se refirió Phoebe con "como regreso después de ver a Arnold"? Por otro lado, Arnold está a punto de enterarse de lo que sucedió después de que vio a la rubia en San Lorenzo, como quiera que sea, ella perdió todo contacto con él. En cuanto a Gerald, el moreno no se siente nada contento con lo que se entero y tal vez esto ponga un abismo entre él y Helga… ¿será que al fin Phoebe y Arnold lograron su objetivo?


	17. Helga en San Lorenzo

Hola a todos, quiero pedir perdon por la tardanza y por tener el Sd. de Anillus, (cuidado, es contagioso) sin tanta introducción, agradezco a **SandraPullman-Pataki, ****Marianatika, ****Mimi****Star, ****ekida, ****hikaruchiba,** **Dayree, ****isabelitaemoxxa, ****Ires, ****Perse B.J, ****Kiras70,** **Princess By Poetry **por sur reviews, los cuales respondo al final,

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Helga En San Lorenzo**

Nadie se animaba a responder la pregunta que Gerald dejo al aire. Helga no dejaba de mirarlo, y aunque sentía que ella debía (o mejor dicho, debió) contárselo, no decía palabra alguna. Sabía que era demasiado tarde, Gerald se había enterado de su fugaz viaje a San Lorenzo por otra persona.

– Gerald… sabes, yo pensaba decírtelo – le dice Helga, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– si Helga lo que tú digas… – la mirada que tenía el moreno sobre la rubia, era tan fría, como dolorosa – Creo que sobro en esta mesa, si me disculpan, voy a tomar un poco de aire en lo que ustedes arreglan sus asuntos – finaliza y se pone de pie.

– ¡No Gerald espera! – Helga se pone en pie, pero Phoebe la toma del brazo – Helga, creo que ya has hecho demasiado – suelta a la pelirrubia y se encamina hacia la salida.

Con una triste mirada, Helga se vuelve a sentar. Arnold cuido en todo momento, cada detalle y expresión que la rubia hacia – debí habérselo dicho… Dios, tanto tiempo que tuve… – se lamenta en un suspiro.

Afuera del Chez Paris, Gerald se apoya en una de las jardineras; pasa su otra mano desde la frente hasta sus encrespados cabellos y da varios suspiros, en un intento por relajarse. De improviso, se gira bruscamente apretando los puños al sentir que una persona le tocaba el hombro.

– ¡GERALD!

– ¿Phoebe…? Perdón, lo siento mucho, pensé que eras Arnold.

La oriental paso de él y haciendo su cola de caballo a un lado, se sentó en la jardinera – me doy cuenta de ello… – hizo un gesto para que el moreno se sentara a su lado, pero al no recibir respuesta, continuo – Gerald, imagino lo que has de estar sintiendo, pero es bueno que te des cuenta de la clara situación en la que te encuentras, con respecto a Helga.

Por un breve instante, el moreno iba a refutar el comentario de la joven oriental, pero se contuvo. Dio una larga inspiración y se sentó al lado de ella.

– Veras Gerald – Phoebe comienza a hablar, intentando sonar lo más elocuente posible – si te fijas por la ventana, te darás cuenta de que Helga solo tiene ojos para Arnold, y yo no quiero que sufras por esto… no se me hace justo que ella esté jugando contigo.

Mientras tanto y casi al mismo tiempo, Arnold se dirige a la consternada rubia – Helga, ¿Por qué no respondías a mis mensajes? Te busque tanto tiempo por internet, que llegue a pensar que ya no navegabas en la red.

Helga levanto su mirada tratando de hilar lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo, pues su pensamiento estaba dirigido a su actual pareja, que estaba afuera.

– no sé que tanto pude haberte lastimado en San Lorenzo Helga, pero quiero que sepas que estoy apenado por eso, y quisiera que me perdones.

– ¿eh? – de repente, Helga desvió toda su atención hacia Arnold.

– no sabía cómo habías realizado el viaje a San Lorenzo, hasta que Phoebe me conto.

La pelirrubia bajo la vista hacia la mesa y se dio cuenta de que Arnold tenía su mano cerca de la de ella – Helga, en serio me gustaría volver a intentar las cosas contigo, si tú me dieras esa oportunidad.

Como instinto, Helga desvió su vista hacia la ventana y se percato de que Phoebe estaba platicando con Gerald, y que este ultimo la veía fijamente a través del cristal – lo siento mucho cabeza de balón, pero creo que has olvidado que tengo NOVIO – le espeta al chico con el entrecejo fruncido, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose estresada por esa cercanía.

– Helga… tú sabes que Gerald ama a Phoebe. Tal vez este mal que haga la comparación; pero a diferencia de nosotros, ellos siempre tuvieron una relación muy estable – le comunica Arnold, mirando algo incomodo al mencionando a través de la ventana, que parecía continuaba hablando con la asiática.

– No espero que apruebes nuestra relación – Gerald le deja en claro a Phoebe – Con que la admitas será suficiente para mí.

– ¡por Dios Gerald! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? ¡Abre los ojos! Sí Helga estuviera preocupada por ti, ya se hubiera levantado de esa mesa y habría venido para acá.

El moreno regreso la vista hacia la ventana y de nuevo fijo su mirada en la hermosa rubia, que parecía charlaba plácidamente con Arnold (o por lo menos eso aparentaba).

– Si tu gran idea para que yo te tome en cuenta, es recordarme una etapa dolorosa de mi vida; créeme hermano, vas por el camino equivocado – Helga le responde a Arnold en un tono muy acido, revisa su bolso de mano y se pone en pie – además mi novio me está esperando, nos vemos camarón con pelos.

– ¡Helga! – Arnold se pone en pie y trata de detener a la rubia – discúlpame si te incomode, solo te pido me escuches… por favor.

Aun con el entrecejo fruncido, la rubia se regresa a su lugar – tienes un minuto.

– Esta bien, se lo que ocurrió entre Arnold y Helga, ¿y eso qué? Si hay algo que aprendí en estos meses que he estado con Helga, es a confiar en ella – finaliza el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿y ella confía en ti? ¿Por qué no te conto sobre su viaje a San Lorenzo? – El moreno enarco una ceja, pero aun le daba la espalda a la asiática, que continuo hablando – Además ¿Qué paso con los años de noviazgo que tuvimos Gerald? ¿Acaso no te dicen lo mucho que nos amamos?

El moreno descruzo los brazos y desvió su mirada hacia Phoebe, quien se puso de pie para quedar frente a él – Gerald, yo todavía pienso en ti. Desde que me fui, has estado en mi pensamiento día a día.

El moreno de inmediato se puso de pie, puesto que se empezaba a sentir peligrosamente nervioso frente a ella – yo… creo que mejor entro por Pataki… quiero decir por Helga – dirigió sus pasos hacia el restaurante, pero Phoebe rápidamente se interpuso en su camino, llevando sus delicadas y pálidas manos al rostro del chico – ¿Gerald, en serio ya me olvidaste?

– Verás… desde que te fuiste, no he dejado de pensar en ti – le confiesa Arnold a la rubia, que permanece con un ligero nerviosismo, el cual aumento ante sus palabras.

– Arnold yo… lo siento mucho, quiero a Gerald y me gusta estar con él.

– Helga por favor, solo dame la oportunidad de acercarme a ti. No te pido que me aceptes así a la ligera, ganarme de vuelta tu cariño será mi objetivo, solo… solo déjame acercarme – el rubio finalizo y le extendió la mano, esperando la respuesta de Helga.

Helga mordió su labio inferior, mirando la mano que Arnold le estaba extendiendo. No tenia ánimos de voltear hacia el exterior pues estaba convencida de que Gerald la seguía observando; de inmediato, recordó la plática que había tenido con Olga. Aun no estaba lista para decidir entre Gerald o Arnold, y este último, literalmente la estaba "presionando" sobre esa decisión.

– Arnold yo… nunca creí que me dirías eso – respondió Helga, sintiendo aun esa fuerte presión, que amenazaba con convertirse más tarde en un dolor de cabeza. Helga vio de reojo la pulsera roja que portaba en su muñeca derecha y antes de que pudiera decidir, la voz de Arnold la distrajo de nuevo.

– ¿cómo no decirte eso? Helga desde que te vi… digo, woow… ¡solo mírate! – Extiende los brazos hacia Helga, para enfatizar sus palabras – ahora eres hermosa, radiante, femenina. Y para serte honesto, ni siquiera te reconocí cuando te vi.

La rubia sonrió y enarco una ceja – ¿lo dices en serio?

– ¡seguro Helga! Distas mucho de la vieja Helga créeme ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Afuera, Phoebe se aproximo en forma seductora al moreno – estoy segura que aun me quieres tanto, como yo te quiero a ti.

– Phoebe, lo siento pero yo quiero mucho a Helga.

– ¿Tanto como para que te hayas olvidado de esto? – la asiática paso un dedo por los labios de Gerald, mientras que su otro brazo rodeo el cuello del moreno. En cuanto a Gerald, él sabía muy bien las intenciones de Phoebe; aun así, estaba petrificado, sin saber cómo responder. Rodo los ojos y lo que vio en el interior del restaurante fue lo que lo hizo recapacitar.

Con delicadeza, Helga tomo la mano que Arnold le ofreció, le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas (intentando verse lo más soñadora y agradecida posible) y en un fugaz mover de manos, lo apretó con fuerzas, lo jalo y vació el contenido del único vaso que había quedado en la mesa, sobre su ovalada cabeza – ¡Esto es para que recuerdes un poco a la vieja Helga, estúpido cabeza de balón! – tomo su bolso de mano, acomodo su clavel y se alejo furiosa de la mesa, dando sus conocidos pasos agigantados.

– ¡Dios algo malo le pasó a Helga! – sin pensarlo dos veces, Gerald empujo a un costado a Phoebe y corrió hacia la entrada del restaurante, encontrándose con Helga que salió echando chispas.

– ¡Nos vamos! – ordeno la chica de dorada cabellera y tomo el brazo de Gerald llevándolo directo a su automóvil, no sin antes cruzar miradas de intensa ira, con la oriental.

Phoebe se apresuro hacia el interior del restaurante. Arnold estaba de pie, secando su cabeza con una servilleta de tela – ¡Arnold! ¿Por qué Helga salió enojada? ¿Qué le dijiste?

– no lo sé, solo le dije que quería acercarme a ella… que ahora se veía hermosa, radiante, femenina y que ya no se parecía más a la vieja Helga… después se enfureció de la nada y me echo agua en la cabeza.

La oriental frunció el ceño y puso manos en su cintura – No puedo creerlo, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que le has dicho? Yo hubiera reaccionado igual.

Arnold se volvió a sentar en la silla, analizando lo que le dijo a Helga – no yo no… oh… rayos…

Gerald manejaba en silencio hacia la casa de Helga. El ambiente dentro del carro era tan tenso, que el moreno ni siquiera se animaba a poner el estéreo, para no desatar una fuerte discusión.

– Helga, llegamos.

La rubia había permanecido en una sola posición durante todo el trayecto, dándole la espalda al moreno y manteniendo la vista fija hacia la ventanilla – ¿podrías aguardar un segundo?

Gerald sintió extrañeza ante la petición – claro, aquí te… – apenas afirmo; Helga no le dio oportunidad de terminar su oración, bajando rápido del vehículo y entrando apresurada a su casa – espero.

Pasaron varios minutos y Gerald inicio un desesperado golpeteo con su dedo índice sobre el volante. No sabía a ciencia cierta que le había pasado a Helga, pero por su reacción y el inusual comportamiento de regreso a casa, estaba seguro que algo no andaba bien. Por otra parte, necesitaba saber sobre su viaje a San Lorenzo.

Helga salió a paso veloz y subió al coche – vámonos.

El moreno miro de reojo a Helga – Hel, ¿Por qué te…?

– ¡Te digo que arranques! ¿Qué estas sordo? – grito Helga, agachando la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia la ventanilla.

Gerald frunció el entrecejo, pero obedeció el mandato. Manejo unos minutos sin rumbo aparente, hasta que a lo lejos diviso un embarcadero – ¿Por qué me traes aquí Geraldo?

Sin responder, Gerald aparco el automóvil, se bajo y apresuro hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde venia Helga – baja del auto – le dijo con voz de mando y abriendo la puerta.

– ¿estás idiota? ¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que te voy a hacer caso hablándome así?

– Ven – Gerald tomo la mano de Helga y con algo de dificultad la extrajo del carro – camina conmigo.

– ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? – Helga dio varios pasos antes de iniciar un fuerte forcejeo con el moreno, pues no entendía porque ahora él se portaba de esa manera con ella – ¡Detente estúpido cabeza de cepillo!

Ambos habían quedado a mitad del mismo muelle donde estuvieron en el cumpleaños de él. Gerald veía demasiado serio a Helga, manteniendo a la pobre rubia a la expectativa y fuertemente agarrada de la mano derecha – ¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa, Helga?

Helga bajo la mirada para revisar una vez más su vestimenta. Llevaba su pantalón de mezclilla, su camisa de franela a cuadros rosas (algo arrugada) y la gorra azul, que cubría en forma curiosa sus ensortijados cabellos dorados. Su rostro aun permanecía intacto en cuanto a maquillaje se refiere. Por la prisa de salir de su casa, Helga solo se dedico a mudar sus ropas – ¿Qué? ¿A ti también te incomoda mi aspecto poco femenino? – La rubia intenta zafarse en forma violenta del agarre de Gerald, sin lograrlo – ¡suéltame! ¡Ya sé que no soy bonita!

De pronto, Gerald jalo a la rubia para sí, dándole un abrazo forzoso, el cual estuvo lleno de fuertes golpes que esta le soltó – ¡DEMONIOS SUÉLTAME!

– ¿¡Helga qué diablos te pasa! Yo nunca te he dicho eso… tu eres hermosa, eres fabulosa y por Dios, aunque seas terca, necia y muy orgullosa… entre todas las chicas, eres única.

La pelirrubia se tenso en el acto, y muy despacio fue correspondiendo al abrazo de Gerald. Fue entonces que el moreno sintió en su cuello, el sollozo de la chica. La acerco más hacia él y con mucho cariño, le retiro la gorra para poder acariciar sus ondulados cabellos, a modo de calmarla y demostrarle su afecto.

Gira su rostro hacia ella y le da un tierno beso en sus cabellos – tranquila Helga linda…

c – c – c – c

Después de casi una hora de llanto amargo por parte de ella, y dulce consuelo por parte de él; Gerald y Helga ya estaban sentados en el borde del muelle, admirando las maniobras nocturnas de algunas barcazas. La rubia, ahora más tranquila, daba otro trago a la botella de agua que el moreno le proporciono, de una tienda cercana.

– gracias Gerald – le entrega la botella y rueda la vista hacia el paisaje nocturno.

– Helga, no sé qué fue lo que paso allá en el restaurante, pero hay algo que necesito saber y espero lo entiendas – lanza un prolongado suspiro – Sobre tu viaje a San Lorenzo, ¿Por qué no...?

Sin desviar la vista, Helga le interrumpe y comienza a relatar – Como bien lo dijo Phoebe, eso sucedió cuando ella aun no se iba a New York. Había estado trabajando en la tienda de Bob solo para ganar lo suficiente, y llevar a cabo lo que había planeado todo el año…

Flashback…

– Muy bien Olga, con la paga de esta semana quedamos a mano – Bob le entrega a Helga, un aceptable fajo de billetes.

La rubia rodo ojos al cielo al tiempo que aceptaba la paga – Soy Helga papá… Helga.

– Ah sí, Helga. No llegues tarde a casa jovencita y no lo gastes todo de una vez.

– Lo que tu digas Bob – Helga conto el dinero de su salario y sin más, salió del Imperio de Localizadores del Gran Bob. Cualquier chica de su edad habría salido corriendo hacia los centros comerciales o tiendas departamentales, a gastar su recién recibido salario, pero la pelirrubia tenía otros planes.

Helga llevaba casi el año trabajando con Bob en las tardes, después de clases. La idea de trabajar con su propio padre, nunca estuvo como primera opción dentro de sus posibles empleos, pero no se quejaba. Helga tenía un gran proyecto en mente y necesitaba una buena cantidad de dinero para llevarlo a cabo, y debido a su corta edad, la búsqueda de un empleo bien remunerado no era tarea fácil y para su sorpresa, Bob no la trataba tan mal (en comparación con los otros empleados). El estar ahí con él, de una forma le ayudo a conocerlo un poco mejor, y viceversa; pero presentía que todo se iba a ir al caño cuando llevara a cabo su proyecto.

Helga llego a casa, saludo a Miriam que estaba en la cocina y se apresuro a su habitación. Aseguro su puerta y del armario saco una pequeña caja – El tiempo se me viene encima, pero creo que con esto será suficiente – conto el fajo de billetes que saco de la caja y agrego lo que Bob le acababa de entregar. Se levanto, tomo su laptop, reviso el calendario de su agenda y arreglo los últimos detalles, dentro de los cuales incluían una llamada muy importante – ¿Phoebe? Sí, soy yo Helga.

– _Hola Helga ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes? en la tarde Gerald y yo vamos a ir a rentar unas películas y nos preguntábamos si…_

– ¡Por Dios hermana! ¿Crees que voy a creerte que el idiota de pelos de espagueti me quiere ahí? Muy a fuerzas me tolera cuando almorzamos juntos.

– _Bueno Helga, si tan solo no le aventaras guisantes, estoy segura de…_

– sí, sí, si mira, te hablo para algo más importante, ya ves que tenemos una semana de vacaciones.

– _oh __si __Helga __¿Por __qué __lo __preguntas?_

– Pheb's la siguiente semana es la semana que necesito; es la que programe para hacer "eso" ¿recuerdas?

– _Es __cierto, __y __ya __hice __mi __parte __Helga__… __¿estás __segura __de __esto?_

– ¿Hiciste las reservaciones en línea Pheb's?

– _Claro __Helga, __avión, __hotel, __transporte__… __pero __Helga, __no __se__… __aun __se __pueden __cancelar._

– ¡No puedo Phoebe! si no hago esto creo que no podre seguir ¿estás conmigo? Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

– _Está bien Helga, te mando toda la información a tu correo._

– Muy bien Phoebe, necesito que vengas mañana a las 600 horas, no más, no menos; trae tu maleta, la mediana no la grande, ah y recuerda, voy a estar toda la semana en la casa de campo de tu familia ¿entendiste? Por cierto Phoebe.

– _Dime Helga._

– Esta conversación jamás sucedió.

– _Olvidando._

Una vez finalizada la llamada, Helga prácticamente vacío su guardarropa en el piso y con emoción, empezó a separar lo que iba a empacar – Oh amado mío, muy pronto vamos a vernos de nuevo. Esta sí que será una grata sorpresa, mi dulce Romeo.

Al día siguiente, Phoebe acudió puntual a su cita con Helga y después de ultimar detalles, la rubia se fue junto con ella al aeropuerto – Mucha suerte Helga, salúdame a Arnold cuando lo veas.

– ¡Claro Pheb's! nos vemos en una semana – las chicas se despidieron y Helga abordo su largo vuelo.

Después de ocho horas de largo viaje, Helga por fin llegaba a su destino, o por lo menos eso pensaba – ¿Qué quiere decir con dificultades técnicas? – reclama la chica a una sobrecargo.

– lo sentimos mucho señorita, pero tuvimos un problema serio en el sistema de navegación; pero no se preocupe, la aerolínea le obsequia una noche de hotel aquí en México y mañana podrá abordar el avión a Guatemala sin costo extra.

La rubia analizo la situación y se dio cuenta de que si hacia eso, perdería su reservación en San Lorenzo – ¡Eso no me sirve! – furiosa tomo su maleta y se encamino por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto internacional.

Un hombre de dudoso aspecto, se acerco a Helga – disculpe mi indiscreción señorita, pero tengo entendido de que necesita llegar lo antes posible a Guatemala. Por un módico precio puedo llevarla hasta allá.

Enarcando su uniceja, Helga miro con desconfianza al sujeto – anímese, estos pasajeros también vienen – se hace a un lado y ve a cuatro personas (que iban con ella en el avión) las cuales le entregaban dinero a otro tipo; delgado, moreno y algo desaliñado – _de __seguro __que __es __su __socio_ – pensó la rubia.

– ¿Qué tengo que perder? – se pregunto Helga y acepto la oferta.

Así, Helga junto con los otros cuatro pasajeros, subieron a una camioneta algo gastada, pero no vieja. Una vez en carretera, el conductor iba a toda velocidad. Helga se relajo al darse cuenta de que llevaba buen tiempo.

Pasaron varias horas, cuando de repente el chofer metió el acelerador hasta el fondo, haciendo que los pasajeros comenzaran a rebotar dentro del vehículo – ¡¿Oiga que está pasando aquí? – cuestiona Helga en un grito.

– Lo siento mucho señorita, pero nos vienen siguiendo – replico el sujeto.

– ¿QUÉ COSA? – fue el grito unánime de los pasajeros, quienes no podían creer que esa descuidada camioneta fuera tan rápida.

– calma, calma, no se preocupen, nos faltan cuatro horas pero llegaremos en menos tiempo – dijo el compañero, que vigilaba por el retrovisor al misterioso coche negro, con vidrios polarizados que le seguía de cerca.

Durante la persecución ocurrió de todo, el chofer a quien se le conocía como Miguel, se metió por una brecha para "cortar camino" y nadie niega el resultado, ya que ganaron tiempo valioso; pero todos esos brincos, golpes y descalabres, fueron el alto precio que tuvieron que pagar. Después de un rato, parecía que el vehículo que los iba siguiendo ya los había dejado por la paz, hasta que como por arte de magia, se les apareció delante de ellos, cerrándoles el camino.

– ¡Sujétense todos! – grito el chofer y al frenar, derraparon un poco. Gracias a Dios ya no iban a toda velocidad.

– ¡Ay no ahí viene! – dijo Miguel con voz temblorosa, esto por supuesto sembró el pánico en el interior de la camioneta, y cierta rubia en particular, estaba paralizada por el miedo.

– ¡Al fin te alcanzo! – Escucharon los pasajeros y de inmediato, alguien abrió la puerta del conductor – ¿A dónde crees que ibas Miguel? ¡Tu esposa está en la casa cuidando de tus seis hijos y no te has aparecido en días! – reclama a gritos una enorme señora, de obesidad extrema y grandes tubos en el cabello. Se inclina para retirarse una sandalia y comienza a golpear a Miguel en la cabeza – ¡Si bien se lo decía a Guadalupe! eres un bueno para nada, flojo, gordo, torpe. ¡Tú te vienes conmigo ahora mismo!

– un momento… ¿toda esta estúpida persecución y atajos llenos de hoyos donde casi nos rompemos el cuello, era para huir de su mamá? – pregunta Helga con enorme ira y toda despeinada por el estruendoso viaje.

– De hecho señorita, es su suegra – respondió su compañero.

Helga se cruzo de brazos y miro a la mujer, quien volteo furiosa hacia la camioneta, haciendo que descruzara los brazos y por ese breve instante, sintió pena por el chofer.

– ¿Y ahora? – pregunto un pasajero.

– descuiden amigos, yo los llevo hasta Guatemala – dicho esto, el socio que se llamaba Raúl, se acomodo en el asiento del conductor y reanudo la marcha.

Media hora más tarde, Helga ya había llegado a Guatemala. Tomo su agenda donde Phoebe anoto los pasos a seguir y transbordo un autobús para llegar a San Lorenzo.

Cuando Helga arribo a San Lorenzo, ya era de noche. Pronto localizo el hotel donde Phoebe hizo las reservaciones y una vez que se registro, lo segundo que hizo fue darse una ducha – Oh Arnold mi amor, estoy tan cerca de ti, que casi puedo tocar tus hermosos y alborotados cabellos, de tu enorme cabezota en forma de balón… oh Arnold…

El largo viaje, que de diez horas se transformo en dieciocho, hizo sus estragos en Helga, quedando profundamente dormida hasta las diez de la mañana.

– Bien, es hora de buscarte amado mío – Helga camino triunfal por el modesto vestíbulo del hotel, con la firme convicción de encontrar a Arnold – _Después __de __todo, __¿qué __tan __difícil __puede __ser __encontrar __a __Arnold?_ – se repitió mentalmente y haciendo una inspiración profunda, salió a la calle.

Dos días más tarde, la rubia salía por tercera ocasión del hotel – ¡maldita sea! ¡Tres días y nada! No puedo creer lo difícil que me está costando encontrar al estúpido cabeza de balón. Quizás debí haberle hecho caso a Phoebe, cuando me insistió sobre avisarle de mi venida a San Lorenzo… – revisa su teléfono celular y lo vuelve a guardar en la bolsa de su pantalón – ¡NO! Yo quiero sorprenderlo, es más… romántico.

Helga había visitado un sinfín de lugares en la ciudad, cuya infraestructura distaba mucho de cuando la visito a los diez años. Guatemala siempre ha sido un hermoso país y las ciudades pintorescas como San Lorenzo tenían gran afluencia de turistas; esto aumentaba los ingresos y los capitales, ejerciendo una fuerte mejoría en la economía.

– ¡Criminal Helga! ¿Pues qué pensabas? ¿Qué ibas a caminar tranquilamente por la acera y de repente te lo encontrarías a la vuelta de…? ¡AAH!

– ¡OUCH! – La joven rubia llego a una esquina, chocando con alguien y cayendo hacia atrás, dándose un fuerte golpe. Se toma la cabeza e inicia sus reclamos – ¡Oye idiota, fíjate por donde…!

– ¿Helga? – Pregunta un apuesto y gallardo joven, con cabellos rubios como el oro y ojos tan verdes y serenos, que solo podrían compararse con frescas hojas de yerbabuena, además de una conocida cabeza de balón – ¿Helga eres tú?

– ¡ARNOLD! Quiero decir, ¿qué haces aquí, estúpido cabeza de balón? – falsamente frunce el ceño, cruzando sus brazos.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? Helga, yo vivo aquí en San Lorenzo ¿tú qué haces aquí? – pregunta con enorme sonrisa, mientras la ayuda a ponerse en pie.

– este… yo, quiero decir… Arnold, en serio me da mucho gusto verte.

– A mi también Helga – dice y le da un cálido abrazo, que hace suspirar al corazón de la chica – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo te fue de viaje?

– Quería sorprendente, cabeza de balón – dice con cierto entusiasmo, pues no quería que notara su enorme dicha.

– ¿Helga, no habrás viajado… sola? – pregunta el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y mirando preocupado a Helga.

– ¿Quién yo? Por supuesto que no, Bob y Miriam andan en otro lado – responde un poco nerviosa, esperando que el rubio no se percatara de la mentira.

– Me alegro, no me gustaría que te aventuraras tu sola en un viaje tan largo… ven vamos por un refresco.

El resto del día, Helga se la paso platicando con Arnold, actualizándose en la vida de cada uno (por lo menos de la mayor parte) y recordando viejos tiempos. Ambos no cabían en la felicidad que les daba estar al lado del otro, a tal grado que les gano la puesta de sol. El rubio acompaño a Helga a su hotel.

– Helga, ya es tarde y tengo que irme, pero me gustaría verte mañana.

– ¡Mañana claro…! Quiero decir, me parece buena idea, melenudo.

– pero ¿no tienes planes con tus padres?

La chica abrió grandes los ojos; tenía que ser cuidadosa para que Arnold no se enterara de que estaba sola – ci-cierto, ¿e-en que estaba pensando?, pero la tarde la tengo libre, digo si no te molesta.

Con una sonrisa, Arnold asiente – en la tarde entonces, nos vemos mañana a las cinco en el parque de enfrente ¿te parece?

– Seguro Arnold, hasta mañana – Arnold hizo un movimiento con su mano para despedirse. Helga subió a su habitación dando brincos y suspirando, pues en su mente estaba segura que mañana, tendría una perfecta cita romántica con Arnold.

Al día siguiente, Helga esperaba en el parque con muchas ansias, la llegada de su amado. Como era costumbre del rubio, este llego puntual a su cita; sin embargo, no llego solo.

– Hola Helga, ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

La rubia se volteo al escuchar esa dulce voz, encontrándose con algo que claramente no le gusto. La expresión de su rostro cambio completamente; toda la felicidad y emoción que sentía por la cita que iba a tener con Arnold, se desvaneció al ver a su acompañante.

– n-no – apenas fue audible su respuesta. Dirigió sus confundidos ojos azules a las manos de Arnold, en especial a aquella que tenia enlazada con la otra persona.

– Oh, lo siento – menciona Arnold, al notar hacia donde se dirige la mirada de Helga – permíteme presentarte, ella es Frieda **mi ****novia**.

Las últimas dos palabras parecían que le habían quitado el sentido del oído a Helga. Esa ultima y sencilla frase, estaba haciendo fuerte eco en su cabeza y no escucho nada más.

– ¿Helga? ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Helga regresa a la triste realidad. Vuelve sus desilusionados ojos azules hacia la otra joven rubia, que le está extendiendo la mano – yo… yo lo siento… – Apenas le dio la mano y sintió como su corazón se paralizaba, como si se desquebrajara desde la parte más profunda, quedando herido de muerte.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio. Helga abandono su hipócrita apretón de manos y elevo su rostro, mostrando una mirada tan fría como sombría – Soy Helga.

Frieda era hija de un filántropo Ruso, que gustaba de la historia maya. Era bella, atlética y muy lista, tanto que de inmediato se percato del drástico cambio en la amiga de su novio. Enarco una ceja casi entendiendo lo que ocurría, no obstante mantuvo su hermosa sonrisa – mucho gusto Helga, Arnold me dijo que estabas de visita en San Lorenzo ¿te gusto la ciudad?

¿Cuántas veces se puede romper un corazón? – se preguntaba Helga.

De nuevo, el silencio rodeo a los adolescentes, esperando la respuesta de Helga. Al final, es Frieda la que continua hablando – Bueno Arnold, creo que quieres aprovechar las vacaciones de tu amiga de Norteamérica para ponerte al día – Tanto Arnold como Frieda se acercaron en forma tierna, para darse un pequeño beso delante de Helga.

Muchas veces.

– Te veo más tarde, linda – le dice Arnold, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Lentamente, Helga fue apretando los puños, frunciendo fuerte el entrecejo y poniendo a su destrozado y triste corazón detrás de enormes muros blindados, esos que siempre le habían servido de barrera para protegerse.

– ¿Nos vamos Helga? – le cuestiona Arnold, mostrándole la mano con la amabilidad que siempre lo caracteriza.

– ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? ¡Estúpido y torpe cabeza de balón! – reclama Helga, aventando su mano a un costado en forma violenta.

– ¿pero Helga qué te pasa?

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novia eh?

– pues para empezar, ayer no me lo preguntaste.

Por triste y patética que resultara la respuesta de Arnold, tenía razón. Se la habían pasado tan bien hablando de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada, que por la mente de Helga nunca pasó esa probabilidad.

Los azulados ojos de Helga, comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, como demostrando que su alma estaba herida – ¿y… porque tú no me lo dijiste? Yo pensé que… bueno... tu y yo…

Arnold se tomo la sien, esperando no alterarla más – Helga, han pasado ya dos años desde que me fui de Hillwood, no me has respondido ni una carta, correo electrónico o mensaje de celular… ¡rayos! ni siquiera sé si tienes el mismo número de celular, con eso de que tu padre vende localizadores, pues… llegue a pensar que lo habías cambiado y que por eso no respondías. Además, si no lo recuerdas, tú fuiste la que termino conmigo.

FLASHBACK…

Arnold le entrego a Gerald, la bola de beisbol firmada por Mickey Kaline, uno de sus tesoros más preciados – Vamos Gerald, para los dos este objeto es de gran valor sentimental y solo a ti te lo puedo dar... ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo cuidaras por mí?

Gerald clavo su vista en el contenido de la pequeña caja, después mira de reojo a su mejor amigo, dándole una sonrisa – claro viejo, no te decepcionare.

– Bueno Gerald tengo que irme, voy a buscar a… es que me tengo que despedir de… bueno tu sabes…

– Suerte hermano…

Después de esto, hicieron su saludo con los dedos, aunque irónicamente este tenía sabor a despedida. Arnold se fue dejando a Gerald afuera de la casa de huéspedes con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

Arnold corrió rápido hacia la casa Pataki, esperando encontrar a Helga y sobre todo, que ella quisiera hablar con él. Una vez que arribo, llamo a la puerta y fue Bob Pataki el que lo recibió – buenas tardes señor Pataki, ¿se encuentra Helga?

– eh… ah sí… ¡OLGA, AQUÍ TE BUSCAN!

Desde lo alto de la casa, se escucharon los gritos de Helga – soy Helga papá, Helga – la rubia bajo las escaleras, deteniéndose a la mitad, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver a Arnold parado en el vestíbulo – ah… eres tú.

– Helga, quiero hablar contigo.

La chica solo asintió, tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa junto con el rubio – bien, habla rápido que tengo cosas que hacer.

Ambos chicos estaban de pie, en el pórtico de Helga – ¿no te gustaría ir mejor a SLAUSEN'S por un helado?

– aquí estoy cómoda Arnoldo, gracias – respondió de manera cortante.

Arnold rodo ojos al cielo, si bien sabia que a veces hablar con Helga era difícil, cuando estaba furiosa era casi imposible entablar una conversación con ella. Dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar – Hel, por favor… vengo a pedirte que me des la oportunidad de seguir a tu lado, aunque sea en la distancia.

Helga llevo manos a la cintura, frunciendo más el entrecejo – ¿en la distancia? Eso significa que volverás ¿cierto?

– Bueno… yo… – Arnold llevo una mano a su nuca, pues la respuesta a esa pregunta ni siquiera él la tenía – solo tengo doce años, y mis padres quieren que este con ellos y con mis hermanos Helga, entiende… es mi familia.

– ¿volverás o no? – Volvió a interrogarlo, acercando su rostro al de él, juntando más su gruesa uniceja y apretándolo de los hombros – ¡responde cabeza de balón!

Desconsolado, el rubio bajo la mirada – no lo sé.

Esta respuesta le cayó a Helga como balde de agua fría. Una parte de ella quería gritarle, quería rogarle, suplicarle que no se fuera; quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que sus padres se hubieran ido, pero sabía que nada de eso serviría para retenerlo – entonces ya no hay mucho que decirnos – lo suelta despacio y como ráfaga, entro de nuevo a su casa.

– ¡Helga! ¡Helga espera! – Arnold se aproximo a la puerta, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su redondeada nariz, se sobo un poco y recargo su frente en la puerta – está bien Helga, que sea como tú quieras – cerro los ojos y despacio se alejo de ahí.

Si tan solo Arnold se hubiese quedado más tiempo recargado en esa puerta, posiblemente hubiera escuchado a Helga apoyada al otro lado, sentada en el piso, con sus rodillas dobladas y soltando un llanto tan lastimero, que de inmediato llamo la atención de los Pataki; siendo Miriam la primera en llegar a su lado y recibiendo un inesperado abrazo por parte de su hija menor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Helga enmudeció en el acto puesto que todo lo que le espetaba Arnold era verdad, y en ese momento, se encontraba en un claro punto de no saber qué hacer – Arnold acepto ser tu novia en la distancia, tu solo dime que estás de acuerdo y podríamos…

– Lo siento Helga, yo estoy con alguien más.

– pero Arnold, yo… aun te amo.

Ante esas palabras, el cabeza de balón se sobresalto, en ningún momento pensó que se encontraría a Helga en San Lorenzo y le diría que lo amaba; no obstante, bajo la mirada, no tenía el valor suficiente de verla al rostro – lo siento mucho Helga, yo te quiero… y más de lo que piensas, pero por ahora no podemos ser **más ****que ****amigos**.

– ¿No podemos ser más que amigos? ¿Solo… amigos?

De nuevo, Arnold desvió su mirada a otro punto. La situación se sentía muy similar a la vivida cuando tenían nueve años, después de haber salvado el vecindario – ¿quieres que te acompañe al hotel?

– No yo… estaré bien – Helga se abrazo a sí misma y le dio la espalda a Arnold, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza.

– No es tan tarde, quizás podríamos ir por algo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Helga se volvió hacia Arnold, mostrando una mirada que parecía serena – Mis padres me deben estar esperando, tu entiendes.

– Entiendo – Arnold en verdad se sentía culpable y al mismo tiempo confundido. En ese pequeño lapso quiso retractarse en más de una ocasión, pero no quería seguir lastimando a Helga, ella no se lo merecía – Entonces mañana será.

La rubia no le contesto, solo asintió y a paso lento, se dirigió al hotel.

Al día siguiente a muy temprana hora, Helga estaba ya con su equipaje en mano, en el vestíbulo del hotel.

– Señorita Pataki, su taxi la está esperando.

– Gracias – Helga subió al vehículo y miro una vez más, el parque donde había visto a Arnold con su novia.

– Buenos días señorita, ¿a dónde la llevo?

– A la central de autobuses – respondió sin despegar la vista del parque. Su mirada no demostraba ninguna emoción, ni ira, ni tristeza, y mucho menos alegría; era como si parte de ella se hubiera quedado en esa plaza, de la cual no despego los ojos hasta que la perdió de vista.

Dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana, y en el caso de Helga, la fortuna le sonrió durante el regreso, pues aunque pasó parte de la noche arreglando su viaje, encontró espacio en un vuelo a Hillwood, con escala en México, desde donde le mando un mensaje de texto a Phoebe.

En general, el trayecto estuvo bastante tranquilo, pero solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

En el aeropuerto, la joven oriental se acerco al área de salida al escuchar la llegada del vuelo procedente de México. Pronto pudo distinguir a su mejor amiga y corrió a su lado – Helga ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué regresaste antes de tiempo?

La chica levanto su rostro, desconcertando a Phoebe – ¡Helga! ¿Qué fue lo que paso con…?

Al fin, después de casi doce horas de viaje, Helga rompió su perturbador silencio, dejando salir sus lagrimas – ¡Phoebe fue horrible! – Se aproximo rápido a Phoebe, y prácticamente se dejo caer en sus brazos – él tiene novia Phoebe… tiene novia…

Helga abrazaba a Phoebe con fuerza, mientras que la oriental miraba hacia un punto en especifico – Helga, contrólate por favor… verás, aquí en el aeropuerto…

– ¿No escuchaste? ¡El tiene novia Phoebe! – Phoebe quería controlar a Helga, pero la rubia estaba en pleno desahogo – Después de trabajar tan duro y por tanto tiempo… después de que el avión tuviera fallas en el mecanismo, y la estúpida persecución por carretera en México… llego a San Lorenzo y ¿para qué? ¡Para ver como ese idiota se besuquea con esa…!

– ¿fallas en el mecanismo? – Escucho Helga a sus espaldas y de inmediato reconoció a la dueña de la voz – ¿Persecución? ¡Oh Dios mi pobre bebé! – Miriam se acerco a Helga y la abrazo con fuerza.

Helga tenía los ojos como platos, quedando paralizada al ver a sus padres – ¿Bob, Miriam? – rueda los ojos hacia Phoebe quien agacha la cabeza.

– Es lo que trataba de decirte Helga.

Todo indicaba que Bob y Miriam se habían enterado del "otro" viaje de Helga, pero ¿Cómo?

– Er… recibí una llamada de la tarjeta de crédito, sobre un cargo en Guatemala – comento Bob, llevando una mano a su nuca – Espero que entiendas que estas castigada señorita, no obstante… – sorpresivamente, Bob se inclino hacia Helga, dándole un fuerte abrazo – me da gusto de que estés sana y salva.

Fin del Flashback.

La noche siguió su curso y ahora Helga estaba sentada en las piernas de Gerald, su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de él, y un dedo jugaba haciendo figuras en su sudadera azul marino. En cuanto al moreno, el estaba recargado en un pilar del muelle y una de sus piernas colgaba de este; tenia abrazada a Helga con ternura y con la otra mano le acariciaba sus cabellos.

Gerald sentía, que en sus brazos descansaba una niña pequeña que había sido tan lastimada, como privada del amor más elemental; y en ese instante, sabía que aquella hermosa chica que reposaba en su regazo era la verdadera Helga, la Helga que tenía todas sus barreras abajo y que nadie más tenía el honor de conocer, incluyendo tal vez a Arnold.

Al recordar al chico cabeza de balón, frunció fuerte el entrecejo y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de enojo – Bob me castigo por muchos meses, pero creo que en esa ocasión, yo me lo había ganado… ¿Gerald me estas escuchando?

Con una dulce sonrisa, Gerald acerco a Helga y le dio un pequeño beso – claro que te estoy escuchando "pelos de elote"

– ¡Criminal Geraldo! Uno abre su corazón para contar algo delicado, y tú estás ahí como tonto papando… – Helga fue interrumpida por los suaves labios de Gerald, tensándola por un segundo, hasta que correspondió al beso. Sus bocas permanecieron juntas durante unos segundos más, y Gerald se separo gentilmente – es tarde, tengo que llevarte a casa – le comenta cerca del rostro, en voz baja.

– No – la rubia se abrazo de él con fuerza – no quiero pasar la noche… sola…

– _Lo __sabía, __Helga __es __como __un __pequeño __ruiseñor __que __tiene __un __ala __herida_ – pensó Gerald, la ayudo a levantarse cuidado y pronto se puso de pie – ¿quieres ir a lugar de siempre?

La luz de un vehículo, ilumino por un una fracción de segundos el rostro de Helga. Sus ojos lucían un poco hinchados y el maquillaje estaba corrido; sus hermosos zafiros lucían sin brillo, pero una discreta sonrisa contrastaba con todo aquello – si, digo… si no te importa.

Ambos regresaron al automóvil y Gerald se dirigió al único sitio que había compartido con Helga en la noche, y que había sido un secreto para el resto de la pandilla – llegamos Helga.

Descendieron del coche y se pararon delante del viejo árbol, ese que tenía una "casa" en su copa y que alguna vez estuvo a punto de ser derribado por el señor Pataki – adelántate linda, yo… enseguida regreso.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Helga, lanzando una suspicaz mirada a Gerald.

– tengo que cambiarme de ropa, este pantalón es un poco incomodo.

– No te tardes – Helga se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de proseguir con el ascenso.

Gerald subió de nuevo a su coche y cuando arranco, frunció el entrecejo y piso a fondo, asustando a Helga – _Espero que no lo haga…_ – pensó Helga y se acomodo en una cama que ahí tenían.

Mientras, el moreno manejo directo por el rumbo de Phoebe, encontrando su objetivo a unas cuantas cuadras. Entrecerró los ojos y aumento la velocidad para cruzarse en el camino de esa persona.

El conductor del otro coche freno en forma brusca, golpeándose en el volante. Pronto bajo de su automóvil para reclamarle al chofer – ¡Por Dios, tienes que tener más cuidado…! ¿Gerald?

El mencionado se bajo como rayo de su vehículo y remango la sudadera – A ti te quería encontrar "cabeza de balón" – apenas termino la frase, y soltó el primer golpe en la mandíbula de Arnold.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

Como podrán leer, Gerald se ha enterado del viaje que tuvo Helga a San Lorenzo, junto con sus altibajos y la inesperada sorpresa que el cabeza de balón le dio a Helga. Enfurecido se fue a buscar a Arnold para "saldar cuentas" ¿qué pasará después? Estamos cerca de la recta final amigos.

**SandraPullman-Pataki:** Pues no amiga mía, aunque no falta mucho para el final. Y créeme que me dio mucho gusto leer que estas perdida en cuanto a de qué lado están los sentimientos más fuertes, ese es mi objetivo :) y ahora que supiste como fue el viaje de Helga y la respuesta de Arnold ¿Qué piensas? Y sobre todo, la reacción de Gerald. No dejes de dejarme review, me encantan tus opiniones :)

Te mando un navideño abrazo, te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo :D

**Marianatika:** gracias por tu review, espero que tengas tiempo y me dejes otro :) saludos

**Mimi****Star:** Hola amiga, disculpa que no haya actualizado pero en realidad he estado muy ocupada. Ahora no solo Helga y Phoebe se llevan de las greñas, sino que Gerald busco específicamente a Arnold para, bueno "ajustar" cuentas ¿Qué opinas de los trapitos al sol de Arnold?

En cuanto a Helga y Gerald, sobra decir que todavía están confundidos, los dos tienen fuertes sentimientos uno hacia el otro, pero la enorme sombra de sus amores, queriendo recuperar lo que ellos perdieron, los está haciendo tambalearse, pero no te preocupes, que esto aun no se acaba :)

Amiga te mando un gran abrazo, te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo (por si no tengo tiempo de subir otro capítulo de mis fics)

**ekida:** Hola hija mía, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, tu sabes que ha sido muy difícil actualizar, más por todas las ocupaciones que traigo pero lo prometido es deuda, espero tus opiniones ya que siempre tienes buena perspectiva sobre mis fics.

Ya sabes que te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

**hikaruchiba**: Hola hermanita, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, como verás Arnold puede tropezarse de nuevo con la misma piedra (rechazar dos veces a Helga) y aunque él creía que lo hacía para no lastimarla, al final las cosas le salieron al revés. Espero tu review y ya sabes, te deseo feliz navidad y un prospero 2012 (ojala no se acabe el mundo jaja)

**Dayree: **Hola amiga, entonces al principio fuiste reacia jaja eso me gusta, gracias por decir que he sabido manejar las situaciones que dieron lugar a sentimientos más profundos entre los dos, me haces sentir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, espero me dejes un review y de una vez te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

**isabelitaemoxxa: **Hola amiga, con que aun en pie el plan de asesinato doble, mmmh primero deja que Gerald le rompa la cara al cabeza de balón jaja es broma, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que me puedas dejar algún review. Te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo :)

**Ires: **Hola amiga, ya me dijo tu hermana que te estuvo moliendo para leerme jajaja (no lo dudo de Mimi Star) gracias por declararte mi fan, eso me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo :) y en cuanto a Gerald, jeje Mimi también lo ama, ahí se echan un volado jajaja.

Como verás, Arnold cometió el error más grande del mundo, pensó que estaba haciéndole un favor a Helga y pues al final resulto todo lo contrario, espero que me sigas porque no falta mucho para el final (no te puedo decir cuánto, pero está cerca)

Te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo 2012, te mando un abrazo :)

**Perse B.J: **Hola, gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado la continuación y ojala puedas dejarme un review. Te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

**Kiras70**: Hola, fíjate que he estado leyendo tu fic y al principio no le hallaba pies ni cabeza, pero debo decir que has mejorado en tu escritura, tienes muy buenas ideas pero solo tienes que afinar mucho el detalle de la gramática, algún día podrías ser una excelente escritora (espero no tomes a mal mi comentario, es solo critica constructiva)

Gracias por decir que mi fic es lindo :D y me da pena no haberte podido ayudarte en la motivación que estabas buscando. Te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo y voy a esperar tu review :)

**Princess By Poetry:** Hola amiga ya lo continúe y mira que cuando vi tu mensaje me puse las pilas lo más que pude (he estado muy ocupada, en serio) no llores ni arruines tu maquillaje, tu solo ten paciencia que las cosas irán cayendo por su propio peso. Hoy en tu correo ha aparecido "Chapter: 17" como querías. Espero que el capitulo no te haya decepcionado.

Y ya para terminar les mando un abrazo y mis mejores deseos en esta navidad y año nuevo a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer este Fanfic.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	18. París Contra New York

Hola a todos, Mary Morante ha aparecido :D

Antes que nada y se que es un poco tarde, les deseo un feliz y exitoso 2013, (sobre todo lleno de amor) y en serio ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, el año pasado no tuve mucho tiempo libre y parece que este año sera igual de pesado para mi, pero procurare hacer espacio para continuar mis historias (las cuales no pienso abandonar)

Agradezco muchísimo a **azulaamu, marianatika, ekida, Mizore Hime, RubyMoonlightShine, Rei Hikaru Chiba, GENESARETH, Zorabelh402, Ires, Sandra Strickland, diana carolina, NilithDelirium, SweetDancerGirl, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, Les-cinq-d-ella, 21Nylecoj94, Luna675849, SAILORELIZ, angel-black-14, Gassy Kosei, Miss Cerezo, naomy, selajarg, Angel2012Negro, Rowan, xabax, locaxheyarnold, spintorez, Affinitty, firefingers27, popis, selajarg, TheZiri2 y Una Lectora **por todos los reviews que han dejado para que continúe con mi humilde fic. Sin no fuera por toda esa motivación a lo mejor no hubiera sido posible esta actualización (esforzarme por encontrar minutos al día, **ekida** sabe de que estoy hablando)

Bueno ya sin tanta introducción, he aquí el capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**París contra New York**

Tan solo había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Gerald dejo a su novia en la casa del árbol y salió a toda prisa en búsqueda de su objetivo.

c – c – c – c

La chica oriental permanecía recostada, sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando el pequeño arbolito bonsái que adornaba el mueble junto a su cama, cuando el sonido de su celular la vuelve a la realidad.

– ¿Bueno Gerald?... Ah, eres tu Arnold.

– _Sí Phoebe soy yo…_ – se escucha el suspiro fatigoso de Arnold al otro lado de la línea – _siento llamarte tan tarde, ¿te desperté?_

– A decir verdad, no puedo dormir – quedan ambos en silencio y la pelinegra vuelve a tomar la palabra – ¿Qué me dices tú Arnold?

Después de una larga pausa, Arnold al fin responde – _Sobre eso quiero hablarte Phoebe. Necesito… necesito pedirte un favor…_

El suave movimiento del aire provocaba que las hojas se rosaran entre sí, produciendo un sonido ligeramente tétrico. Helga había puesto la alarma de su celular para levantarse temprano y entrar a su casa antes de que alguien despertara y notara su ausencia. Intento conciliar el sueño en varias ocasiones, sobre todo para ignorar el molesto ruido de las hojas, pero su mente también la distraía al evocar las palabras de Phoebe: _"__Sabes que Gerald y yo siempre nos hemos querido mucho Helga…"_

Acomodándose más en la cama, Helga se recuesta de lado, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Tomo la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza para abrazarla con fuerza – No hermana, Gerald me quiere a mí… a diferencia de cierto tonto cabeza de balón.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento movió el follaje del árbol con fuerza, sacando un ruido algo estruendoso. Los pensamientos de Helga se inundaron de nuevo pero ahora con la voz de Arnold: _"Tal vez este mal que haga la comparación; pero a diferencia de nosotros, ellos siempre tuvieron una relación muy estable" _– grrr que idiota eres Arnoldo – resopla con molestia y abraza más la almohada.

El crujir de la madera alerto a Helga sobre la persona que iba ingresando a la pequeña casa. Se cubrió completamente con una manta café afelpada, que era propiedad de Gerald (seguramente olvidada por el moreno) dejando una ranura entre los dobleces para observar a aquel que entraba.

– Uf… gracias a Dios… – suspira Gerald bajando de golpe una pesada bolsa de plástico y su bolso/mochila, produciendo un ruido sordo – _¡rayos! espero no haber despertado a Helga _– pensó el chico, sentándose con cuidado en un pequeño banco que permanecía a un costado de la cama.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y los ojos de Gerald apenas se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad del lugar, cuando escucho a Helga que le hablaba en voz baja – ¿Gerald?

No hubo respuesta verbal por parte del adolescente. Solo una fuerte inspiración se escucho en el silencio del lugar.

– ¿Gerald, eres tú verdad? – Cuestiona Helga a la figura que se pone en pie, toma la bolsa de plástico y se acerca a ella – ¡Diantres respóndeme!

– Tranquila Helga soy yo, solo no grites por favor.

Impaciente, la rubia acerco su delgada mano al rostro de su novio y el contacto le desencadeno un intenso dolor al chico, reaccionando de forma inmediata y alejando con cuidado la mano de Helga – ¡OUCH espera!, no me presiones ahí.

– ¿Pero qué diablos? – Helga se inclino para tomar una linterna, la cual se encontraba normalmente allí para los niños que acampaban en el árbol. Los sorprendidos ojos de la rubia no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo a media luz – ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasó!?

El moreno bajo la mirada no solo por vergüenza, también por coraje, ya que desconocía como había quedado su "mejor amigo"; además que odiaba que Helga lo viera así – No es nada créeme… solo son algunas magulladuras.

– A no, eso sí que no pelos necios – sentenció Helga dejando de lado la linterna y con cuidado tomo la barbilla y el hombro del moreno – Esto no es algo que decidas tú, sino yo – La rubia frunce fuerte el entrecejo al ver que este la evitaba – ¡Mírame Johanssen!

Gerald sentía que había enfrentado suficientes peleas para un solo día y por sobre todo, no estaba dispuesto a discutir con Helga (no de nuevo). Con el orgullo herido, el chico lentamente levanto el rostro hacia su novia, sorprendiéndola de nuevo con lo que veía.

El rostro del moreno mostraba una moderada hinchazón a nivel del pómulo izquierdo, acompañado por el clásico color violáceo que surge con estas lesiones. De igual forma se apreciaba edema sobre la ceja derecha, pero este era menos marcado. La boca también había recibido daño por parte de Arnold, siendo una pequeña herida en el labio superior, cerca de la comisura labial de lado izquierdo – Te digo que no es nada.

Iracunda, Helga se sienta en la cama y aprieta los puños – ¡Es un salvaje! En cuanto le ponga las manos encima, verá lo que sucede cuando alguien se mete con el chico de Helga G. Pataki.

Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, Gerald toma las manos de Helga – Hey, gracias por tus intenciones Hel, pero esto es cosa de hombres.

Llevando las manos al aire (y soltando al moreno) la rubia gruñe con enfado – ¿cosa de hombres? ¡¿Cosa de hombres?! ¡A buena hora sale tu orgullo masculino Geraldo!... pero esto no se va a quedar así – Helga se pone en pie con la firme intención de salir y buscar a Arnold.

– ¡Helga esper… ouch! – el joven moreno se inclina adolorido y se toma el estómago, provocando el rápido retorno de la rubia.

– ¡Dios mío Gerald!, ¿te duele mucho? – pregunta con angustia.

El moreno baja la vista para acomodarse en la cama y recostarse, sin soltar la mano que la pelirrubia le extendió – Solo necesito descansar "linda pollita" es todo – se inclina un poco y toma la bolsa de plástico, sacando una bolsa con hielos – ¿podrías alcanzarme mi mochila?

De inmediato, Helga toma las pertenecías de Gerald y se sienta junto a él en la cama. Gerald hace un pequeño esfuerzo y saca de entre sus cosas una toalla mediana. Abre la bolsa de hielo y toma un puñado de estos, para envolverlos en la toalla – me duele mucho la cabeza… – suspira y al fin se acomoda libremente en la cama, cerrando los ojos y llevando el trapo con hielos al pómulo izquierdo, que ya le palpitaba de dolor.

Por su lado, Helga veía preocupada al chico de rizada cabellera como yacía molido junto a ella, en el interior de la casa del árbol. Junto las cejas y desvió la mirada – De haber sabido que ibas a que el inútil camarón con pelos reacomodara tu rostro, no te habría dejado partir bucko.

Con cansada molestia, el moreno responde sin abrir los ojos – No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya Pataki.

– ¿De qué diantres estas hablado hermano? ¡Helga G. Pataki no necesita de nadie para librar sus batallas! – Responde no menos molesta, cruzando sus brazos y dándole la espalda al moreno – ¡Ahora estas aquí sintiendo lástima de ti mismo zopenco!

– ¡Pues si te despierto tanta lástima Helga, no es necesario que te quedes conmigo sabes! – Aunque el deseo de Gerald no era precisamente discutir; el estar adolorido de todo el cuerpo, tener aun los ánimos encendidos y sumando además los comentarios sarcásticos de Helga, definitivamente le agotaban la paciencia – En mi mochila están las llaves del coche para que no camines a casa – finaliza y se vuelve hacia la ventana, apoyando aun la improvisada compresa sobre su mejilla.

– Estúpido Johanssen – dice la rubia entre dientes, pero aun así el moreno alcanzo a escucharla. Pronto Helga se puso en pie y apago la linterna, retornando las penumbras. Gerald mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero toda su atención estaba sobre las pequeñas pisadas de Helga, que de repente se dejaron de escuchar.

– _Maldita sea_ – fue el primer pensamiento de Gerald, pero inesperadamente sintió como la cama se hundía a sus espaldas y un brazo delgado salía detrás de él, con la manta café empuñada y envolviendo su cintura.

– Eres un completo bobo ¿lo sabías? – Escucha en voz baja en su oído, percibiendo el movimiento de los labios de Helga en el lóbulo de la oreja

– Y tú una rubia desabrida – responde en voz queda, ya más calmado, cerrando los ojos.

– Idiota – replico Helga, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Gerald – _Dios, realmente me tranquiliza el olor del perfume de este tonto… ¡Criminal! ¿Cómo diablos lo hace? _– Caviló dando varios suspiros antes de proseguir – la manta se me había caído.

– Me di cuenta de ello – abre los ojos, reflejando su mirada algo de inquietud – No podía permitir que Arnold permaneciera tan tranquilo, después de lo que te hizo cuando fuiste a… – recapacita y no termina su oración – Alguien tenía que hacerle pagar.

– No era necesario – responde con desanimo la rubia, ya sin intención de tocar el tema del viaje – eso fue hace mucho.

Despacio, Gerald se gira hacia la rubia y la toma de las manos mirándola a los ojos – No era necesario lo sé… pero no pude contenerme – junta su frente con la de ella, sintiendo algunos mechones cerca del rostro – No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime pelos de elote, ni Wolfgang y mucho menos ese cabeza de balón.

La rubia puso enorme los ojos. De inmediato se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que solo era el anuncio de varias carcajadas que salían de su boca – jajajaja me matas en serio jaja.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el chiste?

– ¿Acaso soy yo o le acabas de llamar a Arnold "cabeza de balón"?

Extrañado, Gerald se separa un poco de Helga para responderle – ¿y eso que tiene de raro? si tú lo llamas así todo el tiempo.

Poniendo ojos al cielo, la rubia contesta divertida – Pero TÚ jamás lo has llamado de otra forma que no sea Arnold o Arnie. Todavía recuerdo aquella vez en sexto grado cuando me exigiste que no le dijera "cabeza de balón" al retardado de Arnoldo.

Aunque el rostro le doliera mucho, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Helga – jeje buena observación Pataki.

– Yo siempre hago buenas observaciones, Johanssen – sonríe y cierra los ojos al igual que Gerald, se acercan e intercambian un pequeño beso – buenas noches Gerald – menciona voz baja.

– Descansa linda – Gerald le da otro beso y se disponen a dormir, aunque eso no sería tarea fácil, ya que las mentes de ambos seguirían ocupadas por un rato más.

La pelinegra se asomaba por la puerta de su casa, vistiendo un pijama estilo oriental. Desconocía la hora exacta pero sabía que ya era tarde, por esto trato de no hacer mucho ruido mientras vigilaba cada vehículo que pasaba distraído por la calle.

– Dios mío ya es tarde y no lo veo... ¿Por dónde...? ¡Arnold! – Phoebe se aproximo con celeridad al Packard verde que se iba orillando a su acera, con las luces apagadas. Una vez que aparco, apago el motor y sumido en el fuerte dolor que recorría su cuerpo, se recargó cansado sobre el volante del automóvil.

– ¡por Dios, es un bruto, un animal! – Reclamo con susto la pelinegra, abriendo la puerta del conductor – Arnold... ¿Cómo te sientes?

El rostro de Arnold reflejaba el fuerte dolor muscular que sentía a los costados. Se apoyó en la puerta del coche e intento salir, no obstante el dolor que sentía en el abdomen lo hizo caer de rodillas frente a Phoebe.

– ¡Arnold! – De inmediato la chica se inclinó y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros – apóyate en mi Arnold, vamos adentro para que te asees.

Con cuidado, Phoebe condujo a Arnold al interior de su casa.

Minutos pasaron y Arnold salió del baño de Phoebe donde se dio una ducha rápida. Llevaba puesto el mismo pantalón pero la camisa ya no la portaba. En cambio traía puesta una camiseta color negro de cuello redondo, manga corta y con la figura de un balón de basquetbol a la altura del pecho.

– Lo siento mucho Arnold, pero esa camiseta de Gerald es la única que tengo – desvía sus ojos un instante, intentando ofrecerle algo mejor a Arnold. Era lógico que en la situación que estaban (sobre todo él), esa camiseta incomodaría mucho al rubio – Sí lo prefieres puedo buscar alguna camisa de mi padre.

– Está bien Phoebe... no me molesta tanto – sonríe con dificultad, pues su mandíbula esta inflamada del lado izquierdo – gracias por darme oportunidad de asearme en tu casa, no quería llegar así a la casa de huéspedes y que me vieran mis abuelos.

Phoebe se acerca a Arnold para revisar sus magulladuras – Santo Dios Arnold, ¿Cómo fue que te peleaste con él? No entiendo.

Arnold se sienta en la silla que tenía Phoebe y ella se acomoda en su cama – Fue poco después de dejarte.

Flashback…

El moreno manejo directo por el rumbo donde vive Phoebe, encontrando su objetivo a unas cuantas cuadras. Entrecerró los ojos y aumento la velocidad para cruzarse en el camino de esa persona.

EL conductor del otro coche freno en forma brusca, golpeándose en el volante. Pronto bajo de su automóvil para reclamarle al chofer – ¡Por Dios, tienes que tener más cuidado…! ¿Gerald?

El mencionado se bajo como rayo de su vehículo y remango la sudadera – A ti te quería encontrar "cabeza de balón" – apenas termino la frase, y soltó el primer golpe en la mandíbula de Arnold.

El golpe saco de balance al rubio, que cayó sobre su costado produciendo un sonido seco. Empuñando las manos, Arnold se volvió hacia Gerald, mirándolo desde el piso con una siniestra sonrisa – No sabes el gusto que me da verte a solas "mejor amigo" – dice en tono ácido. Pasa el dorso de su mano por su boca y observa rastros de sangre – No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperando este momento "pelos de borrego" – Apenas finaliza la frase y hace un rápido movimiento, tumbando a Gerald con los pies.

El moreno cae de espaldas y de inmediato siente el peso de Arnold sobre él, comenzando a golpearle el rostro. Gerald con dificultad se rueda y ahora es Arnold el que está a su merced, recibiendo entre varios, un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire.

Tambaleándose por lo aturdido de los golpes, Gerald se pone en pie y patea al rubio varias veces – ¡Levántate que aun no he terminado contigo!

Furioso, Arnold se incorpora lo suficiente para empujar a Gerald de la cintura tirándolo de nuevo, golpeando fuerte su espalda y su cabeza; otorgándole además un gancho al hígado – ¡¿Te crees muy valiente verdad?! ¡Pelea cobarde! – le grita entre golpes.

En forma desesperada, Gerald empuja con un pie a Arnold quien termina rebotando en su propio coche. Con inestabilidad, el cabeza de balón se apoya en el vehículo – ¡Anda ven! – Grita Arnold, retándolo y mostrando sus puños – ¡Ven que tenemos una cuenta pendiente!

– ¡Déjala en paz! – Gerald corre hacia el rubio propinándole un certero golpe en el estómago, sin embargo Arnold también tenía algo preparado para él pues lo recibió con un buen golpe en la ceja. Así continuaron unos minutos más, siendo acompañados solo por el fuerte sonido de los golpes en la cajuela y las caídas de ambos; hasta que escucharon a lo lejos el sonido de una patrulla (seguramente algún vecino llamo a las autoridades, por el escándalo que se había formado)

Con la mayor rapidez que pudieron, cada uno se aproximo a su coche – ¡Esto no se acaba aquí! ¡Eres hombre muerto Shortman! – grita el moreno antes de pisar a fondo y alejarse para encontrarse con Helga.

Aun con los ánimos caldeados, Arnold condujo sin rumbo hasta que se fue calmando. Se detuvo afuera de una tienda de autoservicio y vio en el reflejo del espejo retrovisor los grandes manchones de sangre en su camisa, así como su rostro demacrado por los golpes – ¡Maldito seas Johanssen! ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora…? – Dirigió su vista al celular y después de mucho meditar, opto por llamarle a Phoebe – ¿Bueno Phoebe…? Sí Phoebe soy yo…

Fin del Flashback.

Analizando cada detalle de lo que Arnold le había contado, Phoebe se aproxima de nuevo al rubio – Arnold entonces... ¡Gerald fue el que te busco para golpearte! ¡Es un bárbaro buscapleitos!

– Puede ser... ¡Ouch! – Arnold se inclina tomándose la espalda baja de lado derecho. Esto Phoebe no lo paso por alto, acercándose más al chico.

– Arnold, creo que necesitas que un médico te examine – comenta la pelinegra, mirando preocupada al cabeza de balón y no era para menos. Arnold mostraba un enorme moretón bajo su pómulo derecho, otro a nivel de la mandíbula de lado izquierdo y una pequeña herida en el labio inferior, del mismo lado – te ves muy mal.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Arnold niega con la cabeza – no te preocupes por mi Phoebe, no es la primera vez que me lío a golpes con alguien.

– Pero sí la primera vez que ese "alguien" es Gerald y él ha estado ejercitándose con las pesas de Jamie O. desde sexto grado.

– No en serio yo... Estaré bien.

La pelinegra frunce el ceño y en un momento de distracción, toma el borde inferior de la camiseta, levantándola el tiempo suficiente para ver la enorme equimosis que se estaba formando en la espalda de Arnold, antes de que él mismo se volviera a cubrir – ¡Dios mío Arnold! ¡Ese bestia te molió a golpes!

– ¡Phoebe basta ya! ¿Crees qué no lo sé? – Rápido se pone en pie para alejarse de la oriental – solo quiero olvidar por hoy lo sucedido – baja la mirada haciendo una profunda inspiración – no quiero recordar que acabo de pelearme con mi mejor amigo.

– ¿tu mejor amigo? ¡Santo cielo Arnold! ¿Cómo puedes llamar a **ese**tu mejor amigo después de lo que te hizo?

Ambos quedan en silencio al escuchar unos pasos que provenían del pasillo en dirección a la habitación de los padres de Phoebe. El estar iluminados solo con la pequeña lámpara de mesa, ayudo a que no se viera luz debajo de la puerta de su alcoba. Así permanecieron unos minutos, intercambiando miradas y esperando ya no escuchar sonido alguno.

– ¿Qué hay del hecho de que ahora Helga sea su novia? – Cuestiona la pelinegra en un susurro – ¿Acaso no te da rabia lo que te hizo? ¡Te traiciono Arnold! – reclama, pero aun manteniendo la voz baja.

– Phoebe por favor, no quiero pensar en que me hizo él o que le hice a ella... O lo que deje de hacer y lo que pude haber hecho... pero no hice – se vuelve a sentar pero ahora en la cama de su amiga – Esto se nos está saliendo de control sino es que ya se nos salió. Yo quiero mucho a Helga... Por ella puedo soportar mil golpes.

– Entonces no veo por qué dices que las cosas se están saliendo de control si...

– Puedo soportar mil golpes – le interrumpe en forma tosca – pero NO de Gerald... ¿Qué no lo ves? Phoebe, no me lié a golpes con cualquiera tipo sino con Gerald, mi supuesto mejor amigo.

Phoebe aún mantenía una dura mirada sobre Arnold, la cual se fue suavizando lentamente. Baja la vista, se cruza de brazos y se sienta junto al rubio – Sé lo que me quieres decir Arnold, a mi... Quiero decir, yo tampoco me siento cómoda gritándole a Helga.

– Pheb's ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo? Yo quiero recuperar a Helga tenlo por seguro pero ¿a qué precio?

La chica lleva sus blancas manos a su frente en forma desesperada – No lo sé Arnold... Yo estoy dispuesta a por todo por recuperar el amor de Gerald y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para conseguirlo – un pequeño cúmulo de lágrimas comienzan a juntarse en sus rasgados ojos – pero y si Helga...

– Yo también luchare por el amor de Helga hasta el final – le confirma Arnold sin titubeos – pero no se sí pueda contenerme cuando Gerald la este besando. Dios… deseaba tanto agarrarlo a golpes que pensé me iba a sentir mejor cuando eso sucediera, y no fue así.

– Arnold ¿qué vamos a hacer? – la pelinegra menciona con voz entrecortada, quitándose sus gafas para no mojarlas.

El chico cabeza de balón se inclinó hacia ella y le limpió algunas lágrimas traviesas que ya humedecían sus mejillas – todo va a salir bien, confía en mí – le dice en voz baja, mostrando una discreta sonrisa.

– Oh Arnold – la pequeña oriental se abraza fuerte del cuello de Arnold, recibiendo en respuesta un quejido por parte de él – ¡Ay...! – Esto hace que Phoebe se separa de él en forma expedita – ¡oh Dios! discúlpame Arnold olvide que...

– Está bien Phoebe, no importa – con cuidado se volvieron a abrazar y así la pobre Phoebe pudo sacar toda esa tristeza acumulada, hasta que la venció el sueño.

c – c – c – c

Muy temprano en la mañana, Helga ingresa sigilosa por la escalera de incendios a su habitación, siendo sorprendida por una voz que provenía del mismo – ¿Helga, por qué llegas a esta hora?

Dando un enorme brinco, la rubia se gira y encuentra a su hermana – ¡Por Dios Santo Olga, casi me matas de un susto!

– Helga, ¿te ha ocurrido algo? – Pregunta Olga, sentándose en la cama de Helga donde aparentemente había pasado la noche – escuche que regresaste anoche pero no te vi.

– No me ha pasado nada Olga, así que sí no te importa necesito cambiarme que en una hora tengo clases.

– Tal vez si le preguntamos a mis papis, ellos podrían decirme exactamente a qué hora regresaste ¿no crees Helga?

Irritada, Helga se aproxima a su hermana – Touché Olga.

La mayor de los Pataki sonríe al ver acorralada a su hermana, pero esta expresión en su rostro se desvanece al ver detenidamente los ojos de Helga – Santo cielo Helga, has estado llorando verdad.

– Que observadora eres – responde sarcásticamente al tiempo que se sienta junto a ella – ¿Algún otro comentario inteligente Olga? Tengo cosas que hacer por sí no lo has notado, así que ve al punto – sube ambas piernas en su cama y se cruza de brazos.

Con inquietud Olga apoya una rodilla en la cama y se gira hacia Helga – Hermanita bebé esto es serio, tu ojos están completamente hinchados – ve como el rostro de Helga se entristece y evade su mirada – ¿acaso Gerald te hizo daño?

– ¿Geraldo? No – responde de reojo.

– Quiero decir, que si él te lastimó ¿entiendes de lo que hablo?

Helga aún mantenía los brazos cruzados, volviendo su vista a Olga – ¡Claro que entiendo Olga! pero ese tonto no sería capaz de eso ¿Por quién lo tomas? ¿Por un depravado?

– Me alegra mucho escuchar que Gerald ha sido un caballero, me cae muy bien – comenta en forma sincera, antes de volver a interrogarla – pero entonces si no fue él ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió Helga?

La menor de los Pataki sentía como el fresco de la mañana comenzaba a filtrarse por su ventana. Se puso de pie en silencio y se aproximó a la ventana – no puedo decirte – responde seria, en voz baja.

– Pero Helga se ve que...

– Comprende... – le responde en tono amargo, con un doloroso nudo en su garganta. Cierra de golpe su ventana y se gira a su hermana, con ojos vidriosos – no puedo decírtelo, aún no.

Por supuesto que Olga no se sentía feliz con la respuesta y mucho menos tranquila, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era demostrar su apoyo incondicional a Helga; ya la escuchara cuando ella decida contarle – está bien Helga ya no te presionare – se acerca a ella y pone una mano en su hombro.

Ante el tacto y la cercanía de Olga, Helga se vuelve y la abraza en forma inesperada – Gracias.

– No hay de que Helga, para eso estamos las hermanas – con cariño Olga corresponde el abrazo que le da su hermana menor.

Una vez que se separan, Olga se dispone a salir cuando la detiene de nuevo la voz de Helga – Olga espera.

– Dime Helga.

– Olga, sobré lo de anoche... – baja la vista y comienza a sobar su brazo izquierdo – Que no llegue a dormir, ¿le piensas decir algo a Bob o a Miriam?

– En lo que a mi refiere, un par de horas después de que me vine a dormir aquí, llegaste e hicimos una divertida pijamada de hermanas – responde con el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba.

El rostro de Helga se ánimo un poco al escuchar que su hermana ya había pensado en una coartada – gracias Olga, te debo una.

– Sólo recuerda avisarme la próxima vez que vayas a pasar la noche con Gerald.

– Un momento – dice Helga, llevando sus manos a la cintura – ¿Y tú como rayos sabes que estuve con pelos de espagueti?

– pues para empezar – Olga mira con complicidad a su hermana – traes encima el saco que Gerald llevaba puesto ayer que vino por ti.

Con los ojos como plato, Helga bajo la vista y confirma las palabras de Olga. La mañana estaba fresca y Gerald le acomodo su saco para que no se resfriara – _demonios, que bueno que fue Olga la que me pesco y no Bob o Miriam sino estaría en serios problemas_– piensa la rubia al notar su obvio y peligroso descuido – Touché de nuevo Olga.

Con amplia sonrisa, Olga se despide – estoy para servirte hermanita bebé, por cierto en el botiquín del baño hay unas gotas de manzanilla para ojos irritados, te aconsejo que te pongas unas cuantas para que nadie en la H.S.120 se percate de lo sucedido. Por cierto ayer después de que te fuiste vino una amiga tuya y te trajo un paquete, esta junto al armario – se despide y la deja sola.

– ¡Argh genial! – Exclama Helga en un bufido – se me olvidaba que tengo que arreglarme – se acerca a su espejo de cuerpo entero para ver sus ojos – creo que sí necesitaré las estúpidas gotas – se retira el saco de Gerald y se apresura a bañarse pero cuando se acerco a su armario, tropezó sin querer con el enorme paquete que Olga le decía – ¿y esto quien me lo habrá traído?

c – c – c – c

El tiempo siguió su marcha y ya era hora de entrar a clases. Así como los minutos avanzaban rápido, de igual forma lo hacía el nuevo y excitante rumor que recorría los pasillos de la H.S.120, acerca de cierta pelea entre los que hasta entonces eran conocidos como mejores amigos, siendo el motivo de la disputa el amor de una peculiar y no tan ordinaria jovencita.

Las murmuraciones parecían escoltar a la pareja, pues por donde pasaban, las personas que los veían eran testigos de las lesiones del chico, y no podían quitarles la vista de encima y mucho menos evitar expresar algo al respecto – Odio que se me queden viendo estos inútiles – comenta Helga con disgusto, echando ojos asesinos a todos los que pescaba observándolos – siempre he detestado ser el centro de atención.

– Yo también me siento incomodo, pero no podemos hacer nada Helga – El hielo había ejercido un buen efecto desinflamatorio, ya que había disminuido en forma notable la hinchazón de su rostro, pero obviamente la equimosis y los raspones tardarían más en sanar – Siento mucho haberte creado este "problema" Helga.

Helga rodo los ojos hacia un lado – Ash, ya hablamos de esto cabeza de cepillo y pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo ¿Por qué eres tan bobo? – La rubia le da un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

– ¡Ouch Helga! No tienes por qué ser tan ruda – responde el chico sobando su costado – aun me duele el cuerpo.

– Ok lo siento… ¡Diantres! Solo estaba bromeando contigo Geraldo, como si no me conocieras – se encoje de hombros y se aproxima a la entrada del baño – voy a hacer una escala técnica pelos necios, te veo en tu casillero.

– Está bien Helga – se despide momentáneamente de su novia y camina rumbo a su casillero, escuchando a sus espaldas algunos comentarios por parte del alumnado.

Una vez que llega a su destino, oye la voz de Lila a su lado – ¡Cielos Gerald! – La pelirroja recorre con la vista su rostro y se expresa espantada al ver a su amigo lastimado – Dios mío, entonces los rumores son reales. Arnold también debe estar golpeado.

Con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, Gerald le responde en forma grosera abriendo de golpe su casillero – ¡Demonios Lila eso no lo sé! Si tantas ganas tienes de ver al "pobre" de Arnold ¿por qué no lo buscas?

Sorprendida por la respuesta, la joven pelirroja se avergüenza por perturbarlo con su pregunta – perdón Gerald no era mi intención molestarte – dice al tiempo que toma una de las pequeñas trenzas que enmarcan su pecoso rostro.

Elevando ojos al cielo, Gerald pasa una mano por sus encrespados cabellos para calmarse – no Lila discúlpame, siento mucho haberte levantado la voz. Anoche dormí muy poco por el dolor y no estoy de humor para escuchar de... Tú sabes quién.

Lila asiente con la cabeza – disculpa aceptada, no te preocupes Gerald – le sonríe en forma dulce y comienza a buscar a la rubia en los alrededores – ¿dónde está Helga?

– Me pidió que la esperará, fue rápido al sanitario – se gira hacia su casillero y al cerrar la puerta ve que Phoebe está parada justo a su lado. La hermosa oriental lleva puesto un delicado vestido azul, ballerinas color blanco y un bolero blanco, haciéndole juego.

La chica lo mira con impresión en sus ojos, ya que no imaginaba que tan masacrado lo había dejado Arnold – _Santo cielo, Gerald estas muy lesionado_ – piensa Phoebe y por un momento su deseo de pasar una caricia sobre el rostro herido de Gerald cruza por su mente, pero se retracta al recordar el lastimero estado en el que se encontraba Arnold.

–Hola Gerald, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – le cuestiona la chica oriental acomodando con sus dedos el cabello que trae peinado en una cola de caballo.

– Phoebe, es que... Estoy esperando a Helga.

Antes de responderle, Phoebe pone una tierna mirada con la intención de convencerlo – Por favor solo serán unos segundos ¿sí?

En otro lado, Helga sale del baño de chicas y justo da unos pasos, se percata que muchas personas le observan y susurran algo inaudible para ella.

– ¡Criminal solo esto me faltaba!, que uno no pueda ir tranquilamente al baño sin que la bola de engendros este balbuceando estupideces.

Entre las voces que iba escuchando a su camino, identifico de inmediato la voz de Rhonda – Pues yo creo que es muy injusto lo que están haciendo con _Gerald_, Paris en definitiva no lo acepto – finaliza cruzando sus brazos.

– Rhonda querida, alguien tiene que darle la mano a esa bella niña amiga tuya y yo tengo los suficientes conocimientos de moda para ayudarle a cumplir su objetivo.

Helga se pone tras unos botes de basura y escucha atenta – Pues Helga también es mi amiga y no permitiré que se interpongan prima – réplica Rhonda en tono molesto.

_– Oh quién lo diría_ – se dice Helga para sus adentros – _parece que la princesita Rhonda Lloyd me está defendiendo, de lo que sea que estén hablando._

– Además que yo tengo conocimientos de moda francesa, que superan con mucho el diseño neoyorquino – puntualiza acomodando su larga cabellera a un lado.

– _Ah vaya, solo defendía su glamoroso punto de vista_ _Típico de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd_ – piensa Helga, pero continúa escuchando en el anonimato.

– Pues yo pienso seguir ayudando a _Phoebe_ para que reconquiste a su novio – Apunta Paris con el dedo al aire, enfatizando sus palabras – y mientras me pida consejos de moda yo se los daré.

Furiosa, Rhonda toma el brazo de Nadine y la jala al lado opuesto – ¡Vámonos Nadine! veo que a alguien se le han subido los humos, además que tenemos que encontrar a Helga.

Helga queda con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos enormes. No podía creer todo lo que había escuchado – Pero claro… el vestido, los zapatos, el peinado… todo tiene sentido – Helga se pone en pie y se encamina al casillero de su novio – Ahora entiendo el porqué Phoebe se veía tan hermosa ayer, si está recibiendo asesoramiento de una experta en modas neoyorquina. Pero entonces si la prima de Rhonda está ayudando a Phoebe… ¡tengo que encontrar a Gerald! – sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia se apresura a su encuentro.

Lila y él cruzaron miradas – En serio yo… disculpa Phoebe pero no puedo dejar esperando a mi novia.

La pelinegra no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Despacio tomo la mano de Gerald quien se tenso al sentir el contacto con la chica – Gerald en serio, necesito platicar contigo de algo muy importante – rueda la vista hacia Lila y le mira con desconfianza – y bien sabes sobre que, Gerald.

Lila observaba la escena y veía la angustia en los ojos de su amigo – _¿Helga dónde estás? _– se preguntaba la pelirroja.

– yo lo… yo… – Gerald se empezó a sentir nervioso y comenzó a pensar seriamente en aceptar hablar con la oriental que no soltaba su mano – yo…

– Ahhh… Gerald está esperando a Helga… Phoebe… ahhh – la joven asiática oye la voz de Brainy, quien llega a su lado.

– ¡Él no se va a ningún lado! – es lo primero que escucha Phoebe (que estaba distraída viendo a Brainy) antes de sentir como tiran en forma brusca de la mano de Gerald, alejándola de la suya – y te agradecería que no tomes la mano de mi NOVIO, hermana.

Aun con la mano de Gerald, la rubia se aproxima a él y lleva la mano del chico a su cintura. Gerald veía aliviado a su novia, pero Helga le dirigía una mirada mortal – ya después hablare contigo idiota – le dice entre dientes.

– ¡Helga! Serás muy su novia pero no eres su dueña – expresa Phoebe en tono molesto – si él quiere hablar con alguien más está en su derecho.

– Phoebe por favor – escuchan a sus espaldas y al volverse, ven delante de ellos al chico cabeza de balón – Creí que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Helga, Lila y Brainy miran con gran asombro el rostro maltratado del rubio (para Gerald no era tanta su sorpresa, aun así hasta en ese instante vio que tanto daño le había propiciado a Arnold).

– _Oh… Arnold…Arnold lo siento tanto…_ – Helga pensaba muchas cosas y sentía una gran angustia en su corazón al ver tan herido al chico cabeza de balón. Arnold se da cuenta que la rubia tenía toda su atención en él y pronto se puso delante de ella con desazón.

– ¿Ves algo que te agrade, Helga? – reclama en forma tosca. Le irritaba de sobremanera que Helga lo viera en ese estado y estaba convencido que le complacía verlo así.

– Créeme que NO cabeza de balón – enojada por el sarcástico comentario del rubio, Helga se abraza más de Gerald – y si nos disculpan todos, el cabeza de cepillo y yo tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer.

Por los altavoces de los pasillos, resuena la voz del director Wartz haciendo un anuncio – _Atención a todo el alumnado, se les solicita su presencia a los señores __**Arnold Shortman y Gerald Johanssen**__ en la dirección de la escuela. Repito, se les solicita su presencia a los señores Shortman y Johanssen en la dirección._

Fue hasta en ese entonces que los seis chicos vieron a su alrededor. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta habían sido rodeados por un grupo de estudiantes. Entre ellos estaban Harold, Sid, Stinky, Eugene, Sheena, Miranda, Chelsea, Lorenzo y James (el actual mejor amigo de Gerald) Todos miraban con cierto morbo, esperando que alguno confirmara lo que para la vista era evidente.

Los involucrados en el llamado, veían con enojo a su contraparte – Creo que no tenemos opción – Gerald se vuelve y toma el rostro de la rubia con ternura, plasmando un dulce beso en sus labios – Enseguida regreso, linda.

Este acto provoco el enojo de Phoebe y Arnold – Camina Johanssen – comenta el rubio en tono amargo, estirando el brazo de Gerald en forma agresiva para obligarlo a moverse. Obvio que el moreno alejo su brazo y vio al cabeza de balón con ira en sus ojos.

Las personas que estaban ahí, podían percibir la animadversión que había entre Arnold y Gerald. Prácticamente pensaban que en cualquier momento iniciaría otra riña – ¡Yo voy con ustedes! – grito James y se apresuro a ponerse en medio de los dos.

– ¿Y tú quién diablos eres? – le interrogo Arnold enojado.

– ¿James? ¿Qué ocurre hermano?

El chico de piel blanca y cabello castaño le respondió a Arnold – Soy James, el mejor amigo de Gerald y solo me aseguro de que lleguen en una pieza con el viejo Wartz – se vuelve a Gerald y le sonríe guiñando un ojo.

El moreno se calma un poco y le devuelve la sonrisa – que gracioso viejo.

Una vez que llegan, James se detiene en la oficina de la secretaria – Hasta aquí llego yo hermano, pero estaré afuera por si necesitas ayuda – mira de reojo al rubio antes de salir.

Arnold siguió con la vista a James hasta que este salió de la oficina – Con que mejor amigo ¿eh? – Le dice Arnold al moreno – Ouch, Gerald.

Con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, el moreno expresa – la vida tiene que seguir

Arnold, para todos.

– ¿Y el resto de ustedes que tanto están mirando? – Exclama Helga con ira a los chicos que aun permanecían ahí – largo de aquí si no quieren que los corra por las malas.

Miranda se aproxima a Helga con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y dando pequeños aplausos – Muy bien Pataki, veo que has conseguido la atención de dos apuestos chicos y hasta pelearon por ti. Debo decir que me dejas impresionada – echa un vistazo a Phoebe quien no entiende porque dice esto.

– Largo de aquí, Miranda – Helga muestra con su pulgar la salida a su espalda.

Sin decir más, Miranda se aleja orgullosa siendo seguida de cerca por su inseparable amiga Chelsea.

El sonido de la campana marco el inicio de clases, pero Helga estaba muy lejos de querer iniciar su jornada académica – Tú vienes conmigo – le dice a la joven asiática al tiempo que la toma de la mano – Lila dile al maestro que voy a llegar tarde.

– Está bien Helga, te veo en clases.

Como bólido, Helga lleva a Phoebe al baño de mujeres (bajo las claras protesta de la pelinegra) y se pone a abrir todas las puertas de los sanitarios. Ya segura de que no había nadie, suelta a la pelinegra – Muy bien hermana, este juego se acaba ahora. Sé lo que estás haciendo con esa prima de Rhonda para llamar la atención de Gerald, y no voy a permitírtelo.

Phoebe se cruza de brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada a Helga – Vaya así que ya lo sabes – De repente recuerda la plática que tuvo con Arnold la noche anterior y cambia el sentido de sus palabras, siendo más calmadas – Helga he tratado por mucho tiempo de razonar contigo, pero veo que no estamos llegando a nada.

– No estamos llegando a nada porque no hay nada a donde llegar ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tan difícil es aceptar que somos novios?

– Admite que ayer no te sentías tan segura delante de Arnold – le espeta Phoebe muy cerca del rostro a la rubia.

– yo… No sé a qué te refieres – La chica de dorados cabellos desvía la vista por un instante, pero de inmediato se vuelve hacia la oriental – Te lo advierto Phoebe, no me obligues a tomar otras medidas – Acomoda su gorra y se encamina a la salida.

Con mucho coraje, Phoebe manifiesta a Helga – No podrás cuidar a Gerald todo el tiempo... Él no te pertenece

– Tampoco a ti, hermana – dice en tono ácido antes de salir y dejar sola a Phoebe.

Helga iba refunfuñando en el pasillo, dando sus conocidos pasos agigantados – así que no puedo cuidar a Gerald todo el tiempo ¿eh? Bueno, entonces me asegurare de que el cabeza de espagueti no pueda dejar de pensar en mí – toma su celular y le llama a su hermana – Olga soy yo, necesito que me consigas una cita con el idiota del francés ese…

En la oficina del director, Wartz estaba dando un aburrido sermón a los muchachos.

– Saben... – comenta el director Wartz – Aun recuerdo como varios de mis compañeros pusieron una rana en el escritorio de la maestra cuando era niño.

– Ay no, ahí viene lo de la estrella… – menciona Arnold en un susurro que Gerald alcanza a escuchar, mirándolo con complicidad.

– Cuando la maestra regreso y vio la rana me señalo para que le dijera quien era el responsable y cante como un canario – saco del escritorio una enorme estrella de acrílico que contenía en su centro una pequeñita estrella dorada – y estoy seguro que son buenos chicos, así que quiero que me digan la verdad y admitan que se agarraron a golpes entre ustedes.

Arnold y Gerald se miraron entre sí – Ya le dijimos Wartz, que tuvimos un accidente – resopla Gerald cruzando sus brazos.

– Tal vez si me dices que tú amiguito te saco de casillas o fue solo por defenderte, puedas salir mejor librado de esta – le explica a Arnold, acercando su oído para que se anime y pueda echar de cabeza al moreno. Contrario a lo que esperaba Wartz, Arnold se cruza también de brazos y le voltea la cara, negándose a hablar.

– Veo que ustedes dos no quieren cooperar y me van a obligar a tomar medidas drásticas.

– Ya le dijimos que tuvimos un accidente Wartz, además que no nos puede condenar si no tiene la evidencia suficiente.

El director estaba localizando en un archivero los expedientes de Arnold y Gerald, pero detiene su búsqueda al considerar lo dicho por el rubio – Está bien Andrew, veo que esta vez me acorralaste, pero los estaré vigilando muy de cerca jovencitos. Pasen con mi secretaria, ella les entregara el justificante de la primera hora.

Al salir de la oficina de Wartz, vieron que la secretaria no estaba y Gerald aprovecho la ocasión.

– Muy bien Arnie – Gerald busca de entre sus ropas algo y se lo muestra a Arnold – dime que significa esto.

– ¿Eso? – Arnold veía extrañado los objetos que Gerald le muestra en sus manos y se encoje de hombros – Esos fueron tus regalos de cumpleaños Gerald.

– No me refiero a eso – pone los objetos en el escritorio de la secretaria, siendo este un pequeño dije de jade verde con forma de ojo, amarrado al asa de una gorra de los Yankees y los señala – quiero que me expliques desde cuando vives en New York, y porque no me habías dicho nada… Arnold.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA...

¿Arnold estuvo viviendo en New York y no en San Lorenzo? ¿Desde cuando? Cual habrá sido la razón por la que el camarón con pelos no dijera nada de su regreso a Norteamérica a Gerald... o a Helga. Por otra parte, Helga ya sabe el plan que estaba llevando a cabo Phoebe, siendo ayudada por la guapa y también estirada prima de Rhonda, Paris ¿Qué hará Helga para evitar que la chica oriental le robe la atención de Gerald?

Como verán, esto solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba final estallé. Estamos ya más cerca de la recta final pero ¿Qué se le ocurrirá a esta loca escritora? No olviden dejarme su review acerca de quien se merece más la mano de la rebelde rubia. Me encantan tus opiniones :)

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


	19. Arnold en New York

Hola a todos de nuevo, Mary Morante se vuelve a aparecer.

Sé que me tarde para esta actualización y me disculpo por eso, pero como saben he andado bastante ocupada en estos tiempos, por esto espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo y que me dejen su review (los cuales he leído, no crean que no) que es lo que me estimula a sacar tiempo de donde sea para continuar con este fic.

En esta ocasión tampoco les podré responder a todos sus reviews, pero no dejen de postearlos, ya que me inspiran a continuar.

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Arnold en New York**

Arnold se aproxima a los objetos que Gerald puso sobre el escritorio, tomando con cuidado el dije de jade – Entiendo entonces que no habías abierto el regalo que te dio Phoebe ¿o me equivoco?

El moreno permanece serio con los brazos cruzados, enarcando su ceja lastimada como réplica para la pregunta de Arnold – Esta bien Gerald – dice el rubio en tono fatigoso– creo que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. Me refiero a hablar realmente.

– Pues según el viejo Wartz, tenemos el resto de la hora justificada así que, ¿Por qué no comienzas de una vez, Arnie? – le cuestiona llevando manos a la cintura, mirándolo aun con desagrado.

El rubio vuelve la vista hacia el dije de jade y su rostro muestra preocupación – ¿Esto ya lo sabe Helga?

Negando con la cabeza, Gerald se vuelve a cruzar de brazos, esperando impaciente a que se explique.

– En ningún momento quise ocultar mi estancia en New York, solo que no sabía cuánto tiempo íbamos a permanecer. Pudieron haber sido solo semanas, quizás días… en aquel momento era incierto.

Flashback…

En la bella gran manzana, la familia Shortman se encontraba descargando algunas cajas de madera en el prestigiado Museo Americano de Historia Natural. Stella hablaba con el director administrativo, junto con el padre de Frieda; quien fue el que consiguió financiamiento para la nueva exhibición de la cultura mesoamericana, proyecto de los padres de Arnold.

Por otra parte, Miles junto con Mitzi, Phil, y varios trabajadores del museo ya habían acomodado parte de la carga en el ala destinada. En cuanto a Arnold, este permanecía con Frieda en el interior de una pequeña sala conjunta, moviendo una pesada caja de madera.

– ¿Pues qué hay en el interior de esta caja? Pesa casi una tonelada amor – reclama con marcado acento ruso la hermosa novia del chico.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Arnold se recarga en las maderas de la caja – ¿Recuerdas el enorme ídolo que encontraron mis padres al sur de la aldea?

Con alarma, la joven mira de nuevo la gran caja – ¡Por Dios Arnold, esa escultura era enorme! ¿Cómo pudieron…? – Detiene su queja al ver la sonrisa delatadora en el rostro del rubio – ¡Arnold me engañaste!

– jajaja disculpa, es solo que no me pude resistir.

Ambos se sueltan a reír, hasta que son interrumpidos por el padre de Frieda – ¡hija es hora de que te despidas de tu novio!, ya es tarde y tenemos que llegar a esa merienda.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Frieda se acerco a Arnold fijando sus dulces ojos color miel en las esmeraldas del chico – Ni modo, te veo mañana corazón – le dice cerca del rostro, previo a un pequeño beso de despedida.

Con sonrojo en el rostro, Arnold se vuelve para despedirse – Hasta mañana Frieda, señor Kuznetsov.

– Adiós jovencito – con un ademán de mano, los dos se retiran.

Arnold pasa una mano por su frente con cansancio y sale de la pequeña sala, cruzándose con su mamá en la enorme ala del museo – Vamos cariño, deja de soñar despierto y ayuda a tus hermanos con la otra mercancía – le dice guiñándole un ojo.

– En un momento mamá solo voy a la máquina de refrescos, muero de sed – acelera el paso al dispensador automático y a punto de echar la primer moneda, su mano choca con la de otra persona tirando el efectivo de ambos. De inmediato, el chico se inclina para recoger las monedas al tiempo que se dispensa – perdona no debí…

– ¿Arnold?

Al escuchar una voz conocida, rápido eleva la vista encontrándose con alguien familiar – ¿Phoebe?

– ¡Arnold que gusto me da verte! – la joven asiática da un enorme salto y abraza efusivamente a Arnold, quien responde con el mismo frenesí.

– ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí Phoebe! – Se separa aún emocionado, toma a la chica de los hombros y comienza a mirar hacia todas direcciones – Dime ¿viene Helga contigo?

Con una cálida sonrisa, Phoebe toma las manos del chico y niega con la cabeza – No Arnold, estoy viviendo sola en New York por mi curso preuniversitario desde hace un año. Pero cuéntame ¿qué haces tú aquí?, todo el mundo cree que sigues en San Lorenzo.

Antes de responder, son interrumpidos por la voz de Stella – Hijo no dijiste que solo ibas por… ¡oh lo siento! ¿Interrumpo algo?

– ¿Cómo? – Ambos cruzan miradas y se sueltan las manos – Ah no mamá no interrumpes nada – responde ruborizado.

– Buenas tardes señora Shortman – se dirige a Stella y le extiende la mano – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Phoebe Heyerdahl y soy amiga de Arnold.

– Mucho gusto Phoebe, dime ¿eres de por aquí?

– No mamá, ella es de Hillwood como nosotros – exclama el rubio con sumo entusiasmo – ¿puede venir a cenar con nosotros?

Sorprendida por la invitación, Phoebe se vuelve hacia Arnold e intenta disculparse – por Dios yo… no quiero ser una molestia, estoy segura que tienen muchas cosas que hacer señora Shortman.

– No te preocupes linda no serás ninguna molestia, será un honor tenerte como nuestra invitada – Rodea a la pelinegra de los hombros y le habla al oído – Además, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Arnold con una sonrisa tan radiante, eso te lo agradezco.

– ¡Mamá! – Demanda el rubio con rubor en sus mejillas – No tienes porque decirle esas cosas a Phoebe – finaliza sobando su nuca.

– Bueno, bueno, basta de charla – suelta a Phoebe y se encamina al ala del museo donde están los demás, despidiéndose con un ademán de mano – dale tu dirección a Arnold querida Phoebe, él pasará por ti.

Sacudiendo su mano, la oriental se gira hacia el rubio – Tu mamá es una mujer muy entusiasta – comenta acomodándose los lentes.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Arnold toma las monedas y las introduce en la maquina – Así es mi mamá – Salen un par de Yahoo sodas y le ofrece una – Entonces ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

– ¡Oh sí! – Phoebe toma el refresco y se inclina a unas de las bolsas que había dejado en el piso, se apresura y saca una pluma de su bolso de mano – Aquí te dejo mi dirección.

Arnold toma el pedazo de papel y lo voltea – Esta es una nota de compra ¿seguro no la necesitas?

– ¡Ah espera! – se vuelve a inclinar y le muestra el contenido de la bolsa, siendo este una chaqueta de los Yankees de New York en color azul marino con mangas blancas, vistas de colores en los puños y letras en color rojo – se la compre a Gerald por su cumpleaños – Se la entrega con discreto rubor en sus mejillas – Dime qué opinas, ¿Crees que le guste?

– ¡Wow Phoebe esta genial! – La toma y la revisa en forma minuciosa – Debió de haberte costado mucho.

– jeje también quisiera incluirle una gorra, pero no estoy segura de que me alcance – dice con un poco de vergüenza – Espero que le agrade a él tanto como a ti.

– Siempre le he dicho a Gerald es un chico muy afortunado – sonríe en forma tierna y le devuelve la chaqueta.

– Gracias Arnold – Con gran sonrojo en su rostro, la pelinegra acomoda sus gafas y lleva un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja – ¿a las siete estará bien?

– Llegare puntual – No puede evitarlo y le da otro abrazo – será una velada muy agradable.

– Nos vemos en la noche – se despiden y el rubio continúa ayudando con las labores del museo.

c – c – c – c

Ya transcurrida la cena, la familia Shortman degustaba junto con su invitada, el postre de yogur con fruta que Miles había preparado, mientras escuchaban con interés los nuevos acontecimientos de Hillwood.

–…entonces salió en el periódico, e inclusive en las noticias de las seis; y así fue como nos enteramos que tu abuela ayudo a Harold a salir de la pastelería.

– Jajaja esa Gertie, realmente es buena para meterse en apuros jajaja – comenta entre risas Stella, secando una lágrima.

– Mamá tambien es buena para sacar a alguien de apuros – responde Miles – No olvides que fue el joven gordito quien se quedo atrapado en el mostrador de pastelillos.

Arnold se tomaba su estomago y no podía dejar de reír, ya que conocía muy bien a los dos y era sencillo para él imaginarse la escena – jajaja en serio, me hubiera gustado estar ahí y verlo con mis propios ojos jajaja – da un suspiro y muestra un dejo de nostalgia – realmente quisiera estar allá.

El resto de la familia al igual que Phoebe, notaron el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Arnold – Er… Phoebe, ¿por qué no nos cuentas como te ha ido en la ciudad?, estoy convencido que Arnold quiere escucharlo – menciona Miles.

– Bueno a decir verdad… – Phoebe ve que el rubio la mira con curiosidad y eso le alienta a narrar su estancia, sobre todo para animarlo – Desde que me mude, bueno además de estudiar, he estado saliendo con Paris la prima de Rhonda y…

La plática continúo hasta muy tarde y Arnold acompaño a su amiga hasta las puertas de la fraternidad donde vivía – No puedo creer que Lila haya convencido a Helga para que la acompañara a un recital de ballet.

– Se que ese no es el estilo de Helga, pero según recuerdo ella misma asistió a clases de ballet cuando éramos niñas, además que es una actividad muy cultural Arnold, como la exhibición que tus padres llevaran a cabo en el museo.

– Cierto – el cabeza de balón soba su brazo izquierdo y mira con titubeo a Phoebe – ¿Cómo se encuentra Helga?

– Ella está muy bien, o por lo menos lo estaba la última vez que platicamos… – empieza a jugar con sus dedos al sentirse mal de no poder decirle más a su amigo – veras con las clases y los exámenes, no dispongo del tiempo que quisiera.

– Comprendo – mete las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y mira de reojo el edificio que se alzaba delante de ellos – yo… la extraño.

Phoebe bajo la vista sin decir palabra. Conocía muy bien la lamentable historia que protagonizo Helga durante su encuentro con Arnold en San Lorenzo, y por lo percibido en la cena, este aún mantenía dicho noviazgo con aquella chica que le describió la misma Helga. Por otro lado, sabía que la rubia le mataría si se enteraba que le había contado algo sobre ella – Pasado mañana voy a viajar a Hillwood, si la veo me asegurare de mandarle tus saludos.

– Gracias – Arnold abre su chaqueta y le entrega una gorra de los Yankees junto con un dije de jade en forma de ojo, que recordaba mucho al diseño de los ojos verdes – Por favor dale este regalo a Gerald de mi parte, lo compre esta tarde y el dije lo traje de San Lorenzo.

– Por supuesto Arnold – Phoebe ata el dije de jade al asa de la gorra – Esto sí que será una sorpresa para Gerald.

– ¡Phoebe, las chicas hicieron palomitas y bajaron unas películas! – Le grita Clementine desde la puerta – ¡Si quieres dile a tu novio que pase con nosotras!, no mordemos – la chica de cabello ondulado observa fijamente a Arnold, a quien le manda un beso y guiña un ojo.

– Mph, mph… – Arnold desvía la mirada y se voltea a Phoebe – Es tarde, mejor me voy – se dan un abrazo y una vez que se despiden, Phoebe se encamino a su fraternidad pero la voz de Arnold la detuvo – Phoebe espera.

– ¿Si Arnold?

El rubio baja la vista y lleva una mano a su nuca – Solo… saluda mucho a Helga de mi parte ¿quieres?

Moviendo su cabeza en forma afirmativa, Phoebe le sonríe – Seguro, será lo primero que le diga.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír tanto a Arnold, que su boca siguió la silueta de su cabeza de balón – gracias Pheb's, que tengas un buen viaje.

Fin del Flashback.

– Entonces se vieron en New York, bueno eso explica el dije de los ojos verdes – dice Gerald llevando una mano a su mentón – supongo que Phoebe te aviso del incidente que tuve con Helga en mi cumpleaños y por eso **me marcaste**.

Ambos se dirigían a la cafetería de la escuela para poder platicar mejor – A decir verdad – Arnold rueda los ojos y ve que James los sigue a distancia prudente – cuando Phoebe se comunico conmigo, no me dijo exactamente lo que había pasado, por eso te marque.

Flashback…

Hace unas semanas atrás…

Phoebe se apresura para llegar a su casa después de abandonar la residencia Johanssen, y encontrar a Gerald "en brazos" de Helga. Apenas si se detuvo al cruzar la puerta de entrada, subió a paso veloz las escaleras (ignorando el llamado de su madre), para finalmente encerrarse en su habitación. De inmediato tomo su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada.

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación arreglando sus pertenencias, cuando entro la llamada a su móvil – ¿sí bueno?

– _**¡Arnold, Arnold soy yo!… snif… snif soy Phoebe.**_

– ¿Phoebe? Hola Phoebe que tal ¿ya viste a Gerald? ¿Le gusto el regalo?

Varios sollozos empiezan a hacerse más audibles – _**¡Oh Arnold, fue horrible!… snif… antes de llegar estaba tan emocionada.**_

El rubio cabeza de balón se sentó en su cama – A ver Phoebe cálmate, ¿Qué paso? ¿Gerald está bien?

– _**¿Qué si está bien? Arnold no sé ni cómo decirlo*sob… buaaaa.**_

Ya bastante alarmado, Arnold trata de calmar a su amiga oriental – Pheb's por favor, trata de calmarte para que puedas decirme que tienes o que fue lo que ocurrió… en serio quiero ayudarte.

– _**Lo lamento Arnold, yo…**_ – hace una breve pausa – _**es Gerald, lo encontré con alguien más… snif**_

Arnold se quedo en silencio, no sabía cómo responder o en este caso "aconsejar" a su amiga – Cielos Phoebe no se qué decir – de nuevo el chico callo, pensando en el mejor consejo que le podría dar – ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no buscas a Helga? Estoy convencido de que ella…

– _**¿Quieres que busque a Helga? ¿¡A HELGA!? – **_Le interrumpe en un grito la pelinegra, que casi lo ensordece _**– ¿Por qué no le hablas a tu supuesto mejor amigo Gerald? ¡Y que sea él mismo quien te explique! –**_ finaliza y corta la llamada.

Alejando el celular de su cabeza, el rubio se le queda viendo por un instante, como si el aparato fuera a responderle – _¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así?_ – piensa sin apartar la vista del celular.

Durante casi dos horas, Arnold se la pasó recostado, jugando con los contactos de su teléfono. Una vez más, dio vuelta completa a la lista y se encontró de nuevo con el número de Gerald. Se incorporo y le marco.

– _**¿Bueno?**_

– ¿Gerald? Soy yo Arnold.

– _**¡Arnold!... en verdad me da gusto comunicarme contigo viejo, veras tengo un problema muy serio.**_

– ¿Un problema Gerald? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

– _**sí, sí estoy bien… bueno no tan bien… aunque si lo ves de cierta forma…**_

Arnold eleva los ojos al cielo – Gerald…

– _**¡Esta bien!... – **_suspira y continua_** – Phoebe vino a verme hoy por mi cumpleaños.**_

– ¿Phoebe fue a verte por tu cumpleaños? ¿Ese es el problema?

– _**sí, quiero decir no…verás, es que cuando llego ella, bueno… digamos que me encontró con esta chica que es mi mejor amiga y estábamos en una posición comprometedora.**_

– _¿Posición comprometedora? ¿Pues cómo los habrá encontrado Phoebe, que estaba tan alterada? –_ Repara Arnold antes de continuar – ¿qué tan comprometedora?

– _**digamos que esta chica estaba en mi cama… y yo estaba sobre de ella…**_

Ensanchando los ojos, Arnold quedo boquiabierto ante lo dicho por su mejor amigo. No podía (o más bien, no quería) imaginar que ocurría con Gerald y esa chica justo en el momento que Phoebe llego.

– _**¡Pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo viejo! Lo juro.**_

Con un torpe balbuceo, trata de responder a su amigo al otro lado de la línea, siendo inaudible lo que murmuraba – ar… em… bu…

– _**¿Arnold?**_

Sacudiendo su cabeza de balón, reacciona – perdona Gerald… entonces Phoebe los vio.

– _**sí, y ella cree que esta chica y yo somos novios.**_

– _Tambien lo creo_ – piensa y prosigue – ¿y no son novios?

– _**por supuesto que no.**_

– ¿Entonces como es que te encontró en la cama sobre ella?

– _**porque me resbale con los patines.**_

– ¿patines?

– _**si patines, larga historia… viejo ¿qué hago?**_

– _Ahora entiendo porque Phoebe se sintió tan mal – _piensa el rubio – _creo que yo no lo_ _soportaría aunque; bueno Gerald es mi mejor amigo y si él dice que no estaba haciendo nada malo tengo que creerle, además que se escucha bastante agitado y evidentemente es porque quiere arreglar las cosas con ella –_ lanza una pequeña inspiración y responde – mmmh… Estoy seguro de que si hablas con Phoebe y le explicas las cosas tal como pasaron entenderá, además según me cuentas no estaban haciendo nada malo, así que todo se resume a lo que vio; que resulto ser un malentendido.

– _**bueno… es que eso no es todo.**_

– ¿no es todo?

– _**es que… viejo, el labial de mi amiga estaba sobre mi mejilla.**_

Sin poder evitar sorprenderse, Arnold alza la voz – ¿¡El labial de ella estaba sobre tu mejilla!?

– _**Pero eso fue parte del accidente viejo, al caer de seguro ella "rozo" los labios con mi mejilla. **_

– mmmh… caray Gerald, eso sí que esta difícil, realmente no se… ¡espera! Se me ha ocurrido algo, estoy seguro de que si le pides ayuda a Helga, ella te echara la mano.

De nueva cuenta el mutismo se presento en la línea, Arnold de inmediato interpreto el silencio de Gerald como un "consejo de mal gusto". Es decir ¿cómo iba Gerald a pedirle ayuda a Helga G. Pataki, su "peor enemiga"?

Con justa razón, el moreno creería que Arnold le estaba jugando una mala pasada y por el momento, no estaba para juegos – En serio Gerald, créeme… yo se que Helga no te cae bien pero te aseguro que es una buena persona y no te va a dar la espalda, después de todo ella es la mejor amiga de Phoebe.

– _**Arnold**_

– dime Gerald

– _**La chica que te digo… es Helga**_

Dando un enorme salto, el cabeza de balón pega un grito – ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?

– _**si viejo… y Helga también está desesperada, no sabe cómo hablar con Phoebe al respecto.**_

Una vez más, Arnold trata de emitir palabra sin obtener éxito. Movía su mandíbula en forma irregular en un intento por articular una frase. Su mente inconsciente empezó a analizar cada una de las palabras que Gerald había dicho, atando los cabos suficientes para pensar lo impensable. De pronto, comenzó a sentir como un fuerte calor iba subiendo desde su estómago, al mismo tiempo que una extraña y desagradable sensación se apoderaba de su garganta.

No se percato del momento en que frunció el entrecejo, así como tampoco del brusco cambio de su voz, que se fue haciendo cada vez más y más molesto – u-un momento Gerald… al principio dijiste que estabas con tu mejor amiga ¿cierto? Digo… ¿tu mejor amiga es…? ¿¡Helga!?

– _**pues si Arnold… Helga es mi mejor amiga.**_

– y también dijiste que TU estabas SOBRE TU MEJOR AMIGA en la CAMA

– _**sí pero…**_

– además que el LABIAL de TU MEJOR AMIGA estaba en TU ROSTRO, mientras estaban ACOSTADOS EN TU CAMA cuando Phoebe los vio.

– _**exacto viejo pero…**_

Sin darle oportunidad a que hablara, Arnold continuo – ¿y todo este tiempo te has estado refiriendo a Helga? ¿¡HELGA G. PATAKI!?

– _**por supuesto… **_

– ¡Ahora veo claro!

– _**lo sé viejo… no sabemos qué hacer.**_

– Ahora sé la verdadera razón por la que Helga ya no me responde mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, ni siquiera mis e-mail.

– _**¿Qué?**_

– ¡Claro! Por más que espero a que se conecte en el Messenger, nunca aparece.

– _**¿¡de qué diablos estás hablando!?**_

Arnold se enfurecía cada vez más, hasta el punto en que ya no se percataba de lo que decía – y yo como IDIOTA esperando a que mi supuesto "mejor amigo" me de referencias de ella. Ahora se porque no me decías gran cosa.

– _**Arnold podrías decirme que tiene que ver eso que dices con lo que paso.**_

– ¡Rayos Gerald! ¿Crees que soy tonto? Ahora entiendo lo que está pasando, tú eres novio de mi exnovia, por eso ella me ha estado evitando.

– _**¿¡QUEEEEE!? ¡NO! Viejo entendiste todo mal, veras Helga y yo queremos hablar con Phoebe para que…**_

Enfurecido, Arnold se pone de pie y grita – ¡para que acepte su amistad además de su relación! De perdido deberías aceptar que se estaban besando.

– _**¿¡QUE!? ¡Claro que no!**_

– pero dile a ella que no se preocupe Gerald, dile a tú HELGA de mi parte que ya la voy a dejar en paz… y a ti también.

– _**¡Arnold no es lo que tú crees! ¡ARNOLD!**_

– Adiós "gran amigo Gerald" – esto último lo menciono en un tono bastante ácido mezclado con sarcasmo.

– _**Arnold espera… ¡ARNOLD!**_

Con la ira que lo invadía, Arnold finalizo la llamada y quedo unos instantes observando el celular, solo para terminar arrojándolo sobre la cama. Acto seguido propino un par de golpes en la pared, después dio varias vueltas en su habitación y termino dejándose caer en la cama _– Helga Gerald… Gerald y Helga… _– analiza el rubio – _¿Helga con Gerald? _– Piensa llevando ambas manos a su rostro tratando de relajarse – ¿En serio Gerald Johanssen y Helga G. Pataki? Esto debe ser una malísima broma – se incorpora y toma su celular para marcarle a Phoebe.

Fin del Flashback.

En la cafetería, Gerald daba sorbos a su refresco mirando pesado a Arnold – Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más viejo ¿Desde cuándo vives en New York?

Algo incomodo por la presión, Arnold junta las cejas y responde secamente – Cerca de dos meses.

El moreno irritado apoya ambas manos en la mesa – ¿Dos meses? ¿En serio viejo? ¿Alguna vez siquiera pensaste en decírmelo, o decírselo a ella?

– A eso voy Gerald, no seas impaciente – toma un poco de soda y continua – Cuando Phoebe regreso me contó todo lo ocurrido, que concordaba con la historia que dijiste por teléfono.

Flashback…

– Simplemente no comprendo Arnold – comenta Phoebe, sollozando en el hombro del chico – ¿Por qué Gerald te dijo eso? ¿Por qué Helga me dijo lo mismo? snif… ¿Qué ganan con ocultar su relación?

Ambos se encontraban en la fraternidad de Phoebe, en la habitación que compartía con Clementine (que por fortuna no se encontraba). Acariciando su oscura y sedosa cabellera, el cabeza de balón trataba de consolarla – No lo sé Phoebe. Hace tanto que no se de ellos, solo lo que veo en las fotos del FacePage y nada más Gerald tiene cuenta.

– Pero Arnold, ellos son nuestros mejores amigos… snif ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

– yo… no se – Arnold abraza más a Phoebe y recapacita un poco las palabras de su padre – Aunque creo que puedo entender a Helga.

Phoebe se separa de Arnold y retira sus gafas para secar sus ojos – Arnold, ¿lo dices por "eso"?

– Cuando fue a verme a San Lorenzo, reconozco que no fue el mejor encuentro que hubiese deseado tener con ella – Pasa un dedo por la mejilla de Phoebe, con la casta intención de limpiar una lagrima escurridiza – Después que conoció a Frieda, me sentí tan confundido por su reacción que no hice nada por hablar con ella.

La joven oriental tenía toda su atención en Arnold, pues ella conocía la otra parte de la misma historia – Al día siguiente regrese a su hotel y pregunte por la familia Pataki, pero en los registros no figuraba otro Pataki más que Helga y temprano había abandonado el hotel – se detiene un segundo, observándola con detalle – ¿Sabes? Todo parecía como si sus padres nunca hubieran estado allí.

– La verdad… – Phoebe acomoda sus lentes y duda un momento si debería contarle o no la verdad. Resignada, exhala un aire cansado – Helga viajo sola a Guatemala.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Exclama poniéndose de pie – ¡Los hoteles siempre registran a todos sus huéspedes!

– Para Helga no fue fácil viajar a San Lorenzo – toma un pañuelo de su mesita de noche y se vuelve a retirar las gafas para limpiar sus mejillas – Creo que dadas las circunstancias, sería conveniente que conozcas los pormenores que padeció Helga en su traslado.

Así, Arnold se sentó junto a la pelinegra, escuchando atento y con lujo de detalles el nada placentero viaje que realizo la rubia, incluyendo el gran esfuerzo que hizo para juntar el dinero, además del castigo que le impuso su padre Bob Pataki.

– Santo Cielo yo… nunca lo hubiera imaginado – un sentimiento de culpabilidad se reflejo en la mirada del chico, que fue percibido por la asiática.

Llevando de nuevo sus gafas al rostro, un intenso coraje marca las palabras de Phoebe – Pero ahora esa rubia esta robándome a Gerald, ¡a mi Gerald! – Phoebe arruga el pañuelo de papel que traía en sus manos y lo rompe – ¡Argh larguirucha desabrida!

– ¿larguirucha? Gerald no es tan inocente en esto ¿sabes? – Replica molesto – Seguramente aprovecho un momento de debilidad en Helga ¿O ya olvidaste lo presuntuosamente galán que puede llegar a ser?

La pelinegra ve con enojo a su amigo – ¿presuntuoso? ¡Si estoy casi segura que fue ella la que le echo las garras encima al tonto de Gerald!, ¡Solo se está dejando llevar por una cara "casi" bonita! – grita haciendo un ademán con los dedos, simulando comillas al aire para enfatizar la palabra _casi_.

– ¿¡Ahora estás diciendo que Helga es fea!? – responde Arnold irritado, poniéndose erguido.

– ¡Pues no es una miss universo! ¡Además que ni siquiera se acerca al patrón estándar de la belleza! – levanta la voz al tiempo que se incorpora del sofá.

– ¡Pues Gerald no es estrella de cine por si no lo habías notado! – Arnold se pone de pie de igual forma, mirando con ira a la pequeña oriental delante de él. Por fortuna, antes de que ella le respondiera, unos golpeteos en la pared detrás de ellos interrumpieron su alegato; acompañado de un grito amortiguado por la barrera de concreto – ¡oigan este no es un lugar para peleas de enamorados! ¡Algunas necesitamos estudiar!

Habían quedado en silencio. Enojados, ambos mostraban respiración acelerada y mantenían su mirada en el otro. Phoebe es la primera en bajar la vista al tiempo que cruza sus brazos. Arnold pasa una mano por sus alborotados cabellos y trata de calmarse – Phoebe mira, siento mucho haberte gritado.

– Arnold… discúlpame – con voz quebrada, Phoebe vuelve sus ojos lagrimosos – Se que Helga no sería capaz de eso.

Dándole un fraternal abrazo, el rubio de nuevo la conforta – Tranquila Phoebe, yo también se que Gerald no es capaz de eso. Tal vez ellos solo se sienten confundidos, después de todo ambos niegan estar en una relación ¿no?

– ¿Pero y lo que vi? – Phoebe se sienta y niega con la cabeza – Tenemos que regresar y averiguar qué es lo que esta pasando.

– Yo quisiera regresar a Hillwood… pero no puedo – Arnold se sienta a su lado, cabizbajo – Mis padres me dijeron que hay algo que necesitan decirme y creo saber que es.

– ¿Regresas a San Lorenzo? – Phoebe se sintió bastante agobiada con solo pensar que Arnold se iría, pues él y solo él comprendía a la perfección lo que sentía con respecto a Helga y Gerald – ¿Cuándo?

– No me han dicho – se inclina a su amiga y le da un abrazo de despedida – Será mejor que vaya a casa.

– Cuando sepas ¿me dirás? – le cuestiona aferrándose a su mano.

– Por supuesto – con ambas manos, el cabeza de balón le dan un pequeño abrazo a su diminuta mano – te avisare en cuanto sepa, descansa.

c – c – c – c

Después de una larga caminata y mucho pensar, Arnold por fin llego al departamento y apenas entro, Stella les mando hablar a todos – Que alegría que llegas, ¡Miles, Philip, Mitzi vengan pronto!

De mala gana, el rubio se deja caer pesado en el sofá – No me digas, ya van a decir la famosa noticia ¿cierto?

– Vamos hijo, estoy segura que esto te animara – Arnold elevo ojos al cielo y dio un agotado suspiro, desganado. Stella y Miles sabían que su hijo de vez en cuando se ponía melancólico, por lo que su comportamiento no era de extrañarse, pero desde que llegaron a New York, esta actitud se veía más frecuente.

Phil y Mitzi, los hermanos gemelos de Arnold (que nacieron en San Lorenzo hace once años) se sentaron junto a él. El parecido con el hermano mayor era asombroso, lo que tienen diferente es el cabello castaño, como su madre – ¿Ya nos van a decir de que se trata? – pregunta Mitzi con emoción.

Stella y Miles se toman las manos, y con entusiasmo al fin les dan la gran noticia – Hijos, nos quedaremos a vivir en Norteamérica, ¡volvemos a casa!

– ¿Regresamos a Hillwood? – fue la pregunta que lanzaron Phil y Arnold al unísono, cruzando miradas por esto.

– Eso quisiéramos – Responde el padre – pero por ahora y con las actividades del museo, tendremos que vivir aquí en New York.

La desilusión se vio reflejada en los jóvenes Shortman – ¡Rayos! – El pequeño Phil se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo – yo quería volver a Hillwood.

Stella trata de apaciguar el asunto – Oigan calma, su padre y yo sabemos que su mayor deseo es volver con los abuelos a la casa de huéspedes. Por ahora nos tendremos que conformar con visitarlos más seguido.

– No – menciona Arnold poniéndose de pie – ustedes no lo saben – se vuelve y camina rumbo a la salida. Stella y Miles le hablaron en forma insistente pero solo recibieron una respuesta seca de su parte antes de irse – Voy a despejar mi mente.

Fin del Flashback.

Observando de reojo a James, Arnold le espeta a Gerald – ¿Tienes que tener a tu "novio" cuidando tus espaldas, eh?

Sonriendo en forma amenazadora, Gerald se inclina hacia Arnold, hablándole en voz baja – Deberías de darle las gracias, él solo está evitando que te aniquile.

– Estas jugando con fuego Johanssen – responde con una sarcástica sonrisa.

El moreno dibuja una mueca de disgusto y toma bruscamente a Arnold del cuello de su camisa, apretando los puños – No me provoques Shortman, no me provoques.

Con rudeza, Arnold avienta las manos de Gerald y de inmediato James interviene – Bueno, bueno, creo que este conmovedor encuentro se va a tener que posponer – se pone en medio de los dos, separándolos despacio para no aumentar la tensión – ven Gerald, tenemos que acudir a la siguiente clase.

– No te preocupes hermano – le dice Gerald a James, manteniendo la vista sobre Arnold – solo estábamos charlando.

– Si amigo, solo charlábamos – responde Arnold, sosteniéndole la mirada a Gerald.

Con algo de tensión en el ambiente, los tres se dirigieron al aula donde se impartiría la clase de historia. El resto del día transcurrió lento, o por lo menos así lo sintió Helga G. Pataki, que una vez afuera, daba gracias a Dios por no haberse topado a Arnold o a Phoebe más de lo necesario.

– Helga te he estado buscando – escucha a sus espaldas, siendo Rhonda Wellington Lloyd la que habla – necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Rodando los ojos, Helga cruza miradas con Lila antes de dirigirse a la morena – Si te refieres a los trucos que está haciendo Phoebe con tu prima Paris, ya estoy bastante enterada de eso princesa querida.

– Bueno si eres tan sabionda, entonces sabes porque te mande el paquete ¿verdad?

Cruzando sus brazos, Helga dice con fastidio – La verdad princesa no lo sé, porque no lo abrí.

Girándose a su inseparable compañera, Rhonda hace su sedoso cabello a un lado – ves Nadine, por esto es que hay que hablar solo con personas que en verdad aprecien el estilo – Toma la mano de Nadine y la guía al lado opuesto – Vámonos de aquí, veo que no necesitan de mi muy valiosa ayuda.

Sintiéndose un poco mal por tratar a Rhonda así, la rubia trata de corregirse, como quiera ella defendió su noviazgo delante de su propia prima – Ash, no es que no necesite tu ayuda princesita, ocurre que la perfecta de OLGA me ha contactado a un francés muy estirado que se llama Jean Claude…

– ¿¡Jean Claude Pierre!? – Rhonda corre con Helga y la toma de los hombros en forma brusca – ¿Te refieres al diseñador que es tan exclusivo, que solo trabaja para estrellas de Hollywood y modelos de alta costura?

– Cielos Rhonda, se ve que conoces del tema – le dice Lila, juntando sus manos – ¿No crees que sería de mucha ayuda que vengan con nosotras Helga?

Dando pequeños brincos, Rhonda se abalanzo sobre Helga y le da un fuerte abrazo – ¡Oh sí, sí, sí! ¡Helga sería fantástico!

Lila se percato que Helga no respondía, por lo que le dio un codazo a la cintura para que reaccionara – ¡Criminal! ¡Está bien princesa! ¡No tienes que ser tan escandalosa! – se gira hacia la pelirroja, viéndola con ojos asesinos.

– ¡Yupi! Vamos por el coche Nadine, no hay tiempo que perder.

Helga se vuelve con mala cara hacia Lila, cruzando sus brazos – Eso que hiciste fue algo muy bueno Helga – le expresa Lila, sonriendo en forma inocente.

– ¡Rayos señorita perfección!, sabes muy bien que no estoy de humor en estos momentos, y todavía me orillas a llevar a la princesa y la chica bicho con el altanero del franchute ese.

– Pero Helga, según lo que me contaste, Rhonda te defendió delante de su prima – menciona enrollando una pequeña trenza en los dedos – Además que llevo un paquete a tu casa y seguro lo hizo para ayudarte.

– Sí, sí como tú digas LILA – le grita cerca del rostro – Será mejor que nos larguemos de la entrada antes de… – se voltea y choca con alguien, quien la alcanza a tomar de la cintura. Helga siente la cercanía y le empuja – ¡AH! ¡Suéltame cabeza de balón!

– ¡Helga ese no es Arnold!

Con ojos enormes, se gira para ver a la persona con la que choco – ¿Ah no?

– No tenías que empujarme Helga – le dice Gerald, sobando su pecho – y no, no soy Arnold.

– Ups… bueno… – más roja que una cereza, Helga intenta disculparse – ¡Pero qué diantres! ¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tú si te pones detrás de mí? Criminal no tengo ojos en la espalda Geraldo.

– ¿Y por eso pensaste que era Arnie, Helga?

La rubia, ya con poca paciencia, toma su sien e intenta explicarse con calma – Porque por si no te habías dado cuenta, ARNOLD se ha estado apareciendo enfrente de mí cada tres pasos que doy, y no me digas que no te ha pasado lo mismo con PHOEBE hermano, porque la he visto coquetear contigo por los pasillos.

– ¡Gerald espera!

– Hablando del diablo – menciona Helga con la mandíbula apretada, al ver venir a Phoebe a paso veloz.

– Toma Gerald – ve de reojo a la rubia – te devuelvo el libro que me prestaste.

– ¿¡Qué!? – El moreno casi podía ver el fuego en los ojos azulosos de Helga – Pe-pero Phoebe, te pedí que lo dejarás en el buzón de la biblioteca.

Con toda intención de acortar distancias, la oriental se aproxima con libro en mano – Supuse que aún podrías necesitarlo, como estamos cerca del fin de cursos…

– Él no necesita nada hermana – intercede Helga y mira furiosa a Gerald – Ella podía tomar el estúpido libro de la biblioteca ¿Por qué tenías que prestárselo? No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan debilucho.

– ¡Helga! – Grita Phoebe, pero su voz se confunde con el llamado de Arnold, que va llegando al grupo – Mañana te devuelvo los apuntes que me prestaste.

Lila, Phoebe y principalmente Gerald, observaron incrédulos a una pelirrubia muy ruborizada – er… yo… pues…

Un sonido de claxon vuelve a la realidad a los cinco, que estaban en la entrada de la preparatoria, siendo Rhonda desde su convertible la que les habla – ¡Apúrate Helga, se nos va a hacer tarde!

– ¡Gracias a Dios! – Toma a Gerald del brazo y lo jala escalones abajo – tú me vas a acompañar y tú – señalando a Lila – vas a irte con Rhonda y le dirás cual es el camino.

Sin despedirse del resto de los presentes, Helga prácticamente arrastro a Gerald hasta su vehículo – ¿Tus apuntes? – Exclama el moreno justo antes de llegar al coche – ¿Le tenías que prestar tus apuntes personales a ese cabeza hueca?

– ¡Tenía que hacerlo cabeza de cepillo!, no dejaba de acosarme en la clase de literatura.

Con tosquedad, Gerald se suelta de su agarre – ¿Y porque no le prestaste un libro como yo lo hice con Phoebe?

– ¿Adivina quien tiene mi libro de literatura, bucko? – Helga eleva los brazos y hace más escándalo – ¡Si ya me lo hubieras devuelto, esto jamás habría pasado!

– ¿¡Ahora me estas echando la culpa!? – El moreno quita la alarma de su vehículo y ambos se introducen – Y después dices que **yo** soy el débil, Pataki.

Con furia, Helga apretó tanto sus puños que se escucho el tronar de la vieja Betsy – Nunca me vuelvas a llamar débil – le amenaza, sintiendo amargura en cada palabra – jamás.

Gerald sabía que esta discusión no los iba a llevar a ningún lado, además que su novia lo veía de una forma tan sombría, que le helaba la sangre. Alzo las manos en señal de paz, antes de ponerse en marcha – Creo que tenemos que calmarnos Helga. Sé que no debí prestarle nada a Phoebe sin antes consultarte pero…

Abalanzándose sobre él, Helga le sujeto de su chaqueta roja halándolo para sí, dándole un inesperado, largo y apasionado besó francés, dejándolo sorprendido. El beso continuo unos segundos más, hasta que ella se separo – Aun sigo enojada contigo idiota, solo que vi por tu espejo lateral a un par de indeseables espías.

Rodando los ojos a su espejo retrovisor, pudo constatar lo que la chica le decía. Tomando su cintura (con un poco de dificultad por el espacio reducido) ahora es Gerald el que se adueña de la boca de su novia – Me da igual – dice entre besos – si eso hace que me beses de esta manera, "linda pollita"

Ante esas palabras, Helga muerde el labio inferior del chico, provocando que se separaran – ¡Ouch Helga!, no tienes que ser tan ruda – le dice, sobando su boca.

– Te dije que aun estoy enojada, cabeza de cepillo.

Girando los ojos, Gerald pone su vehículo en marcha – Lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas.

c – c – c – c

Pasada media hora, Gerald y Helga llegaron al edificio donde Jean Claude Pierre tenía su negocio de imagen y estilo. Rhonda, Nadine y Lila ya se encontraban en la sala de espera; pero lo que llamo la atención del moreno, fue que las dos primeras veían con cierto temor a un enorme individuo que allí se encontraba, próximo a ellas. Y no era difícil conocer la razón de esto, el tipo parecía el villano de una película.

Mirando atónito al enorme individuo, Gerald se aproxima a su novia para susurrarle – Oye ¿tú sabes quién es ese?

– ¡Peter Wilson! – Helga se soltó de Gerald y corrió para darle un gran abrazo al ex luchador – ¡Que gusto me da verlo en libertad!

– A mí también me da gusto verte, pequeña – acaricia la cabeza de Helga, que en su enorme mano se veía diminuta. Peter eleva la vista y ve que los demás le miran con reserva, incluso Gerald, que se acerca a ellos mostrando desconfianza – Ese es el chico del que me contaste pequeña ¿o me equivoco?

Con discreto sonrojo, Helga se encoge de hombros – Sí ese es el retardado. Gerald él es Peter Wilson, Peter Wilson, Geraldo.

Cambiando por completo la expresión de su rostro, Peter Wilson o "Tortura" como se hacía llamar en los cuadriláteros, aprieta la mano de Gerald mostrando su lado oscuro – Mucho gusto… – se inclina y le habla al oído – Si llegas a lastimar a esta linda señorita, te las verás conmigo ¿entendido?

Paralizado, Gerald solo asiente con la cabeza, pasando un amargo trago de saliva. El estilista se giro hacia Helga, guiñando un ojo y sacando una sonrisa en la rubia.

Las puertas principales de la sala de espera se abrieron de par en par, provocando que la recepcionista saliera corriendo de su escritorio para recibir al famoso francés, que ingreso como una celebridad, elegantemente vestido con un costoso traje, llevando sobre los hombros un largo saco negro ondeando a su costado; acompañado como siempre por su grupo de trabajo – Merci, Jeanina contacter le mastodonte s'il vous plaît – le solicito.

– Monsieur Pierre, Monsieur Wilson est ici.

Jean Claude recorre el salón con la vista y se espanta al ver a Peter Wilson con Helga y sus amigos. Por un breve instante sintió miedo de que el musculoso individuo entendiera lo que dijo y quisiera darle una lección, otra vez. Pero pronto recupero la cordura y empezó a reír, seguido de sus asistentes – ho, ho, ho, vous que l'ignorance ne parlent français.

– Je parle français, si vous pouvez traduire à Peter Wilson – le respondió la joven Pataki, con manos en la cintura y sonriendo al ver como Jean Claude iba palideciendo.

– Mph, mph, mademoiselle Pataki – se aproxima y besa ambas mejillas de la rubia – dirgia que es un gusto vegrla, pero ambos sabemos la rgespuesta.

– Sí Pierre como sea – La rubia limpia sus mejillas con el antebrazo – aquí está mi parte del trato ¿cumplirás con la tuya?

El delgado estilista y diseñador comienza a mirar a Peter Wilson. Acomodando su largo saco, lo rodea sin apartar la vista de él – ¿Está usted segurga mademoiselle Pataki?

– Creo que solo hay una forma de demostrarlo, pero decídase rápido amigo que mi cliente tiene más ofertas de trabajo – repara Helga, mirando sus uñas simulando una apretada agenda para su amigo.

El reconocido francés arrugó el ceño, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular por una jovencita; empero a esto y si era sincero consigo mismo, el trabajo de Peter Wilson lo había impresionado y pocos estilistas y diseñadores profesionales podían sacar esa opinión de él. Aunque no quisiera, tendría que jugar el juego de la adolescente si quería contar con alguien tan talentoso – Excusez-moi mademoiselle Pataki, s'il vous plaît suivez-moi. Jeanina grip 'em à l'espace.

– Por favor síganme – Cordialmente, la recepcionista les indico una de las puertas que daba a un gran salón con enormes espejos bordeados con luces y sillas especiales.

– Un momento ¿Helga porque ese tipo va a entrar con nosotras? – pregunta Rhonda.

– Ese tipo es un gran estilista y él me va a hacer un cambio de imagen.

– ¿Él? – Fue el grito de Rhonda y Gerald – ¡Pero Helga, ese hombre podría romperte los huesos!

Cruzando sus brazos, Helga mira molesta a los dos – Tú fuiste la que me rogo para que te trajera, princesa Rhonda Lloyd ¿Te vas a arrepentir ahora que estas en manos de diseñadores tan exclusivos?

Nadine toma la mano de Rhonda y la conduce al salón – vamos Rhonda será divertido, además no sé porque se me hace tan familiar ese señor, creo que también lo he visto en la televisión.

– Espero no arrepentirme de esto Nadine – con mucho miedo, Rhonda se deja llevar por su mejor amiga.

– ¡Helga espera! – Gerald toma la mano de la rubia – ¿Cambio de imagen? Pero ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

El rostro de Helga se fue tornando color rojizo – No es algo que te incumba idiota – avienta su mano y se encamina al elegante salón. De nuevo Gerald la alcanza y le bloquea el paso – En serio Helga… si es por alguien más… – queda un minuto, contemplando sus bellos zafiros y puso con delicadeza su mano en la mejilla de ella– No lo hagas, así como eres… eres hermosa.

Poniendo grande los ojos, apenas y abrió la boca cuando Gerald la atrapo con un largo y dulce beso – por favor, cuando estés allí adentro, no olvides que me gusta esta Helga.

– Yo… – Helga baja la vista, se retira su gorra azul junto con su listón y se lo entrega – gracias.

El moreno vio como su novia se perdía tras las puertas del salón.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Ahora las cosas han quedado más claras. Arnold no había comentado nada de su retorno a Estados Unidos porque él mismo desconocía que sería permanente, pero por lo que vemos el no ha dejado de añorar a Hillwood.

Estamos cerca del final amigos, se que ya lo he dicho pero ya pronto ver el desenlace de esta extraña historia amistad y amor.

Les deseo una muy agradable y feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2014.

MaRyMoRaNTe


	20. Olimpiadas Chifladas

Hola a todos los que me leen.

Esta actualización si que tardo en salir. Ahora ando demasiado ocupada con el trabajo del hospital, más con la tesis a la que no le veo fin, por lo que las siguientes actualizaciones tardaran un poco. Les agradezco la infinita paciencia que han tenido conmigo, y sobre todo los maravillosos reviews que han tomado la molestia de dejarme.

Sus reviews me animan a sacar tiempo para seguir con las historias.

Publicaré el dibujo del cambio de Helga en mi cuenta DA. :)

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

**Olimpiadas chifladas**

– _Mujeres _– Fue el último pensamiento de Gerald, previo a quedarse dormido en la sala de espera, mientras aguardaba a que salieran las chicas. El moreno permanecía quieto, holgadamente sentado, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sus piernas cruzadas. Por fortuna, el sillón de piel tenía respaldo alto, pudiendo acomodarse sin lastimar su cuello.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas pelos de borrego?

– Mmmh… cinco minutos más mamá – Gerald rueda sobre su hombro y cruza los brazos para acomodarse – ñam… todavía tengo sueño.

Moviendo su hombro con desesperación, Helga intenta despertarlo – ¡Geraldo despierta! ¡Criminal! no puedo creer que te quedes dormido por todos lados.

Adormilado, el chico afroamericano parpadea varias veces, e intenta enfocar su vista – ¿Cómo? ¿Ya terminaron?

– ¡Gerald esa no es forma de recibir a tu novia!, deberías de halagar su conjunto, mira que se esforzó mucho – le exige Rhonda, que ahora lleva una blusa roja y unos leggins negros con botas color canela. Su cabello había sido peinado y recortado a nivel del hombro – Eso no es nada elegante.

Tallando sus ojos para terminar de despertar, al fin las observa a todas. Nadine había dejado atrás sus cabellos en forma de araña, ahora su dorada cabellera estaba sujeta con media coleta/cola de caballo, mientras que el resto bajaba por su espalda. Sus ropas constaban de un blusón color manzana verde que le llegaba a la cadera y mostraba discretas figuras en tono blanco, que semejaban bichos; además de una falda plisada color café militar y unas botas vaqueras del mismo tono. Lila por su parte, estaba peinada con una trenza francesa, dejando dos mechones de su pelirrojo cabello enmarcando su rostro. Además había remplazado su atuendo, con un femenino vestido de tirantes en su tono favorito, haciendo juego con unas delicadas sandalias con pedrería.

– Helga… – Gerald se pone de pie lento, sin apartar la vista de su novia. La rubia se había cortado sus largos cabellos dorados, dejándolo semiondulado, a tres centímetros por debajo del hombro. Su nueva blusa era de cuello redondo, color rosa con delgadas líneas blancas horizontales, ceñida al cuerpo y manga tres cuartos. El nuevo pantalón de mezclilla (azul, tipo pescador) le llegaba al nivel de la rodilla, dejando ver sus contorneadas piernas; y como calzado, unos converse estilo Chuck it color negros – ¿cortaste tu cabello? – cuestiona, acariciando los mechones rubios.

Frunciendo el ceño, Helga se acerco más a él. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho, Peter Wilson solo retoco el delineado de sus cejas y le dio un ligero toque de maquillaje, suficiente para refinar sus facciones – ¿Solo has notado eso Johanssen?

Sonriendo cálidamente, recarga su frente con la de ella, pasando con cuidado los dedos entre sus cabellos color oro, removiéndolos suave desde la raíz – Te ves preciosa Helga.

Despacio, Helga cerró los ojos para sentir las tiernas caricias de su novio, embriagándose de su aroma con cada suspiro – Ves – sonríe – ¿Te costó mucho trabajo reconocerlo, pelos de espagueti?

– jejeje eres hermosa y conservante tú esencia – divertido roza su nariz con la de ella.

Sin abrir sus ojos, la rubia sonrió en forma coqueta, coloreando sus mejillas – Bueno, supongo que tengo que aceptar que tú no estás tan mal ca… – De pronto, Helga se tensó. Al final de su frase, estuvo a punto de decir "cabeza de balón" y ni siquiera sabía porque – _¡__Rayos!, estuve a punto de decir el apodo de Arnoldo__ ¿__Pero por qu__é__? _– se preguntaba mentalmente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

– ¿Helga? – Gerald la ve extrañado, pues había dejado de hablar – ¿pasa algo?

– ¿Cómo…? ah si – pasa sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y le obsequia un pequeño beso – quiero decir, por lo menos conoces las palabras correctas, chicho listo.

– Así soy de genial, "linda mami".

Ambos se sueltan a reír sonrojados, y continuaron rozando sus narices, olvidando por completo el lugar donde estaban.

– Mph, mph, mph – Tanto Rhonda como Jean Claude Pierre tosen, para romper el encanto entre ellos, logrando que se separen, abochornados.

– Er… te ves bien Helga – expresa Gerald, desviando los ojos.

– Ah, mph… Gracias pelos necios – menciona la rubia, sobando su brazo.

– Excusez-moi mademoiselle Pataki – dice el diseñador y besa ambas mejillas de Helga – debo decirgle que estaba en lo ciergto, Monsieur Peter Wilson ¡vous êtes un artiste!– expresa tomando las manos de Lila y Rhonda, elevándolas con entusiasmo.

Rhonda acomoda su cabello ahora más corto – Esta fue una experiencia muy agradable monsieur Jean Claude Pierre, debo agradecérselo a usted y al señor Peter Wilson – se acerca la pelinegra y se despide del presuntuoso francés, dando besos al aire – Ambos serán ampliamente recomendados, con mis amigos en Aspen.

El ex luchador se sentía algo avergonzado, ya que nunca alguien había alabado tanto su trabajo (excepto claro, en la academia de belleza) – señor Wilson, es usted una persona muy talentosa – Lila se acerca a él y le toma las manos – estoy muy impresionada.

– Bueno, bueno, basta de boberías – interrumpe Helga de modo tosco, poniéndose en medio de todos – Mi cliente considerará un contrato con usted, sólo con una condición – se gira hacia el francés, mostrando el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

– ¿una condición? – Pregunta sorprendido – ¿cuál?

– Debe ofrecerle una disculpa – sentencia cruzando sus brazos, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Todo mundo que allí estaba y trataba con Jean Claude, enmudeció en el acto, produciendo un incómodo silencio – ¿¡Ex -Excusez-moi!? – grito pasmado el pobre diseñador. ¿Cómo podía alguien pensar siquiera, en forma remota, que el exclusivo y famoso diseñador Jean Claude Pierre, iba pedir una disculpa?

Con mano temblorosa, Jean Claude sacó un fino pañuelo de seda blanco, y empezó a retirar las pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre su frente. Ahora que ya estaba convencido de las habilidades de Peter Wilson, no podía simplemente dejarlo ir, sería un total desperdicio de talento. En conclusión, la decisión definitiva de tener a Peter Wilson, se debatía entre su muy conocido orgullo y sus deseos – Uff… er... Mademoiselle... este...

– Creo que tiene razón la señorita – Interrumpe el enorme sujeto, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Helga – alguien debe disculparse.

Las personas a su alrededor observaban en silencio, curiosas, esperando a que el presumido diseñador se disculpara. El fornido estilista se aproxima a él, y este en respuesta, dio un trago de saliva – Espero me disculpe por el golpe que le di señor Pierre, no fue mi intención lastimarlo.

Todos estaban atónitos, incluyendo a Jean Claude (además de desilusionados). Por su parte, Helga era la que no daba crédito a lo acontecido; aun sobresaltada, jalo el musculoso brazo del estilista – ¿pero qué rayos haces? – se dirige a él en voz baja – El se mofo de ti y te envió a la cárcel, ¡esta es tu oportunidad de desquitarte, no la arruines!

– Tenías razón en algo pequeña Helga, alguien debe darle una disculpa a alguien – le sonríe y se dirige hacia Jean Claude, extendiéndole la mano – espero ya se encuentre mejor de su ojo.

Como si estuviera congelado, Pierre apenas pudo elevar su mano para que Peter Wilson la estrechara. Este noble y humilde gesto, toco las fibras más sensibles del diseñador. Tomo su pañuelo y secó una lágrima – oui monsieur...

Lila junto sus manos y comenzó a aplaudir, Rhonda cruzo miradas con Nadine e hicieron lo mismo, acompañando a la pelirroja. De repente ambos fueron rodeados de aplausos, conmoviendo a los presentes.

Aunque la venganza no salió como lo había planeado, Helga sonreía complacida. Ahora todos podían ver que a pesar del duro aspecto que tenía su amigo, también era poseedor de un gran corazón; igual a ella, antes de que Rhonda le hiciera (de manera forzada) su primer cambio de look.

Quizás por esto, Helga apreciaba mucho al ex luchador.

c – c – c – c

Una vez que salieron del edificio, Rhonda, Nadine y Lila se despidieron de la pareja – No se preocupen por Lila amigos, nosotras la llevamos a casa.

– Adiós Helga, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – Lila agita su mano y se despide desde el extravagante convertible, que pronto se puso en marcha – Adiós Gerald.

Rhonda se acomodó el cinturón y fijó la vista en el retrovisor de su vehículo – ¿creen que les vaya a ir bien a esos dos?

– Estoy segura que si Rhonda – dice Nadine – Helga nunca se había arreglado para alguien y eso debe significar algo ¿no crees?

– No lo sé Nadine, con Arnold y Phoebe cerca...

– Vamos Rhonda, tenemos que ser optimistas, ¿cierto Lila?

– Estoy segura, que aún hay mucha química entre los dos – se voltea y mira el edificio de Jean Claude Pierre a sus espaldas, que ya se divisaba lejos – ojalá no sufran mucho.

En cuanto a los mencionados, Gerald posa una mano en su nuca y ve de reojo a Helga – No es tan tarde, ¿quieres hacer algo Helga linda? – le entrega la gorra azul junto con el listón rosa.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, muero de hambre – termina de hacer su moño y se pone la vieja gorra – ¿qué dices si me llevas a cenar Geraldo?

Ambos se toman de las manos – por supuesto muñeca, vamos a donde tú quieras, pero antes de irnos dime ¿por qué cambiaste tu vestimenta?

– ¿¡Otra vez con eso!? – suelta con brusquedad las manos del chico y camina escalones abajo, refunfuñando – ¿Qué es esto? ¿La corte marcial? Yo nunca te digo nada de tu estúpido peinado de chistera.

– ¡Helga no tienes por qué ser tan grosera! Sólo te hice una pregunta.

– Pues piensa mejor tus preguntas, pelos necios – se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda.

– Muy bien ya que insistes, iré directo al grano – la rodea y queda frente a ella, sólo que un escalón abajo – ¿lo hiciste por Arnold?

En silencio, la rubia le voltea la cara con el ceño fruncido.

– Pataki...

La única respuesta que recibió, fue Helga dándole de nuevo la espalda. La melodía del celular de Gerald, distrajo por un segundo la atención de ambos. El moreno saca su celular y da un agotador suspiro.

– ¿No vas a responder? – Por la reacción que escucho de él, Helga podía apostar de quién se trataba – Podría ser uno de nuestros padres, Geraldo – Mentía, sabía perfectamente quien era, aún sin ver la pantalla del móvil.

– Es Phoebe.

– Ya lo sabía – responde con enojo, al tiempo que el teléfono se silenció unos segundos, sólo para volver a sonar.

– ¡Contesta o cuelga Johanssen, pero has que callé!

Enarcando una ceja, Gerald vigilaba a su novia que seguía dándole la espalda y ahora subía de nuevo los peldaños – ¿si, Phoebe?

Como rayo, la rubia se giró y apresuró a él, quitándole el celular – ¡Está conmigo hermana, déjalo en paz! – Finaliza la llamada y le entrega el móvil de un golpe en el pecho – ¡Toma tu estúpido aparato y déjame sola! – aprieta los puños y se aleja dando sus típicos pasos agigantados.

– Ah no, no creas que te vas a ir tan fácil – Gerald le vuelve a bloquear el paso, pero Helga lo evade empujándolo con el hombro. Este movimiento le bajo la guardia a la rubia y él aprovecho para alcanzarla, rodeándola de la cintura – ¡Suéltame pelos de borrego!

El fuerte forcejeo que tenían, fue interrumpido de nuevo por el mismo celular – ¡Argh, maldita sea! – exclama Gerald con coraje.

– Ves… ¡Suéltame para que puedas atender a la dulce y bella Phoebe!

– ¡Helga deja de pelear! Estoy contigo no con ella ¿cuál es tu problema?

– ¿Mi problema? ¿En serió quieres saber cuál es mi problema? – con todas sus fuerzas, Helga hace un último esfuerzo y logra librarse de su prisión. Se vuelve hacia él y lo apunta con el dedo índice, de la mano derecha – **t**ú eres mi problema.

– Aguarda un segundo ¿yo soy tu problema?

Fuera de sí, Helga empieza a empujar a Gerald con su dedo, obligándolo a bajar dos escalones – Si tú ¿qué estas sordo? eres demasiado zopenco como para no darte cuenta, de lo que está haciendo Phoebe contigo.

– ¿Conmigo? – Cuestiona extrañado – ¿acaso te refieres...?

– Justo a eso me refiero – comienza a dar vueltas en círculos haciendo movimientos en el aire – La belleza de Phoebe te esta distrayendo bucko, y todo por un elaborado plan, que organizo junto con esa chica Paris, prima de Rhonda.

– Espera, espera, ¿Phoebe tiene… un plan?

– ¡Criminal si un plan! ¡Idea, estrategia, guía o como le quieras llamar! Y ahí estás TÚ como idiota cayendo en sus redes ¿Y todavía tienes las agallas para preguntarme porque me arreglo? ¡Hombres! ¡todos son iguales!

– ¿Por eso te arreglas?

Con el rostro enrojecido, Helga se puso frente a él, quedando más alta por los escalones – ¿Qué acaso hay eco aquí? ¿Piensas acaso que olvide como Phoebe tomaba tu mano, cuando estabas en el pasillo? – Otra vez lo empieza a empujar con el dedo, pero él es más rápido y atrapa su mano, furioso – ¡Grrrr! devuélveme mi mano cabeza de cepillo.

– ¡Helga basta ya! estas celosa.

Helga detiene por un instante su lucha, quedando boquiabierta y con enormes ojos – ¿¡Q-qué!? ¡P-por supuesto que no!

– ¡Acéptalo estas celosa! – Aprieta más su mano y la aproxima a él.

De nueva cuenta, la jovencita trata de liberar su mano – ¡No, no lo estoy! Suéltame de una vez.

– ¡No hasta que lo reconozcas!

– ¡Johanssen!

– ¡Pataki!

En este punto de la disputa, los dos reflejaban disgusto y enrojecimiento en sus caras. Y como si los ánimos no pudieran elevarse más, el celular reinicio su insistente e incómoda melodía. Con las cejas juntas, Helga se contiene para amenazar a Gerald – No te atrevas a contestar, Gerald Martin Johanssen .

Irritado, Gerald toma el celular con la mano libre – te-lo-advierto – Helga le da un ultimátum.

Toma el teléfono y echa un rápido vistazo, sólo para confirmar la persona que le llama. Reta con la mirada a Helga, mientras responde – ¿Bueno?

– ¡Criminal es todo! entrégame ese aparato – Helga se abalanza sobre él con la intención de quitarle el celular; no obstante, él es más listo y aprovecha jalándola de la mano que tenía aprisionada, robándole un apasionado beso. Ella quedo un escalón más arriba (por tanto, más alta) y su primer reflejo fue empujarlo, pero al sentir que los dos perdían equilibrio, Helga se abrazo de su cuello y él lentamente rodeo su cintura, con la mano que tiene el celular.

El teléfono celular ceso su ruido, no así el beso, que les dio una cálida sensación y se fue prolongando más.

El primero en romper el dulce lazo es Gerald – Helga linda – le da una pequeña caricia en su mejilla, antes de continuar – Entiende, aquí estoy. No importa lo que haga Phoebe o deje de hacer, en este momento estoy aquí contigo.

Con ojos entrecerrados, la pelirrubia ya más calmada le dirige sus bellos zafiros – Es solo que…bueno no importa – se encoge de hombros y lo rodea en un abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de él.

Con cuidado; sin que ella se diera cuenta, Gerald eleva el celular y lo observa fijamente, con angustia en su mirar – _Rayos, __¿__porque me preocupo por lo que pueda sentir Phoebe?_ – piensa y abraza con más fuerza a Helga, siendo correspondido por ella con la misma intensidad, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera alejarse del otro.

– _Por favor, pase lo que pase, no me dejes__…_ – era el pensamiento que ambos compartían en secreto.

Varios minutos pasaron y ninguno quería separarse. Una nueva llamada termino por sacar de sus casillas a Helga, robando el teléfono de Gerald sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto – Mira hermana, si quieres hablar con el guapísimo de Gerald Johanssen va a tener que ser en otro momento, porque ahora nos estamos dando muchos besitos jajaja.

– ¡Helga! – Con sorna, la chica le devolvió el aparato, tapando su boca para que no se escuchara su escandalosa risa – jajaja pero que gracioso, quisiera ver la cara que puso.

Haciendo una mueca para silenciarla, la cara de Gerald comienza a tomar diversas tonalidades de un fuerte carmesí – No, no claro que no… no como crees que estábamos así. Si, si ya vamos para allá.

– ¡Geraldo! ¿Por qué diablos te tenías que disculpar con Phoebe? – cruza sus brazos con ira – Y espero una muy buena explicación.

– Helga, esa no era Phoebe – su rostro no podía estar más encendido – era mi mamá.

Los pómulos de Helga se colorearon de manera súbita, al escuchar quien fue su interlocutora – ¿t-tu mamá? Quieres decir que le dije que nos estábamos besuqueando ¿a tu madre?

– Eso parece – Aun apenado, Gerald dibuja una sonrisa y comienza a reír, cubriendo su boca – jajajaja.

– ¿De qué te ríes pelos de espagueti? Tu madre va a creer que soy una degenerada.

– jajaja, perdona jajaja – toma su estómago, tratando de contenerse – jaja es solo que… jaja tú expresión es tan graciosa jajaja.

– Ja-ja búrlate cabeza de cepillo búrlate – se cruza de brazos y lo mira de lado, no obstante termina contagiándose de la risa, dándole un golpe en el hombro – jajaja todo es tú culpa.

– jaja-ouch… me dolió.

Tomando su mano, Helga le propina otro golpe – Será mejor apresurarnos chico listo, sino tu madre nos va a asesinar, sin mencionar a Bob.

– Lo que tú digas querida mía, lo que tú digas.

c – c – c – c

Al día siguiente, un anuncio matutino retumbaba por los pasillos de la H.S.120, haciendo que los alumnos desviaran su atención a los altoparlantes – _¡__Bueeeenos d__í__as les decimos a ustedes, estudiantes y maestros de la preparatoria H.S.120! Les saluda Sheena__…_

–… _y como siempre acompa__ñá__ndola, su amigo Eugene desde la cabina de radio escolar. Esta ma__ñ__ana les informamos que habr__á __una junta general, en el auditorio escolar, antes del inicio de clases __¿__De qu__é __crees que se trate Sheena?__…_

– ¿Escuchaste eso Arnold? – le dice Phoebe, cerrando su casillero – buscare la forma de hablar con Gerald después de la reunión.

– Si bueno – pasa su mano detrás de su nuca – supongo que mientras hablas con él, yo aprovechare y hablare con Helga. ¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos para sentarnos junto a ellos?

– Me parece una excelente idea, vamos – toma la mano del chico y se apresuran al auditorio. Por desgracia y para su sorpresa, Lila estaba sentada junto a Helga y James estaba justo al lado de Gerald. Detrás de ambos, estaban el resto de la pandilla. Parecía como si tuvieran custodios a su alrededor.

– Creo que tendremos que acomodarnos delante de ellos – dice Phoebe con decepción.

– De todas formas estaremos cerca de ellos – le anima Arnold, sonriendo – y será mejor apresurarnos, los lugares se están terminando.

Rápido, se acercaron a los dos lugares disponibles, que quedaban justo enfrente de ellos – Helga… ¿cortaste tu pelo?

Rodando los ojos, le responde con tedio – Pero que observador eres, cabeza de balón.

– Demasiado para mi gusto – dice Gerald molesto, abrazando a Helga para sí.

Sin dejar que eso perturbe a Arnold, les sonríe a los dos, pero se dirige a Helga – Creo que te ves bonita.

– _Oh cielos, Arnold cree que me veo bonita _– Estremecida por el comentario de Arnold, Helga abre la boca, pero Gerald se adelanta – Ni te esmeres Arnie, eso ya se lo dije **yo, su novio **– el moreno se abraza más de ella.

– No te hablaba a ti Johanssen – replica no menos molesto que Gerald, se vuelve hacia la rubia y le habla convencido – realmente te ves preciosa – se gira y se acomoda en su asiento.

– Chicos, será mejor que nos calmemos – sugiere Phoebe, tomando su larga cabellera para hacerla a un lado, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Este movimiento era algo que enloquecía a Gerald y por supuesto, Helga sabia de esto, ya que la misma Phoebe le había confiado tan íntimo secreto.

– ¿Qué tanto observas bobo? – La rubia le da un codazo, para quitarle al chico la cara soñadora que puso – Será mejor que no me provoques, zopenco.

– Helga, deja de hacer eso que me irrita, hablo en serio – Con fastidio se toman de las manos. Esto fue escuchado por los celosos ex-novios, que cruzaron miradas y sonreían casi triunfantes.

– Bueno muchachos – el director Wartz entra al auditorio, interrumpiendo el cuchicheo generalizado – los hemos citado a todos en el auditorio, porque tenemos un gran anuncio que hacerles, pero creo que nuestro invitado debería de hacerlo. Con ustedes, démosle una cálida bienvenida a su viejo maestro, el señor Robert Simmons.

Una mezcla de aplausos de distintos ánimos, fue lo que escolto al señor Simmons al pódium – Buenos días muchachos, estoy muy contento de estar con ustedes. Veo muchas caras conocidas y también me siento halagado de poder conocer nuevos rostros, porque yo siempre he dicho que todos los jóvenes son especiales, y deben…

– bla, bla, siempre habla de lo "especiales que somos" – bufa Helga, cruzando sus brazos (sin soltar a su novio) y sentándose holgadamente.

– ¿Hablará mucho? No quisiera perderme la hora del almuerzo, muero de hambre – exclama Harold tomando su estómago, sentado junto a Rhonda y Sid.

– Harold cállate, estropeas mi peinado – Rhonda había quedado tan contenta con su nuevo corte, que se la pasaba cepillando su cabello.

Aclarando su garganta, el señor Simmons prosigue – el motivo de mi presencia aquí, es para extenderles una cordial invitación a un evento deportivo, que se realizara este sábado y domingo; se llama "Olimpiadas Chifladas", esto con el objetivo de que hagan deporte y se diviertan al mismo tiempo.

– Vaya, ellos quieren que vayamos a cansarnos este fin de semana – James niega con la cabeza – como si no tuviéramos suficiente con los entrenamientos, verdad Gerald.

Múltiples quejas se escucharon en el aire – jóvenes cálmense, no es obligatorio y por desgracia no todos pueden participar, pero al final de cuentas será algo muy entretenido, habrá trofeos para los tres primeros lugares. Esperamos contar con su asistencia, y los que quieran competir, se podrán anotar el sábado previo a la inauguración.

– En sus sueños señor Simmons jajaja – menciona Sid, siendo coreado por todos sus compañeros

– Pero que sarta de estupideces – expresa Helga, llamando la atención de Gerald y Arnold.

El director Wartz se coloca de inmediato junto al pódium, arrebatándole el micrófono al señor Simmons – Veo que hay algunos alborotadores por aquí – pone una mano sobre su frente, mirando con intimidación a toda la pandilla. Tapa momentáneamente el micrófono y se vuelve a su compañero docente, susurrándole – Será mejor mandar a sus aulas a estos delincuentes Simmons – Se dirige de nuevo al alumnado, caminando con paso firme de un lado a otro – Muy bien jovencitos, esta asamblea ha terminado, vuelvan a sus salones.

Todos los alumnos se levantan con pereza, para dirigirse a su salón de clases – Te veo más tarde linda, voy a clase de literatura – Gerald se pone de pie junto con Helga, mirando con desconfianza a Arnold y Phoebe – cuídate, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

– Lo mismo digo – ve de reojo a Phoebe y lo besa en la mejilla – nos vemos luego, pelos de borrego.

A esa hora, Gerald y Phoebe compartían una clase. Los dos se encaminaron al aula de literatura, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Llegando, se percataron que el profesor no estaba; seguro aun platicaba con los maestros que quedaban rezagados en el auditorio.

– _Un momento a solas, perfecto_ – se dijo Phoebe mientras se aproximaba a él – Gerald, quisiera hablar contigo, hay algo muy importante que necesitas saber.

– Verás Phoebe, no quiero ser grosero… yo – posa una mano en su nuca y desvía la vista – la verdad, no creo que a Helga le guste verme platicando contigo.

Con fastidio, la oriental eleva los ojos al cielo. Toma a Gerald de la mano, jalándolo a la vuelta del pasillo – por Dios Santo Gerald, esto es serio.

– Pheb's – baja la vista y ve que siguen tomados de la mano – lo siento mucho… yo no quiero lastimar a Helga – suelta su mano y comienza a caminar lejos de ella.

– ¿Y tus sentimientos? ¿Estás seguro que Helga no te va a lastimar? – Este comentario detiene a Gerald un segundo – ¿Qué tan seguro estas de lo que ella siente por ti? – cuestiona, llamando de nuevo su atención. Al no recibir respuesta, continua – ya veo.

– ¡Phoebe por favor! – Se gira hacia ella incomodo – eso no es de tu incumbencia.

– ¡Oh sí! ¡Sí que es de mi incumbencia, porque no quiero que te lastime esa rubia! – después de la exaltación, hace una inspiración profunda y se calma – comprende Gerald, no te lo mereces.

– ¡Y si eres tan "experta" en Helga! ¿cómo puedo conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos? – le grita cerca del rostro, cruzando sus brazos.

Dudando un instante, la joven oriental lo mira seria, acomodando sus lentes – Helga tiene un relicario.

Enarcando una ceja, Gerald se mantenía firme frente a ella – ¿un relicario?

– Si Gerald – Muy en el fondo, Phoebe no se sentía feliz de contarle a Gerald, el secreto más íntimo de su ex mejor amiga; pero si hay un viejo dicho que cita: "en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale" era por algo ¿no?. Aun así, sabía que la estaba traicionando – un relicario dorado, con forma de corazón, donde se puede guardar la fotografía de la persona que amas.

– Se lo que es un relicario, Phoebe – Gerald se vuelve y camina solo unos pasos, antes de frenarse – Entonces… ¿tiene un relicario? ¿estas segura de eso?

La joven oriental afirma, con un suave movimiento de cabeza – desde que éramos niñas – pasa un mecho de cabello atrás de su oreja, y camina hacia él – tal vez no debí decírtelo, pero creo que es justo que sepas sus verdaderos sentimientos, y lo sabrás con certeza en cuanto tengas ese relicario.

El moreno no podía estar más desconcertado – ¡¿Estás sugiriendo que se lo robe?!

– ¡Jovencitos, tienen que ingresar al salón de clases! – sorpresivamente, arribo el profesor de literatura – ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

Gerald junto con Phoebe y otros alumnos que estaban distraídos, ingresaron al aula. Durante la clase, el joven afroamericano permaneció taciturno, observando a la pelinegra, recordando sus palabras – _Helga tiene un relicario__… __un relicario con foto__… __y si es verdad, y tiene un relicario en forma de coraz__ó__n, __¿__de qui__é__n es la foto?_

c – c – c – c

El día siguió su marcha, llegando la hora del almuerzo – ¡Helga espera! – grita el chico cabeza de balón.

– Helga le miro indiferente sobre el hombro – Soy una persona bastante ocupada camarón con pelos, si no puedes seguir mi ritmo, **no** es **mi **culpa.

El rubio se apresuro y le siguió el paso – Helga por favor, quisiera que me disculparás por lo del Chez Paris, verás yo… – la rubia le ve de reojo – ayer el director Wartz nos entretuvo, y en clase de literatura no pude hablarte… ¿Helga?

– Sí ajá… – la chica continuaba caminando – termina pronto chico listo, muero de hambre.

– Esta bien, esta bien… – Arnold sabía que Helga era la persona más impaciente que conocía; no quería llevarla al limite, y que lo dejara hablando solo. Rápido corrió y se puso frente a ella, elevando las manos en señal de paz – Helga yo… en verdad lo siento mucho, créeme.

Con molestia en su rostro, Helga se cruzo de brazos – ¿y…?

– Y… quisiera empezar otra vez – mete sus manos en las bolsas de sus jeans, observándola con cuidado – con la única y original Helga… ¿amigos de nuevo? – con amabilidad, Arnold extiende su mano.

Esta respuesta tomo desprevenida a Helga, que despacio fue descruzando los brazos, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza – er… pues… – _Oh Dios m__í__o, porque tienes que tener esa dulce sonrisa, esa tierna mirada, esos profundos y serenos ojos verdes__… _– cavilaba Helga.

dum… dum…

La rubia bajo la vista, y vio que aún le tendía su mano. Sus latidos cardíacos comenzaron a salirse de control – _¡__Demonios!_

dum.. dum.. dum..

Con claro nerviosismo, Helga rodó la vista a su alrededor, observando como algunas personas que estaban en el pasillo, comenzaban a murmurar sobre lo que estaba pasando – _¿__ahora que hago?, __¡__r__á__pido Helga mu__é__vete o haz algo!_

DUM, DUM, DUM.

– ¡Argh OK! – en forma tosca, Helga toma la mano que Arnold le ofrecía – pero que sea la última vez, que me haces enojar de esa manera, zopenco.

– jeje lo intentaré Helga – el rubio le guiña un ojo, y con la mano libre que tenía, hace una cruz en su pecho – lo prometo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la rubia sentía algo "especial" con ese apretón de manos, por lo que solo unas palabras la hicieron reaccionar – ya veo, entonces "Gelga" ya terminaron – comento una voz.

– ¿Có-cómo dices? – la rubia se suelta de Arnold y se aproxima a la chica que había hablado. "Gelga" era el apodo que ella y Gerald tenían como pareja – ¿Quién dices que termino Chelsea? ¡Criminal! ¡solo estábamos intercambiando un apretón de manos!

Chelsea baja rápido su celular, viendo temerosa a la furiosa chica delante de ella – P-pero Helga, yo no me refería…

– Helga tranquila, tú sabes que la gente habla y… – intenta intervenir Arnold, pero resulta inútil.

– ¡¿Tomaste fotos?! – queriendo entender el porque de sus palabras anteriores, ve el celular que trae Chelsea, sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar que Gerald pudiera verlas – ¿cómo pudiste?

– Tranquila Pataki – intercede Miranda, parándose entre Chelsea y Helga – No es lo que estas pensando.

Sin dejarse intimidar, Helga ve que Miranda también trae su móvil en la mano – ¿qué no? ¡trae acá! – la rubia le quita el celular a la ojiverde, encontrando algo que no esperaba – ¡Miranda! ¿tú tomaste esta foto?

– Por supuesto que no, Pataki – Arnold toma el celular de Miranda y ve la foto que, según parecía, estaba circulando entre los estudiantes de la P.S.120 – _¿__Gerald y Phoebe? entonces por esto los dem__á__s murmuraban_ – piensa el rubio – A esa hora teníamos álgebra juntas ¿que no lo recuerdas? vamos en el mismo salón.

– Entonces… – los ojos azules de Helga recorren el pasillo, todos portaban su celular en la mano y después dirigían la vista a ella – ¡GRRR! esta me las pagará – exclama Helga y sale corriendo, buscando a los protagonistas de la imagen.

– ¡Helga espera! – Arnold se voltea hacia la afroamericana y le devuelve su celular – toma, es tuyo.

– Cuando quieras, corazón – le dice, guiñando un ojo.

Sin detenerse, Helga solo disminuye su trote al ver a lo lejos a Phoebe – Esto se arregla de una vez por todas… ¡Phoebe, Phoebe!

– ¿Helga? que pasa – le pregunta la oriental, que va cerrando su casillero.

– ahh, ahh, aguarda un segundo… – Helga se inclina, intentando recuperar el aliento. Rueda los ojos hacia Curly, que va pasando por ahí, y ve que trae el celular en la mano. Como ráfaga se lo arrebata, y le muestra el contenido a la mencionada.

– ¡Hey Helga! – reclama Curly, siendo ignorado por ella – ¡Dime que significa esto! – le exige a Phoebe, mostrándole el contenido del aparato.

Phoebe acomoda sus lentes y se fija con cuidado en la pantalla – pues dice… "jabón especial para limpieza de botargas, el único quita-manchas, exclusivo para lavanderías especi…"

Con enormes ojos, Helga mira el celular para confirmar el anuncio que leía Phoebe – ¡No me refiero a esto sabionda! – Helga arroja el teléfono hacia Curly y toma a Eugene de un brazo, coge su celular y lo empuja lejos, escuchándose el ruido de botes de basura – ouch, estoy bien.

– ¡Helga, deberías de disculparte con Eugene! – le recrimina Arnold, que va llegando y presenció lo sucedido – ¡eso que hiciste no estuvo bien!

Viéndolo solo de reojo, Helga encuentra la foto que vio en el celular de Miranda – Guarda silencio camarón con pelos, dime hermana ¿por qué **mi novio,** tiene tomada **t****ú ****mano**? – eleva el teléfono y se lo muestra a Phoebe.

– _Cielos, nunca imagine que alguien nos tomar__í__a una foto, ahora entiendo porque la gente me observaba _– Phoebe se arma de valor y se enfrenta a la rubia – Gerald no te pertenece Helga, solo estábamos hablando, para que él abriera los ojos.

– ¿Abrir los ojos? ¡¿abrirlos?! ¡por Dios Santo Phoebe! ¿sigues con la misma estupidez?

Llevando manos a la cintura, Phoebe le contesta molesta – y seguiré con esto, hasta que ambos entren en razón.

De nuevo, un pequeño grupo de personas (siendo la mayoría los de la pandilla) rodearon a las chicas – No puedes seguir con esto por siempre chica lista, esto se tiene que arreglar de alguna forma y es **dejando en paz a Gerald.**

– ¿Ah sí? yo estoy dispuesta a luchar por él Helga, hasta el final y lo sabes… ¿qué tal tú?

– Yo… bueno yo… – de forma involuntaria, Helga ve a Arnold por un segundo, después se vuelve a Phoebe – bueno yo…

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta el muchacho responsable de la disputa, que va llegando junto con James.

– ahhh… las chicas, pelean de nuevo ahhh… – contesta Brainy, mirando preocupado a Helga.

Furiosa, Phoebe apunta con el dedo índice a Helga – ¡lo sabía! ¡tú no mereces a alguien como él!

Fuera de sí, la rubia aprieta los puños hacia la pequeña pelinegra – ¡Pues si tanto quieres luchar por él!, te reto a… te reto a… – los azulados ojos de Helga se posaron en los nuevos carteles, que ya adornaban el pasillo – te reto a competir contra mí en las "Olimpiadas Chifladas".

Sin medir bien sus palabras, Phoebe lanza el veredicto final – me parece excelente idea Helga, así la que gane se queda con él, y la que pierda renunciará a Gerald, para siempre.

Todo mundo, incluidos Arnold, Gerald y la propia Helga, quedaron boquiabiertos ante la increíble condición, de su competencia particular – yo… él… no voy a…

– ¿Qué ocurre Pataki? ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?

– Yo… pues… – Helga vio a la gente a su alrededor, sintiendo como su frente se llenaba de sudor – yo no podría…

Encogiendo sus brazos, Phoebe inicia una conocida mofa por su titubeo– cló, cló, cló, cló, cló, cló.

– ¡Phoebe, Helga, yo no voy a par…! – expresa Gerald, pero el grito de Helga opaca sus palabras.

– ¡BASTA! – con intensa ira, la rubia agita los brazos – quieres guerra, guerra tendrás… acepto el desafío – escupe en la palma de su mano y se la ofrece, para sellar el pacto.

Con un escupitajo, Phoebe humedece su mano y estrecha la de Helga – Espero que respetes este acuerdo, Helga.

– Esto no se termina aquí Phoebe, puedes jurar que esto apenas comienza.

c – c – c – c

En el aeropuerto internacional de New York, los señores Shortman hacen los últimos arreglos, antes de iniciar un viaje no programado.

– En cuanto vea a Arnold, te juro que me va a escuchar – dice Stella, apretando con enojo los boletos de vuelo.

Miles la toma de los hombros y la aleja del módulo de ventas – tranquila amor, sabemos que esta sano y salvo con los abuelos. Aparte, de seguro que tiene una muy buena razón, para haber hecho lo que hizo.

– Espero que tengas razón Miles, ese hijo tuyo es igual de testarudo que tú – Stella se aproxima a una joven con cabellos dorados, y unos bellos ojos color miel – toma querida Frieda, partimos este fin de semana en la mañana.

– Gracias señora Shortman, son ustedes muy amables – la joven rusa toma el boleto de avión y lo guarda en su bolso – ya quiero ver a Arnold, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él.

– Pronto lo verás Frieda, no te preocupes – afirma Miles, antes de salir del aeropuerto junto con su esposa y la joven "novia" de Arnold.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

ConTinUarA…

Phoebe a decidió arriesgarse y jugar todas sus cartas. Por un lado, esta dispuesta a luchar por Gerald, en las competencias anunciadas por el señor Simmons. Helga en cambio, se siente feliz al lado de Gerald, pero también se siente intimidada por la cercanía de Arnold, haciendo que su pobre corazón no este listo para tomar una decisión, y Phoebe le ha complicado su trabajo.

Por otro lado, la pelinegra le ha contado el secreto más íntimo de Helga a Gerald, con todo propósito (y logrando su objetivo), para sembrar la semilla de la duda en él. Ahora el moreno intentará descubrir la verdad sobre el relicario de Helga, y sobre todo ¿quién es el afortunado en aparecer en su interior.

Frieda hará su aparición pronto ¿podrá esto complicar más las cosas?

Por favor no dejen de dejar su review, ya estamos a dos capítulos del final. Espero me sigan diciendo que les gustaría leer y que quieren ver en la última escena. Les agradezco una vez más la paciencia a mis actualizaciones.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


End file.
